You Are My Future
by Supersaiyan2479
Summary: "G-goten..."  Trunks murmured absently. His voice carried with the Cherry Blossom he held on an absent wind current.   It headed towards Goten and landed on his open hand. The black-haired wonder gently placed his lips on the pedal,kissing it...CHP.20!
1. Starlight Wishes

**A Mirai Trunks and Gohan story. This is set before the Majin Buu Saga, when Trunks leaves on his Time Machine to return to the future. But in this, Gohan stops him! What happens to both when they realize some important concepts about each other?**

**Mirai(Future)Trunks age 18**

**Gohan age 10**

**Age differences are on purpose.**

**Editing may still be in progress. ^^**

_Italics _= Thoughts

**Bold** = Shenlong's speaking

Normal = Speech and story

**I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT-Yaoi, don't like, then don't read this**

**...:::vvv:::...**

A group of friends and family gathered on an important day, all with smiles of warmth graced on their lips. A Time Machine, one with an engraved, special writing on it, stood tall, glistening in the morning light. And a boy, with a sad look, and shimmering, black Onyx orbs, stared at the machine.

Then, there was a man of cropped lavender-colored hair. A sword stood out in awe on his back, as did his desired grin. He waved to his friends, and pressed a red button on the Time Machine.

A door opened and fell in front of his feet. He took a slow step onto the ship, and stopped mid-way.

He looked back to the boy, and gave a suave peace sign. The prince chuckled and turned back to the inside of the machine, and averted his attention to the controls. He walked further in and sat in a red velvet chair, and sighed.

"It's finally over..." He muttered to himself with relief.

The messy-haired boy clenched his teeth with a very sturdy rage. The thought of _him_ leaving so soon, was obtuse! Time is what he desired with _him_. Laughter is what he desired with _him_. Comfort? Absolutely.

"Well," The man started, a triumph look abstracted on his face,"I'm glad to finally see that my departure from the future, saved you all from the destructive I had to grow up with."

The prince looked to his father,"And I'm glad to know that some of you cared enough to almost sacrifice yourself for me."

His father, one with a long-sleeved blue T-shirt, only turned his eyes elsewhere.

The man chuckled lightly,"Again, thanks to all of you!" He extended his finger to the controls that closed the door, but was ceased by a sudden desperate shout.

"Wait! Please don't go, Trunks!" The boy yelled after him. Everyone looked to him in bafflement.

Trunks stood from his chair and headed to the entance, and stopped right at the start of the door,"Gohan?"

Vegeta growled from the tree. _What's the brat doing? _

Gohan paced his eyes on all the staring faces, but stopped himself. He looked into Trunks' icy blue eyes, and found his words,"Please, don't go...not yet. Not after you stay a couple days more."

The lavender-haired demi-saiyan blinked in puzzlement, and tried to register the strange words his was receiving.

_Stay? _He thought with small excitement. _Was I really going to be missed? I thought they had Present Trunks for their joy? Well, for Gohan, Present Trunks isn't enough. That warms my heart._

"No!" Vegeta screamed out, catching the attention of everyone around, even Trunks,"I refuse to take this crap! Can't you see? You're presence here is messing up the timeline! What if another android freak shows up and wipes out? Then we'll know who's to blame."

Gohan frowned, as it was the truth. But, a couple days couldn't hurt the timeline that severely...right? It wasn't like there were anymore villains to cause catastrophe on the Earth again. Well, not any that Gohan knew. But a feeling in his gut told him to believe his heart.

Trunks furrowed his brows,"I know that better than anyone else here. And because of that, I'm staying."

"What?" The raven-haired saiyan jaw dropped in astonishment,"Y-you can't be serious?"

Gohan's face brightened inwardly, only showing a tugged smile with his lips. His heart raced and his mind was clouded with regrets and questions, none with answers followed afterwards.

Vegeta clenched his fists and raised it to his chest, to show his warnings.

Bulma, Trunks' mother, only watched intently as her future son walked down the door, and closed it as he stepped off.

He grasped the strap of his sword, and unclipped it. He let it hang from his hand,"Of course. I've never felt more serious in my life. I wanna stay." Trunks said the last part slowly, taking a pause inbetween each word. He smirked and swung his sheath over his shoulder, letting it hit his back.

"Boy," The saiyan warned,"What makes you think _you're_ needed anymore? Your job is done. Goodbye!"

Gohan circled around and smeared. He opened his mouth to say something, but Trunks cut in.

"Well, Gohan thinks it. So it much be true, father." He felt some pain in his stomach from the hateful words being directed at him.

"Yeah!" Gohan added it, but very bashful. His cheeks burned a crimson red, and the fact that Vegeta glared at his face, made the situation worse.

Trunks looked to him, and slowly grinned warmly. A reason, besides pissing his father off, was the major fact that he loved the little demi-saiyan. Gohan had the perfect personality. He was kind, inside and out. And that really warmed Trunks' heart, since he had thought about Gohan through the entire fight with Cell, and the androids in his time. It was a dream to have a close friend, because he was raised that love and friendship was a waste of time, and it never fit with war.

"Brat, you're just messing up the timeline! Use your stupid head for once! Keeping him is a disaster! He's a chaos magnet, if you hadn't noticed. These terrors are inevitable, and I'm sick of it!" Vegeta marched closer to Gohan, and then stopped. He looked to Trunks, and grit his teeth,"Are you intending to cause us trouble again, brat?"

Everyone glared at him, including Trunks. Gohan shook his head, grabbing the saiyan's attention.

He was at a lost of words to tell Vegeta. He wanted to defend Trunks, but he couldn't. Fighting was something he was good at, but it was also something he hated.

Trunks clenched his free hand and came closer to his father,"Father, here is some information for you. I don't get friends in my time. Sure, there was Mirai Gohan, but I'm not going into the sad tale with him. I don't have anyone, except for the blood thirsty beasts! And they don't play the games_ I_ like! Let me be! Firstly, if you hadn't noticed, I'm old enough, and secondly, you're not going to lift a finger if I stayed with Gohan. You know it. So stop acting like a few days will hurt!"

Vegeta grunted,"Whatever. But to risk it all for Kakarot's worthless brat... pathetic..." He turned around and headed to the backdoor of Capsule Corp., but ceased again when he grabbed the knob,"For _your_ information Trunks, I can sense some strange stuff you can't. So heed my warning..."

All had eyes on Vegeta as he exited into the building, then the eyes turned to Trunks.

_I could've swore to Dende that I heard him call Gohan worthless... _Trunks thought. _Father, I swear your pride gets old!_

The lavender-haired prince looked to Gohan, and his emotions changed. He felt bad for the 10 year old. He was forced to fight Cell, and watch in guilty silence as Goku sacrificed himself. Well, silence for him. Nothing around him was probably registering into his mind.

Gohan dropped his head in shame. His feeling of guilt returned into his system. The guilt that was conceived when his father put him into the ring with cell, and haunted him day and night since the Cell Games. Now, he felt that feeling that some unknown terror would present itself and would assassinate everyone, just because of his desision.

His face flushed and Gohan shuffled his feet uncomfortably. The stares and awkward silence vexed him.

"Gohan," Trunks spoke up, breaking the pregnant silence.

The messy-haired demi raised his head, and tilted it to the side so he could see Trunks on his left.

"Don't let him get to you." The prince said with warmth and a small smile,"He's just trying to change your mind. So no need to wallow up, he's not going to vex you, it would be a waste of his training time."

Bulma giggled to herself to see how cute her older son was to Gohan. She turned around, and nodded to Krillin and the rest to give them privacy. They agreed quickly and left inside Capsule Corp. A reason why none retorted in the situation, was because they feared Vegeta still, and nobody thought is was a _bad_ idea in the first place. It was just baffling.

Gohan began to feel tears build up. He hadn't felt the pain he did since his father's leaving... he was so embarrassed because Trunks was watching him too. Why he had tears, was totally out of his field of questions. All he understood, was the mistake he was making and how quickly things were turning out.

Trunks was already agreeing to a risk, to him, worth taking. He was unlike him, and unlike himself to be sensitive over something like this.

_I guess dad did this to me... _He thought griefly.

"No, Trunks. Vegeta was right. This was a horrible idea. I take full responsibility of the lies I told. You need to go, and fight the androids. Maybe you can come back but I-"

"Gohan," Trunks interupted,"I don't wanna go back. I need to, but I'm not going, not yet. There's nobody there waiting for me except my death bed. I love hanging with you guys. More then you can imagine. I wish I had someone like _you_ in my time. If I did though, I would be a lot like Goku, and have more sagacity. Understand?"

"Not at all. I get the part with the loneliness, but not the death bed part. You can defeat the androids and Cell in the blink of an eye, I can see it. But not anything with me in it. I'm the one that _caused_ your death bed. I just didn't know what I was thinking..." Gohan said, turning his head away so his tear were hidden.

Trunks only stared. Gohan was different. Just a few minutes ago, he was happy, but when he waved and turned to the controls, he could see from the corner of his eye that the grin faded into a frown.

"Well, I could just say that I think of you as my close friend. If he want me gone, you're gonna have to try harder. You wanted me here, might as well just do what your heart told you to. I'll stay with you, if that's alright."

Blood began to rise to Trunks' cheeks. The last line made him feel awkward. He couldn't put it in words how he wanted it, but he wanted to hang with Gohan some more.

As he was leaving, he kept telling himself to cease his staring at Gohan. Since he would've been gone by now, he could already feel the sturring of loneliness kick in...

"Trunks?" Gohan asked.

"Uh, Oh! Yes? Um, yeah?" _Glad he's turned the other way._

"I'm sorry."

Trunks scratched the top of his head,"Why?"

"Because I'm ruining your time. I guess, since you're here, and not wanting to go anyway..." Gohan looked back, cheeks burning red,"Wanna just hang out, while Vegeta's not here?"

Trunks felt dumbfounded, and grinned wider. He tried to contain his inner excitement, but it was difficult to control,"Of course! I mean, sure."

Gohan chuckled,"Okay, no more gloomy faces. So, you wanna stay with me, or Capsule Corporation?"

Trunks looked to the building behind him, and shook his head when Vegeta entered his mind.

"Nah, I want to stay with you, like I said." He looked back and grinned.

Gohan nodded. _Wow, I wonder how these next few days will turn out to be? I'm so nervous!_

Trunks took off, leaving Gohan below. The raven-haired demi-saiyan shook his head to find himself again, and flew off after his lavender-haired savior.

Flying around the fluffy white clouds, Trunks watched as Gohan sped ahead and began flying in loops. He chuckled and felt the strap of his sword almost slip from his hand, but he didn't pay attention. Seeing how quickly Gohan changed from gloomy to happy was hilarious.

He was quite mature for his age, so Trunks had figured with Raditz and Freeza, Gohan wasn't childish anymore, or if he ever was. But how the loopy clouds were, it told the tale of Gohan's cildish nature.

Gohan laughed and swirled around the clouds, making twists in the sky. He was so excited to be with Trunks longer, and just the two of them together...alone.

It gave him a strange sturring in his stomach, and he liked it. They would be doing things Gohan did with Goku! And they did do a lot.

Gohan stopped and let Trunks fly and catch up. He giggled and placed a hand to stop the prince.

"What's up?" He asked.

The raven-haired boy pointed above his head. Trunks looked up in instinct and his eyes widened.

The looped cloud slowly came together and formed a Cell shaped head in the sky. Trunks chuckled lightly,"Nice." He complimented.

Gohan quickly powered up a Kamehameha and blasted it at the Cell cloud head. It created a fog, and caused an aurora above their heads that reflected the morning light. The rainbow of colors came down as mist, and coated the two saiyans in water.

Trunks turned to see Gohan smiling with his eyes closed, enjoying the mist around him. He grinned as well, and stared at the magnificent, beautiful person. His messy hair, glistening from the sun, and his smile, that vehemently made the pain go away.

_A few days with him won't be as bad as I thought..._

**...:::vvv:::...**

Vegeta opened the door of the Gravity Chamber and walked into the hall with a towel around his neck. He turned towards the kitchen, where he looked to the table. A plate of already made food was set for him. He groaned as he picked it up and headed up the stairs into his room. He took a seat on his bed.

The day had frustrated him enough. Gohan asking Trunks to stay made him, pissed him off. Like he needs another threat to come a terrorize everyone.

It wasn't that he cared, it was because it was always an arrogant asshole that was more surpassed. And Goku always saved the day, dead or alive. It was the truth.

What he was really pissed about was how Gohan actually hestated his question before asking Trunks to stay...

The brat had said that Gohan and him were the only fighters left, and how he was trained by him, before he was purged by the androids. So, probably growing up with him had put some kind of bond between the two.

This was the problem.

Trunks was a little over-protective over Gohan. Something he could sense.

That made it the idea that one day, they would mate and he would _never_ leave. No way in hell would Vegeta let that happen. If it happened sooner then he calculated, it would place him as a _brother_ to Goku.

"No...," Vegeta clenched his sub, causing the condiments to ooze out on his hand,"I can feel how they are. It might be sooner then expected. When the chance comes, the brat will pay."

**...:::vvv:::..**

"Thanks Chi-Chi. Lunch was great!" Trunks politely said, not wanting to say something wrong that would tick her off.

"Glad you liked it." She thanked him and turned to Gohan.

He stood silently with his head dropped. He gazed at his shuffling feet, and sighed. He knew it was coming, when he didn't want it to. It was a time of peace, and Gohan wanted to _not_ do anything dull and boring...like-

"Don't think that since you have a friend over that you can skip you're studies. So go upstairs and get started."

That. That is what he didn't want. How could he and Trunks go fishing, or swimming with homework and books in the way?

Trunks gave a grin that said 'good luck'.

"But mom," Gohan looked up, but avoiding his eyes,"Trunks only gets a few more days before he has to go. I want to spend time with him."

"That doesn't mean you can't do your homework! Now go up and study." She finished calmly, giving a go-do-it-before-I-bring-out-the-pan smile.

Gohan looked to the prince and grinned,"Could Trunks help me?"

Chi-Chi glanced at Trunks and eyed him. He took this in and quickly turned to Gohan.

"Do you have some smart in your brain? Or were you practially raised on the streets with no education?"

Trunks bent his elbow behind his head, and nervously said,"I helped my mother build the Time Machine...so-"

"Good enough, now help him so you two can have some fun tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Gohan and Trunks yelled in unison.

"Of course!" Chi-Chi screamed at them, her rage showing like water in a clear glass,"With the time you were out fighting with the androids and Cell, your homework was never done! Even with the both of you, it'll take all day, and maybe half of tomorrow! If you want to play, go do it now."

Both sweatdropped.

**...:::vvv:::...**

Trunks opened the door to a depressed Gohan, and closed it. Gohan sat on the bed and fell on his back, staring at the ceiling. Trunks sat next to him, and picked his sword by the strap from the dresser next to the bed and clicked it together on ther bed post. He then placed his hands in his lap, and looked down to the raven-haired demi.

"What a great first day, uh?" Gohan said sarcastically. He sighed and sat up.

He looked to Trunks and looked down to his hands,"Sorry I'm ruining your day, and causing a scene from earlier this morning. I didn't mean to embarrass you. I just wanted us to hang out together, _not_ training for once."

Trunks chuckled and placed his hand on Gohan's arm. He smiled warmly,"I already forgave you."

"Really?"

"Sure, why not. You couldn't have ruined my day, because you were here with me the entire time. I'm having fun no matter what's going on. It's just something you are forced to live with when it is either a time of peace, or a time of crisis. This is my first peace time in my whole life, so I won't complain. I just don't want _your_ day ruined."

Gohan blushed and turned away,"Thanks. You're a true hero, you know that?"

The lavender-haired prince gave a soft look, and laughed,"Well, if you put it that way. It was all Gohan and my mother's idea."

Gohan grinned and slowly looked to his desk with wary eyes. He dropped his smile and sighed depressingly again.

"I guess, if we want a fun day, we should finish up my homework. Unless you would rather perfer to do something else and let me finish. It would probably bore your intelligent brain anyway." Gohan insisted and stood from his bed. He walked to his desk, and counted silently in his head at how many books their were stacked. He counted 24 and growled frustratingly.

Just one day to not study and work...that was all Gohan asked for. He had just seared Cell and he was forced to do homework...what a hero's prize...

Trunks scratched the back of his head, Son style, and giggled flusterly,"Well, I'm not _that_ bright, even being raised by Mirai Gohan and in a world of horror. Heh, heh."

Gohan looked back to him perplexed,"Gohan? Was I terrible in your timeline?"

Trunks covered his mouth, a muffled his voice,"No..." _Phew. That was too close..._

The messy-haired boy just shrugged his shoulders and didn't bother. He then picked up the stack from the desk and placed it on the ground, for more room. He grabbed the top book looked at it. The title read _Chemistry and Physics_. He opened it up and set in on the surface. He glaced only for a second, before his eyes wandered to the blank paper on the side. He grabbed a sheet and a sharpened pencil.

His thoughts were even focused on his studies, but more on a certain lavender-haired saiyan on his bed...

Trunks noticed a book shelf in the corner of the room from the bed. He looked to Gohan, and smiled. He crawled to the end of the bed, only a foot away from the shelf. He was on all fours when he stopped to look at the variety of books. Trunks' eyes skimmed the titles, and stopped at a notebook. He grabbed it and pulled it out. He feel onto his bottom, and crossed his legs.

Gohan didn't bother thinking of Trunks, rather that he could draw, like he used to always do. He touched the tip of the lead to the page, and began tracing out simple diagrams of a head. And then his imagination and thoughts were being placed to the paper...

His would be dead if his mother found him not studying, but this didn't vex Gohan at all. He was too busy drawing. He usually drew his dad and him splashing water at each other from the bath or from the river, but this time it was different.

He was beginning to sketch out a face. His drawing at serious, yet playful eyes, and a warm smile. He had a few strands in his face and cropped short hair. He started on a long-sleeved jacket, and a black tank top underneath it. Gohan sketched a sword handle sticking out from behind the right shoulder. He gave a peace sign with one hand, and had the other placed in his pocket.

The man had gray pants and a yellow belt. He gave him yellow-colored shoes, and finished up by erasing the ugly marks. He stared at it, and he blushed furiously.

He had drew Trunks!

Gohan panicked inwardly and started erasing the doodle. He didn't wanna look back and make himself look suspicious. So he just minded himself and kept erasing.

Trunks scooted to the bedpost and layed back against the pillow. He placed the book in front of his face and read the name, _Gohan's Journal_.

He thought is was adorable that Gohan had a diary. To keep all his secrets and personal thoughts in one place. Reading would break his wall of privacy, and the guilt would be a torture. He gripped tighter and glaced over to Gohan. His face serious and his body calm, so it looked liked he wasn't going to look back.

He opened it and he read the date. _Age 766, May 19th_. Trunks recognized this date. Only a week from when the androids first appeared. And when they were perparing for the Cell Games.

Trunks had trained with Goku and Gohan that day. Trunks suddenly found the audacity to read his journal.

He started on the paragragh below.

_Dear Journal,_

_ Today, was a fantastic day! Trunks was able to come and train with dad and I! Finally Vegeta let him. I was beginning to worry that if we were to die in 10 days, I would never see Trunks again! Glad to know that he could train, and just hang out. I'm a little disappointed with dad was with us. I wanted to be with Trunks alone, but I guess things don't turn out to be what you wanted. I did, though, enjoy every moment dad stopped to sit and take a quick meditation. This left Trunks and I alone together. He was interesting in the fight, and was ready to fight Cell, but his words bored me. Fighting this, fighting that, I hate it! I just want a normal life, and to stop with the anger issues! It is always training, never any fun! I guess growing up in a world with no hope, takes the fun out of your soul...too bad. I wanted to ask Trunks if he wanted to swim in the lake, but he would've said no. Sure, he's the closest friend I have, but I guess I should change my mind. He's so focused on fighting like dad, that he probably never even had an icecream cone. I wish he liked the same stuff I liked, then maybe it would make the wait for the Cell Games something worth waiting for. But now I wish it would come faster than 10 days. But, I shouldn't be too upset. I did wanna ask Trunks if he wanted to spend the night at my house. It would've been SO fun! But, again, he wouldn't have said yes, with Cell. I'm just sad about the fact that nobody comes over with my mom...and I had nobody even spend the night. Krillin did once, but it was a different reason, and it was because he needed a day away from Master Roshi, so he spent it with dad, not me. I wish Trunks knew that I wanted to hang out with him, as a true friend. If, he knew what a friend was like...anyway..._

Trunks finished with a frown. He looked up from the book to Gohan. The prince stared and felt the pain from him. Trunks wasn't _that_ fond of hanging out with people just for fun, so Gohan was probably right. He didn't know what I friend was like. Since Trunks was staying with Gohan for a couple days, he would surely swim with him. No training, just fun.

Trunks turned the page, and looked to the journal. The next page showed a sketch of him and Goku. They were in the sky, and looked to be fighting. Gohan probably drew this from memory when Trunks was sparring with Goku that day. He only got to train with Goku for one day, since he wanted to train with his father.

Gohan was very good at drawing, and Trunks admired him for it. Something about Gohan gave Trunks this strange feeling in his gut.

He closed the book, and set it on the dresser next to the bed. He looked up to Gohan to be ceased in his tracks.

Their eyes met, and Trunks relised that Gohan was watching him when he was reading his journal. Gohan's face was terrified, as if he had saw a ghost. Trunks blushed brightly, and looked to desk, where Gohan was scratching out some sort of picture.

_Oh, man... _Trunks thought before chuckling,"Sorry..."

Gohan looked to the floor,"It's okay, I don't mind. Do as you please. You're my guest, so don't let me stop you..." He said almost as a whisper. He turned back to the scribbled sheet, face crimson red.

Trunks smacked himself mentally. Going through Gohan's stuff wasn't right. He made a note to stay away from his belongings.

A strange feeling about the raven-haired demi-saiyan, gave Trunks butterflies. Was it because he was used to the Gohan from the future that this Gohan he was not used to? Or was it 'cause he didn't know what it was like to have a friend in a time of peace?

The questions didn't cease, but one caught his attention...

Does he feel a thing for him?

Trunks felt so good being next to Gohan when he was. It was one feeling he wanted to keep. One that actually felt like love, and care. The one feeling he never got or experienced in his life.

It was confusing, but Trunks just relaxed into the pillow and could picture the smile from Gohan as he did.

Trunks wanted Gohan to sit next to him, to see if the feeling wasn't just in his head.

"Hey, Gohan. Why not read over here? It seems uncomfortable being over there." Trunks insisted warmly.

Gohan smiled inwardly, and nodded. He picked up a book, and hopped from his chair. He sat on the bed, and layed back against the pillow.

Trunks hesitantly moved closer so that their sides now touched. Gohan didn't notice and kept reading.

_Come on, where is this feeling? Where is it when you need it? Maybe, I need to get closer...? _Trunks thought as he leaned against Gohan's side.

The raven-haired demi turned to him in confusion, and noticed at how close they were.

"Um, comfy, Trunks...?" He asked.

Trunks nodded and looked to the window to draw Gohan's attention away. Gohan did turn away, and continued reading.

Trunks smirked and a yawn came. His eyelids were suddenly heavy and the prince tried to stay awake. He looked to the clock with his eyes to read 12:45 p.m. It was only noon and Trunks was tired.

At this moment? Trunks couldn't believe it. He didn't get much sleep, since he was worried about the androids, and confronting them again. He wanted to sleep since this morning, but he kept himself awake. Now it caught to him and was putting up quite a fight.

A thought entered his mind, and he figured out how he could get the feeling.

He rested his head on Gohan's shoulder by sliding his body down, so their height came to equal. Trunks smiled and closed his eyes.

Gohan was so innocuous...he wouldn't get anger if Trunks decided to nap on his shoulder.

Gohan looked to Trunks with curious, chocolate orbs and blinked several times.

"Trunks?" He asked. But Trunks was asleep to him.

_I knew he wouldn't get anger. _Trunks thought.

Gohan smiled and set his head against his. He stared at the book and began day dreaming about his lavender-haired friend. All the fun they were going to have...Gohan was so excited!

But he too, was tired. He didn't sleep the last night. He was frightened he would never see Trunks ever again. He wanted to sleep over with Trunks at Capsule Corp., but Trunks would've said no...

Maybe, he was wrong...

In total, Gohan was tired...and Trunks was so comfy. His eyes were tired of reading the pages, and ached.

He closed the book, and set it on the dresser, on top of his journal. He cuddled closer, and slowly he drifted into sleep.

Chi-Chi stood by the door and flicked the light off. She had come to check on her son and Bulma's future son, but she found them cuddling together. She knew was studying and knew he didn't sleep the night before.

It was only noon, and a nap sounded nice. She might as well take one herself!

_Maybe, Trunks should come over more often. Gohan probably loves how much of a brother he is to him. It is adorable to watch them cuddle together like that. I guess I should tone down to him...he's such a good boy anyway..._

**...:::vvv:::...**

Trunks' eyes opened slowly, and he sat up. He felt arms wrapped around his arm, so he looked to his side. Gohan was sleeping silently and was cuddling his arm.

Trunks looked to the clock past him, and read _11:27 p.m_. He had fallen asleep and slept 11 hours!

_I must've been really tired..._Trunks thought.

He stared at Gohan's position and winced at how his nect was bent to the side. Trunks rubbed his neck to feel some sore pain. He lefted Gohan up, and layed him straight.

He smiled tirely and layed down in the same position. His hair was mixed with his, and made a purple and black mixture.

Trunks giggled and brushed some hair out of Gohan's face. It was dark, but the moonlight highlighted his features.

"Wow...I'm getting that feeling, just by touching his face..." Trunks whispered zestfully.

He carassed Gohan's cheek, until his reached his hair. He began twirling his fingers and making curls.

Trunks wanted to sleep some more, but Gohan was such a sight to see...

He removed his hand from his hair and sat up. He pulled off his jacket and threw it on the floor over Gohan. He layed back down, and turned sideways.

"I did have fun, just to let you know..." Trunks muttered and brought Gohan closer. Gohan grabbed his arm and pulled him in, wrapped his legs around it. Trunks blushed and chuckled sleepily.

Gohan was quite the cuddler...

He brought his head back to touch the messy-haired demi's, so their hair entwined together.

_I can't wait for what the next few days will be like..._

He thought before drifting away on his own Nimbus...

And somewhere, in the midnight sky, the stars twinkled. Showing a certain raven-haired saiyan who could see the events in the future for Trunks and Gohan...

**...:::vvv:::...**

**Hope you liked it! What will happen now with Trunks curious to know the feelings, and Gohan who wants to just be close with him?**

**Read on to find out...^-^**

**Review...FOR GOHAN!**

**Written 4/5/2011-Edited 24/1/2012**


	2. An Ominous Feeling

**Here you go, the next chapter. Hope you like this one. ^-^ WARNING: RATING MAY CHANGE.**

**I dont own Dragon Ball/Z/GT-Yaoi! Don't like, then don't read this**

* * *

><p>The early sunshine crept in through the window and onto Gohan and Trunks. Birds sang their songs and the sound of a flowing creek gave in with all the nature around. Gohan sat up and rubbed his eyes. He felt an arm fall to his waist and Gohan could feel the warmth from it. He turned to see that Trunks had slept with him. His lavender hair in a mess and a smile on his face. Gohan smiled and crawled around Trunks and hoped off the bed. He placed the blanket over him and put on a new gi for the day.<p>

_I think letting Trunks sleep in for once would be perfect. 'Cause I doubt he ever got to when he was in the future._

The spell of fresh potatoes and bacon hit Gohan's sensitive nose. He took in the scent and headed down stairs. He walked into the kitchenwith a normal greeting from his mother and a plate a breakfast at his chair. He sat and wtched as his mother brought a couple more plates for him. He smirked and began digging in his food.

Chi-Chi sat and began on her food,"So, Gohan, where is Trunks? Is he still up there?"

"Ya, he is just asleep. I want to let him sleep in since I don't think he ever gets to."

"Well, I guess so. But his food is getting cold. How about you bring it up there to him." Chi-Chi gestered.

"Cool! Great idea mom!" Gohan grabbed a few plates and walked up and into his room. Trunks was sitting up in bed and staring out the window, watching the birds chirp and fly around an ancient oak. Peace, that was all that was in his mind.

Gohan smiled and walked up to him, setting the plates on the dresser next to him. He turned around and began to the door, when something held his arm, preventing him to walk. Gohan turned to see a warm smile of Trunks' features. Trunks pulled him closer until their noses touched. Gohan's cheeks was bright red at the closeness of their faces.

"Um...Trunks...?" Gohan asked, with his breath catching in his throat.

Trunks then pulled Gohan closer so their bodies touched. To Gohan, his touch at the moment burned his skin. He could feel Trunks' breath on his face and his hair on his. Then, Trunks went to Gohan's ear and his lips barely touched, Gohan got chills and a warm sensation filled his body.

"Thank you, Gohan. For everything..." Trunks whispered, then letting Gohan go. Gohan slowly stood back up and smiled to him to make sure he heard. He walked towards the door and walked down the stairs.

"Gohan..." Trunks whispered, then looking towards the food that was still on the dresser,"Food..." He grabbed a plate and began munching away. Cleaning up every single one. He finished and placed the plates in a stack back up on the dresser and sat on the side of the bed. He streched out his sore muscles and gave a large yawn. He stood up and then figured since he slept in his clothes that maybe he could get them cleaned while he wears something Gohan might give him to wear.

Trunks grabbed his sheath and hooked on the sash. He walked down the stairs with the plates and set them in the sink. He turned the water on and cleaned off the leftover food and then placing theming them in the racket. He sensed Gohan's ki outside and flew out where he saw him siting under a shady oak. Trunks smiled and flew where he sat.

"Hey Gohan, is it alright if I could borrow some clothes?" He asked.

Gohan stood up and smiled,"Sure, I think their might be some clothes your size somewhere."

"Great, thanks."

They went into Goku and Chi-Chi's room and Gohan opened up their closet. He searched around for a pair that would suit him. He kneeled on the ground and pulled out a black tanktop with a blue pair of jeans, then tossing him new boxers. Trunks gladly accepted them and figured since Chi-Chi wasn't here at the moment he could dressed there.

Trunks took his jacket off and then pulled off his shirt of after, revealing bare skin. Gohan blushed crimson red as he stared at Trunks' bare body.

_Why is this bothering me...? _Gohan thought.

He placed the black tanktop on and then slipped off his pants. Gohan's blush brightened even more. Having Trunks almost completely naked, returned Gohan's wierd feeling from earlier. Trunks then lastly slipped off the boxers, causing Gohan to be a dark shade of red now.

_Oh Kami...why is this bothering me so much? I usually don't mind this but, something about Trunks just..._

"Uh, Gohan?" Trunks asked, waving his arm in front of his face. Gohan saw him, but his eyes wouldn't leave from Trunks' body.

Trunks then understood why he was red and quickly pulled up the boxers, then the jeans. Gohan turned towards the wall until his mind changed a subject. _Just forget about it. It is nothing. Just forget all about it..._

Gohan finally managed to push it to the back of his mind and turned back to Trunks. A usual grin explained his features. Gohan smiled and began running down the stairs and out the door. Trunks followed behind and both blasted off into the sky.

"Hey Gohan, where are we going?"

"Who knows. I just wanna spend time with you before you leave. So any place is fine to me."

"Alright, so..." Trunks chuckled.

"Um, I guess we can...um, I can't think of anything. Wanna just talk?"

Trunks smiled and then turned the direction,"Sure, I do know a spot that I like to visit."

They landed on a specfic hill that showed the city below. runks walked to the edge and took a breath. From this point, this is the hill from the future where he goes to get away from the killing and blood spilling city. But seeing the ruins still haunts him. This one is intact though. He sat on the hill's side an stared onto the living city below. Gohan sat on his side and both payed attention to the city.

"Why did you wanna come here?" Gohan asked.

Trunks sighed,"Well, in the future, I used to sit in this same spot and watch over the city, or to just get away from it..."

"Life is really hard in the future, isn't it?" Gohan felt the sudden urge to get closer and so he did, just a mere inch closer.

"Yes...yes it is..." Trunks brought his knees to his chin and set his head on his knees.

Gohan scooted closer until his head was comparable to his shoulder, since he was still a kid. His black bangs on his shoulder and his hand dangerously close to his. His arms were around his legs so Gohan presumed slowly to holding onto it with his hand. _This weird feeling is returning...what does this mean...? How come being around him gets me nervous? I mean, it all started when something was pushing me to ask him to stay..._

Gohan ever so touched his hand ad grabbed it. The touch burning his skin, but in a good way. Trunks, stunned, turned and saw how Gohan rested theirs hands on the ground and stared out onto the city below. Trunks sqeezed the hold and pulled him so that Gohan rested his head on his shoulder, slightly. More liked leaned on him for support. A blush came onto Trunks and Gohan at again, the closeness of their bodies. _You might have had your future self dead, but for someone like you here, it makes it worth almost dieing so you could live here in peace. Your sweet and kindness deserves to live, along with the rest of you. And for some odd reason, being around you gets me nervous and I guess, protective. Like I won't deal with the kind of crap that people say or do to you. You just make it worth living..._

"Gohan...?"

"Yes Trunks."

"Have you ever held in this awkward feeling that may bug you at times, of some things..." Trunks turned his head away.

_Yes._

"No, well, what do you mean by some things?"

"Like...when you're around a certain person..." Trunks' face was as red as a beat.

_Yes!_

"Kind of, like, who is the certain person Trunks?"

"Like...me..." Trunks was ready for a beating. _Gohan probably feels insulted. He is my friend! How could I do such a thing..._

"Yes, I have gotton it, sometimes..."

Trunks paused, he actually admitted it, sort of. He couldn't believe it. It was almost like they shared feelings, like two connected minds. One bond, or something. But, he needed to figure out this feeling so he could know if they had something like that.

The wind blew, rustling the leaves around him that almost seeming like the air was whispering the words 'Go for it...'.

Trunks sighed and rested his head on Gohan's, bringing in his scent. His bangs intwined with the smaller of the two and created an ominous color. Gohan felt his breath catch in his throat as Trunks did that. Gohan held onto his hand with both of his and gave in. The feeling Trunks gave him was unbarable, and it caused him to do stupid stunts. Like, from last night where he had for some reason cuddled up to him. He never had a feeling like that and Trnks provided it. Gohan liked the feeling, it gave him a warm sensation that coursed through his body. He knew his body neeed something, but he couldn't get it what. It was like, when their bodies slightly touch, he needs more of it. For his body to be pressed up against his in any way.

Then, the feeling of someone's hand on Trunks' shoulder gave him a scare. It sudden pushed up against him when nothing was there which caused him and Gohan to fall on each other. Trunks fell on top of Gohan, who was on his back. Forehead touched and lips almost did. They stared wide at each other as the feeling of psysical touch caused Gohan this warm sensation, only in a different place. He began breathing heavely and his body responded against his. This is what Gohan wanted, no, _needed_. Trunks, knowing this wierd feeling, quickly rolled off Gohan.

He panted as he tried to figure if Gohan had felt anything strange on his body. _Damn, what was that that pushed me down on him. That was so uncool. I don't think of him like that!_

Gohan whimpered as he got off of him and complained secretly in his mind. _Push it to the back of your head! How could I could be thinking of him like that! This is wrong..._

A growling sound was heard and Trunks turned to Gohan. Gohan gave a Son grin and scratched the back of his head.

"Guess I'm hungry." He giggled. Trunks giggled along with him, he was quite hungry also. Guess, having a strange adventure like that gets any Saiyan hungry, not that they already do that.

"Hey Gohan, can we get something to eat please?"

"Sure, maybe my mom is cooking something for us." He ran and jumped up into the air, flying towards his house for a good lunch.

* * *

><p>After a good lunch. Gohan needed to study for the rest of the day. He walked up into his room and sat at his desk. He picked up a book and a piece of paper and began working on math problems. Trunks watched behind him and was surprised that Gohan was doing problems that Trunks can just barely nail.<p>

"Hey, Gohan, you need help on anything?"

"Ya, just a few problems. Thanks." Gohan pulled up a chair for Trunks to sit and handed Trunks a pencil. He took it and pointed out to a problem Gohan needed help on and explained how to solve it. Gohan smiled and wrote down what he said.

"See, easy. Now try this one..." Trunks pointed to another math problem and Gohan solved it easily.

"Awesome you got the hang of it. Now, a more challenging one..."

Trunks and Gohan worked on his studies, and before they knew it, night was already upon them.

"Finished!" Gohan happily sprang up. Trunks wiped his forehead and noticed he had been workingwith Gohan for 5 hours, he needed a rest.

"Well, I think 'm going to take a bath to relax my muscles."

"Alright, I guess I'll go after you." Trunks sat on the bed and unhooked his sash and placed it around the headboard.

Gohan stopped and thought really har about how taking a bath without his father bothered him. The thought of his father had given him a memory of the earlier event between him and Trunks. He knew that Trunks didn't do that on purpose, it seemede liked someone had pushed him. But nobody was there...

"Trunks..."

"Yes Gohan." Responded Trunks from the bed.

"Can you take a bath with me? I mean, I used to take bathes with my dad all the time. But, since he is dead..."

A blush rose to both their cheeks and Trunks slowly nodded his head,"Sure." _Who know how this will turn out..._

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo hoo. 2 chapters in only one day! I guess, next chapter coming tomorrow, or the next day. Hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE! ^-^**


	3. Dreams and Home

**Sorry for the wait. I was a little busy on other stuff, but here you go! ^-^ Grammer will be fixed =)**

**I dont own Dragon Ball/Z/GT-Yaoi! Don't like, then don't read this**

* * *

><p><em>Wow, he actually doesn't mind being in here with me. I would have thought he would have said no, but I guess I was wrong. It is great to just relax for once, without having to worry about an enemy threat, or having to think about...well, you know...But, I love having Trunks around. He seems so lonely, and I just thought, maybe inviting him could release the stress. He is always training, I understand that, but, he may only do that to not get bored, like Piccolo. All he needs is a friend, one that can understand him in every way, except, this weird feeling I can't shrug off when it comes. It only appears when a small touch from him occurs. I can't quite put it, but, I somehow...like it. Like, this is what I have been craving, or something. I feel so wrong thinking this! He is older then me by a lot! No way he could think of me back like that either! He is just a friend...I mean yes, but, I don't even know anymore...<em>

"Gohan? You alright? You have been staring at the wall for some time now." Trunks asked.

Gohan shook his head to clear his mind and smiled towards the layed back demi-Saiyan, who leaned up against the tub's wall.

"Uh, oh sorry. Just lost in thought."

Trunks smiled and closed his eyes. _I wish I knew what you were thinking about..._

Gohan layed up too against the wall and rested up. He slowly shut his eyes, the image of Trunks before he did...

Then, a pair of two strong arms wrapped around his waist. He opened his eyes to see Trunks behind him. A blush crept onto his cheeks as Trunks spun him around, so they faced each other. A gentle smirk crossed the older's face, leaving Gohan shocked. _Is this really happening? When did he do that? Why is he-_

Trunks quickly pulled up Gohan, so their lips met. Gohan was purely shocked. His body was frozen in the kiss, but it was heated up in ways he couldn't even imagine. The feeling finally gave in, this is what he needed. His black bangs hitting Trunks' forehead, his body against his, it was all that he craved. Gohan kissed back just as Trunks pulled away. Gohan was set back down, with a small whimper heard from him. He still wanted it, nomatter what Trunks felt about it.

"Trunks...?" Trunks walked to the other end of the tub and extended his arm so it was facing Gohan.

"Um, Trunks?"

No answer. He powered a ki ball into the palm of his hand. It jumped larger in size in a matter of seconds.

"This is wrong..."Trunks whispered,"I can't ever see your face again!"

He walked up and held the ki ball right on Gohan's heart. Gohan had no way of getting out of this grip and pkeaded with his eyes, why?

"No, you can forget it! You have to die in order to settle this!"

"To settle what! You came over to me...why, how could you do this...?" Gohan whispered softly.

Trunks smirked,"'Cause, you, don't deserve this...good luck in hell, bitch!"

Then ki was fired, striking his heart. Only the sound of sinister laugher was heard before darkness entered...

"GOHAN!"

His eyes shot open, he quickly placed his hand over his heart and sighed. He was still alive. And it was all a dream.

Gohan finally found his sight, and looked up to see Trunks, his hands were on his shoulders. He did look worried.

"Gohan, are you awake now? 'Cause, from that little scene, I can't tell anymore."

"What...? What scene?"

Trunks let his shoulders go and smiled,"You were asleep, but you whispered these strange words. All I got out of it was 'Trunks you came over me, you do this..." Trunks blushed as he said the words.

Gohan, too, felt his face turn red. He understood how the words sounded. It made the weird feeling return in the bottom of his stomach. He knew, that in the dream he had, that the feeling represented the feeling of Trunks touch on his body. It felt so good to him. He needed it. But, how could he when it might ruin their friendship? Gohan, knew not of the answer. But he wanted to be close to Trunks...

"Sorry, I dodn't mean to scare you or anything, but..." Gohan walked up closer to him, staring up into his blue orbs,"But, I really need to be close to someone. Since my dad is...you know, dead..."

Trunks smiled warmly and pulled Gohan into a hug,"Why is that, Gohan?"

Gohan sighed into his embrace, it felt so good, to feel his body against his. It made it even better since they were still in the bath, and had no clothes on what so ever. The warmth Trunks gave off onto him, was unbarable. Gohan could feel himself like he was going to reach up and kiss him. He craved knowing the _real_ feeling of it.

Gohan licked his lips in the thought. But, he never tried to reach up. He just sort of, felt sleep enter his system. He genlty closed his eyes, and fell onto Trunks chest. Gohan smiled and wrapped his arms around his waist for comfort. Trunks set his chin on the sleeping Saiyan's head and took in his scent.

_I will find out what you have been thinking lately, Gohan. You seem ocupied on something, and I will find out..._

Trunks jumped out with Gohan in his arms, holding onto him in a bridal position. His wet jet-black hair, hung into his face. Trunks moved it aside and powered ki around both, drying them up. He took a glance of him and noticed how well built up he was. He didn't have too much muscle, but it was perfect. His sculpted chest, to his arms, and legs...

When Trunks noticed his legs, he quickly turned his head so he didn't continue further. Walking then into the room, he opened up the drawer and pulle out a pair of boxers. He slipped up one, and pulled one onto Gohan. His hands seemed like they wanted to rome more of his body as he did, but easily put it aside to the back of his mind.

_He is a kid! How could I think such a thing! Just a friend, just a friend, just a friend..._Trunks continuely thought.

He set Gohan on the bed and covered him up with a blanket and headed downstairs. He walked ito the kitchen and sat down at the table, thinking hard on the earlier events that had occuried that day.

"Oh, Trunks! You scared me! I didn't know who you were at first, sorry." Chi-Chi said, rubbing her eyes as she made her way to the refrigerator.

Trunks looked up and scratched the back of his head,"Sorry, I didn't mean to."

"That is quite alright, but what are you doing down here? Shouldn't you be getting of to sleep?"

"Ya, I just, am thinking about, things."

"Like what dear?" Chi-Chi sat down at the table, a cup of water in her hands.

"Gohan..." He replied.

"Mn, Gohan uh. Well, whatever it is you're thinking,I can just say that I am very happy and pleased to see how much of an older brother you act towards him. I know he gets lonely, since he really doesn't have any friends, and with Goku gone, he was upset big time. I can't think you enough to see a smile on his face since the Cell Games. It brightened up how everything is right now. Thank you Trunks."

_Gohan thinks of me like a brother..._"Oh no problem Chi-Chi. I'm just glad Gohan stopped me before I headed to the future. I too, get lonely where I really live. I mean, everyone in my time is dead. Even my mother..."

Trunks dropped his head as familiar tears builded up into his eyes.

Chi-Chi dropped her smile at his words,"Trunks, I never knew...that you had no family there. How that must suck. Why were you going to return?"

"Because I needed to defeat the androids before they terrioze the planet, maybe the universe, so I could stop ruining this time line. I wish that if I returned, that maybe one person could be alive. But that will never happen...I just want home again..."

Chi-Chi stopped what she was going to say and thought hard about his words, _lonely, family, home..._she knew what he needed.

"Trunks."

"Yes..." A tear rolled down his cheek.

"How would like if you lived here, permanetly?"

Trunks brought his head up in astonishment. Did she really mean it? How could she ask such a thing? He needed to return to the future after the dats here were over. But, was this opertunity what he has been needed? Gohan was like a brother to him. And Chi-Chi acted very motherly towards him...

"I...can't..." He simply said.

Chi-Chi was shocked,"What! Why...?"

"'Cause, if I stayed, how will the Trunks here react. I would mess up the timeline..."

"Forget the timeline, look..." Chi-Chi smiled,"You're mother is my best friend, and I happen to know some stuff on time travel and stuff."

"Like..."

"Like how, you know when you returned to the future for the three year training session? Well, you gave Goku the antidote in this time, and he wasn't alive in you're time, right?"

"Right..." _Dang, she is good..._

"Well, what would staying here change? I mean, yes, the Trunks here would probably find out about who you really are but, what harm would that do?"

"A lot, he will find out soon. And it will change the way he will be raised."

"Raising him would be Bulma's job. My question is that, how will it change eveything?"

"It will...I really don't quite know, but, something will happen. That for sure I know."

Chi-Chi chuckled,"Alright, so, would you like to live here. It won't bother me. I love having you around. And Bulma already as a Trunks of her own, so..."

"I guess..." Trunks smiled,"Sure, why not. But sometime, I'm going to need to destroy the androids, along with Cell."

"Great, you can do that. As long as you return. Gohan would be broken if he lost his new 'brother' to Cell, the one that _he_ defeated, right?"

"Right." Trunks couldn't quite tell what feeling he had when she had said 'new brother' like that. It was one he wished he had felt before.

"I'm heading off to bed Trunks. See you in the morning." She gave a peck on his forehead and walked up to her room.

Trunks smiled inwardly and rested his head on the table. He closed his eyes and relaxed into sleep.

* * *

><p>"Trunks..." A voice stated.<p>

Trunks stood in what looked liked a field of grass, in what seems like night time. He walked up to a figure that stood a few feet from him.

"Trunks..." It stated again.

"Who are you...?"

"Funny, you know me. You just can't see me..."

Trunks stared at the blackness surrounding him and stared ahead at the figure. Its hair style strange, and is quite tall.

"Know you...I know you?" Trunks questioned.

"Yes, very well. But this is not the point here, I wanted to talk to you about, Gohan."

Trunks froze at his name and nodded his head hastfully.

"Gohan, you two have become close, very close. A little bit more then friends, I should say. You guys to have a formed bond for sure. You just have to finish it off with mating."

"I can't do that! He is ten years old! That would be-"

"The right thing to do, Trunks. He maybe ten, but he is still half Saiyan. That would be enough to allow it. And besides, Gohan is a tough kid, he will get through."

"Alright, lets say I _have_ to, how will I get him to agree?"

"Don't worry," The strange figure said,"I already talked to him, through a dream. But not you're normal ones either. And he has been trying to get close for some time now. He needs it, you need it. Go for it. Don't be afraid."

"Well I am! What if he doesn't feel comfortable? I would loose him! He wouldn't want to be friends with me anymore!"

"No Trunks, no matter what happens, he will always be you're friend. He believes you in every way. He sees the sad side of you and is even tempted to help you out, no matter what the cost is. He is practally giving himself out to you. Take that opertunity amd use it. Use it well, and make my boy happy...Succeed where I have failed..."

"Wait!" He shouted and the haze that surrounded him all of a sudden and watche the shadowed figure disappear,"Wait!...Goku..."

* * *

><p>"Gohan!" Trunks yelled out as he raised his head from the table. He looked around to see a dark kitchen around him.<p>

"Cool, it was all in my head. But, why did it seem like it was real? I mean, I heard Goku's voice clearly, like I was there with him..."

Trunks turned towards the clock as it read 2:47 a.m. He yawned and began heading off into Gohan's room. He quitetly opened the door to see his sleeping figure, sprawled out on the bed. He walked over and picked him up and placed him an the further side of the bed, and he got under the covers. He brought Gohan closer to him and placed his arms around his waist, pulling him into his chest. He whispered soothing words in his ear before kissing it and resting his head on his.

Trunks soon fell asleep with Gohan in his embrace, he couldn't wait to tell him the news for him and his new 'home'. Gently closing his eyes, he dreamed up one good dream.

Gohan opened is eyes and snuggled closer into Trunks. He smiled into the warmth the demi gave the younger and whispered words he would never have the courage to say to him.

"I think I love you...Trunks...don't leave me...please...I need you, and you need me...Please, don't..." Gohan whispered softly before falling too asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! Got it done in one night! May be if I write straight after this, I could get another chapter done! ^-^<strong>

**Reviews thanked by:**

_**koneko-chan717-**_**Awesome. Loved what you said! It helped me to write this chapter. Well, more will come soon, maybe tomorrow.**

_**Cc-**_**Loved your feedback. Don't worry, a kiss may come soon...*laughs evilly***

_**Rain-**_**I love how you love it too. Another chapter coming soon.**

**Review please...FOR GOHAN! *Takes out sword...* **


	4. Honor in a Subborn Saiyan

**Awesome! Here is the next chapter! Grammer will be fixed =)**

**I dont own Dragon Ball/Z/GT-Yaoi! Don't like, then don't read this**

* * *

><p>Gohan opened his eyes to welcome the morning light, but there was no light. He turned to see through the window that it was still night, stars shown and twinkled at him. Gohan smiled and layed back into Trunks' arms. His bangs in the older's neck and his head, rested in his chest. Hearing the sound of his heartbeat was his favorite lullaby. It gave him hope, that if he were to leave, then there would have to be something to remind him of. Gohan couldn't quite think of anything special, but one thing came in mind. He lefted his head so he was staring into his face. He came a bit closer, then retreated back.<p>

_I can't do it! _Gohan thought. _Even if I was allowed to, I just can't do it! I feel like if I did, he would just leave back to the future, never to see me again..._

Gohan sat up from his embrace and stroked Trunks' hair. It was still short, but he knew that Trunks would let it grow out again. The lavender color gave him that this was Bulma's son, but his fierce, strong-willed attitude came from Vegeta for sure. A couple things Gohan liked about him. Or, more like a little amount of things he _loved_ about him.

* * *

><p>"Boys! Breakfast!" Chi-Chi called.<p>

Gohan woke before Trunks did and hurried down the stairs,"Morning mom."

"Gohan, are you excited." She asked, setting down plates of food in front of him.

"Of what?"

"Oh, I guess he hasn't told you yet. Mn, I'll let him do so on his own."

"Who, who hasn't told me what yet?"

"Nevermind Gohan, just eat you're breakfast."

"On it." Gohan began stuffing himself.

"Morning Gohan, Chi-Chi." Greeted Trunks as walked in wearing his usual again, then he took a seat at the table.

"Morining to you too Trunks, is there something you would like to say to Gohan?" Chi-Chi set plates of food in front of him and sat down herself.

"Yes I do." He turned to Gohan, who apparently stopped eating to hear what was needed to say,"Gohan, Chi-Chi gave me an option, to either return back to the future, or...to stay here to live with you guys. And I picked to live here. Is that alright with you?"

Gohan's face lit with excitment as he heard the words Trunks spoke. He then turned to his mother and frowned,"Is it true? Is he really gonna live with us?"

Chi-Chi nodded her head and smiled,"Yep, Gohan. He is staying. He will only return to the future to put an end to Cell and the androids, maybe grab some clothes and some other stuff..."

"Mom." Gohan pleaded.

"Well, if he is gonna live here. He might've well get it."

"But he isn't gonna go for a while, right?" Gohan turned to Trunks.

Trunks smiled,"Ya, not for a while. I still need a break from tht death hold. I will go in a few days, that is for sure."

"Hey Trunks, do you think we need to tell everyone, I mean, they all saw us when I stopped you, so wouldn't it make sense that telling them would stop the worrying?"

"Maybe, but, if we do..." Trunks clenched his hands into fists,"My dad will find out and, he will try to kill me. He would really have a reason since his son 'the prince was staying with the son of a third-class piece of trash'." Trunks imitated.

Gohan chuckled from how well he could do it, well, it seemed since they shared the same blood line. Trunks chuckled slightly, he loved to see a smile on his face. I ade him forget about his own past, and to see how maybe he will be his future. Maybe, but, everything still went by too fast. Guess peace times run by quicker then he thought. Thank Kami he still had Gohan.

"Hey Trunks! Wanna go a fish?" Gohan shouted from the door.

_Guess this is going by better then I thought._

"Ya! Let's go!" Trunks jumped from his chair and headed for the door.

"Hold it!" Chi-Chi yelled, stopping Trunks how he was. Both turned to see Chi-Chi glaring daggers at them.

Trunks stayed silent, in hope of not pissing her off more. _Ah man, I forget how she is..._

"Mom, we have to go fishing. Please let us go...?" Gohan said.

"Oh no you don't! You guys aren't leaving until you clean up this mess!"

"Mom...Sorry but we can't." Gohan flew up and away, leaving Trunks standing in fear.

_Oh, ya, thanks Gohan. You really helped me on this one._

"Ya sorry Chi-Chi, but think I'll go with Gohan." He ran out and took off towards Gohan.

"Hey!" She raised her fist through the door."Guess, no matter what happens in life, they will always be the same.

Chi-Chi calmed and walked towards the sink. _At least Trunks isn't a stubborn teenager..._

* * *

><p>A day of fishing didn't hurt. Gohan and Trunks caught a bunch and set them aside on a tree trunk. Gohan rested up against the soft earth with Trunks laying flat down on the grass. Both stared up at the sky, glistening stars moved around into the shape of someone's head, more importantly, Goku's head.<p>

Gohan sighed and remembered how he and his father layed down on this exact spot, right before the Cell Games. He talked about how they would both return home, safe and sound. But, that never turned since Goku sacrificed himself for nothing, Cell did come back. And Gohan had to finish him off, knowing that somehow, his father helped him. Trunks almost died if Cell wouldn't have slightly missed his heart when he shot him. It hurt Gohan to see his body fly backwards and land on the ground in such a bloody manor. Hearing him cough gave his power extrodinary strengths, unimaginable speed, and unbelievable convidence. If he would have payed attention to the fight, instead of messing around, maybe his father would still be alive.

A simple tear rolled down Gohan's face, and landing on blade of grass. He sniffed softly, so Trunks wouldn't hear, but he did.

"Gohan...are you ok?" Trunks sat up to see Gohan turn his head.

_Not only did I get my dad killed, I may have just ruined the future for him. Vegeta was right, maybe, inviting him to stay was a horrible idea. I am messing up the timeline for everyone. Now an enemy will come earlier then needed. Coming at us, who probably didn't get prepared, ending up all of us. So, I guess I will be in charge of everyone's death. I did enough damage already! Now, fate will be changed! I'm sorry Trunks...I invited you to stay, you were offered to live here, you took it so now that makes you apart of my family...which means...you need to go. Or better yet, I need to go..._Gohan thought.

Trunks watched closely, and ever so silently, a voice entered his mind. Saying that maybe Gohan should go...

"Gohan. Please don't kill yourself...you can't do that, in a way that nothing is going to happen! You can't go and commit suiside for no reason! Think about the people who would be hurt if you did...think about how I will feel...you my friend..."

Gohan sat up, tears coming down his face, one after another. Feelings of pain returned, hurting his insides. His heart was sore and sick. He needed it, he would keep thinking. _No! Everyone has gone through this pain! Now, I need to retun the favor by stopping this sickness from spreading to my friends and family! I have to do this..._

"Gohan! Please tell me you heard what I said!" Trunks shouted as he stood over Gohan.

Gohan growled and stood up and began walking away, only to be a few feet from him, with his head turned away,"No, Trunks. I have to do this!"

"That is exactly what you said at the Cell Games! Now look what has happened! You were wrong Gohan! You need to not put so much blame on yourself! It isn't you're fault!"

"Yes it is! NOW MY DAD IS DEAD BECAUSE OF MY SELFISH DEEDS! I NEED TO REGAIN MY HONOR! OR I'LL BEGIN TO DAMAGE WHAT HAS ALREADY BEGUN!" Gohan's hair spiked up into a Super Saiyan 2's style and let his eyes shine the golden green. Then turning away.

Trunks stood and took a few steps closer, placing his hand on his shoulder. Gohan turned with a his teeth bared at him. Trunks remaned smiling and turned him around, hen pulling him into a hug. One that said 'You-are-safe-now. Let-your-feelings-go'.

Gohan shut his eyes, his face red and puffy from the many tears that only appears from his past pain. Freiza, Cell, and even Vegeta from way back, have caused these tears. Every punch, kick, smack, blow, choke, and step towards him, has had this pain building up since. Maybe, if he weren't alive, it would be better.

"Gohan...please don't leave me...please don't...You have been my only inspiration on these past years of terror and destruction...If you go...I will have to return back to my terrible pained future, that shows only darkness as sunlight..." Trunks sighed."Gohan, now that you know the truth...are you going to stop this stupid insanity?"

Gohan turned away and slowly raised his head,"No." he simply stated.

He walked a little before feeling a tug on his arm,"Trunks let go!"

"NO! Not until you promise to NOT hurt yourself!" He commanded.

"No. I must do this."

"GOHAN! THINK ABOUT HOW THIS WILL EFFECT OTHER PEOPLE IF YOU DID THIS!"

"Trunks, I am already effecting people. So let me go, I must do this. Or I'll hurt you."

"Gohan..." Trunks whispered, feeling the pain from his words,"How could you say that..."

"Because Trunks. Now let me GO!" He powered his chi high, sending Trunks off of him.

Trunks sat on the grass in pure shock. Gohan sprung into the night air and took off.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered in his head.

Trunks heard these words and frowned,"You don't know what sorry is anymore."

Feeling a tear drop on his pants, Trunks at in utter silence. Pure, shocked, and sorrowed silence.

* * *

><p><strong>No, Gohan don't go! Well, we will find out what happens on the next chapter.<strong>

**Thank you to the 3 reviewers who I LOVE right now! You all have inspired me in this! Glad you are reading this at this exact moment...**

**If you can, PLEASE REVIEW...FOR GOHAN! ^-~**


	5. At Death's Door Towards a Ray of Hope

**Thanks to my reviewers: _koneko-chan717, Rain, and Cc! _Thanks for the support! You guys helped continue this story! ^-^**

**Loved what you all said! Well, as I promised, here is the next chappy! Grammer will be fixed.=)**

**I dont own Dragon Ball/Z/GT-Yaoi! Don't like, then don't read this**

* * *

><p>"Oh Kami! Chi-Chi that's wonderful!" Bulma shouted, setting her cup of tea down.<p>

Chi-Chi nodded her head,"I know! Think about how excited Gohan will be when he finds out!"

"Ya, and maybe Trunks too. Both, actually. Since Mirai has Gohan as a good friend, maybe baby Trunks could be friends with this little guy! It is a boy, right?"

"Yes, he is. I just think of a name for him..."

"How about, Goten!" Bulma jumped from her chair and placed her fup in the sink. Chi-Chi sat there, thinking hard on this name.

_Maybe, Goten does sound like a nice name. It is almost like Goku, or Gohan. Just with a few letter changes. Yes, I like it. Can't wait to see the smile on Gohan's face when he hears about how he isn't going to be an only child anymore. He'll be a big brother now._

"Hey Chi, think if I could help out on taking care of Goten?" Bulma sat and smiled.

"Yes, definalty! I would love it! We could bring both the new boys over to play!"

"Right! They will become good friends. That is for sure." Both laughed at the thought of it. Yep, life was going good.

* * *

><p><em>Stupid! How can you leave him like that Gohan! You are such a good friend! Now, Trunks is probably hurt! That is another reason why I need to be gone from existence!<em>

Gohan flew over to a near by lake ad stared at his reflection. He frowned and fired a ki blast at the water. It splashed up on him, freezing his skin. He took a step in and sighed.

"No! No backing out of this one! I need to do this..."

Another step in.

Cooled water soaked up his ankle, only to covered by mud.

Another step in.

He growled and took more steps, until it came to his waist. He looked down into the darkness of the lake and didn't even take a chance to breath before, plunging into the depth of the water.

Gohan let the air out of his body and sunk further down. His heartbeat slowed, and hie body hit the bottom. He shut his eyes to meet death's doorway. Then, with a quick jolt from his heart, everything slowed. His arms still, and his head falling backwards, where he layed on the floor of the vast lake.

_This is it! No more...take the pain away...take away...my life..._

Gohan could fel his body somehow lift off the ground. He fell into a sleep of some sort and knew what was happening.

The coolnes of the air touching his body, only to miss his mouth. His lungs, holding tons of water, and his body...still as still can be...

With the opening of his eyes, he sat up into a field of grass and trees. He turned to see no one in sight, except for one person...who had raven spikes, tree on one side and four on the other. He smiled and then dropped it. No point in doubting it, it was Goku. But, with now being dead, how can he be happy. Nobody will get hurt, nobody will suffer, and no one will ever have to deel with his selfishness. Gohan stood and slowly turned, walking away from the figure.

"Gohan!" He cried out.

Gohan stopped in his tracks, and without looking back."What."

"How could you do this son?" Goku walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder and yanking his body, spinning him around so they can communicate through eyes,"Why...why did you do it?"

Gohan grabbed his arm off of him and turned away from him,"BECAUSE! I WILL HURT PEOPLE IF i WERE STILL ALIVE!"

"NO! You're wrong. Being dead didn't help, it only worsened everything. You are hurtig people _being _dead, being alive, well, you brought people...hope."

"STOP LYING!" Gohan turned and fired a ki blast at him. Goku barely managed to dodge it and grabbed Gohan fast, restraining him from moving.

"PUT ME DOWN!" His hair flared up into a Super Saiyan 2. Goku powered as well to the beyond limit, becoming equal with Gohan.

"NO! I will not Gohan! You need to open you're eyes and see the damage you're causing! You have a family that needs you! As well as a little brother that will need guidance in his life..."

Gohan stopped struggling when the words 'little brother' entered his mind.

"What? A little brother?" Gohan stared into Goku's eyes, green and green matched up, giving him some sign that this wasn't a joke.

Goku smiled and set him down,"Yes, his name is Goten. He is not born yet, but he will be soon."

"Goten...wait! So he is my little unborn brother?"

"Yes. And I wish you could still be alive to provide him with help of any sort since, he won't have a father..." Goku looked down, disappointed in himself.

"Dad, it isn't your fault you died...it is my fault since you told me when I was fighting Cell to pay attention and concentrate. But look what happened when I didn't listen! Everybody almost died because of me! I also invited Trunks to stay more when he needed to return back to the future! But NO! I INSTEAD LEFT THE WORLD VULNERABLE TO A VILLIAN THAT CAN SHOW UP ANY TIME! I LEFT MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY TO DIE! So, me killing myself was just an early start."

"Gohan! Don't talk like that! It was my desicion to sacrifice myself for everyone! You didn't force it on me! I chose to, not you! So stop this blaming game on yourself! Nobody is going to die! I am watching earth 24/7! No villian has showed up yet! Now, I can give you a choice, but before you choose your destiny, I want you to watch this..."

Goku turned to a hole that floated above a casual rock. That showed from the heavens above, a silent lake, one that Gohan had killed himself in. There his body was layed. Still as a rock, he could say. But, that was before Trunks moved in and picked his body up. He yelled something out, but nothing was heard.

"Oh sorry. I forgot about that!" Goku reached and touch the portal, letting he cursed words come through. Gohan concentrated on why he was so upset over his death. Shouldn't he be glad? Why is holding him like that, letting his tears fall on his cheek...tears...

Gohan felt some of his own build up, blurring his vision. All he could see if hazy figures as Trunks held his dead body close.

"Gohan..." Trunks whispered softly,"Why...why did you do it..? I thought...I mean, how could you leave me like that! You had the wrong reasons in you're mind! Nobody wanted you gone! And if you think being dead is going to help anything, then you are...lost! You are hurting me...Gohan. Now, if only you could hear these words I spoke..."

Trunks leaned down and planted a soft kiss on his lips, then leaning towards his ear.

"Please...I hope you never forget that I do love you...if you were to somehow come back, I would guard you with my life. Letting nothing hurt you...please, never forget this...Gohan, or as I could say, you were always a brother to me. A brother...that I always wanted to have..."

Gohan was stunned by these words. What had he done? He did hurt people when he was dead...

Tears rolled down his cheeks. Saltyness was tasted as he hiccuped softly. Goku turned to see Gohan looking down. His hands were clenched, and his eyes were shut.

_My poor boy...WHAT!_

Goku quickly placed his hand over his head and waved around. Gohan opened his eyes and sniffed.

"What...are...you...doing?"

"Gohan! You don't have a halo!" He jumped up and down in excitement.

"What! No way!" Gohan placed his hand over his head and searched around, it was true! He wasn't dead! But, why was he in otherworld?

Goku stopped and began scratching the back of his head,"Then, why are you here if you're not dead?"

"I don't know..." Gohan turned towards him and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, one theory can explain this."

"And that is..."

"That...you're only here because you're alive on earth still, but you are about half way there. So it is possible for you to return."

Gohan walked up to him and smiled with excitement,"HOW! PLEASE TELL ME!"

Goku frowned,"You have to get King Yemma to allow you to return before it is too late..."

"Alright dad! Lets' go!" Gohan flew upwards and towards where he thinks he is.

"Gohan! Wrong way silly!" Goku shouted and took off in the opposite direction.

"Oh right." Gohan turned to catch up with his father.

* * *

><p>Trunks flew towards Capsole Corp. with a black haired wonder in his arms. A tear would roll of his nose and land his cheek every now and then. He flew slow, not wanting to rush the news to everyone. They would take it so hard. Chi-Chi mostly. But, hope he won't say it for a while. He wants to be Gohan before...they wish him back...which they can! Trunks smiled and drew him closer to his chest. He pecked his cheek and rested his head in his neck.<p>

_Maybe, this won't be as bad as I thought..._

Trunks powered up with a powerful shout, boosting his speed, getting him to CC. quicker then he thought. He ran through the open door where Chi-Chi and Bulma sat at a table, a cup of tea in each hand.

"Mom! Quick, where is the Dragon Radar?" Trunks rushed.

Bulma was starlted by his sudden appearence and paused a minute to let his words sink in. She looked to see who was holding and felt her breath catch in her throat. A very pale Gohan layed in his arms.

"Trunks! What happened?" She got up and ran over to him.

Trunks ignored the question and growled,"We don't have time! I really want him back! I need to know where the radar is quickly!"

"I want to know what happened first!" Chi-Chi shouted, her hands on her hips.

Trunks sighed and gave in,"Gohan kind of...killed himself..."

"WHAT!" Both screamed, especially Chi-Chi. She then collapsed on the groud, only be caught by Bulma.

"What the hell is with the screaming woman?" Vegeta ran in, a towel around the back of his neck.

He turned to see Trunks with Gohan in his arms, and Chi-Chi Bulma's. He looked again to Gohan and could sense that his power level was gone.

"What is going on? What happened to Kakarot's brat?" Trunks growlel at hearing he word 'brat' again, especially how it was used on Gohan. As he promised, he was going to let nobody hurt him, even if he didn't her it.

"Shut up! He killed himself, alright! Now mother," Trunks averted his attention to Bulma,"I need the radar, please."

Bulma pointed over to the kitchen drawer in the next room. Trunks ran over and opened it forcefully, breaking it right off. He grabbed it and flew straight through the door.

_YES! Now, Gohan, I will be seeing you soon..._

* * *

><p>"No!"<p>

"What! But I'm not dead! I shouldn't be here!" Gohan pleaded.

"King Yemma, give him a chance, he saved the entire universe before. He should get a right to return!" Goku pouted.

King Yemma stamped a couple papers and turned to both Saiyans,"I said no! Bt I wish I could, but I'm on a tight scedule!"

"But.."

"I SAID NO! THAT'S IT! NOW GO! I HAVE WORK TO DO!" His voice rattling the entire building.

Goku and Gohan nodded ther heads and went over to Snake Way, and sat at the edge, practially sitting on the head of it.

"Now what are we going to do...I won't ever be able to see Trunks or my new baby brother...ever again..." Gohan pulled his knees up and placed his head down on them.

Soft sniffing noise were heard and Goku pulled him into a hug,"Don't wory Gohan, you'll be able to see them. I promise."

"R-really..." Gohan lifted his and and cried into Goku's gi. Goku kissed his head and set his head down on bhis shoulder,"Yes, I promise, thee is always a way..."

Even though Gohan did believe him, it took Goku a hard time to not sound like he was lying. Which in this case, he was...there was no way, except for the Dragon Balls...but would it work...?

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, another chapter well done! Well, I can't think of anything else except for to review pleae...FOR GOHAN!<strong>


	6. Regrets and Bad News

**Next chapter right here! This might get interesting! Grammer will be fixed.=) Longer chapter for your like.**

**I dont own Dragon Ball/Z/GT-Yaoi! Don't like, then don't read this**

* * *

><p>"Here you go Gohan." Trunks set his body down on a field of grass that layed next to the start of a forest. He smiled and flew up into a tree and stuck his head through the top of the leafy oak and frowned.<p>

"Damn...I wish this thing could show me he pinpoint better...But I guess, I could guess that is in either that tree...or that one..." Trunks shut his eyes and pointed a random one of the two and opened it back up.

"That one!" He jumped up and flew towards the ancient oak with a smile on his face. If it was there, he would be one more step to getting his Gohan back. Yes, he wanted that...

He landed on a high branch and searche around, looking into holes made by Wood Peckers and just found himself going lower down the tree. He touched the grass below and sighed. It was the other one.

He growled and took towards the other. He stepped off the branch and did a back flip on the tree behind it. He landed and turned, a smirk gracing his face. He noticed a hole and put his hand inside, feeling around. When a cold, round object touched his finger he smiled.

_Yes!_

He grabbed it and pulled it out and his mouth dropped.

It was a rock.

He gave a loud shout and tossed it up, then blasted it into a million pieces. He took a breath and gave a sorrow filled sigh.

He jumped off and headed back towards Gohan. His body, still pale as usual, but that didn't bother Trunks. He looked beautiful as always. Trunks sat himself next to him and picked his light body up, and placing him in his lap. He stroked his spiky hair, twirling around a strand on his finger. He sighed and shut his eyes.

"This is getting me off from my usual atitude. This is causing my patience to become thinner every second you're gone. I am not my normal self anymore. I'm becoming my father more every minute. I wish, my cheerful self would return back to me, along...with you...Gohan..."

Trunks looked down at the radar in his hand and had to hold himself to NOT smash it.

"Stupid radar!" He threw it down and watched it roll over to a small dirt pile. The setting sun, shining apon it, like it was the secret to stopping the universe from blowing up, or something. The radar blinked up a green circle that indicated something was below it. Trunks placed Gohan back down and crawled over to where the pile was. He move it then dug a bit before a glowing, orange object showed. It had five stars on it, glowing slightly before diming down. Trunks held the urge to jump in excitement when the thought came to him...

There are six more to go...

He sighed in defeat and picked the radar back up. He stood and walked over to Gohan and held him up into his arms. He jumped and took off in mid-air, towards the next Dragon Ball.

* * *

><p>"Wow...he is so divoted to me. I can't believe he would do all that just to bring me back. I am stunned. But he has to hurry before I actually die. And I don't want that to happen..." Gohan sat crosslegged in front of the little screen that showed the earth below. He concentrated as Trunks flew towards the next Dragon Ball.<p>

What I don't get it how I'm up here when I'm not dead, and how the body down their as no heartbeat...man, I wish I knew!

"Gohan. Are you alright? You have been watching the screen for a couple hours now. Is everything going good on earth? As Trunks gathered the Dragon Balls yet?" Goku asked walking up from a sparring session with Pikkon.

Gohan turned and smiled,"No, not yet. But everything is still good. I'm just confused on the whole 'me not dead, but still in heaven' thing."

"Oh, ya, I know. Wierd uh."

"Yes, very..." Gohan replied, a hint of saddness in his voice.

Goku sat next to him and watched it out, comforting him in a way only a father could do. He smiled.

"Hey Gohan, remember, right before the Cell Games, when we watched the bueatuful starry sky, just each other. You know, the night before our lifes changed?"

"Ya..." He was now caught up in the old memories of fishing with him, and spending all his time with his family. Yep, those were the good ole days, before Cell came and ruined it.

"What has you up son? You seem down lately." Goku suddenly asked, breaking away the moment.

Gohan dropped his and turned away,"Everything. I think I ruined a friendship that I always wanted to have with somebody...a certain somebody who I never got to know..."

"Oh, ya, well I know who that is. Don't worry, you both are still friends. I can tell." Goku said.

"I know, but...what I did was unforgivable! I know he hates for doing that! I can't believe I made a move like that!"

Goku scratched the back of his head,"Wait, are we on the same page here, or what? What are you talking about?"

Gohan grew a dark blush,"I mean when I made a move and went up and kissed him. I shouldn't have done that. I made it worse! Why did I do that! I killed our friendship! He is only wanting to wish me back so he could actually kill me!" He stood and clenched his hands.

Goku stood and placed his hands on his shoulders to calm him. Gohan was Super Saiyan 2 again, letting his power get the best of him.

"Gohan, calm down. You aren't gonna have control over yourself! Let you're anger leave you're body."

"But dad! You told me to use my anger when I need it! You also said that it is alright to express you're feelings! And I am!" Sparks spun around him, causing a tremor to occur.

"Gohan...I mean't to say that for Cell only. Yes, you're too, I did tell you that, to express you're feelings, do so. But please don't use you're anger at this moment, I have a feeling that if you do, you'll shorten you're remaining life span! Gohan, please my son, calm yourself..."

He pulled the demi-Saiyan into a hug, and immediately fell out and returned back to his normal form. Tears fell down his face in utter confusion. What was wrong with him...?

"That's it, let you're feelings out, but don't let it control you like that. It causes things we don't want to happen."

Gohan sobbed into his neck, holding his dear father like he was scared to let him break.

Goku pulled back, holding his shoulders still. Tears ran down his cheeks and Goku wiped them off with his thumb.

"Please don't be sad. When you're sad, I'm sad..." Goku smiled warmly towards his son.

"I'm...s-sorry da-dad...I didn't m-mean tt-to..." He dropped his head, not wanting to look into his father's.

"Gohan, don't be sorry. It was an accident. Nothing major."

"Nothing major...NOTHING MAJOR! Dad! Look! I got you killed! I almost got every one else killed too! Even Trunks! I killed myself thinking that it would fix everything! But it didn't! I hurt people dad! I hurt them! I don't even know it half the time! I yelled at Trunks...I even hurt him because of my selfishness...SO DON'T TELL ME THIS IS 'NOTHING MAJOR'!"

Gohan yelled, his Super Saiyan 2 form returned. Goku had a hurt feeling inside himself, he tried not to express it, not wanting to give Gohan another reason to be angry at himself. But, as not planned, Goku showed a hint when he was lost in his thought.

Gohan began to let his tears fall down again. He yanked himself from the grip Goku had in him and took a few steps away. Gohan had a shocked expression on his face.

Goku extended his arm to show that he cares, and that it isn't his fault. Gohan shook his head and lowered it.

"I'm a monster...!" He mubbled under his breath.

"Gohan you're not a monste-"

"YES I AM! HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT! I HURT PEOPLE! THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME A FRIEND! IT MAKES ME A MONSTER, A DEMON! THE ONLY REASON YOU DON'T SEE THAT IS BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO STUPID TO GET YOU'RE HEAD OUT OF THE CLOUDS! STOP LYING TO ME! KNOW THE TRUTH DAD!"

Gohan took deep breathes. A lot to say, but little to say without yelling. He looked back to him, Goku looked hurt. More then he had ever seen him. What had he done...?

"Goha-"

"Dad, just, let it go." He walked away and stopped,"If you need me, I'll be in hell."

He took off into the yellow sky, heading over to King Yemma.

No, Gohan...please don't do this...

Goku sprang up and quickly used Instant Transmission to get to Gohan before he had a chance to request going to hell.

Gohan flew and collided into Goku, both banged heads. He was sent back a bit before frowning at him.

"Dad! Don't try and stop me!" Gohan used after image and disppeared and then reappeared behind him, and continued flying.

"No! Gohan!" He used I.T again and this time had his body blocked a large amount of space.

"Please stop this Gohan! I just want to talk to you!"

"Ya, well you already got the option and screwed it up!"

Goku was stunned at how much Gohan had changed, over the one little move _he_ did."Gohan, please. I need to tell you something before it is too late!"

"Like what." Gohan crossed his arms in a Vegeta type fashion.

Goku sighed and let his body relax, he floated over to him. Gohan was still SSJ2 and didn't look like he was going to drop out of it.

"Gohan, lets go somewhere else to talk..."

Goku placed a hand on his shoulder and then placed two fingers on his forehead. They disappeared and reappeared back in the field that had few trees, but lots of grass.

"What do you want to talk about?" Gohan asked calmly.

"I want to say that, this is all my fault you are like this." Goku took a seat. Along with Gohan.

"Dad, it isn't you're fau-"

"Listen Gohan. No talking or questions until the end."

With a quick nod from Gohan, Goku sighed.

"Listen, I was the one who made you like this. You were once a happy child with loving cares for the world. You and I did everything together, like taking bathes, fishing, training, swimming, and even talking to each other about out personal secrets. I believe that my little move when Cell was going to blow up caused the bad side of you to come out. I don't think of you as a monster at all, I think you are confused...and hurt. You need guidance for you're confusion, to let someone lead you back into the light. Well I would do that, but...Trunks would love to help you out. You share a bond greater then man-kind itself. Please, just promise me this...that you will become that happy little boy again, and let all you're anger flow out of you. It controls you too easily. Please Gohan, don't be confused anymore, there is nothing to be confused about."

"Trunks loves you, and when you kissed him, it opened a greater friendship, not ruining it. Fight for him, live for him. He needs a friend like you, and you need him too. Donb't denie it. Believe in it. He trusts you in anything hes got. He has to return back to the future soon, let his last days on earth be the best. And, right before you came here, I watched how Chi-Chi could sense something was wrong with you. She never said anything, but she felt it. Stay alive for you're family. Because you have _two_ new family members that will need you, Gohan." Goku smiled.

"Wait! Two!"

"Yes, two. Goten...and Trunks. Remember when he was invited to be apart of our family, well, he feels so happy and welcome. He doesn't get this kind of love and affection where he goes. He had no friends, until you came in. You not only give everybody a smile on their face, you give them...hope."

"Hope...?"

"Yes Gohan. They can't live without you. And neither can Trunks. So promise me when you go back to earth, that you will try and survive to live for them...alright."

Gohan smiled,"Ya, but what about you?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll stay here and watch over ya guys."

Gohan could feel the happy tears well up in his eyes,"You are willing to stay dead, just to watch over us and keep us safe..."

"Yes." Goku crawled over and gave a nice, warming hug to him,"I would do anything for you guys, even Trunks. Since he is now apart of our family..."

"Dad, I'm sorry what I said to you..."

"It's ok my son. I have already forgave you. I have always forgiven you, 'cause I know you don't mean it."

"Thanks dad...you're the best..." Gohan sobbed.

"I know...so Gohan...want to get something to eat? Because I'm starrrvvving!" Said Goku while scratching the back of his head.

"Ya! Then maybe we could train together, like old times before I have to go!"

"YA! That's my boy!" Goku ruffled up his hair, which has now followed through his words and have become black again.

Gohan laughed and both began walking and took off for King Kai's little rock house.

* * *

><p>"Yes! Only three more to go!" Shouted Trunks, a happy grin gracing his face.<p>

He had collected four so far, and now had gotten the hang of finding these little orange orbs. It was easy with just a little bit of practice. Not like he could since the future had no Dragon balls. But, here is now, not then.

He flew into the direction on an ocean side cliff area and landed at the top of the sturdy rock. He watched as the waves crashed into the side, sending water up into the air. Cool sea air surrounded the island, giving in the nature to Trunks. He set Gohan down and looked back on the radar, the Dragon Ball was in the ocean...

Trunks sighed and took a plunge in from the top, diving deep down. The radar blinked up the proper location, indicating that it was underneath sand. He swam down further and moved his hand over the top layers of sand to get anything to pop up. He eventually bumped into a hard object a few minutes later, and dug downwards. Glowing of the object showed that it sensed other Dragon Balls near by. He noticed the glow and quickly grabbed it. He picked it up and began to head for the surface.

No later, then three seconds, a very large fish chased after him. Trunks had no idea that it was there, or, not until the fish came around him and snatched the orb from him with its mouth. Trunks stopped turned to see it swim away.

Oh no you don't!

Trunks powered up ki balls in each hand and aimed it behind him. Then, he blasted them and was shot forward and into the fish. With one hit with his head, the fish was knocked out. Trunks laughed and breathed in water. He choked it up and quickly came back up to the surface. He took a breath and held in a bunch as he went back down. He was sudden hit in the face by the Dragon Ball and grabbed it, while rubbing the sore spot on his forehead. He looked down and saw the fish's mouth wide open. He returned back up and sighed.

"Should have seen that coming..." He flew up to Gohan and picked him up. Next, Dragon Ball number 2!

He jumped into the sky and capsulized it with the others, then taking off. He checked the radar to see that not only the Dragon balls he had were gathered, which he knows about, and how the last two are. He thought suspiciously and powered up so his body was dry and flying won't get him or Gohan cold. Yes, he cares for him that much...

Trunks landed in a mountain like area and carried Gohan bridal style as he walked where two Dragon Balls stood out, glowing. Thev capsule containing the rest sudden bursted open, letting all of them roll over to the two. He didn't question why it did that, he was too clouded in the excitement of having Gohan back. He smiled at the thought and layed Gohan a few feet from the pile of Dragon Balls and stepped back as well.

With his arms raised, he looked into the sky,"MIGHTY ETERNAL DRAGON! PLEASE COME FORTH AND GRANT MY WISH!"

With those words, the sky turned dark and the Dragon Balls glowed bright. A loud rawr was heard and a sudden light flashed. Trunks sheided his eyes from the blinding light. When the sound of the Dragon stopped, he moved his arms and took more steps back from it. His attention was averted upwards so that both pairs of eyes met.

"**YOU HAVE SUMMONED ME! PLEASE SPEAK YOU'RE WISH SO I MAY RETURN TO MY SLUMBER!"**

"YES! Please bring back the life of Son Gohan!" Trunks asked.

"IT SHALL BE DONE!"

Shenlong's red eyes glowed with a might roar from the dragon. Trunks tried not to jump up and down in a childish manner, probably since Gohan acts so much like a kid, well, he is one, Trunks know knows what it feels like.

A few moments passed and Gohan's body has not moved. Trunks grew impatient.

"Hello! Mister Shenlong! May I ask why it is taking so long! I am not trying to bug you or anything, I just want to know please!" Trunks asked, slightly irritated.

**"THIS IS AN IMPOSSIBLE WISH! THE ONE CALLED 'SON GOHAN' COULD NOT BE BROUGHT BACK TO LIFE SINCE THERE IS NO LIFE TO GIVE HIM!"**

"WHAT! WHY?"

**"BECAUSE HE IS NOT DEAD FOR A REASON...HE IS STUCK BETWEEN TWO DEMENSIONS RIGHT NOW! I DO NOT HAVE CONTROL OVER BOTH SO IT COULD NOT BE DONE!"**

"Oh no..." _Why, why why, WHY! Please...I just want Gohan back..._

"Shenlong! Is there a way to get him in one of the two instead of both?"

**"YES, BUT TO GET HIM TO ONE, SINCE HE IS STUCK IN BOTH, YOU NEED TO DESTROY HIM HERE. DESTROY THE BODY THAT LAYS IN FRONT OF YOU!"**

"WHAT! Surely there has to be another way!"

**"NO! WHAT I SAID IS THE ONLY WAY HUMAN! YOU HAVE TO DESTROY HIS BODY! DON'T THINK ABOUT THE STILL SILENT BEATING HEART OF HIS! JUST, KILL HIM!"**

Trunks turned to his body and clenched his hands. _Sorry, Gohan, this is the only way..._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for the wait. Next one will be sooner.<strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE...FOR GOHAN! ^-^**


	7. Angry Fathers Mixed with Super Saiyans

**Sorry for long wait. I promised quick, but I got caught up in my newest story that I am writing. Well, hope this makes for it! ^-^**

**I dont own Dragon Ball/Z/GT-Yaoi! Don't like, then don't read this**

* * *

><p>"<strong>DO SOMETHING OR MAKE A WISH! I'M GETTING IMPATIENT!<strong>" Roared the dragon.

"Okay..."

Trunks turned to Gohan and kneed down to his body. He placed his hand over his heart and sighed. His breath hitched in his throat as he said the words.

"Gohan..." Trunks whispered softly,"Please forgive me...I must do this in order to get you back..."

Then he blasted the body, destroying every part of it. A flash was created, then smoke appeared afterwards. Trunks never moved, he didn't even close his eyes. Nothing around effected him, only the feeling of blowing the person he loves to bits of pieces. It hurt him in ways he couldn't even describe or say. All he knews, is that he could now get Gohan...but would he hate for doing so...? Trynks didn't know, but he wish that some kind of miracle will keep their friendship alive.

"**NOW, MAKE YOU'RE WISH!**"

* * *

><p>"Take that Dad!" Gohan shouted as he brought his knee to his father's stomach. Goku couched up some saliva and countered with a kick to his side. Gohan gasped and did a flip back towards the ground. Goku landed and smirked.<p>

"Great Gohan. You're stronger then when who defeated Cell."

"Thanks Dad, I have been training." He panted and paused.

Gohan lifted his hand and flexed his fingers. Then he placed his other hand behind the first and gasped. He could see through his hand!

"Gohan? What's wrong?" Asked the black haired Saiyan, walking towards him.

"Dad, do you know why my hands are see through?" Gohan asked, feeling now like his voice was a slight echo.

"Gohan..." He said, trying to hold in his freaking out expression, something he wasn't good at.

"Ya..." He was now getting a feeling of something wrong, or could he actually _feel_ his gut.

"You're entire body can be seen through. This isn't good Gohan. This means you're body on earth has been destroyed, which means you don't have a body for here..."

"WHAT! Please tell me you're kidding, 'cause this isn't funny!" Gohan began to feel the affects of light weightedness on his body. He started to to turn silver, and his he was fading fast.

"Gohan, Trunks probably did this." He said calmly, not wanting any more pressure on Gohan.

"What! Why? Why would he do such a thing...it isn't like him to kill someone so easily..."

"No Gohan, he seems like since we helped gather the rest of the Dragon Balls for him, that you couldn't be wished back. Maybe because you are in two different dimensions. But, I could feel the pain from here."

"So...what will happen to me now...?" He asked, his head dropping a bit, and walking in front of Goku.

"You will be transported as a restless soul to the world of empty spirits. It is where you recieve a body, depanding on you're how you spent and used you're life."

"Alright...but how do you know...all this...?"

"I just learn stuff here, and I also ask King Kai many questions. It bothers him, just like Vegeta..." He scratched the back of his head with a grin only Goku could pull off. It always got him off the hook.

Gohan chuckled and sighed sadly afterwards,"So, when can I come back...?"

"When Trunks wishes you back. It won't be too long."

"Dad, I feel really light, like everything in my body just came out..." He looked up into his eyes, pleading with them to help him out, need comfort wise.

"Gohan, don't be afraid, nothing bad is going to happen...unless they give you a body completly different from yours and Trunks wishes you back just as you-"

"Dad, no more...please..."

Goku smiled warmly,"Sorry, well.." He placed his hand on his son's foggy shoulder and gave a quick hug and let him go,"See you when you really die, kiddo."

He ruffled his hair and watched as the halo formed slowly over his head. Gohan shrugged his shoulders and smiled,"Bye Daddy, see you next time..."

His body turned into away and it was just his soul, flying towards the heaven of that. Goku stared and waved. _See you, maybe sooner then you expect..._

* * *

><p>"Yes!" Shouted Trunks,"I now wish for the one called 'Son Gohan' to come back to life, please!"<p>

"**YES, ANY EASY WISH FOR ONCE**..." The monster's eyes glowed a bloody red and slowly but steadily he flew upwards, he gave a might roar and turned back into the Dragon Balls. Sending each into an opposite direction from the other.

Trunks stared into the sky and looked back down, he then stared at the empty space in front of him.

Is he suppose to be here or what?

Seconds soon passed by into minutes, slowing time around him. He sighed a sat down,"Is he gonna be here or what? I mean, that wouldn't be fair..."

"Trunks..." A sudden voice asked behind him.

He froze and could only feel his heart beat, feeling it through his entire body...

"G-Gohan..." He said hestantly, turning to see his raven haired angel, with a blooming smile on his face.

"Yes, Trunks." He looked down, knowing that being happy wasn't the best thing to do.

Trunks stood and walked up to him, his black bangs against his chest. Trunks grabbed his chin and brought his eyes to meet with his. Gohan had tears forming in his. Trunks smiled and pulled his into a hug, a good tight one. Gohan held onto him tight as well. His quiet sobbs could not even be heard through the silent wind the blew around them.

Trunks pulled away and set his forehead to his, having to kneel down to his height. Gohan closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Trunks' neck. He missed his friend, or his _brother_. Well, he isn't the only one who is going to get a new brother...

"Trunks."

"Yes, Gohan?" Trunks said.

"Guess what, were getting a new brother..."

"Wait!" Trunks quickly stood and stared into Gohan's smiling face.

"Really? Wait! That means..."

"Yes, mom is pregnant..." Gohan blushed slightly.

Trunks just chuckled,"Gohan, he is _your _brother, not mine."

"Trunks, you are apart of the family, he is also you're brother, you're little _little_ brother..."

Trunks felt warmth in his heart as Gohan spoke. He didn't really count himself as family, it just wasn't right. But when Gohan says it, it must be true...

Sudden tears found there way to Trunks' eyes, threatening to burst out like a dam. Gohan paused and could see Trunks finally excepted himself as being family, but it was better, he never got the chances of having a real family, or ever starting one...

"Trunks?" asked Gohan suddenly.

"Y-yes...?" Trunks sobbed, then sat down crosslegged on the softnesss of the grass around them.

Gohan as too sat, but sat down right on top of Trunks' lap and wiped the tears from the corner of his eyes.

"Trunks...have you ever dreamed of starting a family of you're own?" Asked Gohan sat turned and sat on his lap with his head resting on his chest.

Trunks sighed and rested his chin his dark hair and sighed,"I am not quite sure. I never thought it since, the androids and all."

"Oh, alright then."

"Gohan, wait one thing, why'd you ask such a question?"

Gohan blushed,"I don't know Trunks, I'm sorry if you feel uncomfortable with it. Just curious, because you seem like you're missing something in you're life...and I want to help"

"Oh. Thanks. I guess, but you guys here are all I need." Trunks smiled.

A sudden ki blast made a direct blow attack on Gohan's face, causing him to get sent flying back and crashing into the ground. Trunks quickly stood and ran over to Gohan.

"Gohan! What happened?" He grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

"I don't know, it felt like someone blasted me in the face..." Gohan pointed up in the direction where it came from. Trunks growled and flew upwards where it had came from.

Gohan took off as well to see who it was.

"Gohan! Who ever it was, they are masking there chi so we can't find them...Gohan! Quick, behind you!"

Gohan turned just as his face came in contact with his nose, causing it to break under the tough impact. He crashed into Trunks, who caught him and frowned at who did it.

"Father!" Trunks yelled.

Vegeta smirked as his fist was still in the air. He pulled it down and placed his hands together.

"Trunks! How dare you try to mate with Kakarot's brat! Now, say good bye to him..."

"No father! What are you talking about! I don't even think of him-"

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" He sent a burst of energy towards Trunks.

Trunks managed to dodge it with getting Gohan hurt, who was still in his arms.

"Trunks..." Gohan said as he struggled from his grip.

"Gohan..." He looked down to Gohan then up to see another blast headed his way. He ducked down, missing it from making contact with his face and sighed.

"Father! Stop! You don't know what you're doing!"

"Oh, hell ya I do! I will not let my son mate with a sad excuse of a Saiyan! No way in hell would I allow that!"

"What the hell!" Trunks dodged yet another attack from Vegeta and grew irritated.

"If you want to hurt him so badly, then you will have to go through me!"

Trunks let Gohan go and stood in his path. Gohan powered up and watched from a distant, this was his fight if neccessary. Vegeta frowned.

"I have no time for you! SO FUCKING MOVE!" He pushed Trunks away but he grabbed Vegeta's leg and did an uppercut into his stomach. Vegeta growled in fury and as he was tossed, he held onto Trunks sash and pulled it right off. Trunks tried to grab it back, but failed.

"You want it, GO AND GET IT!"

Vegeta turned towards the earth and threw it as hard as he could, watching it fly into a forest down below. Trunks was shocked that his sword was thrown.

"Well see ya, bastard!" Vegeta snarled as he head towards Gohan.

Trunks noticed Vegeta flying and saw Gohan get defensive.

No! I promised to protect him, and that is what I'll do!

"FATHER!" He used quick speed to disappear and reappear in front of Gohan. He moved his hands in a blur and for,ed a triangle with them.

"BURNING ATTACK!" He formed a red sphere and it collided with Vegeta. But was blocked straight after it hit. Vegeta was furious and flew faster, while extended his knee, it collided with Trunks' stomach. Gohan saw the blood jump from Trunks' mouth and gasped as he was tossed back. Vegeta sent a blur of punches into Trunks' stomach still, hearing his gasping sounds that begged for oxygen.

"Vegeta!"

Gohan turned Super Saiyan and made a kick to his side. Vegeta flew over to the side as it hit and powered Super too. He formed an energy ball in each hand and placed his hands together. Not how Trunks did, but differently.

"NOW YOU'LL GET IT BRAT! YOU WERE NEVER A TRUE SAIYAN! BUT, I guess I have no choice but to blow you into so many pieces, Trunks won't be able to find it all!

"TAKE THIS BASTARD! FINAL FLASSSHHH!" A large ki ball formed and was thrown towards Gohan. He extended his hands so the would block it, but instead, he felt two hands on his side, pushing him out of the way. He turned slowly to see Trunks, his little smirk showed it all. But it all went away as the ball crashed into Trunks, sending out a piercing scream through the flash.

"BROTHER!" Gohan shouted through the wind. The move Vegeta used was one to make a one-kill shot, which hit Trunks head on...this was bad...

The flash subsided, showing nothing but Trunks' body. He was still alive, bloody though. He was panting real hard. One of his eyes were closed, wich showed a lot of blood over it. He clothes were torn beyond anything he had seen, showing his bare chest. His hair was returned to his normal lavender color, meaning he lost too much energy to sustane that form. Gohan was just in all shocked. How could Vegeta do such a thing to his son? He didn't know, but he will soon...

Trunks chuckled and performed a stance mid-air,"Ha! Is that the best you got father! Because that was we-"

Trunks sudden began to free fall towards earth, Gohan powered to SSJ2 and flew down, catching Trunks in time. Vegeta watched as Gohan flew with Trunks in his arms. His ki was skyrocketing like hell!

"VEGETA! Why'd you try to hurt us! We never thought of each other that way! We think of eah as friends! Well, I think of him like a brother. But you are killing you're son!"

Vegeta crossed his arms and smirked,"Doesn't matter, if he dies from an attack like that, then what son of mine would he be...nothing. He is weak, and so are you. If he doesn't die, then tell him to stay out of my way or he _will_ die with hesitant."

Gohan was speechless, what was there to say now,"Vegeta..."

"Shut up! I don't need to hear you're crap. You are lucky I'm sparring you, because, when Trunks _does_ die, it will be all the torture to you. So my job here is done."

He turned and took off in the direction opposite of him, leaving Gohan with Trunks, barely living on the line.

He looked down and wiped the blood from his face and kissed his forehead,"Don't worry big bro, I'll help you...like how you helped me..."

Gohan sensed out for Korin's ki and began to head for Korin's Tower.

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe, Gohan could help Trunks more...you never know...<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW...FOR GOHAN! =)**


	8. Farewells in a Photogragh

**Grammer will be fixed!**

**I dont own Dragon Ball/Z/GT-Yaoi! Don't like, then don't read this **

**Major, change in the story! It will continue on, but it has different ages. The Buu Saga is now afficially Miraied up!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>You Are My Future-Chapter 8<span>_**

Gohan landed at Korin's Tower, running around the building with a plae Trunks in his arms. Korin was no where to be found. Where he was was WAY out of his mind. He searched for his ki, but nothing was sensed up. Nobody was here. Gohan stopped at a door and opened it, Korin stood there, by a plant. He peeked in his head and bursted through at the cat's figure.

"Ah well, very nice to see you Gohan, and Trunks..." Said Korin, his back away from him,"How may I help you boys?"

"Korin, please! I need a Senzu bean for Trunks! He's dieing and I won't let that happen..." Gohan sighed sadly, he couldn't allow that to go by, he just couldn't...

"Don't worry my boy," Proudly he spoke,"I have a Senzu right here."

Korin floated over towarss Gohan and placed in his barely open hand. Gohan stared at it in awe. He was lucky to have such a good friend as Korin, or he would be lost if he hadn't been able to save Trunks. He was very grateful for this.

"Gohan, you came in at the right time, the Senzus had just ready to be used. Now hurry, Trunks doesn't have much time."

"Right." With a quick nod, Gohan was headed out the door and flying back towards earth. He held the bean with his life, as with Trunks. A faint heart beat could be felt through Gohan's chest, giving him signs of life still.

He powered up some more, using the rest of his energy. Gohan landed and and in such a rush, tripped, rolling over and dropping Trunks. He rubbed his head and used his arms to help himself up.

"Wow, that was random. I tripped out of no where. But, no time for my pain, Trunks needs help, and fast." Gohan opened his hands and his mouth layed wide open. _No, no, no ,no ,no, NO! Where is the Senzu?_

Gohan searched his sides and quickly stood, making sure he didn't land on it.

Nope, nothing.

He sighed and began to panick. He growled in frustration as it never showed. Looking around, he checked under Trunks. Nothing. Gohan stood and returned to his normal form, he sat and placed his hands in his pocket. He froze and pulled his hand out, the Senzu fell in his pocket when he tripped. Gohan sweat dropped and crawled over to Trunks. Turning him onto his back, he placed the bean in his mouth.

"Come on Trunks, swallow...please..." Gohan stared as the bean balanced on his tongue, staying as still as a rock. He pushed it farther, then causing Trunks to choke on it. Gohan quickly reached down his throat and pulled it out. He wasn't grossed out, it was his brother's DNA that didn't bother him.

Gohan was running out of ideas fast. Nothing that could be done was out of the picture.

Why does death have to happen so fast...? Maybe, I'll try something else...

The black haired demi tossed the Senzu into his mouth, and began to chew it up. As it crushed up, he pulled up Trunks' head and opened his mouth. Placing his lips to Trunks', he placed the Senzu into his mouth, hearing as Trunks swallowed it. Gohan sighed in relief as he felt the movement from the prince. Trunks rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Gohan? What happened...? Where's my dad?" Trunks hopped to his feet and turned in a couple directions, before stopping to Gohan.

Gohan stood and chuckled slightly at his behavior,"Trunks. Vegeta went back after knocking you out. So no need to get so worried."

"Oh, well worried is exactly at I am right now...?"

Gohan frowned,"Why?"

Trunks sat cross-legged, sighing shakely,"Gohan, I have been thinking lately about something...we need to talk..."

He swallowed and sat,"What is it...?" Fearing he may already know the answer.

"Please, don't take this in a mean kind of way, but I need to return to the future. Maybe I won't come back...

"What!" Tears welled in his eyes, threatening to burst like a dam.

"Gohan, please...don't make this harder then it should..." Trunks could feel his own tears build up,"I thank you for making me feel ike a brother towards you. But sometimes I feel like I say you're my brother just to make you happy...

Gohan remained silent in responce, not being able to find his own voice to speak.

"Gohan, I mean that..." Trunks pulled him into a hug, wiping off his tears, but his own just replaced Gohan's,"But you have a real brother. I'm just you're friend.

"Gohan, I didn't mean it like that! Stop thinking that!"

Gohan dropped his head,"Trunks, I can think how I want to think...but, still, from all we've been through...you can just easily say all this it won't do ANYTHING to ME!" Gohan sobbed.

Trunks stood, pulling up Gohan with him,"Gohan...I do not intend to hurt you at all, but we can't be like this with the timeline messed up already! And every second here, keeps the androids and Cell closer to this one! That is why I need to defeat them as soon as possible! But with you around...I can't go back! I fear you will be lonely...I mean, you're my best friend, so, leaving hurts me more then anything! So don't ever think I can just easily say or walk away in an instant! It takes every ounce of my will to say of this...

Gohan frowned and turned Super. He twisted from his grip and threw a fist at his face. Trunks, not being able to hurt him anymore, did nothing as the blow made contact with his jaw. He flew back, skidding on his feet til' he came to a hault. He looked up to Gohan, only to see the pain in his eyes from his words. He deserved to be punched for what he said. Gohan is suffering enough with no father, but, to see him like this...it breaks him more then loosing his home...

"Gohan...? Please-"

"Please what! Oh, you mean please don't hate me! Well I do! You, what you said...why...you could've said it like we were still together! Not 'I'm going to go away and come back so lets break this apart'!"

Trunks nodded his head,"I guess you're right. Me being here is just getting the anger best of you, so maybe I should go back..."

"You should! You can return if you want, but don't expect me to just forgive you...you gotta make it worth it!"

"Alright...so, is this good bye...?"

"Y-yes..." Gohan sobbed, his tears dripping off his chin.

Oh Gohan...if only you knew how much this is hurting me...

Trunks walked up to Gohan, pulling him into another hug. He hugged back, holding onto him like never wanted Trunks to leave.

"So...is this good bye...?" Gohan asked hesitantly.

"Gohan, don't be sad...I had a great time though. Right?"

"Ya...But, answer this, do you think of me as a best friend then?"

"Yes, but brother, I am not used to, so sorry... see ya." Trunks turned, ready to take off into the air towards the Time Machine.

"Wait! Not yet..."

"What?" Trunks turned around, seeing Gohan's slight smile.

"Maybe just...one picture..."

Trunks smiled with him,"Sure."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gohan's POV<strong>_

That day, Trunks and I went fishing again. We took a couple pictures of a large fish we caught together. It was fun. And afterwards, I helped him pack some food to take on his trip. It wasn't the greatest thing to do, but I wanted to be with him every second I got. He ate dinner, and my mom took a picture with noodles hanging from both our mouths. Mostly like the one with me and dad. It brought great memories...

_**~End POV~**_

* * *

><p>Soon afterwards, Trunks and Gohan walked over towards the time machine. They never flew that day, wanting to spend it all together. They stopped in front of it, not telling the others, they looked at each other intently. Blue orbs stared into dark ones. Gohan could fell his tears building, but Trunks smiled, saying that everything would still be fine.<p>

"So, this is it..." Gohan started.

"Yep. You alright?"

"No..I'm loosing my best friend, how can I be happy?"

"I guess you're right then..."

"Trunks, wait, before you go, if you remember Vegeta and the fight. You lost something valuable. So, I took my time to find it so...here. This is my good bye present, 'cause you're going to need it when killing the androids."

Gohan held out a large blue box. Trunks kindly took it and opened it up.

It was his sword. So, he found it after Vegeta threw it, thinking Trunks would choose that over Gohan. But he was sadly mistakened.

"Gohan, wow, I don't know what to say..."

"It's ok Trunks...no need to thank me. It was just a little gift..."

"That makes a big difference...thanks..." Trunks warmly smiled.

"It means a lot, but you aren't the only one who got you a gift..."

"You got me one too?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, it may not be the best, but I tried." Trunks turnbed to his bag, and opened it, pulling out a box of his own. He went to Gohan, placing it in his hands.

"I hope you like it..."

Trunks pressed the botton to the door, watching it open up. He walked in, setting his bag down. He sat in his chair, pressing several controls. The door shut, and started to lift. Gohan held in back his sorrow that was begging to escape...

"Good bye, Gohan..."

"A-alright...please return soon..."

"I will...thanks for everything, like the oppertunities of knowing what it was like to have a family...with a friend"

"Ok...OH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! PLEASE STAY ALIVE! For me..."

"Anything for you...I love you"

"I love you too...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gohan's POV<strong>_

I watched as the ship disappeared, leaving a trail of distant memories. I turned towards the box in my hands, and slowly, I opened it. I began to cry as I stared at it.

A picture taken before we took off. It showed me leaning up against Trunks. And he was doing a peace sign. I held it close to my heart. Maybe, this wasn't going to be that bad...I mean, he has to return soon. It was a promise he made...

It would only take a week or so...right...

But, with time that passed now...I lost hope of ever getting my friend or _brother_ back...

* * *

><p><strong>Very angstly, I know... but the rest of this story will be extreme with action, romance, and MAJOR BUU! How will this be in the tournament? Will Vegeta become Majin? What will Fusion be like with Mirai and Gohan? What is up with Videl? <strong>

**Find out in the next chapter...*at least not all of it...***

**REVIEW PLEASE...FOR GOHAN! ^-^**


	9. Untrusted:You Will See Me There

**Welcome to the next part of the story! This is gonna get interesting! I will be placing the parts for now on. We are in the 'Untrusted' part. Which means, the first letter of each chapter will make a saying for the part. Since it will probably be all bunched up, I'll tell you guys towards the end what the saying is!**

**Majin Buu=fat Buu**

**Super Buu=tall Buu**

**Kid Buu=well, kid Buu**

**Get ready Majin Buu! Because you about to get futureized!**

**I dont own Dragon Ball/Z/GT-Yaoi! Don't like, then don't read this *Enjoy!***

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Untrusted* PART 1<em>**

_**You Are My Future-Chapter 9**_

Gohan sat on his bed, leaning against the wall.

6 years...6 very lonely years he said those things. 6 things they did as friends. 6 pictures they took. 6 goodbyes they said. 1 promise...that has been broken. He promised to return back, but he never did. It was that same day he saved their friendship. It was that same exact day, that they shared their last hug, and calm moment. But now, life has been harder without his support. Taking care of a family of three is difficult. Knowing that some unknown threat could suddenly appear, without everyone's savior is pretty scary.

Even though Goku was gone, he still had Goten. He was the spitting image of him. With his spikes, and that grin he does, Goku would be proud to have a son like him. Things for Gohan wasn't just loosing his best friend, but knowing that he had to go to highschool was worse. He felt left out in everything. He couldn't fly or show any signs of power. Just...to be normal. But normal wasn't Gohan. He wanted to do stuff with a friend that would understand the person he is. But, like that was ever going to happen. Only Videl knew his secret. At least, the one about being the Great Saiyaman. Not the power of Super Saiyan. She had done her black mail about his sevret, in return for going to the tournament.

She had already knew to fly from him, so no need to have her over here. She was getting ready to fight, which is tomorrow. Goten was helping him train, along with Trunks and his father...only, seeing Trunks makes him feel like his heart is broken all over again. Mirai left him in a depressed state after he returned back to the future. But, those were distant memories of an old friend, that, by every day, is being forgotten. Gohan still thinks about him every now and then when Chibi Trunks comes over to play with Goten. And especially today, was that day again. That seven years ago to this day, Mirai left him...broken hearted...

Gohan turned the page in the photo album he looked in every year, all day long, on this day. He would smile at the parts with the fish, and sometimes let tears fall on it. But today, he cried harder then anyday he had ever done. From Cell to Frieza, to Vegeta and Nappa, and ends with Radditz, he still never felt a pain so intense that it caused him to break down, and especially in front of his younger brother, Goten. Goten looked up to him, so seeing Gohan in that state gave him the idea Goten thought he was weak, but three years ago, he started to spend that entire day with him until his sobbs were quiet and his tears were gone. He loved him for that. But it only gave Gohan another reason for him to be sad. Sad for how Goten may feel that he cares for Mirai more then him. Not true! He cares for Goten more of a brother then Mirai. Mirai Trunks lost his chance. So no point in saying he still had one since he is never returning.

Another tear fell, this time, on the precious picture of the hour before his disappearance. Gohan was leaning against Trunks, arms crossed with a peace sign sticking out. Trunks was smiling against Gohan, one arm on his shoulder and the other holding out a peace sign too. That, was his last gift for forgiveness. But again, he lost that chance...

"Why did you do it...?" He sobbed,"Why...I thought what we had was...special...I miss you, somehow, but every year brings us futher away from each other. I lost hope you'll ever come back to me, but, why should I care, you hurt me, so, why...?"

Gohan shut the book and placed it next to him. He placed his head in his hands and cried silently. Everything was going by too fast. He just needs some time alone...

"Gohan?" Goten knocked on the door, usually the time when he comforted him.

"Goten, not right now..." _Great, now I'm gonna hurt Goten's feelings..._

"Gohan please, let me come in. It is my room too!"

He's gotta point.

"Alright, I guess so."

Goten opened the door and walked in, shutting it behind him,"Are you alright big bro? I know it is that time again and I'm worried..."

Gohan lifted his head and smiled,"Thanks Goten for caring. But, I am confused right now..."

"On what Gohan?" Goten crawled on the bed and rested his head on his shoulder.

Gohan brought his arm around the little 7 year old and hugged him,"On everything that happened in my childhood."

"OH! Tell my some stories please!"

"Alright, well you heard the one from last year about Cell right?"

"Ya! That one was so cool!"

"Thanks, but did you hear the one about Frieza?"

"Who's Freezer?"

"No, Frieza. But, he was the villian that killed Krillin that got dad ticked off, causing him to become the second Super Saiyan ever!"

"Wow...dad must've been cool! I wish I could see him, but his training must take a very long time before he comes home."

"What training?" Gohan asked surprised.

Goten looked to him with his eyes,"Mom said he was doing long training so he can protect us. You didn't know?"

"Of course I did, I just...forgot." _Poor kid, he doesn't know that father is really dead..._

"Oh, makes sense. So, who was Frieza anyway?"

"Frieza was another vilian that we had to find on another planet for the Dragon Balls."

"Why?"

"Well, we needed them to wish our friends back since Piccolo died, so did Kami and the Dragon Balls disappeared. So we found out the a planet Piccolo came from had Dragon Balls of their own there. We flew there on a spaceship, only to land on a planet with crazy, powerful villains every where. Frieza was the strongest one. He was very powerful that neither Krillin or even Vegeta could defeat him. Dad came after like 6 days and got injured during a fight with one of the villains of a wierd group called 'The Ginyu Force'. He was the leader, Ginyu, and had switched bodies with dad. So, having me and Krillin beat him up, he got hurt from Vegeta, so he needed healing. We put him in a tank full of healing water, or something and waited."

"Waited for him to heal, or waited for Frieza?"

"Mostly for him to heal, but long story short, we had gathered the Dragon Balls there that could grant 3 wishes, instead on one. Vegeta fell asleep and woke when he sensed Frieza was coming towards us. With one wish left, Vegeta threatened Dende, a Namekian there, and almost became immortal. But the elder there that created the Dragon Balls died, which mean't the Dragon went away, not granting the wish. Frieza showed up, furious with how he can't get his wish, and attacked. At first, Vegeta could hold him off, but he transformed, which mean't he was twice as powerful. He almost killed Krillin, which got my angry. And just as I was about to die, Piccolo showed up, more powerful then Frieza. They fought, when it seemed we won, he transformed again. Piccolo could barely keep up after that, so I had to help out. We held him off long enough, so when he had transformed AGAIN, but for the last time, he killed Vegeta. Our dad showed up, kicking his butt good."

"Ya, Dad must have been strong!"

"Yes, he was..."

"So," Gohan continued,"When we thought he killed Frieza, he came back, causing Krillin to explode in front of us. Dad was mad at Frieza, so with his anger, and being a Saiyan, he transformed into a Super Saiyan! He killed Frieza and escaped from the planet that was going to blow up."

"Wow! So Frieza died from dad! AWESOME! Now I can tell Trunks that dad killed the creature that killed his dad! Thanks for the story!"

"Any time champ." Gohan ruffled his hair and watched as he jumped off the bed and headed out the door.

Gohan layed his head down on the pillow and smiled. Goten always ended the day with him smiling. He always got Gohan to tell a story to cheer him up, which he did.

It was a kind gesture that Trunks thought of, since it was his future counterpart he morned over. Gohan thanked him for that. It wasn't every day that he wished he could start his life over, it was most the times he would remember the times he let his friends down. Like with Nappa, not attacking him when Piccolo yelled out his part of the move. And especially with Cell, playing with him instead of focusing, is hard when you're father sacrifices himself for you're mistakes, only to do it all, for nothing...

Gohan shut his eyes. Then, instead he heard the window open. He opened his eyes back up. He turned his towards the window and gasped.

Mirai smirked and walked over to Gohan,"Hello, old friend..."

"T-trunks? Is that r-really you...?" Gohan asked sitting up.

"Yes, now, I'm here to claim what is rightfully mine...to kill..."

"What!"

Mirai threw a ki blast towards him. Gohan dodged and landed on soft grass.

"What the-UHH" Gohan spit out blood as Mirai fist stayed in his stomach.

"Now, feel the pain I felt for so very, very...long..." He chuckled.

"What is going on? Tell me!" Gohan commanded, grabbing his wrist and swinging him off.

He stopped himself mid-air and frowned,"I thought you would understand. But, I can clearly see you don't want to see me."

"What the hell are you talking about? You were the one saying something about killing _me_! It clearly seems you don't want to see me!" He shouted.

Mirai crossed his arms,"I guess you're right. But, you are missing something in that..."

"What?"

"This." Mirai unsheathed his sword and tossed it towards Gohan.

Gohan went to dodge, but found that he couldn't move. He froze and looked up. Just as he did, the sword landed a blow to his head, slicing through. He fell, blood flooding out onto the grass. Gohan was still conscious, watching his one friend, to brother, maybe someone more, walk away...

"GOHAN!"

Gohan sat up, hitting his head against something hard. He fell on his pillow, holding his forehead. He heard a thump on the ground, then hearing groaning. Gohan up and looked over the bed's edge. There, Mirai sat, rubbing his head. So that's what Gohan hit.

"Trunks?" Gohan questioned, then growled,"What is wrong with you? You could have killed me!"

He stood and tilted his head,"What? I just, what? I hit you're head! How does that kill you?"

"No, I mean when you tossed you're sword into my head!" He shouted.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. But, you were having a bad dream, so I woke you. Remember all those years ago...that dream you told me of."

Gohan thought hard, then it hit him. The same dream that occuried was the one where an evil Trunks tried to kill him. Gohan didn't know why he would dream such a thing, but Mirai did wake him...

"Mirai! The Mirai! The one who...returned to the future...!" Gohan yelled.

"Shh. It is the middle of the night. And yes, it is great to see you, Gohan."

Gohan had brimming tears in his eyes. Mirai did keep his promise. He thought he would never see him again,"Mirai... I..."

Gohan jumped off the bed and into Mirai. Hugging him tight, his tears ran down his cheeks and onto the lavender-haired demi's neck. Mirai rested his head on his, rubbing his back for comfort. Gohan's quiet sobbs caused Mirai to smile in his spikes. He had missed Gohan more then his life, if he lost it. Living in a world where you know you hurt someone, hurts more then the androids' punch. Similar height made it easier to for Mirai to hold his waist. From the past, where he had to reach to the ten year old's height, was something he really missed, maybe. But, looking into the eyes of the older one, probably at the age of 16, was better. He could smell his scent better, which was better in all. To sum it all up, Mirai missed _everything _about Gohan.

They both pulled, onyx orbs staring into blue ones. Then, Mirai moved a strand of hair from Gohan's face. He smiled warmly and sat on the bed. Gohan took a seat next to him, and sighed.

"Six years...six very years...has been to long, hasn't it?" Gohan said.

"Yes, yes it has. And I am very sorry for the wait."

"Well, you should be...I still feel like I don't even know you anymore..."

"What?" Mirai turned, hurt crowning his expression.

Gohan frowned,"You hurt me. I know you had to leave, but..."

"But what? Am I not good enough for you?"

"No, that's not it. It's just that...you could've stayed a bit longer..."

Mirai sighed this time,"Gohan, you know that I had to go. Cell would've returned back here. I wouldn't let him haunt you anymore. So I left so I could kill him, along with the androids."

"Well it could have taken six fucking years to do so!" Gohan stood, fists clenched.

Mirai stood, walking towards the window he had crawled through,"I understand then, if you don't want to see me. Because it DID take SIX years to kill them! If you remember, I wasn't the one who turned Super Saiyan 2! I still turn into the decendent! It is just plain Super Saiyan for me! It was harder! And I almost lost my life for it, and if that would've happened, then this world would have lost it's life!"

"I, didn't know...I'm sorry, just...please don't leave me again...!"

Mirai paused, and turned around slowly,"I won't, I'm planning on staying here. But if I have to return back to the future, because of the Chibi me here, I will do so. Got it?"

"Yes...so, tell me, how has things been?" He asked.

Mirai walked back over and sat on the bed, and rested his head against the wall,"Not so good, except for the fact that the androids and Cell are dead. So, I guess that would be fine. I don't know, I mean, that everyone in my world is dead. So if I return-"

"You'll be all alone." Gohan finished.

"Exactly. You see what I mean? I don't want to go back to that life, but a life here is too risky. With Chibi me here, it will be quite difficult to tell the difference between us."

"Not if we call you Mirai, and if you grow out you're hair again."

"Yes! Brilliant Gohan! Maybe there is a way for me to stay!"

Gohan nodded his head and smiled. This might be better then he had thought,"Well, I don't know if things will ever be the same..."

Mirai froze and dropped his smile,"What do you mean Gohan?"

"I mean that, I'm still pissed off at you. You just left and said all those things like I'm some other person you just know. Not the closest thing you will never hurt. I feel like I'm not important enough."

"I see," Mirai headed off the bed and towards the window again,"I guess I'll be seeing you then."

"No, wait!" Gohan jumped off and ran to Mirai,"If you're going to leave, you will be needing a place to sleep. I wish I could provide a spot here, but my mom would freak. I think?"

"Yes, but where will I go then?"

"Where else, to Capsule Corp.! It is you're house, remember. And so is here, but that isn't the point. Just head over and sleep into you're old room, it will be better to sleep in a bed then in a tree, you know what I mean?"

"Ya, thanks. See ya." Mirai opened it back up and jumped out, ready to head off.

"Mirai, wait. There is a Budokai Tenkaichi tomorrow. Want to come? Like the last time?"

Mirai turned and smiled,"Ya. You'll see me there."

Gohan smiled back. Then watched as Mirai took off into the night.

* * *

><p>Mirai opened the window of his old room and walked in, shutting it silently. He headed to his bed and unhooked his sash, then putting it around his headbroard. He looked over to the bed, and noticed something that stuck up in the covers. He poked each bulge. It moved and he tilted his head, he poked it again and stepped back. This time, it stayed still.<p>

_Ready Chibi?_

_Ready!_

Mirai stood and waited, he extended his arm further to poke it again, but instead, he sensed power coming from it. He poked it.

"AHHHH!"

"AHHHHH!"

"GOTEN SHUT UP!"

"AHHHH!"

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"AHHH!"

"GOTEN I'M SERIOUS! STOP YELLING!"

"YOU'RE YELLING TOO!"

"YA, BUT WHY ARE YOU YELLING!"

"BECAUSE OF THE PERSON WHO LOOKS LIKE YOU!"

Trunks turned and his eyes widened,"AHHHHH!"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!"

Mirai covered both their mouths. Goten and Trunks' screams muffled out. He sighed and waited patiently for their screaming to stop. They quieted down after a few minutes and he removed his hands.

"AHHHHH!"

Mirai covered their mouths again,"Shhh! Do you want to wake up Bulma and Vegeta!"

They shook their heads. Mirai smiled,"Alright, when I remove my hand, I want to hear _no_ screaming, or Vegeta will kill all of us." He stated, removing his hands again.

He waited for them, but they stayed quiet,"Good."

Trunks and Goten stared at him, taking in how he was dressed and the way he acted,"Who are you?" Asked Trunks.

"I think that is Future Trunks, Trunks?" Goten responded,"Gohan told me about him, and how he missed him alot."

Mirai smiled warmly. _Gohan really must've missed me..._

"Future...Trunks? But, I'm Trunks!" Trunks shouted.

"Shh, please. Yes, you are Trunks, I'm just you're future counterpart."

"Oh, makes sense. Then how'd you get here then? By a time machine?"

Mirai sat on the bed,"Yes. I did take a time machine."

Trunks and Goten looked to each other, then back to Mirai,"AWESOME! CAN YOU SHOW US?"

Mirai was surprised by there sudden outburst, standing up, he shook his head,"Wish I could, but I have been a kid like you before Trunks, I can't trust you guys. Anyway, since you both are here in my room, I'll grab my sword and head to a guest room."

Mirai grabbed his sword and walked out of the room. Trunks and Goten leaned at the edge, watching him walk out into the hall,"Wait! A sword! Let us see!" They yelled.

"Sorry, still can't trust you guys!" He shouted back.

They began pounting,"Fine!" Trunks crossed his arms.

"Great meeting you finally!" Goten said.

Mirai turned and smirked,"Nice to see you too again Goku."

"Goku?" He tilted his head.

Mirai stopped,"Ya, you're Goku, right? I mean, somehow you're a kid, but I've seen weirder."

"No! I'm Goten! Not Goku? I don't know that is!"

Wait! Goten? That must mean..."You must be the second son of him..." He whispered.

"Ok, well I'm going to sleep. You guys talk it out." Trunks collasped back on the pillow the two demis shared. Goten nodded to him and looked back to the hall. Mirai was gone, but the sound of a door shutting told him he could sleep. Goten fell back with Trunks, and smiled. The sleeping prince next to him was so peaceful.

Goten placed his head on Trunks' chest, inhaling his scent before resting for sweet dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>I am angry with myself...AGAIN! I need to update for you guys! Sorry since I forget, which, I don't know why? So, the next, or, MANY chapters ahead of this one are going to be really good and long! So, hopw you enjoyed his return! Gohan is still in doubt about wanting to except Mirai Trunks back. Oh, apology to my spelling, my computer sometimes doesn't count every character and gets taken off, I will in fact, replace every chapter with the filled in missing letters! Hope you also like the secong yaoi pairing in here, if you know it, then wait, it gets WAY better! <strong>

**Reviews go with the beggining of the story, until here:**

_**Cc**_

_**Rain**_

_**koneko-chan717**_

_**Zoey**_

_**mjmusiclover**_

**I love everything all you guys said! lol!**

**Stories that I reconmmend:**

_**Thirty Minutes to Heartbreak-**_**PanHopeNvs**

_**Congratulations! It's a Girl!-**_**PianoxForte**

_**Please-**_**secretwishes527**

_**Trapped in the Past-**_**petite-neko**

_**Unnatural-**_**The Crystal Rose**

**Only 2 of these is yaoi! The third one and the fourth, all from the top are yaoi! The rest, just regular!**

**Hope you stay with the story, lots of romance, action, and all tons of pure epicness headed you're way! Next update, estimates like maybe 4-5 days! ^-^**


	10. Untrusted:OMG! He did not

**Well, here is the next chapter blah blah blah! I said that already! Whatever, I just mean hope you enjoy! I placed a poll about the story, if you're a fan, check it out! So, here it goes...one letter so far ( Y ) what will this mean...? Rating may change! Grammer will be fixed! **

**I forgot this, I think you guys already know but, just to make sure...**

_Italics = Thoughts and Flashbacks_

**Bolded = A/N and Shenlong's speaking**

Regular = Normal conversation

**Things are getting interesting with our pals G and T. But, how wil this affect the Buu Saga? And what will become of Gohan and Videl? Find out...sometime...or now.**

**I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT-Yaoi, don't like, then don't read this**

* * *

><p><em><strong>You Are My Future Chapter 10-'Untrusted' Part 1<strong>_

"Gohan..."

Gohan sat up, he turned to the window and blinked. There was a fuzzy haze in the center of his room. The outline represented someone, someone he knew very well...

"D-dad...?" Gohan stood from the bed.

The haze settled and formed Goku, a yellow, glowing halo hovering above his spikes,"Yes. Nice to see you. You've grown so much."

"Daddy...DAD!" Gohan ran to him, and giving a tight hug to his neck.

"Hey son, hows it goin'?"

"G-good...I can't believe you're here!" Tears brimmed in his onyx eyes.

"I know..." He smiled into Gohan's hair. Since they both are the same height.

"Why are you here?" Gohan pulled away, smiling very warmly towards his _dead_ father.

"I came here to tell you that I'll be completing in the Budokai Tenkaichi with you and Future Trunks."

"Really! Then, I guess I'll need to tell everyone about this!"

Goku nodded his head solemly. He turned and fazed away into the air.

Gohan paused and dropped his smile.

"D-dad...?"...

Gohan sat up in bed, he turned quickly towards the window. Closing his eyes slightly from the morning sunlight, he sighed.

"He talked to me in my dream...which means..."

He looked to his alarm clock. It read 8:34 a.m. He smiled at the thought of seeing everybody's face when they hear about Goku's return. He jumped from bed and looked at his wrist. The watch glowed a time, but instead of time, he pressed the button below it, transforming him into the Great Saiyaman! He ran down the stairs and past the kitchen, grabbing his plate at the same time. Chi-Chi turned as the door opened and watched Gohan launch into the air.

"Gohan! Don't forget to pick up you're brother!" She shouted.

Gohan froze and turned back to his house,"Got it mom. Oh, and guess what! Dad's returning back for the tournament!"

"What!" Chi-Chi ran to him and gave a light hug,"That's wonderful...wow, the dead don't age do they! And man am I getting old...well, see you at the Budokai, Gohan! Meet Bulma at Capsule so she could fly us there." She smiled.

Gohan gave a thumbs up to her,"Got it! See at Capsule!" He took off again.

His helmet hitting the wind, he laughed as he soun through the air to Capsule Corp. He placed the food in his mouth and accidenlty dropped the plate, regretting it he still flew. Landing at the door, he knocked and walked in."Bulma!" He called out.

Nobody seemed to be around, except for Vegeta, who was training inside the Gravity Chamber. Gohan rolled his eyes since the prince was always in there. He walked to Bulma's lab, he opened the door, peeking his head in.

"Bulma?" He turned to see her sitting at her desk. A lit cigarette in her hand.

"Oh, hey Gohan. So how's the costume working out?"

"Good, but do you know when the Budokai starts...I forgot..."

Bulma chuckled,"It starts at noon silly. So if you want, you can wake Trunks and Goten. There up sleeping in Mirai's old room."

"Oh, well, did you hear, actually, two things?"

"What?" Bulma taking in this very interesting like.

"Dad is coming back for the tournament."

"Goku is coming back! Wow! This is amazing! When did you find this out?"

Gohan scratched the helmet,"Um, I think last night, not really sure...but the thing is, Mirai is here!"

"No way...! Really! You mean like here, in Capsule Corp.?" Bulma stood from her chair, and dropping her cigarette.

Gohan nodded his head. Bulma smiled and rushed over to Gohan, hugging him. For the third time in an hour. He then watched as Bulma ran up to Mirai's old room. He followed her and walked in. Goten was practially off the bed and Trunks was upside down, with his head hanging off the edge. Gohan smirked and pulled the covers off the bed, taking the chibis with it. Trunks hit head with Goten and both immedialty woke.

"Owww..." Both whined, now waking and sitting up.

"Good morning sleepy heads." Gohan said.

Trunks rubbed his head,"What was that for?"

"Ya, that wasn't nice Gohan...we were sleeping...!" Goten shouted.

"You guys needed to get up." Gohan said.

"You could have done it in a nicer way!" Trunks stood, pounting.

"Sorry, but if you're completing in the tournament, then you need to get up early!" Gohan jumped in excitment,"Oh, and Goten, you're going to see dad!"

"What...!" Goten stood, not knowing if he should be happy or confused. His dad was just returning back from training...right?

"Ya, so you guys seen Mirai, he was here...oh, well, I mean, the older counterpart of Trunks since he probably came here last night to sleep."

"Ya, he was, but he went to a guest room, probably down this hall." Trunks answered.

"Great." Gohan walked out of the room, while Bulma went down to see where Mirai was.

"Hey Goten?" Trunks turned to his Chibi,"Is you're brother really entering like _that_?"

Goten nodded his head,"Ya, he doesn't want his friends to find out his powers."

"Ah, makes sense." _That still is weird..._

Gohan opened a few doors, until he found one that had someone sleeping in a bed. He walked in and saw Mirai there, resting ever so peacefully. He smiled and sat on the bed. He look in a good, long stare before finally shaking his shoulder. Mirai sat up, but for Gohan being so close, he quickly jumped off the bed.

"Wow! You are you?"

Gohan chuckled,"Oh, it's me, Gohan. This is just a costume for school, so nobody could find me out."

Mirai sighed, now wide awake,"Oh, wow...that, explains...it. I guess...So, Gohan, what you doing here? Is the tournament starting soon?"

"Very, but first, I need to say that dad is coming back!" Gohan jumped for joy.

Mirai tilted his head,"But I thought, Goku was already here...?"

"What? Oh, I should have told you, that is _Goten_. The second son of Goku, and my little brother."

"Really? Wait, now I remember, he said something like that last night. So, you are really going to go in _that_!" Mirai chuckled.

Gohan crossed his arms,"Why does everyone say that? I don't understand! You guys just don't know fashion when you see it."

Mirai laughed nervously,"Ya...that's it..."

"Well, I got to tell Krillin, Tien, and well, everybody else."

"Tell everybody else _what_?" Vegeta stood at the doorway.

Both turned, Mirai smiled,"Hey dad."

Vegeta smirked,"So what is so important the the woman is having a stroke about it."

"Oh..."_I think Bulma lost it..._"Well, dad is coming back for the Budokai and-"

"That I'm going to join if he is. I have been needing to test my power for some time now. I am looking forward for this." He chuckled.

"Ya, so have I...Alright, I'm going to tell everybody now!" Gohan ran out of the room and to the door, straight to Krillin's first.

Vegeta looked to his son, he pulled on his jacket and turned to his dad,"It's good to see you dad..."

Vegeta smiled this time,"Yes, I do so myself, it's been awhile."

Mirai nodded. Vegeta turned and walked away, his usual smirk taking its place again. Mirai smiled and began to walk out. He went past his old room, and took a look inside. Trunks and Goten were just lying down on the floor, their feet resting on the bed. Mirai took a peek closer, they were both asleep. He smirked and threw a ki blast near them, not a strong one. Both jumped from the shock and ran out of the room. Mirai chuckled and their sour expressions at him.

"Not...cool!" Trunks clenched his fists.

Goten frowned,"I'm tired...Why'd you do that?"

"Because, the Budokai is at what, noon, so get ready. Or we'll leave without you."

"NO!" Both freaked, Mirai stood, a little shocked from their sudden and unexpected out burst.

"Then I say hurry..." Mirai smirked.

"Alright, but on one condition." Trunks crossed his arms.

"And what is that?"

"You have to spar with me, and you let me spar with your _sword_."

"What!" Mirai growled,"...fine."

Trunks smiled and began heading for his room. Goten followed behind, giggling at his friend's wise mind.

Trunks is so smart...I wish I was as smart as him!

Goten thought.

"Goten, question, who do you think will go up against. Because you know if I get paired up with you, I won't hold back!" He shouted determinely.

Goten smirked,"Ya, me either. And I think it will be cool if my dad went against yours! I would love to see my dad kick yours! Since Gohan told me he was the strongest in the universe."

Trunks stopped, turning, he pointed his finger in the youth's face,"Lies. All lies! My dad is stronger 'cause you dad was dead, amd still is dead! And, my dad said your dad was really weak and always lets the enemy get away. So how does that make your dad strong?"

Goten clenched his fists,"He is strong and I'll prove it! And you didn't have to yell at me! I just know found out he was dead! My mom lied to me! How would you feel if your dad died and grew up without one!" Tears rolled down his cheeks.

Trunks smirked and growled,"My dad was right, you Sons are weak!"

"Stop being such a jerk!"

"Stop being such a baby!"

"Stupid head!"

"Dumb butt!"

"Spoiled prince!"

"Weak third-class!"

"Idiot!"

"Moron!"

"Purple-haired freak!"

"Black-haired lamo!"

Goten wiped his tears. Trunks could feel his own build, but of course he never showed.

"Why do you have to be so mean...?" Goten asked.

Trunks dropped his head and turned,"You too said stuff to me..."

"I only said those things because you were saying them...!" Goten sobbed.

Mirai, who watched the entire thing, stood in concern for the two. He never thought they would be like that. Only for a day he knew them, and it seems he knows them inside and out.

"Well, then...I guessIamsorry..." He whispered, bunching his last words together.

"Wha?" Goten stared intently as his expressions changed ever so quickly.

"I said...I'm so sorry! You don't deserve a friend like me! I wish I could take it all back! Please...just forgive me..." Trunks sobbed.

Goten smiled, and wrapped his arms around his neck,"It's alright Trunks. I forgive you."

Mirai stood there, dumb-founded. Goten rested his head on his chest and sighed. Glad that it was over.

"Hey Goten, I feel really stupid for yelling at you, and it happened so fast...I was planning on not ever fighting with you like this, but I blew it."

Goten giggled,"It's ok. I still think your my friend."

"Really?"

"Always...and forever..."

Trunks smiled and wrapped his arms around his waist. _Good, 'cause I thought I lost you...my chibi...oh, not these feelings again! But, I do love how you hold me so close...STOP IT!_

Goten pulled away and blushed. Maybe too close...

"Mirai!" Gohan flew up the stairs, shouting.

Trunks and Goten circled around and both frowned,"You were watching us!"

Mirai chuckled nervously and sctrached the back of his head,"I can explain..."

"Hmmn, sure you can." Trunks walked into his room,"Come on Goten, let's get ready."

"Right." Goten shutting the door behind.

Gohan stood next to Mirai, turning to him,"Did I miss something here-"

"No, nothing. So what's up? You called my name."

"Oh, right, I was just gonna say that Krillin told me that head gear wasn't allowed to the tournament, so, could you help me out?"

"Sure, I bet I could think of something." Trunks moved his arms towards the door,"Please step into my office for a makeover, not make up itself." He gestered, speaking with an english accent.

Gohan bowed and walked in. He sat on the bed while Mirai went through the drawers, looking for anything that can work. He pulled out a had and showed it to him. Goham sweat dropped.

"What, is that?" He asked.

Mirai tilted his head,"I don't know, but I think it is one of those hats clowns where..."

"Why do you have that?"

Mirai shrugged his shoulders,"Do you want to where it...?"

"No! Please continue!"

Mirai giggled, throwing the hat across the room. He searched around and pulled out another thing.

"No way! I remember back when you first arrived!" It scooted closer to the wall.

Mirai turned it and panicked.

It was the bad man shirt Vegeta was forced to wear. He tossed it and pulled out a pair of sunglasses.

"Will this work?" He asked, holding it out to him.

"Yes! Perfect!" He took off the helmet and placed the sunglasses on,"But, something seems to be missing..."

"Like what, 'cause there's more then enough stuff in here."

Gohan sctrached his head,"Oh, maybe something to cover my hair. People may still recognise me."

"Got it..." Mirai stuck his tongue out in concentration,"Here!"

He pulled out a white bandana, a large one too. Gohan jumped up and grabbed it. Placing it over his head, he tied it and chuckled.

"Hey, thanks!"

Mirai closed the drawer,"No problem."

Gohan stood and paused,"Wait, what time is it?"

Mirai turned to the clock on the wall, reading 11:57. He quickly grabbed Gohan's arm and shot out of the room. Running to the back where Bulma was waiting impatiently in her ship.

"Where are they?" She sighed.

"Let's just leave them." Vegeta frowned next to her.

"No! Let's just give them a few more minutes."

Everybody sighed, including Goten and Trunks.

"Can I go and get them?" Krillin asked.

"Oh, come on guys, let them come on their own." Bulma smiled fakely. _Krillin, I'll go and get them, not you..._

"Hey guys, wait!" Mirai ran up the door and into the back, Gohan still being dragged.

"Finally!" Trunks shouted. Vegeta smirked.

"Go go GO!" Krillin yelled. 18 smacked his head.

"Oww!" He turned to her.

"You need to stop yelling, we're going to make it. Marron can't take you're annoying bursts anymore." Marron cuddled closer to her.

"Hehe, sorry."

The ship took off, turning and heading over to the Budokai Tenkaichi. Goten and Trunks turned to the seats behind them, looking at them with smirks.

"What?" Gohan asked.

"Well, it is funny how you told us not to be late, yet, you guys come in late." Trunks said.

"Whatever, like you guys do the same."

"We're seven and eight, what do you expect?"

Gohan sighed,"I guess you have a point..."

"I do." Trunks crossed his arms on the chair.

"Ya, what he said." Goten did the same.

Mirai and Gohan looked to each other. _Don't you think it is weird how they do EVERYTHING alike? _Mirai asked.

Not really. They've been friends since birth. I believe their just like that.

Well, I have been watching closely, and they seem to closer then just friends...

Gohan paused, he and Mirai were just like that once. But he wasn't going to let Goten get hurt, like how he was..._I'll watch them._

Alright, if you smiled. Gohan smiled slightly back.

No way would he let the only pure family member be scarred by some kind of Trunks. He would protect his brother from anything. Even if it means...killing Mirai. He was willing to that far. He wasn't done with him yet. No, he was going to show Mirai that nobody can just leave, and not get that same pain punched back into his face. Gohan would get him back...

Sooner then anyone expected, the ship came to a hault and dropped to the ground below. The door opened and Gohan stroight to it first, blocking the path.

"Move brat!" Vegeta demanded.

"Wait, I just need to say something."

Vegeta crossed his arms over his bag,"What is it?"

"I don't think any of us should go Super Saiyan."

"What? Why?" Vegeta snarled.

"Because, remember the Cell Games, what if people find out? We'll have the popurazy surround us and be at our door step every second of every day!"

"Then we'll rip their heads off, right." Vegeta smirked.

"Not really...hehe..." Gohan circled around and went down the door.

Krillin sighed._ Thank Dende, I thought I was going to be pummbled from then. I guess, everyone is equal now...Now, just to get paired with anyone BESIDES my friends..._

Walking through the crowds, Mirai looked on from the food stands to kids running around, holding Satan balloons. Mirai stared at one kid's balloon closely, reading that this guy must be famous. He heard the name before, be he hasn't recognize him yet. Gohan turned to him, he was focused on how many people had come. Then looking to Gohan, he blushed slightly and turned back. Gohan turned the opposite, trying to hide his inner anger that was begging to be released...

* * *

><p><em>Vegeta landed a blow on Gohan. The little 11 year old was sent back and slammed into a tree.<em>

_"You need to learn how to control you're anger! Let it out!"_

_Gohan stood, shaking. He fell back down, only to be picked up by Vegeta._

_"Fight me!" He demanded._

_Gohan shook his head,"I won't!"_

_"Then, go Super Saiyan 2!"_

_"No! I don't wanna go Super Saiyan 2 anymore! I can't control myself when I'm in that form!"_

_"Good..." He dropped him, then walking away, only to stop a few feet away._

_"What are doing...?" Gohan asked._

_Vegeta smirked and turned. He gave a powerful shout before quickly shooting two large ki blasts at him. Gohan dodged and came to Vegeta, spinning his body so he could perfect a side kick. Vegeta ducked and grabbed his leg from below, then pushing him down. He let him go and smiled slightly. Gohan tilted his head._

_"Why are you doing this anyway? You never said why. You just came and started beating me up."_

_Vegeta shook his head,"No, I'm not just beating you up. I'm helping you perfect you're second transformation. After witnessing you're true power, you had little control over you're self being. I am going to help you control it, so I could have a decent match with somebody. Now, pick yourself up and turn Super 2. Don't be scared..."_

_Gohan swallowed and turned Super Saiyan 2. Growling, he pounced on him. Punching his stomach. Vegeta took his legs and kicked upwards, sending him off. Then, throwing a ki blast at him, he watched as Gohan plummeted to the earth. He walked over and only saw a black-haired child._

_Gohan looked up into his eyes,"I'm s-sorry...Vegeta, I tried..."_

_Vegeta crossed his arms,"Alright, now get up again. Go Super 2."_

_"No! I hate feeling that kind of power! I hate being controlled like that!"_

_"It will keep controlling you until you learn to control its power! Now go Super 2!"_

_Gohan stood, turning Super Saiyan. Then letting a tear fall, he clenched his fists._

_Vegeta took a step back, watching as little sparks surrounded the demi's body. Then, seeing his hair spike higher. Gohan let out a piercing scream as he felt the power surge again. He was able to go Super Saiyan 2 at any time now, but the power increases every time, making him more aggressive too. Gohan took a step, then stopping himself. Unclenching his fists slowly, he looked to Vegeta for answers._

_Vegeta was actually smiling,"You have control now."_

_"W-wow...I do..." Powering down, he sat on the grass. He inhaled the fresh air and exhaled slowly._

_"Thanks Vegeta, I never you had such a heart."_

_"Don't push it."_

_"Sorry..."_

_Vegeta took a seat next to him,"Just remember brat...Holding in you're anger is bad. Letting it out is worse. Control it so you could have a little of both...This will help you in life..."_

_"Right."_

_~Flashback end~_

* * *

><p>Gohan inhaled and exhaled slowly. <em>Control you're anger, Gohan...<em>

"Hey Gohan! There's Piccolo!" Goten shouted happily.

Gohan turned to him and ran over. Piccolo leaned up against the tree and smiled as Gohan made his appearance,"Hey kiddo. I can sense you're having problems."

"What problems?" Gohan tilted his head.

Mirai stood and looked to them, thinking about what they were talking about. _I wish I knew..._

Piccolo looked over to Mirai, then to Gohan,"You have uncontrolable anger about Mirai."

"No, I don't-"

"Don't lie kid. I fused with Kami, I know this. Tell me why?"

Gohan sighed,"He hurt me Piccolo. He left me and promised to return...but it seemed like he should've stayed..."

"He came back. I can't tell now why you seem unhappy."

"Well, nobody will but, I feel like I can't be around him. I do the same sometime with Chibi Trunks. When he is around Goten, I want to pull Goten away...I'm scared that he will hurt him too."

"That's Goten's problem, I want yours."

"I, well, I think you already know what happened between us..." Piccolo nodded,"But, I don't want to be hurt anymore...dad died, Mirai left me, Vegeta forces me to become something I don't want to be, and...mom makes me study too much...I just want somebody to understand me completely...please..."

Piccolo stood up straight and looked to an open area where the Z-Gand was headed,"Well, maybe Goku will understand. I sense he's coming..."

Gohan turned, then, a fazy air appeared. Two pair of feet touched the ground. Then, popped a Saiyan, one with spiky, black hair, and an orange fighting gi. Gohan froze. Mirai looked and his eyes widened.

Goku...!

He thought.

Everybody stopped,"Hey guys!" Goku grinned widely.

"Go...ku...?" Krillin smiled.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi screamed.

"Yay! It's Goku!" Oolong jumped for joy with Puar.

"What, nobody what's to give me a hug?" Goku joked.

Gohan ran over and hugged his father's body with all his strength,"Dad!"

Goten walked over to Chi-Chi's leg, holding it. Chi-Chi smiled,"Goten, it's you're daddy."

Vegeta smirked,"Kakarot..."

Trunks stayed silent, not knowing what to feel. Then everybody charged over to Goku. He hugged back with all his joy.

"Don't forget, 24 hours." Babba floated upwards on her crystal orb.

"Right, got it!" Goku looked down to Chi-Chi, then, noticing somebody with his hair behind him.

Everybody moved, Mirai walked closer to Gohan. Gohan just ignored him and focused on his father.

"Hey...he looks just like me!" Goku walked closer, Goten backed up.

Chi-Chi chuckled,"Goten, go on now.." He pulled him in front of her. He back and held her.

Goku kneed down, arms open to him. Goten looked up to his halo. Tilting his head, he paused as he felt someone enter his mind.

_Don't be scared Goten. It's you're dad, go give him a hug..._

_Trunks...I don't know if I can..._

_Don't worry, I'm here...or at least, I'm here, behind you..._

_Ok, I'll do it..._

_Good..._

_Thanks..._

_Anything for you._

Goten could feel his eyes tear up and his vision become blurry,"Daddy..." He whispered.

Then running over and jumping into his arms,"Daddy!" He held him tight.

Trunks smiled and Vegeta eyed him,"What'd you say to him boy?"

Trunks turned to him,"I didn't say anything."

"Don't lie boy, I could feel a mental pass come from you. What'd you say?" Vegeta growled.

Trunks winced at his yells and sighed,"I told him to just give him a hug. That's all."

"Alright..." _I need to watch them more closely...!_

After Goku and Goten had their father-son moment, everybody walked to register.

"What! Youth division!" Trunks snarled.

"Yes, what else kid." The man responded, writing down Trunks' name.

"No fair! I want to fight with the grown-ups!"

"Those are the rules!" The man sighed.

Trunks growled and walked away. He looked to Mirai and stuck his tongue to him. Mirai raised his brow.

"Sorry Trunks, don't have to be mean to me."

Trunks crossed his arms, then smirking,"Actually I can. Since you're me, it just doesn't seem fair."

"Hehe..." Mirai scratched the back of his head. Trunks turned.

"Shoot..!" Trunks said. Krillin sighed. _Good, I won't have to fight Trunks, but Mirai is a problem..._He thought.

After registering, all began walking over to the lockers to prepare. The whole way, Goten hid behind Gohan's cape, still scared of a man who has a floating yellow ring above his head. He wasn't use to the though of calling him 'daddy' yet. Setting their stuff in lockers, Trunks tied up his gi tighter, watching as Goten avoided eye contact from Goku. He smiled and set his bag down.

Goten, why are you looking at him?

Goten turned to Trunks. He shrugged his shoulders.

Really? Don't pretend that you don't know. I don't understand! He is you're father! Say hi, or something.

I still am not used to him...

What is there to not get used to. He looks like you, acts like you, you two are pretty much the same!

Trunks walked over, pulling Goten to Goku.

"Trunks! What are you doing?" Goten began running back.

Trunks held both his arms back,"Goten! Just go over to him!"

"No! I'm still scared of him and his yellow ring!"

"Wait, what? His yellow ring?" He circled Goten around,"That is a halo, he is still dead, remember."

"Ya, but-"

"There is nothing to be scared about. Here, I'll help you."

Trunks began walking over to Goku, bringing along the little demi with him.

"Trunks? What are you doing?" Goten asked.

"You'll see." Trunks smiled back, Goten frowned.

"Goku, right?" Trunks asked, pulling on his gi.

Goku turned and grinned,"Hiya, Trunks and Goten! What's up?"

Trunks placed Goten in front of him,"Goten here wants a piggy-back ride. But he is too scared to ask."

Goku picked up Goten, the little one's frightened face showed Trunks that he shouldn't have done that. Trunks crossed his arms, grinning. Goku smiled and placed him on his shoulder, Goten held his head, not wanting to fall. Goku giggled.

"You got some strength there!" He said surprised.

"Goku, Goten has a lot more strength then that." Trunks smirked, walking back to his locker.

Vegeta growled at his son's actions, pulling on his glove and shutting the locker door roughly. _Dammit, just like my future son, and Kakarot's first brat. They start out saying a couple of really kind words to each other, then next thing you know, their fucking mated and everything! Damn...Trunks! It had to be him...marvelous!_

"Hey Trunks." Vegeta called.

Trunks shut his locker and turned to his father,"Yes dad?"

"Don't think I don't know what is on you're mind."

"What?" Trunks tilted his head.

"And don't give me shit either. I know your planning on mating Kakarot's brat, Goten."

"What! I wasn't planning on-"

"Don't denie it either. You say no, but you're body says-"

"Dad! Stop!" The prince said, his face crimson red.

Vegeta chuckled,"I won't allow it, so I'll be watching at all times..." He glared him before walking out.

Trunks stayed in place,"I wouldn't...would I? No, I wouldn't, sounds better." He shrugged it off and headed for the opening gates.

Goten giggled as he was set down by Goku. A happy grin crowning his features. Trunks noticed this and smiled. Vegeta smacked the back of his head as he did.

"Oww! What was that for?" He asked, rubbing the sore spot.

"Don't be weak, I saw what you did."

"All I did was smile!" He exaggerated.

"One smile could lead to so much more..."

"Dad...seriously. He is right there!" Trunks whispered.

Vegeta smirked,"Then maybe, I should speak louder so he gets the word...I'M ON TO YOU TRUNKS!"

"DAD! SHUT UP!" Blushed Trunks.

Mirai and Goten turned to both of them. Goten noticed Trunks' blush and smiled. _I wonder what is causing him to be embrassed? I never seen Trunks blush before..._

Mirai chuckled how he wasn't in Trunks' place,"Poor Trunks. Must be getting tortured by dad. I know for sure that dad doesn't play around for nothing. You know why Goten?" He asked, turned to him.

Goten shook his head,"I wish I knew..."

Mirai turned and kept walking. Krillin and 18 right behind, them too wondering what Trunks' problem is. Bulma kept a watchful eye on the two, while Yamcha kept his on Bulma. Bulma, Chi-Chi, Oolong, Master Roshi, and Yamcha made their way to their seats. Waiting as they watched Goten and Trunks walk over to the destination for waiting before the round. Goku made his way to the grounds, only to be greeted by an old friend. Mirai was surprised as he believed Goku was actually dead. Humans, they just didn't understand the afterlife. Gohan took a step before his name was called.

"Gohan!" Shouted a girl with short, black hair.

"Hey Videl!" He ran over. Mirai raised his brow.

"Gohan, I finally found you! I've been looking everywhere!"

"Ya, so have I." Gohan lied.

"Great, now that you're here, lets get our number so we can make it in the preliminaries!" She grabbed his arm and began walking.

"Um Videl, could you call me Saiyaman please."

She stopped,"Oh, sorry, _Saiyaman._"

Mirai growled. He wasn't liking Videl that much. She was stealing Gohan from him. Mirai wouldn't allow that. He walked to Gohan and grabbed ahold of his free arm. Videl looked to Mirai and frowned.

"Can I help you?" A hint of annoyance in her tone.

Mirai smirked,"No, but I need to talk to him."

"Why not say it right here?"

"I mean't I need to _secretly_ talk to him." Mirai yanked Gohan away and headed for the nearest corner of the grounds.

Moving Gohan to that corner, he blocked her view by placing his body in front of Gohan's,"What are you doing?"

"What? Mirai, we're just going to get our numbers for the preliminaries."

"No, I'm mean with that girl. Is she your girlfriend?" Mirai pleaded.

Gohan smirked,"I think I know what the problem is. No she isn't my girlfriend, she is just a friend. And, I think your jealous..." _You better be...!_

Mirai frowned,"I am not! I just don't feel comfortable how she treats you."

"You don't uh, then, what if I said I like it."

"You like it?" Mirai asked, a bit surprised.

"Yes, I like the fact that she moves me around against my will. It ticks you off."

You better know that I am for sure ticked off!

"Alright...I just wanted to know."

A huge gasped from the crowds behind them froze Gohan and Mirai. Bothe turned to see pieces of a machine of some sort, scattered everywhere. Then, turning some more, they noticed Vegeta and his smirk. He walked away as the gang decided to leave.

"Oh, Vegeta..." Gohan said.

"Dad, really?"

Gohan looked to Mirai,"Could you let me go?"

Mirai averted his attention back to Gohan, and then relised his grip on his arms. Slowly removing his hands, he turned and watched Gohan walk back to Videl. He headed after Gohan, but having other plans in mind. Gohan stood next to Videl, watching as they brought out a new machine.

"Hey Gohan!" Goku said, walking by,"We're going to watch Goten and Trunks."

"Alright, we'll catch you later..."

"So who's your friend, _Gohan..._" Krillin smirked.

"Oh, this is Videl." Gohan introduced.

Mirai smirked. _So that's your name..._

"Nice one! She's cute!" Krillin nudged Gohan's arm.

"Krillin, it isn't like that!" Gohan blushed.

"Right..."

"Well, you know where to find us." Goku smiled,"Nice to meet you Videl."

Then, walking away, Mirai frowned. _I can't believe I am left with her! I should've gotten my number instead of dragging Gohan away. Any way or not, I will get her away from you._

"Gohan...you know those guys...?" Videl asked.

"Ya, the one in orange gi, was my dad."

"What! But, when you said he was dead-"

"I mean't dead. That is why he had the halo..." Gohan pointed to the top of his head, showing that is where a halo _would_ be to Videl.

"Who are you guys...?"

Mirai growled,"I'll show you who I am...when you say some more-" Mirai muttered under his breath.

Mirai! Shut up! Don't think I can't hear you!

Mirai crossed his arms. _Do you see how she talk to you? How could you put up with that?_

I deal with it, and so should you. You're acting like a 5 year old...just stop. Please...

Alright, I'll stop...

Just be your old self... Gohan stopped the mental link. _Even though I hate it with my life..._

* * *

><p>Trunks leaned up against the wall in the resting room. Goten layed down next to him, staring at the doorway that leads to the ring. But Trunks tried to keep himself from not staring at him. Ever since Vegeta had said those things about Goten to, he can't help the fact that he actually might have some feelings for the little wonder. Turning his head ever so slightly, he looked not into black, spiked hair, but a pair of onyx orbs. He quickly turned away to keep Goten from seeing his blush. Goten stood and came closer.<p>

"Trunks? Why'd you turn away when I looked at you?"

Trunks chuckled nervously,"No reason..."

"Then why'd you do it?"

Why so many questions...

"Just because..." Trunks looked around for someone he can use as an excuse,"I noticed that guys coming over here." He pointed to the boy who was blonde and seemed to have his arms crossed.

"Hey shrimp!" He called.

Trunks raised a brow. _Yes, now I can show Goten I'm still old Trunks..._

"I'm gonna wipe the floor with your face," He snorted,"Hope you didn't forget you're diapers..."

"Are you really that stupid," Trunks shook his head and smirked,"Or was that your mullet talking."

"What! What'd you say?" He clenched his fists,"You're in for it now!" He circled around and began stomping away.

Trunks looked to Goten afterwards, a grin crowning his face as always,"Wow Trunks! You showed him!"

Trunks huffed out his chest,"Well, I am the prince of all Saiyans..."

Goten rolled his eyes,"You say that a lot."

"I know..." Trunks smiled.

Goten smiled back.

As the matches went by, it slowly made its way to match 9...

"Now!" The anouncer shouted,"Next match is between Trunks, age 8, VS. Laem, age 15!"

Laem and Trunks made their way out. Leam sending insults to the prince, but Trunks ignored it all. His attention was on impressing Goten. So many ideas on ending this round fast went through his mind. He could do a lot of stuff to the 15 year old, but which would be best...

"Let the match begin!" The anouncer shouted, tossing his mircophone up into the air and catching it behind his back.

"Come at me runt!" Laem took stance.

Trunks smirked,"Trust me, I'll come..."

He quickly crouched down, moving his leg so it tripped Laem. He then kicked upwards, sending him into the air. Turning, Trunks walked down the stairs back to the wings. Hearing the boy's body crash back into the ground, he smirked.

Yes please! I hope that that impressed Goten...!

Trunks thought.

"Nice job Trunks!" Goten cheered.

Trunks held his gi belt,"See Goten. That is why we needed to be placed with the adults...tsk."

"I'm going after the next one! You think I'll win?"

Trunks smiled towards him,"I _know_ you'll win."

"Awesome! Thanks!"

Trunks turned and smacked himself mentally. _Crud! Now that we will deafeat everybody here, Goten and I will go against each other. This isn't going to be like a spar in the woods either, this is going to be a fight! No...I don't want to show him I'm weak! I wanna win this but...ah man...this is difficult!_

* * *

><p>Gohan,Videl, and Mirai all stood in the longest line that could possibly be. Mirai was behind Videl, who was behind Gohan. Gohan twiddled his thumbs in impatience.<p>

"Hey, guy who is working on the machine again," Gohan stuck his head out of the line,"What's up?"

The man looked to Gohan,"Well sorry, it takes a while to rewire the circuits."

Gohan sighed, bringing his head back.

"Goten advances!" The anoucer spoke over.

"Hey Gohan, Goten made it!" Videl said happily.

Gohan just nodded his head.

Videl crossed her arms,"Did you not hear me. I said your brother made it and you don't even seem to care?"

Gohan turned,"Of couse I do! Haha!"

"You better..."

Mirai used every bit of his strength to not punch her upside her head. He hates when someone talks to his friends like that. In the future, Cell had said too many things, and died more painfully then Mirai intended to kill him by. He has been through a lot, so hearing those harsh words, causes his inner anger to erupt again. Clenching his fists, he raised his power level, seeing if she could sense chi. Gohan turned and frowned.

Don't you dare Mirai!

I seems like I don't even care anymore!

Trunks...don't please...

Mirai unclenched his fists. _I can't hear these harsh words anymore, even if wasn't really harsh. It was the tone she used that got to me..._

What do you mean?

Videl looked to Gohan who was just staring at Mirai. She tapped Gohan's shoulder.

"Gohan? Why are you staring at this guy?"

Gohan leaned up and looked to Videl,"Oh, I think this is the guy, if you remember, you had to _secretly_ talk to me. His name is Mirai."

Videl circled around. Mirai fake smiled. She took a closer look and she smiled,"Hello Mirai. I'm Videl."

"I know that. Gohan told me already."

"Oh, he did uh?" She turned to Gohan, he turned away.

"Well, I do say that you look a lot like Trunks. Really alike. Are you his older brother?"

Gohan sighed silently. He once had an older brother, but it seems Chibi Trunks has one now...

"No. I have no siblings." He responded, actually smiling now. Videl wasn't THAT bad.

Mirai could sense Gohan's sorrow and decided to ignore it,"So, how'd you meet Gohan, Videl?"

"We met in highschool."

"Highschool?" Mirai looked over to him,"You never told me you went to highschool!" He chuckled.

Gohan blushed. Too many people with too many words...

"Well Mirai, how'd _you_ meet Gohan?" Videl asked.

Mirai scratched the back of his head,"It's a really long story..."

"Don't worry, we have all the time in the world for how long this line is."

"Um, ok...I guess I can start by asking if you know Cell?"

"Of course. My father defeated him. How could I not know."

"Wait you're _father _defeated him?" Mirai averted his vision to Gohan,"What does she mean by that?"

Gohan didn't look to Mirai,"Her father is , remember _the man who saved the world_!"

"!" He looked to Videl,"You're father is Hercule?"

"Yes, got a problem with that?" She raised her brow.

"No, not at all! He has no problem!" Gohan laughed nervously,"Mirai tell tons of jokes! Right...Mirai..."

Mirai tilted his head in confusion,"Ya, I do...I guess?"

Gohan pleaded with his eyes to just follow along with it. Mirai grinned to Videl.

"Yes, yes I do."

"Alright then... continue on the story on how you met Gohan." Videl kindly moved her hand to signal him to continue.

Mirai chuckled nervously,"Alright, well, I met him in the Cell Games. I was there..."

"You were at the Cell Games? Did you fight Cell?"

"Well..." Gohan turned to Mirai, glaring daggers at him. Mirai frowned,"No, I didn't fight him."

"Oh, were you planning on fighting him?"

"Ya, but I never got a chance..." Mirai sighed.

"Oh, then what does this have to do with meeting Gohan?" Videl crossed her arms.

"I uh...met him before...the Cell Games. When he was just a kid."

"Really? That's cool."

Gohan clenched his fists. _How dare he embrass me! Videl is MY friend, Trunks. It seems like your stealing her away from me...!_

"And that's how." Mirai finished.

"Cool! Great story...I guess. So, do you know anything about chi?" Videl asked.

"Tons of it. I can fly."

"So can I! Wow, who taught you? Because Gohan taught me!"

"Oh really..." Mirai looked to Gohan. Gohan growled in responce,"Well, I could teach you some stuff."

"Like what?"

"Like how to control ki so you can shoot ki blasts. Unless you already know."

"No, no! Yes, please...I would love to learn more ki stuff!" Videl smiled.

Mirai nodded his head,"Alright, so where do you want to meet?"

"Well, I met at Gohan's, so how about your place."

"Great! I live over at Capsule Corp."

"Wait, I thought you said you _weren't_ Trunks' older brother!" Videl raised her brow.

"I'm not. I am just getting a place to stay until I..." Mirai paused. Would he live their forever? Or would he return to the future? Now, the home thing bugged him.

"Well..."Videl began blushing,"You could live at my place unti, you find a place of you're own...But if you do, lie to my dad about training at his gym or something. He just really strick about boys. He says I can't date unless they are stronger than him. So...what do you say...?"

Mirai looked around for an answer, but Gohan's glare said otherwise. Mirai smirked and turned back to Videl,"I would love to. Thanks Videl." Mirai said, a bit higher in volume.

Gohan stomped his foot, causing a large dent in the earth,"Just shut up Mirai!"

Mirai and Videl turned to him. Both glared, but Mirai was mentally smirking in success.

"Damn Gohan. What is you're problem? Why'd you yell like that to Mirai! He didn't say anything messed up!"

"Yes he did." Gohan muttered under his breath, but Videl heard,"What did you say? Are you saying that you don't Mirai to live at my place...Oh, I get it. You're jealous, aren't you?" Videl smirked with Mirai.

Gohan blushed,"No! I just don't think you want Mirai in your house..."

"Why?" Videl sighed in annoyance.

"Because...he is no fun to be around..." Gohan whispered the last part, not even Mirai heard.

"Fine, don't tell me. I guess that just gives me another reason to let him in my house..." _If Gohan is so jealous on one tiny thing. I guess I can give him something to be jealous about..._

Videl held Mirai's arm and pulled it closer, so her body was right on Mirai's. Mirai blushed as his breath hitched in his throat.

"Hey Gohan...does this bother you?" Gohan turned, and gasped. Videl had gotten Mirai's arm around her waist. He had taken it too far.

Dammit Trunks! I actually liked her too...Now, I am going to show you that no one messes with me! You hurt me, betray me, left me...now, you steal my girl...She was the only one who seemed to be the one who never gave me a hard time. Yes, she was hard core, but she was...DAMMIT TRUNKS!

Videl watched as Gohan sighed sadly and she stepped closer to him,"You deserve it Gohan. I 'm not trying to be an ass, but you get to over protective over the littlest of things! Please, just promise me that if you don't yell at people for no reasons that I'll stop being a jerk. Got it?"

Gohan nodded his head. Videl smiled, patting his head,"Good. Now we can all be friends!"

Mirai stood in awkward silence afterwards. His face as red as a beat still. Never has anyone touched him that much...Or at least, nobody ever got that close to him, except for the androids. They touched him alot by punching him in the gut many times. He remembers that...but errie feeling like Gohan seems to have other emotions then jealousy gets to him. But, earlier events caused him to frown.

Damn Gohan, no need to go psycho. Videl was just being nice, and you had to yell. Tsk. I wonder why you feel uncomfortable with me living there? It's not like I'm going to do anything to her...

Mirai shivered from the thought. He was 24 and had only gotten one kiss in his entire life. But, it seems that didn't last long. His body craved more. He wants someone who will stay with him. Videl seemed nice and stands up for him, offers him a place to live, and is a fighter, just like him. Maybe, just maybe...she could be the one...

"Yes, the machine is fixed!" The man shouted.

"Finally!" Gohan ran out of line,"I need a break from-"

"Hold it there! Where do ya think you're going?" The man asked.

"Ya, no cutting!" The line shouted.

Gohan sighed,"But...I need to watch my little brother's match! Yes, that's it!"

"Sorry, you'll have to wait like everyone else."

"Man..." Gohan turned and got back into line.

Mirai chuckled,"Nice try Gohan."

Shut it...!

Man, what is wrong with you? All you do is yell at me!

Well maybe you deserve it!

That's not very nice...What did I do-

EVERYTHING! DAMMIT TRUNKS! YOU ARE STEALING VIDEL FROM ME!

Well she seems to like me enough to let me live at her house.

So! You have a home, it's call Capsule Corp. Or maybe the darkness of the future!

Gohan...

Mirai then growled. _You know what? If you feel like I'm a bother to her, then, I wonder how she will feel if I kiss her?_

Don't you fucking dare do it! Leave her be!

Why, she seemed to be comfortable in my arms...

Shut up!

Why should I? All you've been doing is being an ass to me ever since we got here! So, why should I care if you're feelings get hurt...

Dammit Trunks...!

Feel the pain I felt for many fucking years!

Mirai held Videl's waist from behind and circled her around. She blushed from the close contact.

"Um...Mirai, what are you doing..?"

"Just returning the favor..." He pulled her in to a light kiss.

Gohan froze. His body felt heavy of his anger. Should he let it go? Or would he suddenly turn Super Saiyan.

Mirai let her go and smirked. _Now Gohan, lets see how she feels about you now!_

_Oh shit, he did not!_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, now how is this going to turn out? How will this affect Mirai and Gohan? Damn, even I want to find out, but I already know...<strong>

_**Mr Blue22-**_I loved what you said! Yes, I can see you might like the Goten/Trunks I added! Well, hope you stick to the story! Can't wait to hear what else you got! Loved your feedback!

**_koneko-chan717-_**Awesome! Well, here you go! So far, you've been my #1! Thank you for sticking to the story! Loved your feedback! ^-^

**_CC-_**Haven't seen you in awhile! Well, thanks for what you said! This story will continue for sure. I love how you say I'm a good writer. I really thought I wasn't the best, but you cleared it up! Loved your feedback!

**_Stories I recommend_**

_**Loud Silence by:**_PanHopeNvs

_**The Burden of Hope by:**_Demi-Saiyajin Prodigy

**_My Light in Darkness by:_**Shinigami1951

**_When the Lights were Dim by:_**PanHopeNvs

**All good stories! Please read them! ****So, has always, for the next chapter...REVIEW PLEASE...FOR GOHAN!**


	11. Untrusted:Under Psychotic Pressure

**Alright, some things I need to say. One thing, I love you guys said in the reviews! And the second is that this story isn't exactly gonna go with the series. **

**Everything is changed, similar, but not the same. Ok, now, like I needed to owe, I give big chapters and short updates. So expect updates up to 4-5 days. Maybe sooner, but I'm not sure yet. Now, here is the dramaistic chapter you have been waiting for! **

**What will become of Gohan and Videl now. Friends or foes? What about Mirai and Videl now? What will his actions lead to? And, maybe Mirai or Gohan will forgive each other? Find out...I'm not sure in this chapter, but maybe...now!**

**Enjoy from: Goku and Gohan! lol! Idk?**

**Now, for something new, a last minute thing, but, for your needs, I will list the episodes that are used in each chapter, if you are curious to watch it.**

_**Big Trouble, Little Trunks-198**_

_**Who will fight who-199**_

**Major Goten/Trunks in this chappy!**

**I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT-Yaoi, don't like, then don't read this**

* * *

><p><strong><em>You Are My Future Chapter 11-'Untrusted' Part 1<em>**

Soon after Videl, Gohan, and Mirai punched out their scores, all headed for the ring, meeting up with the gang. Videl was the slowest as she never experienced a kiss, and it confused her why Mirai suddenly did that. Gohan was angered at Mirai. He just kept a frown on his expression, as did Mirai. Videl just tried her hardest to ignore this and kept a smile on her face. Gohan stood next to Goku, and Mirai stood by Mirai. Both glaring each other, but Vegeta didn't ask why. But Goku had otherwise.

"Gohan, Mirai, what is going on between you guys?" Goku asked.

"Nothing." Both answered.

"I don't think that that is an answer. There has to be a reason."

"Dad, Mirai did something. That's all. I'm not going into detail!" Gohan turned to Videl.

Videl clenched her fists,"Are you two going on about this? Forget it ever happened!"

Both demis nodded their heads. But returned to their scowl feature.

Vegeta turned to Mirai and placed a hand on his shoulder,"What the hell is going on? Give me a straight answer boy."

Mirai sighed,"Let's just say I did something, alright. But it is in the past now."

"That isn't an answer, but, what should I care."

18 turned to Mirai,"Don't let this fight ruin the fun today, alright?"

"Ya." Mirai smiled slightly.

"Good. Now watch these boys, their really going at it."

Mirai nodded his head. He looked to Gohan and Videl and sighed. At least he actually gets someone...

Goten came down fast, head first towards Trunks. Trunks dodged as Goten bounced off the ground with a ki blast, turning his direction back on Trunks. He turned and noticed Goten getting closer. He blushed a little and took the risk.

"Sorry Goten..."He whispered.

Goten widenhis eyes in confusion as Trunks quickly went Super Saiyan. Moving up fast, he shot a ki blast at Goten's back. Being tossed into the crowd, Goten tried to stop himself, but his feet touched the seats. He opened his eyes and sighed.

"No!" He jumped off and onto the ground. Trunks was celebrating in glory.

Goten frowned at him. Trunks turned to him and chuckled,"Don't be upset."

"You cheated...MEANIE!" Goten pouted.

Trunks walked over and leaned down,"Hey, I'll give 3 of my toys, got it?"

Goten's face brightened from his words,"Really!"

Trunks winked and smiled. Goten nodded his head and did his own victory dance. Trunks couldn't help but wanna go and hug the little wonder. But, his dad was still watching, he didn't want to get beat up yet...So instead he signaled his father that everything was cool. He nodded in responce and turned to Mirai. He was still wondering what the whole father-son talk about Goten was about. He wanted to find out. Somehow, he would...

"Now!" Shouted the anouncer,"Let's get Hercule out here! Come on out hero!"

The crowd cheered out his name, but Satan was hidden behind the sign. He was oushed out and freaked as he saw Trunks' smirk. He did a couple of excuses to get out of the fight, but all failed. He ran to Trunks and told him about the 'Chapion's Getting', so, when you gently tap each other's face, but with a fist. Trunks nodded his head.

"Now...START THE MATCH!" The anouncer shouted.

"Whoo! Go Trunks! Rip him apart!" Goten cheered.

"Shhh! Quiet kid! He doesn't need an any encouragement!" Hercule shouted to him.

Goten dropped his smile and looked to Trunks, then bringing a smile. Trunks smiled to him and frowned to Hercule.

_Oh, he is going to pay for yelling at my Chibi. Goten was cheering for me, nothing wrong with that! But, instead he had to hurt his feelings. Forget the champion greeting! I will punch as hard as I can, without killing him of course._ Trunks thought.

"So," Krillin yawned,"Let's blow this and get something to eat!"

"That's sounds good. I heard their is a buffet around here!" Goku rubbed his stomach. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Ya, let's go." Evety body nodded their heads and began walking.

"Wait! Don't you guys want to see the fight! I mean, watch my dad and his technics?" Videl shouted.

"Ya, come on! Let's see what she means!" Gohan smiled to everyone.

"Nah, we're good. But you can." Goku continued walking. As along with everybody else.

Gohan sighed and walked to lean on the bars. Mirai didn't move, not even to go and eat. He was so caught up in his mind. He had kissed Videl. Gohan must've been hurt. Why did he do such a thing? He only wanted to show that he was capable of doing something, and was not weak. But, he wished he could take it all back. What happened after the Cell Games with Gohan, and what had happened during his six year kill raid on the androids in the future has really screwed with his life. If only, he would stay quiet in this tournament, or even stay in the future, Gohan wouldn't need to be placed under pressure. Man, he wants to just start his life over. Not even a second thought kept his mind from floating away into another world of suiside.

But, when Gohan probably did the exact thing for the exact reasons, his life was turned upside-down. No way would Mirai ruin his life then it already is. He had too much on his hands. Too much. If only there were another way to get rid of these horrible thoughts...

Mirai turned to Gohan, who felt a pair of blue orbs eyeing him. He growled a little and scooted closer to Videl, to show he still didn't forgive him. Mirai sighed, he deserved it. But, Gohan could at least stop with the stubbornness he was displaying. Maybe, to keep his kind off of this whole lovey, dovey thing. He looked to Trunks below, he was ready to knock out this guy for sure.

Hercule leaned down, pointing to his cheek. Trunks smirked,"Time for your loss, _hero_..." Trunks winded his arm back and pushed forward full force, hitting the older man's jaw, he was sent and crashed into the building wings. Goten and the anouncer looked at Hercule who fell down from the building's wall, not moving at all.

Goten looked to Trunks. Trunks had his arms crossed,"That's what you get for messing with Goten when I'm around to hear it."

Goten smiled nervously,"Trunks, did you actually...you know, kill him?"

"No." Trunks simply said. He pointed to Hercule, who was standing slowly.

"Ah! No way! Father!" Videl shouted, freaked at her father's sudden loss.

"No Trunks! You didn't have to go that hard! Man!" Gohan smacked himself mentally for Trunks.

Mirai smirked,"I guess little me couldn't handle the pressure of the weakness of Hersule. Funny, actually."

"It looks like Hercule is up! But he had already lost! Too bad, loosing to a kid...what a shame..." The anouncer looked to him.

Hercule quickly turned to the quiet audience, who was waiting for him to speak. He did his peace signs and laughed.

"I was kidding! I let him win! What a strong kid! He reminds me when I was his age!" He shouted, the crowd cheered while Hercule returned through the wings and ran to his room, where he cried out in silent pain.

Trunks brushing off his hands and chuckled,"Finally. So much for, 'Champion's Greeting'."

Goten jumped onto the stage and ra to Trunks,"Wow! You rocked Trunks!" Goten hugged him, holding his body close to his.

Trunks blushed and looked to the stands, his father was gone, but it still felt like a pair of eyes were on him.

"Wow, look at them, two best friends, even though they had to fight each other, I can see an unbreakable friendship for the two!" The anouncer shouted, the crowd aww'd, which caused Trunks' face to become as red as a beat. He hugged back a little before pulling back.

"Thanks chibi." Trunks said.

"Chibi?" Goten tilted his head in confusion.

"Oh, I think I'll start calling you that. Sometimes." Trunks scratched the back of his head, 'Son' style.

Goten smiled and took ahold of the older one's hand. Trunks shivered from the warmth Goten's hand held. It felt too...well, good. Maybe he did have feelings for the youngster. But, of course, he would never admit it.

Goten dragged Trunks off the stage, and headed for the wings.

"So...!" The anouncer brought the mic closer,"The world Matial Arts tournament will start in just a bit. Take your time to get a cold drink, or some of our mouth watering nachos!"

"Whoo! Nachos!" Goten licked his lips at the invisible taste.

Trunks blushed when he had turned and saw Goten lick his lips. He licked his own and came closer to Goten.

"Towel, Prince Trunks?" Goten smiled, handing him a towel.

"Trunks chuckled, gladly accepting the towel and putting it around his neck,"Prince Trunks?"

"Ya, you call me Chibi, so I call you prince, since you are one." Goten twiddled this thumbs.

"Sure, if you want." Trunks leaned against the wall, his breath hitched in his throat when Goten was still looking at him. Oh, how he wished he could the little one in his arms for all of eternity. But, like always, that was _so_ going to happen. But a prince could dream, right?"

"Hey Prince, you have some people looking for you." Goten said, pointing to the crowd of reporters that raced over to him.

Trunks placed on a smirk, to tell Goten that he could handle reporters. Goten smiled a sat apon a chair and placed his hands in his lap, carefully listening on in the questions.

"So, has anyone called you cute?" One reporter asked, pushing the microphone closer to Trunks' mouth.

"No." He said. _But I sure know who is right now..._

"So, Trunks Briefs is you're name, your gonna be quite the hot guy, aren't ya?"

Goten turned away. _I wonder if he will be the hot guy...Ahh! What am I thinking?_

Trunks looked to Goten, he seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. _I wonder what he is thinking. Ah man, I wish I knew...!_

"So Trunks, what is your favorite T.V show?"

"No! Trunks, what did it feel like fighting the world champ!"

I hate these reporters! Man, I got to think of something. Their killing my time with Chibi.

"Uh...Well, ask him yourself! He's right behind you guys!"

"?" They all turned.

Trunks smirked,"Goten!"

Goten turned and jumped off the chair, running along with Trunks.

"Hey!" The reporters whined, all shoving each other through the window.

Goten and Trunks climbed up the wall, and jumped down behind a bunch of bushes. Sitting down on the grass, they looked to each other and smiled.

"Man, reporters and their awkward questions." Trunks said.

"Ya. Why'd they ask if you were ever called cute?"

Trunks shrugged his shoulders,"Not sure why."

"Was it because you are cute." Goten said, leaning closer for an answer.

Trunks blushed brightly and turned away,"Sure Goten, what ever you say..."

Goten blinked a couple of times,"Are you blushing?"

"No." Trunks said nervously, his body filling with heat,"Why would you ask that?"

"Because you turned away when I called you cute." Goten scooted closer, to catch a better look of his face.

Trunks turned to Goten, and froze. Their faces were about an inch away, with noses almost touching. Trunks, finding it hard to breathe, took deep breaths. He leaned back, up not too far since Goten's gaxe held him still.

"So...are you gonna become a hot guy? 'Cause you might be." Goten asked, still confused why Trunks was quiet with short, straight answers.

"G-goten! Please, no more c-cute, hot guy questions..."

"Why? And you still didn't answer me!" He pounted.

Chibi, your so naive! Man, this is too embrassing!

"Um, I guess I will be a hot guy..."

"Are you already one?" He asked.

Trunks could feel his body somehow catch on fire his face was so red. His heartbeat raced at his words,"What do you t-think...?"

Goten smiled,"I think your a hot guy now."

"Oh, Chibi..." He smacked himself mentally. _PLease tell me he means it and isn't just messing around!_

"So, do you think I'm cute, or a hot guy?" Goten came closer, pretty much crawling on top of Trunks. Trunks was layed back, his elbows keeping him up.

Be honest. Don't lie to make a cover, just say the truth.

"Y-yes. You are indeed cute. And you are a h-hot g-gguy..." Trunks began shaking.

"Really? Thanks!" Goten rolled over so that he layed on his back as well. Trunks looked to him, a hint on confusion crowning his features.

That was weird. He just asks all these embrassing questions to the point where I have to call him cute and hot? This could've gone better. I just hope Mirai and Gohan don't have this kind of pressure on them...

* * *

><p>After the match between Trunks and Hercule, Videl, Gohan, and Mirai decided to stay a bit before heading over to meet the gang.<p>

Mirai was leaning up against the wall still, while Gohan and Videl just talked.

"So, maybe we should meet up with the others." Videl said.

Gohan rubbed his stomach,"Well, I am kind of hungry..."

Mirai nodded his head, but nobody saw him. He was just another shadow of the day. Completely being forgotten.

"Hey Mirai, why aren't over here talking with us?" Videl asked.

Gohan frowned a little. Mirai noticed this and shook his head.

"Come on. What's going on that I don't know of."

"Nothing." Both Gohan and Mirai answered.

Videl looked to both. _I will find out...I don't care what it is about, I just hate it when I am not included on the subject! Maybe, I could Mirai and Gohan together. They seem to be away from each other a lot._

Everything was quiet. Until Videl smirked and went to Mirai. She grabbed his arm and began dragging him towards Gohan. Gohan backed up, but Videl grabbed him as well and pulled the two together. Gohan growled, while Mirai tried to ignore it. Videl held both their arms from behind and started walking.

"Videl?" Both said.

"Just shut up and walk. Nobody wants to deal with this. And neither do I."

Mirai and Gohan looked to each other. Both nodded and walked with her.

What is with you Gohan? Why do you seem so angry? I don't know why, but I want to know! I want to hear your reasons! You never used to be like this! You used to tell me everything...what happened to us...?

Mirai thought.

Videl, you just had to do this! I don't want to be near him! I can't stand him right now! He has done too many things to ever win me back to his life. No way he could take it back either. I just want him to go back to that horrible future of his and die. He needs some respect thrown into his life...Uh! I just want to teach him a lesson of the pain I went through as well!

Gohan clenched his fists.

Mirai felt this and sighed silently. He tried to reach for Gohan's hand, but the holding of his arm wouldn't let him. He gave up and continued walking, hoping that there would be a way Gohan could forgive him for all he has done.

* * *

><p>They walked until they reached the wings. The man standing at the gate immdiatly let them in, since Videl was with them. Videl let them go and placed her hands on her hips.<p>

"Now, let's find where everybody went, which would be the buffet." Videl said.

"Alright." Mirai said.

Gohan just nodded his head and all began heading for the hall. The door to it opened and the gang walked out.

"Oh, hey Gohan, Videl, and Mirai. You missed lunch." Goku smiled.

"Hehe, sorry dad." Gohan said innocently, not wanting him to sense up his hidden anger.

"Ya, we were watching Trunks beat up Hercule, or just with a punch." Mirai said.

"What was that?" Videl clenched her fist at him.

Gohan quickly covered his mouth,"Oh Videl, you don't know Mirai like that either, he is always telling jokes! Hahaha!"

Mirai nodded his head and everybody laughed. Vegeta chuckled at his future son's embrassment. Mirai blushed and yanked from Gohan's hold. An actual small smile plastered on his face. Mirai smiled.

"Alright, let's go see who will fight who." 18 suggested.

"Right." Everyone said.

They headed for the board that had everybody's place and where they would go. Piccolo grunted as he sensed the two creatures in front of them. One had a silver-colored mohawk and was quite short. The other had red shin and white hair that reached down to his shoulders. He was taller, WAY taller and seemed to have a casual scowl crowed on his features. Everyone stopped and stared at these two new creatures. They stared back, the smaller one smirking as he floated over to Goku.

"Hello, you wouldn't be Goku by any chance?" He asked.

"Ya, but how do you know my name?"

"You repretation get's the best of you." He turned to Mirai,"As to you, prince."

"Prince?" Videl looked to Mirai.

Mirai frowned at him. How did he know all this? Who was he?

Everybody was suspicious enough, but the creature extended his hand,"May I shake your hand?"

Goku looked down to his purple hand and smiled,"Sure."

They shook. The creature smirked even more, and Goku felt his energy mix somehow.

Mirai felt the same thing, he almost felt like fainting. Piccolo held him up with his shoulder. Gohan turned to Mirai, then to the crerature, and frowned.

_What is he doing that is somehow getting Trunks no Mirai?_ Gohan thought.

Mirai shook his head as the creature let Goku's hand go. Goku watched as the walked away, and turned to everybody behind them.

"He doesn't seem bad." He said.

Piccolo frowned,"They might not seem it, but their power is amazingly strong. And Mirai knows that, since he has already met them before."

Gohan and Goku, as well as everybody else, turned to him. Mirai blinked a couple times.

"I did?" Mirai was confused. Did he?

Piccolo nodded his head,"Yes, I'm not sure who he is, but I know he has met you. I think in a different dimension, where you stayed in the future."

"Wait, stayed in the future?" Videl asked.

Mirai freaked and glared at Piccolo. The Namekian just nodded his head again.

"Yes, Videl, our friend here is the older version of Trunks. We call him Mirai since we have two Trunks', and he comes from the future. A dark one that was destroyed by the androids, and Cell."

"B-but Cell was already defeated-"

"By Gohan. Not Hercule. Gohan let him get the credit so no one would remember him at the Cell Games."

"But the Cell Games were...7 years ago...HE WAS THAT LITTLE BOY! AND MIRAI IS ACTUALLY...TRUNKS!" She turned to both, horror struck them as if they were face-to-face with Cell...again.

Mirai and Gohan glared at Piccolo,"What the hell!"

Goku looked to Piccolo as well,"Piccolo, why'd you say all that. Videl doesn't know any of this. And not knowing would've been better."

Videl took a few steps away from Gohan,"You...killed...CELL! YOU'RE A MONSTER! WITH YOU'RE GOLDEN HAIR AND POWERS!"

Gohan felt hurt by her words,"Videl, listen I can explain-"

"You don't need to...! You told my father to take the credit, so he gets famous and pretty much forgets about his fucking daughter! He also lied to me! How could you..."

"I didn't know! Please! Just listen-"

"NO! Gohan! Every time you speak, it looks like you ruin lives! Go ruin Mirai's if you hate him SO much!"

Videl started walking towards the arena,"And don't even think about following me, unless, you somehow got my father admit himself. But for now, I'm don't wanna see you, or Mirai. Since he too ruined the past, when he shoud've remained in the shitty future of his."

Gohan and Mirai were speechless. Had they done that much damage? Now, they had to get hercule to _admit_ he didn't! How would they do that? But, the real question is, nothing will ever be the same.

Gohan growled, and Mirai dropped his head in shame,"PICCOLO!" Gohan shouted,"Why'd you say all that? What is wrong with you? Do you not relise she just yelled at me about every mistake I fucking regret! Uh! The thing with Cell...I already, know my mistake, but it takes it toil better then I expected...Why?"

Piccolo shook his head,"She needed to know. For one reason, she takes away you're power, which causes the past to be more messed up then it already is. I know what happened between Videl and Mirai, that changed the setting on life was really suppose to go."

"So what! I thought I forgot that I killed myself for the same exact reasons! All because you said all those things!"

"So, you do hate Mirai."

Gohan looked to Mirai, who was slowly making his way to the arena. He sighed and looked into his father's eyes,"I hate him for hurting me."

"Yes, but do you relise, he is hurt that you ignore him. He relises his mistakes, he knows what he did, but, since you don't, you place all you're anger on him." Piccolo explained.

Gohan froze...anger? Did Piccolo say, anger? Gohan has thought he learned to control it! But, it seems that he still can't, like he said to Vegeta a long time ago...

"No! I hate feeling that kind of power! I hate being controlled like that!"...Anger...power...These things, controlled him...

"You need to learn how to control you're anger! Let it out!"

Gohan felt the past's tear, build in his eyes. He looked to Mirai's small body in the distance, then to Vegeta.

"My anger..." He whispered.

Vegeta nodded his head,"Control...it."

Gohan shook his head, pulling on his hair,"I can't..."

Goku smiled concerningly,"Gohan, I saw Vegeta try to train you to control you're anger, like he said...let it out, but no too much where you don't have control over you're self-being anymore."

Krillin walked to Gohan, placing his hand on his shoulder,"It's alright. We all know about it, we just wanted to make sure you were happy."

"R-really?" Gohan looked to him, a silent tear running down his cheek.

Krillin smiled,"Yep. We worry and care about you, just, stay strong for us."

Gohan clenched his fists eagarly,"Right." He nodded, pulling on a smile.

"Now, let's go see who is fighting you, or at least, we can find out."

Gohan began walking after Mirai. Goku smiled to him,"I think Gohan has some explaing to do to Future Trunks."

"Yes, indeed." Vegeta said. _Don't think all this corniness will keep me from watching you two, Mirai and Gohan...Stupid mated brats...Talk about hurt to MY pride._

* * *

><p>Running quickly behind a bush, Trunks an over and jumped onto a wall, looking around. Goten walked over, a soda in his hands. Trunks noticed a guy down below and smirked.<p>

"Hey Goten, come here."

Goten blinked,"Alright."

Goten jumped up on top the wall, crawling close to Trunks, and forgetting about his drink. Trunks pointed to a guy with a mask,"Goten, see that guy?"

"Ya."

"Pretty terrible, isn't it?"

"Ya, but what does that have to do with anything?" He asked, tilting his head.

Trunks blushed. _I love when he does that, but I also hate it since it drives me crazy! _"Think I'd look good with that on?"

"Ya, but why-"

"Just listen. We're going to go down there, knock out that moron, the steal his stupid costume for ourselves! So we could fight with the grown-ups!"

Goten gasped,"Trunks! We can't do that! That's mean!"

The ducked down as the man turned to the sudden outburst. Trunks crossed his arms,"Are you saying you're too pure to do anything fun?"

"No." Goten pouted. _Trunks..._

"Well then, let's go!" Trunks jumped up onto top of the wall again.

"Wait! Trunks!"

He stopped,"What!"

Goten twiddled his thumbs,"I'm sorry for not having fun with you..."

Trunks turned. He just had to say that to him,"It's ok Chibi."

"Thanks, prince."

Trunks blushed again. _Does he try to embrass me?_

"You're blushing again." Goten stated, jumping up on the wall.

"Goten...please..." His face growing darker, as Goten tried to examine him closely.

"I don't understand...why is it you get embrassed when I say something to you?"

"It is what you say..." Trunks tried to focus on the man below him.

"Like what?"

Dang Goten! So many questions...

"Like, when you said I was...um, cute..."

"What's wrong with that? I said the truth." Goten smiled slightly.

Trunks sighed,"I guess you did. Now, ket's knock him out."

Trunks jumped off and headed towards the masked man. Goten bit his lip,"Wait!"

The little prince walked to the masked man,"Hello."

"What, you want something kid?"

"Ya, can you move over there." He pointed to an empty area, near a bush. _Chibi, go quickly behind the bush, then when he comes over, knock him out!_

Are you sure?Goten thought, going around the wall and using his quick speed to disappear then reappear behind the bush. He sighed, hopefully Trunks knew what he was doing...

"Right here?" The man asked.

'Yes, right there..." _Goten go!_

Goten stood, but the bush still covered his small body. _It isn't right, Trunks...maybe he wants to fight, just like us..._

Trunks clenched his fists._ Haha, funny. Now het him! He is right in front of you! He is going to leave!_

But Trunks-

You know what, I'll just do thought, not wanting Goten to know.

Fine...

Goten pouted. _I guess I will...Now!_

"Hey, I'm out of here kid." The masked man walked away, just as both jumped.

Trunks froze as he only say Goten he was coming in contact with. Goten gasped as the little prince crahed into him. Falling behind the bush, Trunks banged heads with the younger rubbed their foreheads, then grunting at the pain.

"What the heck Goten..." Trunks stoppped mid-sentence. He blushed again, as along with Goten. The position they ended in was quite comfortable for the two, but of couse, they would never admit it. Trunks was on top of Goten, his hand on Goten's arms, as if he was pinning him down. Their faces, only an inch away, so close both could feel each other's breath. The black-haired demi's breath hitched in his throat, Trunks had also landed in a state where he was practially strandling his legs with his knees.

Trunks smirked inwardly, this could ne his chance,"Sorry, Goten. But, it seems destiny chose us to land like this." He smiled.

Goten swallowed,"I guess...but, it seems I can't move."

"Well, maybe you can't move because I'm holding you down."

Goten turned his head, his face resting on the grass,"I know that, but why are you staying like this prince?"

Ah, the prince thing...

"I'm not sure, but I kind of...like, it..." Trunks looked down apon him, then leaning over to to him.

Goten looked up with his eyes,"Really?"

"Sure, I mean, I'm comfortable, aren't you?"

Yes.

"No, I mean well...This doesn't seem right..."

Trunks shivered a little,"I guess you're right...Sorry for putting you through this awkward position..." Trunks rolled off, then standing. Goten sighed, standing, then gently bringing his arms around his neck, and resting his head on his shoulder from behind.

Trunks paused, then turned his head,"Goten...?"

"I owe you Prince. I ruined your good feeling, so I think bringing it back will be better..."

Goten snuggled into the crook of his neck, hugging him tighter,"Oh, and sorry for not knocking out the man like you asked."

"It's alright...Chibi." Trunks leaned back into Goten's hold. His warmth, the way he feels, Trunks admits he does have feelings for the little one. But, showing and sharing these feelings was a huge risk. At the moment, Trunks let himself go into Goten...

Accidently, Trunks fell back, causing Goten to fall. Trunks landed in his lap, still being craddled by his Chibi. He smiled and leaned back again, resting his head on his chest. Goten smiled as well, and layed himself down, with Trunks on top of him. The feeling was wierdly ominous to Goten. He never experienced such a thing. It felt...good. Like this was the missing piece in his life...Trunks' compassion. Maybe that wasn't it, but one thing to be said; just relax into his arms. Turning on his side, Goten slowly shut his eyes, letting sleep take over on his exhausted body.

Trunks moved his arm around Goten's waist, and brought him closer. Goten turned Trunks' way and shifted his head under the older one's chin, smiling into his neck.

_Hey, Trunks...I'm tired..._

_Then go to sleep Chibi._

_But, like this? I mean we're really close together..._

_Doesn't matter, it proves that being with me, can make you tired._

_True. So you're alright with this?_

_Definitely! I don't mind any of this...I enjoy you're kindness you gave me, and you're breath on me..._

_My breath on you?_

_Yep, it shows that we can get really close when we want too..._

_Oh, makes...sense...sorry, to tired to think anymore..._

_Me too...Chibi..._

Both drifted to sleep, in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><em>This doesn't look right...or, feel right...Trunks is doing something again...I'll get him for that! <em>Vegeta thought, as everyone walked into the yard for the drawings.

"Hey You're here! Now we can draw!" The anouncer smiled.

Goku chuckled, walking further into the yard. He looked around, only to check out the fighters, spotting some normal humans, he didn't worry, but then, reaching two very much, muscled men, a large "M" on their forehead. Goku frowned when they turned to Mirai, who was too looking at them.

"I wonder how Mirai knew those two we met earlier, and how these two have some kind of connection to them?" Goku asked.

Mirai glared at them,"Something isn't right...I've never met them before in my life. So why would Piccolo say such a thing..."

"Alright people, this is how it is going to work!" The anouncer shouted,"I will call your name and you'll come up to draw a ball. The ball you choose will determine you're opponent in the match!"

Krillin begged to not be paired with anybody Saiyan. Gohan looked to Videl, she was a ways from the group. He wishes that he should've never asked Mirai to stay. It only messed things up, just like he warned. Now, he has gotten someone's father to lie to their own kid because he was too excited to ask Mirai to stay, that he didn't even think about the affects that would lead to...He remembers that one moment, that did change everything...

~Flashback~

* * *

><p><em>Gohan layed down, giggling. Everything was over. Cell was gone for good. And so was Mirai...Gohan then sat up. He looked to Mirai's fallen body, and slowly crawled over to him. But what was left was a hole where his heart should be...He let some tears fall. Now Mirai died, because of his actions. So much has happened, just because he wouldn't take things seriously. Setting his head on Mirai's wound, he held him for dear life.<em>

_"He can come back, Gohan." Piccolo said._

_Gohan looked up to him. The namekian smiled. The Demi's brightened, then bringing his attention to Mirai, he sighed nervously,"So that means you really are dead...Trunks...I'm sorry..."_

_"Don't apologize Gohan. He wouldn't want that. When he comes back, then you can tell him all you want. But, we need to get over to the Lookout so we can revive Goku and Trunks."_

_"I agree Gohan. The faster the better." Tien said._

_"I guess you're right." Gohan picked up Mirai, bridal style._

_"I'll grab 18 then." Krillin stated, walking over to the android's bloody body._

_"No, leave her Krillin! She will kill us if we help her!" Yamcha shouted._

_"But...she needs help too. She was also a victim to Cell." Krillin grabbed her and placed her over his shoulder._

_"Alright then." Yamcha sighed,"Take her. But if she decides to blast a hole through me, then I get to rub it in!"_

_Krillin chuckled, taking off to the Lookout._

_Everybody else took off, except Vegeta and Gohan. Vegeta growled at the nine year old, he wanted to help Mirai._

_"Damn brat, that's MY son! I help him!" Vegeta calmed instantly,"Well, maybe I deserve it. I couldn't protect you. And Kakarot yet so willingly sacrificed himself, with a smile on his face. I don't understand...I guess, without him to show how powerful I really am, there is no point in fighting...at all." Vegeta took off flying, opposite direction from the Lookout._

_'Mates to be soon...I can sense.' __Vegeta thought with slight digust.'I know you know it as well Kakarot. I'm kind of shamed by it as our offsprings being together, but, I will have to deal with it sometime. Now, I'll just have to punish the brat sooner or later. Instead, maybe I'll force him to Super Saiyan 2 transformation, and get a good opponent. First, I'll help him control it...'_

_Gohan sat down, stroking Mirai's bloody hair. He wiped his face off a little and smiled concerningly,"You were brave out there. I really admire you for that. I bet it was hard to leave you're time to help us out...I thank you a lot." Gohan picked up Mirai's hand, and slowly clened it off from the dirt anbd dry blood,"You put a good fight. Now, you get to come back, but not to leave, to stay with just me for a little longer...I hate when I think that you have to return."_

_"I want you to stay forver, but you and I know you can't. Not with the timeline so messed up, it'll make things worse. One part of me says, who cares, but the other says, we can be more then friends. I personally think of you, as an older brother...one who is so strong, but is gently at the same...Just, please understand...if you can..."_

_"Gohan."_

_Gohan turned his head to Piccolo, who had taken a seat next to him,"What?"_

_"Trunks will understand. I know he will. And to add in, I sense that sometimes, he too thinks of you as the younger brother he never had. But confusion on it, gets to him still. If you do ask him to stay longer, give him the chance to experience the pleasure of being in a real family. Go fishing, do something, to make his last days here in the past, the best he will ever have. Alright?"_

_"Right. I will..." Gohan looked to the flipped over T.V van, and Hercule, standing there, mouth agape in utter shock,"But, knowing the world saw me, Trunks, and everyone else fight against Cell, they will recognize us. How can Trunks and I have fun without people screaming from us...?"_

_Piccolo looked to Hercule, then back to the little black-haired demi-Saiyan,"Tell to take te credit. Then, nobody will remember you, only him, as their 'hero'."_

_Gohan grinned widely,"Ya! Great idea!"_

_"I'll hold Trunks, since I know you want to carry him back."_

_"Thanks." Gohan quickly started running over to the world champ._

_"So, , what happened?" The reporter asked._

_Hercule looked around for an answer, but he couldn't find one,'I don't kno-"_

_"Well, I think you should...hero." Gohan stood next to him, grinning._

_"Wait...YOU'RE THAT LITTLE BOY!" The reporter freaked out._

_Gohan nodded his head,"Yes, but I wouldn'tbe standing here if it wasn't for Hercule. He saved us all! So forget about us! Remember him when you think back on this day!"_

_"I did..." The reporter looked to Hercule,"I mean, I did! Ya! See, I was saving my strength for the very end! Hahaha!"_

_Gohan smiled. 'Now Trunks and I can get a break!...Hercule, don't freak! But, only speak in you're mind.'_

_looked around, then turned to Gohan. 'What? But how are you-'_

_'No need to explain, just listen. Don't ever speak of this! Not to a single person! I'm giving you the credt so no one would bother me, and my brother. So, enjoy.'_

_'Wait...are you serious?'_

_'Positive.' Gohan began running back over to Piccolo, oicking up Mirai, and heading off._

_'Just you and me, Trunks. Here comes you're moment of peace, and happiness...Something that you'll never forget...'_

* * *

><p><em>~Flashback end~<em>

Mirai blushed from the thought. Gohan had thought about it too hard, sending it to Mirai's mind by accident. _I never thought you'd do such a thing...Gohan._

Gohan sighed heavily, maybe, that should be a memory, of forgotten ones. One that should never be remembered...But, then, maybe he could think back on it and see his mistake. Not only did this mistake affect Videl, but also Trunks and Goten. They share the feelings, like how he and Mirai 'used' to feel. The anger, of Trunks hurting his little brother from one decision, would kill him, after he would kill Trunks. But, that time, will come when necessary.

"Great Saiyaman! Come up!" Shouted the anouncer. Gohan turned, then remembering the Budokai, he walked up, reaching for a ball, he pulled it out, reading off the number.

"Good. Thanks." He placed his name up,"Now! Everyone, can I get you're attention!" Everybody turned, becoming suddenly quiet.

"Now that everyone has drawed, here are the match ups! First we have Pentar VS Krillin!"

Pentar snickered, while Krillin cheered.

"Next we have Majunior VS Shin!"

Piccolo glared at a smirking Shin.

"Next, Spoopovich VS Videl!"

Videl clenched her fists in determination.

"Great Saiyaman VS Mirai!"

Everybody looked to Gohan and gasped. This is going to turn out fierce...Mirai sighed, while Gohan growled slightly.

"Goku VS Vegeta!"

Both turned to each other and smirked.

"Killer VS Yamu! Jewl VS Kibito! And last, Number 18 VS !"

"Hey, you get to fight Hercule!" Krillin smiled to 18, who was annoyed on her pairing.

"Hallalujah. I'm jumping for joy."

"Now I quickly show you all the waiting room. I'm sure you know the rules. You are the loser if you give up, if I count to 10, fall out of the ring, or if you unfortunatly, kill you're opponent. The time limit will only be 30 minutes, no second sooner. If there is no winner in the round, then the judges must decide."

"30 minutes isn't long enough." Krillin complained.

"Haha! 30 seconds is too long shrimp!" Pentar mocked.

Krillin growled in annoyance,"Would you shut up!"

* * *

><p>As everyone waited, Gohan keeping his thoughts at bay. <em>I can't believe I'm paired up with Trunks! How could that anouncer do that? I can't fight him...looking at him already hurts me...Why, HIM?<em>

Mirai sat in silence, his knees under his chin and his arms wrapped around his legs. Tears welled in his eyes, but never showed. He didn't want to fight Gohan. But the only reason he has tears coming on, is because he has emotions that are yet to be released. He never cried...that much. But Gohan did. Mirai was practially a robot. One that has no emotions, that is what he was. He doesn't show anything but anger, concern, and happiness. Maybe some more, well, the point is that, with all the sadness Gohan had showed him and all that he wanted to bring out, is coming at this moment. Crying in front of everyone would be major weakness. His father would be disgraced to have a son who is so weak. Nobody would want to be around a crying fool...nobody...

Tears ran down his cheeks. Mirai sobbed and set his face down, so nobody would see him. Goku noticed this and sat against the wall next to him,"Hey, what's wrong Mirai?" He asked concerningly.

Mirai shook his head. Too embrassing to even tell Goku.

"That's not an answer. I want to help you, like how I helped Gohan in otherworld all those years ago. He was in the same position you are in now."

Mirai lifted his head up,"R-really?"

Goku nodded,"Ya, he was pretty bummed that he killed himself, and how much you had to go through to bring him back."

"Wow...so he really-"

"Does care. I know him...he cares for you more then you know it."

Mirai sniffed happily,"He does? I thought he hated me for leaving?"

"He does, but not even he knows about it, but I bet he feels bad for being angry at you. Maybe, you both could make up?"

"Maybe...but with how things are, I'm not so sure..."

"Just go for it...what's the worst he could do?"

Mirai sighed,"Kill me...but I deserve it, so I guess you're right..." He sobbed, more tears escaping from his eyes.

"Mirai...please don't cry...I hate to see people cry..." Goku said, very worried about the situation between Gohan and him.

"S-sorry...I know t-this is v-very...weak of m-me..."

"Mirai, you aren't weak...Gohan knows that. I heard him say it himself." Mirai turned to him,"When I scarificed myself at the Cell Games, I told Gohan some things, and Ieven heard say those things I said to him. He is strong...and gentle all the same. I said that when you died. He was very upset about it...more then he knows himself."

"I never knew-"

"Oh, it gets better." Goku interupted,"He even lied to the world, just to give you you're happy and peace times..."

I remember that from Gohan's memory...

"I can't believe it...He, did all that, just for _me_?"

"Yes, so don't feel ashamed. Just let him know."

"Let him know what?" Mirai asked, a slight smile on his features.

Goku stood and smiled. _That you care for him still._

Mirai wiped off his tears,"Right."

Goku walked away, Vegeta stopped him,"What'd you say to him?"

"Oh, I just told him that Gohan still cared."

"Shit Kakarot. That brat doesn't care for my brat anymore."

"What! That's not true!"

"It is, he told me himself. A few years after Mirai left, I sparred with him, and he told me he was pissed at Mirai for leaving him. Which caused his Super Saiyan 2 transformation, to become incredibly powerful."

"Wow, Gohan has gotten pretty powerful when I was dead!"

"You still are dead..." _Moron..._

Goku scratched the back of his head,"Whoops! Haha! I forgot!"

"Cool. Now," Vegeta pulled down his collar so they would be equal in height,"Stop giving my son, you're stupid advice!" He warned, then grunting away.

Goku watched Vegeta walk away from him, shocked that Vegeta actually cared for Mirai Trunks. _I knew you cared...Vegeta. Try to hide it, but I can see right through you...Prince..._

Vegeta headecup to his son, and grabbed and picked him up with his hair. Mirsi winced in pain,"Don't you ever fucking listen to Kakarot's shitty advice!"

"What?" Mirai held onto Vegeta's hand, not in the mood to resist and break free of his hold.

"You heard me! Ignore that idiot!" Vegeta dropped him, Videl, Gohan, and Goku glared.

"I wonder why he did that?" Videl questioned to herself.

Gohan growled. _Why the hell did Vegeta do that for?_

Goku walked up to Vegeta,"What is wrong with you?"

Vegeta turned, fists clenched,"I don't want my son hearing you're stupid words!"

"Why? You don't say anything to him!"

Vegeta smirked,"I don't need to. If you can see, when you give him advice, you're brat begins to feel anger. It is good, but if he releases too much of it, we could get the universe to explode. Understand?"

"I don't get it, he would never-"

Vegeta had an annoyed expression, pretty much saying that he is wrong about his son.

"Wait, so you're saying, that Gohan has so much anger in him that he might kill someone?"

Vegeta nodded,"You're brat's anger is different from a normal Saiyan's. This anger will overly control him completely, to this point where he won't know who he is anymore. And when that happens, his mind will set the first victim it will think of...Mirai Trunks."

Goku stood in utter shock at Vegeta's words. Would Gohan really kill him?

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, finally done! I missed a day on updating, but, this chapter also turned out shorter then the last! *sigh* Oh well. Next one...FOR SURE will be updated faster and will be longer!<strong>

_**Mr Blue22-**_Well, like I said, Videl will get her revenge...who on, I will not say...*laughs evilly* Love your feedback!

**_mjmusiclover-_**Thanks! Love your feedback!

_**RhodeIslandRedIchigo-**_Thanks! I'm glad you like the story! And I hope you stay with it! ^-~

**_koneko-chan717-_**Wow! I can't believe you were laughing! I love how you love Vegeta in here! It warms my heart! Thanks for staying the entire story! Glad you enjoy it! xD

**So, please tell, if you have an idea, if Videl should go with anyone? Or, tell me something you would like to add in!**

**So, REVIEW PLEASE...FOR GOHAN!**

**~V~**


	12. Untrusted:Loving That Married Couple

**I will have to update later since I still have 'Death Heart' to finish ^-^**

**Here you go...Chapter 12! Something very interesting...**

_**Forfeit Of Piccolo-200**_

_**A Dark And Secret Power-201**_

_**Videl Is Crushed-202**_

_**Identities Revealed-203**_

_**Energy Drain-204**_

**I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT-Yaoi, don't like, then don't read this**

**...:::vvv:::... something new.**

**You Are My Future Chapter 12 'Untrusted' Part 1**

As the Budokai Tenkaichi went on, all waited as Krillin ,easily, defeated his opponent. Walking in, Krillin smirked with glee. Too easy.

Vegeta leaned up against a wall, saving his energy for the match with Goku. Videl stayed in the corner, doing some kicks in the air. Goku watched Gohan, checking for ki bursts, or any sign of attack. He did tust his son, but the truth is the truth, he could get dangerous when his anger gets the best of him. Gohan sat in disgust and guilt for Mirai, who was sitting down against the wall, knees under his chin and arms around his legs.

Why guilt? He didn't feel anything for the prince, only anger and hatred. Leaving him was big enough, only to leave him taking care of his mother, who wheeped all day about Goku, and his newly born brother, Goten. Mirai was supposed to come back, but he didn't...until six years later. A promise, he broke after all the happy times they had...

Growling, he stood. Goku stood as well, until a sudden anouncement stopped both.

"Piccolo forfeits? What a sudden decision! Shin advances!" The anouncer shouted, very astonished.

Goku and Gohan turned to the on-coming Piccolo. Fear covered his face.

"Piccolo, was he _that_ strong?" Goku chuckled.

Piccolo grunted,"Ya, just ask Mirai about it."

"I don't know him!" Mirai shouted. Gohan growled again.

Piccolo giggled as he leaned against the wall, far from Vegeta,"You do. Just think. What I think is that they might've visited you in a dream, not reality. But I'm not sure, I'm not you."

Mirai stood as Shin entered. He smirked at him,"Stop doing that!" Mirai commanded.

Shin stopped, Kibito walked to his side,"Stop what?"

Mirai growled,"Stop smirking at me like that! I don't know you!"

"Who said you did?"

"Piccolo." He simply said.

Shin walked closer,"Well, he _might_ be right..."

"No he isn't."

Shin floated up to Mirai's height,"He is. In a dream...you will find out..." _I gave you a vision..._

Mirai paused. _Get out of my head..._

Why, you seem perfectly fine, I don't feel you kicking me out. I just really need to talk to you...without the others finding out.

Out of all the yelling, and secrets, Mirai agreed and nodded his head. _Fine._

Videl walked by, looking at Mirai and Shin, who were just staring at each other. Only the others knew they were mentally talking, but not Videl.

"Alright...I guess, I'll go away now...

Shin held out his hand, and Mirai's body felt light. Then, everything around them paused. The crowd was silent and seemed to stand still. Mirai looked at himself, he was moving, but nothing else was. Shin and Kibito were standing, he moved to touch thyem until Shin smirked.

Then he growled and withfrew his arm back.

"So, now this is privacy." Shin said.

"Only you would know that..." Mirai muttered.

Kibito frowned,"How dare you talk to a _Kai_ like _that_!" He shouted.

"A kai?" Mirai questioned.

"Yes, I'm a Kai, Supreme Kai actually. I rule over the North quadrent of the universe-"

"So what are you here for?" Mirai frowed, causing Kibito to clench his fists.

Mirai smirked at Kibito,"Well, I'm here for you. But first, I can definatly see that you're bond with gohan truly gets the anger out of you, seeing how he is mad at you, you are forced with the same anger."

"Bond? What bond? I am not anything with Gohan at the moment!" Mirai yelled.

The Kai sighed,"Remember, all those years ago, you had many nightmares when you defeated the androids in you're time?"

"How the hell do you know that?"

"Because, you came to me for answers. But before you say anything, you did. You were so worried about Gohan, that you had dreams that you witnessed Gohan being killed. Well, those aren't dreams...their visions, from me."

"Visions? But, they were dreams!" Mirai freaked.

Shin shook his head,"No, visions. I gave them to you because if you loose you're bond with Gohan, you will hurt the people around you, physically, and mentally. Why, you ask? Well you see that Gohan being dead, changes the course how everything should have turned out. In other words, him asking you to stay, is killing _him_."

"Killing him! He can't die!" Mirai sighed nervously.

Shin smiled,"You can stop it, just please, stop drawing in his aura for guidance. You do that so you can be like him, so he won't think of you as anything lower than a friend."

"When did I-"

"All the time. But, you do it too much. His anger is in you now, which upsets Gohan. He wants you normal, calm, kind personality. Give it to him, and maybe the fight might be over...then we might still have a chance!"

Mirai frowned from his newly coming smile,"What do you mean by _we might still have a chance!_" Mirai copied.

Kibito felt annoyed,"I can't say. It will come. Just, listen..." Shin walked closer, placing his finger on Mirai's chest, right over his heart,"I'm gonna have to place a curse on you..."

Mirai jumped back,"What would that do to me?"

Sin walked back to him,"It will save lives...and maybe Gohan..."

"What is the curse I mean't?" Mirai shook.

Sin smirked, his finger glowing,"This will link you with Gohan, so you both will feel each other's emotions, learning each other more. So think before you act..."

"Wait not yet!"

Shin looked up to him,"Why?"

"Because I don't understand...why emotions?"

Shin smiled,"So you both will learn each other more, and when you both except the fact that the fight was nothing more then hurting other people, then it will be taken off."

"But, will Gohan know..." Mirai asked, a hint of concern in his tone.

"I guess you are returning to yourself. Well, unless when I start time again, that Gohan isn't feeling all anger, or you will be wanting to blast someone's head off."

Mirai chuckled,"I guess so."

"I'm gonna miss that...Here we go!" Shin powered his ki into Mirai.

Mirai stumbled in pain from Shin and fell down. He looked up, Goku stood over him.

"You alright? You suddenly came from nowhere and fell." He smiled, offering a hand.

Mirai grabbed his hand and was pulled to his feet,"Ya, thanks Goku..." He looked over to Shin and Kibito, they acted as if nothing happened.

Mirai looked down,"Thanks." He sourly added.

Goku looked at him funny as Mirai looked to the crowds and froze.

"Ouch! That looked like it hurt!" The anouncer shouted,"Videl is having a hard time keeping up! And Spoopovich keeps getting back up!"

Gohan and Mirai both ran to the stage, Videl was having a hard time keeping up. She hit him down, then he would get back up. Both growled, then turned to each other, and frowned.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" Gohan shouted.

Gohan, stop being anger so I can!

"I don't know, you fucking tell me!"

"I'm out here for Videl! She is hurt!"

"Well I wish to help her! We hurt her with the fight!"

"Yes, let's help her, so she can win and we can go!"

"You're on!" Both foreheads were against the other, power rising.

Goku ran out,"We don't have time for this! Stop it!"

Vegeta opened his eyes to the high power level,"What the...Gohan and Trunks."

He ran out._ We can't afford them blowing the stage! That's where Kakarot's grave will be!_

Goku held Gohan away, while Vegeta came out and held Mirai. The crowd not relising it, or Gohan and Mirai, Videl was being crushed under the muscular man.

Her screams and tears showed that she _did_ need help.

"VIDEL!" Gohan shouted, busting out of Goku's grip, the flying up. Goku quickly grabbed his cape.

"No Gohan! Don't!"

Gohan growled when Goku pulled him down,"Let go!"

"No! Stop being so foolish! Don't risk it!" Goku shouted, then frowned,"Gohan...stop feeling so much anger...please stop..."

Gohan paused and dropped his frown that went to shame. Mirai felt his shame as well...stupid curse...

"I think Videl might die if Spoopovich keeps this up!" The anoucer shouted in fear.

Gohan clenched his fists, bringing up his power, causing his bandana to fly off,"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!"

Gohan flew up. Mirai growled,"Stop being angry Gohan!"

"STOP PLAYING AROUND! WE STILL HAVE A MISSION!" Yamu yelled from the roof on the waiting room.

Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Mirai looked up, along with Piccolo and Krillin.

Spoopovich growled and picked up Videl and threw her off the stage, but into Gohan.

"Videl!" Gohan shouted.

Videl was unconscious, but she seemed dead to him. Gohan turned to Goku,"Dad! We need a senzu fast!"

"Got it." He placed two fingers to his forehead, and disappeared in a blur instant. Vegeta scoffed.

"I hate when he does that..."

Mirai went to Gohan, but was pulled back by Vegeta,"Brat, don't help him! Kakarot's brat is doing fine! The stupid bond you two formed is making you soft! Stay strong!"

Mirai yanked his arm back,"Father, I'm still strong, I'm just feeling Gohan's emotions right now, which is anger...and guilt..."

"What do you mean by feeling his emotions?" Mirai circled around.

"Let's just say...we're cursed together with emotions. So what he feels, I feel."

"How the hell did _that_ happen?"

Mirai chuckled, scratching the back oif his head,"A Kai..."

Vegeta brought his hand around and smacked the back of his head,"Don't you EVER do THAT again!"

"Oww...DO WHAT!"

"Do that think Kakarot does...it disgusts me..."

"Well sorry _PRINCE_! I didn't mean to..." Mirai rubbed the sore spot.

"Well you did it anyway." Vegeta crossed his arms.

Mirai did as well,"So tell me, why do you want to fight Goku so much?"

"Just because I want to show him my Saiyan abilities!"

Mirai rolled his eyes,"I thought you changed father?"

Vegeta growled,"I did, but my crave for defeating Kakarot is astounding! I just want to win!"

"For once..." Mirai muttered.

"I heard that, bitch." Vegeta punched him in the gut and chuckled,"Kakarot will be feeling that pain shortly."

A sudden flash startled Vegeta, causing him to fall back. Goku appeared and looked to Mirai, who was clutching his stomach.

"Do you know where Gohan went?" Goku asked.

Mirai breathed deeply and turned, he wasn't there,"I don't know. Try asking Piccolo..."

"Thanks." Goku smiled to Vegeta,"Sorry 'Geta."

Vegeta stood instantly, grabbed Goku's gi and turning him. Then looking up into the taller Saiyan's eyes,"Don't you FUCKING EVER call me THAT again!"

Goku chuckled nervously,"Sorry Vegeta, it just came out. Hehehe..."

"Good." Vegeta pushed him back.

Goku turned and ran to Piccolo. Mirai giggled, Vegeta frowned at him.

"What got you giggling boy?"

Mirai let his stomach go,"I think it is funny how you and Goku fight like a married couple... Ow!"

Vegeta punched him to the stomach again, this time harder. Having the air knocked out of him, Mirai tumbled over and fell, clutching his stomach. Looking up to his father, he growled.

Vegeta chuckled,"Now _that_ was funny. Haha!"

Mirai cursed silently at him. The stupid spell still affected him...

**...:::vvv:::...**

Trunks sat up, his vision was foggy. He rubbed his eyes and felt something on his legs. He looked down and jumped up. Goten was sleeping, almost on top of him. He took a deep breath, the memory returned.

Tournament. Trying to get disguise for the adult division. Goten being scared. Him comforting him. Goten giving him pleasure for his guilt. Sleeping in each other's arms...

"CRAP!" Trunks shouted! He looked down to the sleeping angel and sighed nervously.

"Why did I sleep so close, or, with him...Am I trying to ruin our friendship? If he woke, then why did he stay? I do like him...but, now that I thibnk about it, I'll just stick to friends..." _Man...I thought Gpten would understand, but he said he was only redoing a favor for letting that man get away...So that means he only thinks of me as a friend...I guess, we can't, or will never be in that kind of way..._

He looked at Goten, who was lying on his stomach, face tilted sideways. Trunks smiled and picked him up and flipped him over. Goten brought his arms around Trunks' neck instinctively and cuddled closer. Trunks gasped and noticed Goten was still asleep. He tried to get Goten off, but it was useless. Oh, and by 'try' he mean't by doing nothing.

"Goten!" Trunks shouted slightly.

Goten opened his eyes slowly and jumped off, panicking.

"Ahhh! Sorry Trunks! I didn't mean to! I was just-"

"Goten...calm yourself." Trunks stood, blushing from Goten's.

Goten calmed, loosing his blush,"You're blushing again..."

"So were you!" Trunks' face grew dark red.

Goten giggled,"Ya...but you're face is even darker..."

"Would you shut up! You are making it worse!"

Goten frowned,"Fine then!" He turned and crossed his arms.

Trunks sighed. Walking up to him and spinning him around and suddenly hugging him. Goten was pulled back, looking into blue orbs with confusion.

"Hehe...sorry for yelling. Since we can't get in the adult division 'cause the man is gone, then why don't we go watch the tournament together?"

Goten smiled, hugging his good friend,"Yay! Come on!' Grabbing his hand and pulling him into the sky. Trunks held on then relaxed.

He can fly too.

He let go and flew next to the Chibi. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad...

**...:::vvv:::...**

"Now, up next! The Great Saiyaman VS Mirai!" The crowd cheered.

Gohan and Mirai walked up. After healing up Videl, she waited by the waiting room, watching intently on the fight. Goku and Vegeta took full time watch on their power levels. With Mirai, who knows how powerful he could be...

Gohan took his place, and so did Mirai. Gohan felt cocky, so of course Mirai felt the same.

"Start!" The anouncer jumped off the ring and the crowd cheered out.

"This is stupid, why didn't I get somebody else as an opponent!" Gohan crossed his arms.

"Why? Unhappy about you're opponent?" Mirai clenched his fists.

Gohan did the same,"Yes, my opponent is too weak for me!"

"Oh ya! Well maybe you're opponent could beat you!"

"Not to me! All I see is a coward, who has to use the timeline as every fucking excuse!"

The crowd was suddenly silent. Vegeta frowned.

"WELL MAYBE BECAUSE IT IS TRUE!" Mirai yelled back.

"LIER!"

"OVER-EMOTIONAL BRAT!"

"OVER-PROTECTIVE BITCH!"

"AT LEAST I CAN LIVE SOMEWHERE, WHERE I DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT MY DAD GOING OFF AND DIEING!"

Gohan growled,"TAKE THAT BACK!"

"NO! YOU DO THE SAME THING TO ME!"

"AT LEAST WHEN MY FATHER DIES, HE COMES BACK!"

Everyone gasped. The truth hurt.

Mirai felt tears build up,"TAKE THAT BACK!"

"OH, HELL NO! IT IS TRUE! YOU GREW UP WITHOUT A FATHER! I DID! SO HA!" Gohan felt tears build himself.

"Gohan...HOW COULD YOU? YOU LITTLE BASTARD! YOU KNOW WHY THAT IS THE REASON...!"

"Excuses...Mirai...EXCUSES!" Gohan shot a ki blast to Mirai, who dodged it.

"Hey! No ki blast attacks!"

"Why! Scaried of loosing?" Gohan mocked, having no idea why he is saying such words.

Mirai landed,"I can't do this! I can't fight you...it hurts too much..."

"Fine."

"R-really?" Mirai tilted his head.

"No. I really wish my class mates weren't here to see this, but I want to do this SO badly..." Gohan took off his glasses and smirked,"Get ready...Trunks..."

He clenched his fists, Mirai got the idea"Power contest?"

Gohan nodded again,"But, we will fight...GOT IT!"

"YOU'RE ON!"

Both began to power up, then raising their arms they screamed in a blinding flash.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed. Turning Super Saiyan, then surprisingly, turning the next level up.

Goku ran to the ring,"Don't go that far!"

"Goku stop! Let them!" Shin ran out after him. He already talked about how he was a Kai, but he never said in the explanation about Yamu and Spoopovich's mission.

Goku turned,"They will kill each other."

"Not quite, just watch and stay out of the way." Shin placed a hand on his shoulder, guiding him back to the waiting room.

Mirai and Gohan were still going all out on power, almost to the point of their pinical.

Yamu and Spoopovich nodded to each other and ran out. Videl gasped as they pushed her aside and jumped onto the ring. They took small drill like weapons and brought each one in Mirai and Gohan.

"What the-" Yamu stuck the drill into Mirai's side. He screamed in agony of the energy draining weapon, drilling inside him.

Gohan didn't have a chance, Spoopovich held him with one arm and used the other to stab the weapon in him. Gohan yelped and struggled to get it out.

"No! Not if I stop it!" Shin shouted, extending his arms and causing Mirai and Gohan to stand still.

"What'd you do?" Goku asked, clenching his fists.

Shin frowned at him,"I have to let Yamu and Spoopovich steal their energy. So we can find where they will go...so we might have a chance..."

"A chance for what?" Vegeta crossed his arms.

Shin growled,"I'll tell you soon. But for now, we got to let those two get their power drained. It's the only way."

Trunks and Goten stood in silence on the roof of the wings, staring.

"Chibi, what is going on?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know prince..."

Trunks clenched his fists in fury,"I don't know either but their hurting my brother!"

Goten looked to him and tilted his head,"But I thought my brother thought Mirai as _his_ brother...?"

Trunks smirked,"Then we're all one big happy family...Now let's go!" Both took off.

Shin looked up,"No! Someone stop them! They must not interfere!"

Vegeta smirked,"I'll do it. Only to have fun bothering them...!" He flew up and caught both, then placing them in the air.

"Dad do something!" Trunks said.

Vegeta only chuckled,"Their fine, trust me. But tell me...where were you two...?"

Both blushed. Vegeta raised a brow,"Well...do I need to suggest something...?"

"Like what?" Goten asked. Trunks elbowed him, Goten glared.

"I don't know..." Vegeta crossed his arms,"Making out behind some bush..."

Trunks smacked himself mentally,"DAD!"

"Don't denie it, you have feeling for the third class, just like how Gohan had for Mirai."

Goten and Trunks looked to each other, then blinked,"What?" Trunks shouted in surprise.

"Really. The only reason Mirai is here anyway, since he should be in the future, is because Gohan asked him to stay. 'Cause of this, the future changed and for all the pressure they had with the timeline, Gohan had killed himself-"

"My brother KILLED himself! No he didn't! He has never died before!" Goten hissed.

Vegeta nodded,"He did, but he doesn't tell anyone that. Mirai wished him back and said with everything changing, he left Gohan. He returned, but too late. Gohan hates him for that, and can't control his anger...so on and so on..."

"Wait..." Trunks looked down to Mirai and Gohan, who were collasped on the ground,"Why'd Gohan ask him to stay?"

"He had feeling for him. His only friend...for such a long time, brought the Saiyan out of them, causing them to mate. Which will be you guys shortly."

"DAD! ALL LIES!" Trunks' face crimson red.

"Then why are you blushing so much. If this didn't bother you, you'd be fine. But I can sense you at times..."

"This doesn't bother me!"

Goten smiled,"I don't know...you have been blushing lately..."

"See, even Kakarot's brat agrees." Vegeta said.

I thought he didn't like me back! But it seems like Goten blushes at times too...,"Chibi, you do know that my dad is talking about _us_, not just me?" Trunks raised a brow.

"Ya. But you know..." Goten giggled, twiddling his thumbs and looking down.

"Wait hold on." Vegeta looked to Trunks,"I can't believe you already gave him a pet name! 'Chibi'...what do you call him brat?" Vegeta chuckled to Goten.

Goten swallowed nervously,"Prince..."

Vegeta broke down laughing. His explosions of laughter, catching one Saiyan's attention.

Goku looked up,"I'll come Supreme Kai, I just need to know why Vegeta is laughing."

The Kai smiled,"Great." He took off. Piccolo, Krillin, and Kibito took off as well. Leaving Mirai, Gohan, and Videl behind.

"Should we follow them?" Videl asked.

Mirai shook his head,"I want to find out what is wrong with father, he is laughing..." Mirai chuckled,"I've never seen him laugh before, and with Goten and Trunks! I need to see why!"

Mirai flew up. Gohan flew up as well, he grabbed Videl with him. They looked at Goten and Trunks, who crossed their arms and they looked quite annoyed.

"Vegeta, why are you laughing?" Goku asked suddenly.

Vegeta stopped and flew back. He growled, and opened his mouth to say somnething, but Trunks' smirk stopped him.

"What are you smirking for...?"

Trunks chuckled,"Because you two seem to fight like a married couple, and I think since you give Goten and I such a hard time, we might've just say the truth...you like him, don't ya dad?" Trunks raised his brows and lifted his head in a way to point to Goku.

Goten and Goku were confused on the whole thing, but Vegeta, Gohan, amd Mirai understood. Videl tried to understand what Trunks mean't. Vegeta blushed and clenched his fist at him,"NO WAY IN HELL!"

Goten looked to Trunks. _I don't understand..._

Trunks smiled. _Get it, my dad...acts weird around you're dad, so like he said with Saiyans, he must like Goku._

Goten gasped and looked to Vegeta, then to Goku. _Are you sure?_

I'm always sure. Plus, my dad feels uncomfortable around him right now.

So what about us?

Trunks turned to Goten,"What do you mean by "us"?"

"Stop talking to each other with you're minds...let us all know..." _So gonna get you two back! _Vegeta thought.

"Nothing! Absolutely NOTHING!" Trunks nudged Goten,"Right Goten...?"

"Uh...right!" _Trunks...stop nudging me!_

You talk WAY too much about things that should'nt be said in front of certain people...like Mirai and Gohan!

Fine, fine, fine...I won't say anything about how Vegeta things we like each other.

Goten!

What?

Just stop!

Trunks glared at Goten, who glared back,"Just stop Goten."

"I didn't do anything!" Goten pouted.

"Hey guys..." Goku interupted, getting everyone's attention,"But, the crowd has been silent for awhile and I think we should either go with Supreme Kai to where ever he is going, or land somewhere..."

"I'll go." Gohan stated.

"Good." Goku turned to fly, but Vegeta held him,"Vegeta?"

Vegeta smirked,"We come back alive today, so we can fight, got it?"

Goku smirked,"Right."

Both Saiyans took off. Gohan and Mirai headed after, leaving Videl, Goten, and Trunks behind.

Videl sighed,"As much as I hate Gohan right now, I think he has gone through a lot, so I'm gonna follow them." Videl flew after.

Goten smiled to Trunks,"Wanna?"

"Wanna what?"

"Go after them! See what could be where everyone is going to!" Goten giggled.

The prince chuckled,"Ya! Let's go!"

They giggled and took off.

"Ahhh! My beautiful tournament!" The anouncer whined.

18 smirked,"This tournament is history now."

**...:::vvv:::...**

Mirai flew in awkward silence, next to Gohan. He was strangely calm, which the, of coiuse of the curse, made Mirai Trunks calm. Calm is what he needed. Too much anger and frustration, that it was killing him. Supreme Kai was right, he isn't Mirai anymore. He wasn't the old Mirai anyway. He is just, different, and so is Gohan. Time travel can really change the people in that time. Mirai learned his lesson, and now even after that, he has to be placed under a curse just to save the world. How wonderful...

Mirai sighed. _I wonder how long until Gohan finally relises the curse linked on us?_

Gohan averted his vision to Mirai. He seemed to concentrate on something, and Gohan wanted to know. _I feel he is keeping something from me...or he knows something I don't...?_

"Trunks."

Mirai turned, that's a first he heard Gohan actually call him, with a some what _nicer_ tone,"Yes Gohan?"

"You know something I don't, and I want to know what." He growled.

Mirai raised a brow,"Like what?"

"I don't know, you just seem quiet...too quiet..."

"That doesn't mean I know something you don't."

"Ah, but you do..." Gohan smirked,"I can sense it in you're mind."

Damn curse.

"So, then what is it that you want to know?"

"I don't know...tell me something I don't know."

Mirai growled,"I don't know what you mean! I don't know anything you don't!"

"Lier!"

"Prove it!"

"Oh, I'll prove it-"

"Both of you shut up and fly!" Vegeta yelled. Everyone stopped, including Supreme Kai and Kibito.

Gohan and Mirai turned to him and sighed,"Fine." Both said.

"Good. Now, stay quiet 'till we get to whatever the Kai has to guide us to."

Shin raised a brow,"Um, that's _Supreme_ Kai to you."

"Oh shut up." _Damn, he's annoying. Hopefully this Majin Buu guy is a decent match, 'cause I really need to get some of this anger out._

"No Vegeta, he's stronger then you and I. Don't get you're hopes on even damaging him."

Vegeta grunted. _Why didn't someone tell me he could read minds! Mnn...I wonder if Kakarot is having the same problems-wait, I hate Kakarot! Why would my mind think such a thing! Dammit, my future brat and Kakarot's older brat are rubbing off these feelings from them, to Kakarot. I don't think of him that way..._

"Vegeta?" The Kai stopped, turning to him.

"What's wrong Supreme Kai?" Goku asked, stopping as well.

Vegeta blushed,"Dammit..."

Mirai looked to Vegeta,"Father?"

"Shut it! You mating with Kakarot's eldest was stupid of you!"

Everyone turned to both. Gohan crossed his arms, as well as Mirai,"We did not mate!" Both shouted.

"Well..." Krillin said,"I think you guys got to talk this out...I'll just be heading, that way with Supreme Kai..."

Shin nodded and Kibito and Krillin followed along.

Videl looked to Vegeta,"Mated?"

Vegeta just grunted,"Yes."

"Shut it!" Gohan yelled to him.

Mirai sighed. _What did I do to deserve this..._

"Oh, I can think of lots of things..." Gohan started.

Mirai elbowed him,"Really Gohan? Can't you think something nice?" _So I can do something nice!_

Gohan sighed,"Fine. But you do know I'm still angry at you."

"I know that. I mean, can't you forget the past?"

"Oh! Like you've done that! You always mention how the androids done this, or they've done that! Forget about it! They're dead right? Then just stop it!"

Mirai clenched his fists,"I've haven't even mentioned one word about the androids since I arrived here!"

"Oh, you mean after six years you finally arrived here! Why not come here at all! You broke that promise already! No need to draw it out longer!" Gohan clenched his fist to Mirai,"Why did it take you SO long to come back anyway?"

Mirai looked down. Vegeta signaling Videl to go back, would be better for her. She began flying, thinking of everything Mirai and Gohan had yelled at each other. Most of it mentioning time travel and such. She wondered, if she should ask them about it soon when they come back to the Budokai.

Piccolo placed his hand on Vegeta's shoulder,"I'll take care of this, you go on ahead."

Vegeta crossed his arms,"Fine." He simply said as he turned back in the direction from earlier, and nodded to Goku,"Go Kakarot, the Namekian has got it."

Goku nodded and began flying with Vegeta.

Piccolo looked to Mirai,"Tell him why you didn't come earlier then six years."

Gohan nodded. Mirai looked up, and into Gohan's chocolate orbs,"I...the androids...they were even more powerful then the ones here. Each probably had to be as powerful as Cell's perfect form. It was insane! I had to train myself to the decendent Super Saiyan form, just to defeat number 18. Then, with just 17, I finally killed him. But, I relised I still had Cell, and who knows how powerful he could've been. And in the time I had to train myself, it took a couple of years. Training myself to the point of death, I kept going..."

"You motivated me, Gohan. Every time I thought back on you, I remembered you're Super Saiyan 2 form, and trained myself even harder. Everyday I thought if you still remembered me. You did, but in another way...Then, I finally killed Cell, and began charging the Time Machine. It took a little while. And in a _little _while, I mean a full two years. So, an equal to six years it took in my time, to finally escape here. I found out finally that the promise I made, was probably forgotten...I wish I could've taken that promise back..." Mirai finished with a depressed sigh.

Gohan blinked,"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Ah man, please tell me you aren't lying?"

Mirai smiled slightly,"Nope. It was all true..."

"So, it took you THAT long just to defeat these super androids, then Cell?"

"Yes, everything I said was true..."

Gohan sighed,"I'm having a hard time believing one part of that."

Mirai looked to him in surprise,"What part?"

Gohan chuckled,"The part about taking back that promise. I know you don't mean that. You just want to forget that promise, not take it back. I won't forgive you on that, but on the rest...I guess I can try..."

Mirai grinned widely,"Really? So that means you pretty much forgive me!"

"No, I didn't say that, I'm still mad at you."

Mirai dropped his smile,"But I just explained everything why I came back six years later!"

"I know." Gohan smiled. Mirai sighed in relief,"But, this just means I won't bug you on that anymore. We're good, for now."

Mirai quickly hugged him,"Thanks Gohan."

Gohan looked to Piccolo for guidance. _Um Piccolo..._

Just hug him back. You know his world. He has no family, give him a break and comfort him kiddo.

Alright.

Gohan wrapped his arms around him,"You're welcome...brother..."

Mirai pulled back,"Brother...you still think of me as you're 'brother'?"

"For now, yes. Unless you want me to change my mind-"

"No, please don't..."

"I won't. Now let's follow the others before we miss anything exciting."

Mirai nodded,"Right."

All three began to fly in the direction towards the others. Piccolo nudged Gohan's arm, getting his attention.

No more fighting, right?

Gohan nodded. _No more._

You sure? Because you and I both know that when Vegeta tried to control you're anger, he sadly failed at it. It could come at any time...

Stop worrying Piccolo. I got it under control.

I'm not so sure...I'll just watch closely for anything.

Right right...you do that.

Mirai smiled inwardly. _So great you understand Gohan. I was even beginning to think you would forever hate me! At least...I can see you smile again._

**...:::vvv:::...**

Goten and Trunks flew in silence,"Man, their flying fast! I even felt Mirai and Gohan's energy spike a little, then it calmed." Trunks turned to Goten,"You know what is going on?"

"Didn't Vegeta say something about my brother hating him for leaving?"

"Ya, but he didn't say anything about forgiving, or why Gohan would calm so easily. It seems their is a whole situation we're out of. And I don't like that."

Goten smiled,"Well don't we have our own with you're dad?"

Trunks grunted in responce,"Yes, but I need to know what is with Gohan and Trunks first, before we get back on my dad for embrassing me like that in front of everyone!"

Goten stopped,"Like what?"

Trunks came to a hault, and slowly turned around to Goten, smirking. Goten took this in as, he did have some sinister plan, that he would want to get in.

Trunks chuckled evilly,"Oh, I'm going to get revenge on my dad my manipulating him with his weakness..."

"Which is...?"

"Goku!"

"Go...ku...?"

Trunks sighed, smacking himself,"You're dad. His name is 'Goku'."

"Oh...so what does my dad have to do with this?"

"Everything, because I think my dad has a soft spot for him. Just as he said, Saiyan males can like Saiyan males. And both are full-blooded Saiyans."

Goten smirked,"So you're dad may like mine?"

"Yes Goten! That's how our revenge will work!"

"Wait Trunks," Goten floated closer to him,"Do you really think it is right to get my dad into this?"

Trunks scratched the top of his head,"I don't know, but if it means to get my dad, then yes. It is right."

"Alright then...got a plan?"

Trunks smirked again,"Oh, ya..." Trunks brought him closer, his mouth to Goten's ear,"So here's the plan..."

**...:::vvv:::...**

"So Vegeta...?"

Vegeta turned, his usual scowl crowning his features,"What?"

"Why does everyone think we're a married couple?"

Vegeta stopped,"What? Nobody thinks that-"

"Then why did present Trunks mention it?"

Vegeta was at loss of words,"They said we _acted_ like one! And I'll get him for that!" Vegeta started flying again.

"But, I don't understand. Is a married couple supposed to fight, or like each other? Because if everyone says we act like one, then doesn't that mean we like each other?"

Vegeta blushed,"KAKAROT! SHUT UP!"

Goku crossed his arms,"Fine, be mean about it!"

"I will!"

Both glared each other.

Piccolo, Mirai, and Gohan flew by,"Come on married couple!" Mirai and Gohan shouted as they flew by.

Goku and Vegeta looked at them, then back to each other. Goku smirked,"Told you so..."

"Oh, shut it and just fly."

Both began flying, a few seconds of silence passed by.

"So," Goku said,"Does that mean we're married?"

Vegeta pulled on his hair. _Damn idiot! Let this be over soon..._

**...:::vvv:::...**

**Now, if anyone can tell me please!-If VegetaxGoku yaoi would be good on here? I think so, but, if anyone as anything eslse on mind, like "No way!" or "Yes, please!" I just need to know!**

**_Mr Blue22_**- Alright, yes Videl reasoning was bad, but I couldn't think of anything. I wish I could say that that might be the reason in the series itself, but everyone knows it is not, unless Akira Toriyama says it for himself. So, Mirai and Erasa? Well, not quite since this is a MiraixGohan fic. I think she goes good with Sharpener, but that's just me. Loved your feedback, and if you can, tell me if VegetaxGoku seems good, and how the story is going so far! ^-^

**_koneko-chan717_**- So, Vegeta is great in here? Then, I wonder if you like what Goten and Trunks plan to do to him...? *making ghost noises* I don't know, just hyper right now! I finally finished, and yes, I'm bad at some promises. But now I need to finish my first story, so this one won't be updated 'till...at least a week, or 6 days. Who knows, I could just chapter after chapter on both stories. Well, before I keep on talking on stuff nobody cares about, I loved you feedback and everything else you've said so far! =)

**_mjmusiclover_**- Hey thanks! ^-~ I really didn't think I could write that well, but on some of my one-shots, people say I write really well! I love how you love this fic! It warms my heart that you do! Please stay with the story! ^_^

**Bitte Überprüfung...für Gohan!**

**Translation-Please Review...FOR GOHAN!**

**^-^...:::V:::...^-^**


	13. Untrusted:Egg On a Prince's Face

**Yes! Now...I don't really have any A/N here, so, I guess on with the story!**

_**206-King Of the Demons**_

_**207-Vegeta Attacks**_

_**208-Up Next, Goku**_

_**209-Battle Supreme**_

**Sorry for late update. I was in Hemet, without wi-fi, or a computer.**

**I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT-Yaoi, don't like, then don't read this**

**...:::vvv:::...**

**You Are My Future Chapter 13 'Untrusted' Part 1**

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"But that's not fair!"

"Life is not fair. Only Gohan, Mirai, the Kai, and, even though I hate to say it, Kakarot." Vegeta said.

Trunks and Goten frowned,"We want to fight too!" Both shouted.

"Sorry guys." Gohan chuckled,"But we need someone to watch Piccolo and Krillin's stoned bodies. We wouldn't want them breaking."

Trunks sighed and turned to Supreme Kai,"You are the Supreme Kai, right? Tell them we can come too!"

Goten nodded, pleading with his puppy-dog eyes. Trunks smirked, Goten always had that face to get anything they wanted. Shin turned.

"I can't. Wait." Shin turned to Vegeta,"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE GOING IN THE SPACE SHIP! YOU CAN'T FIGHT BUU! YOU'LL ALL DIE WITH DABRA! YOU ARE FALLING FOR A TRAP!"

Vegeta smirked,"We can handle this. Stay out here if you like, but we're going inside." He turned and chuckled,"Don't have _too_ much fun while we're gone."

Trunks blushed and clenched his fists. All jumped of the rocks and headed inside the space ship, and down the hole to Stage 1. Trunks growled. Goten crossed his arms.

"No fair, I want to fight. But no! We have to guard statues!"

Shin sighed,"I am going in. Please watch Piccolo and Krillin. Oh, and don't touch them. They'll die if you guys do."

Shin flew up and into the ship. Jumping down into the hole to Stage 1. Goten and Trunks sighed angerly.

"Fine. But if Buu comes out here, he's all ours to take on. Right Goten...GOTEN!"

Goten walked around Piccolo's statue. Trunks panicked,"Goten! Don't touch him."

"I'm not...I just want to see how they feel..." Goten extended his arm to Piccolo's statue.

Trunks jumped in front of him,"No, not even a quick feel. DO YOU WANT HIM TO DIE!"

Goten frowned,"No, but one little-"

"Did you NOT hear me?"

"Trunks, I heard you, now move!" Goten flew over him and looked to his statue about to touch it.

Dammit, Goten...

"Goten!" Trunks jumped and tackled Goten. Both fell on the statue, leaving it to crumble to pieces. Only the head remained. Trunks' eyes widened, and then blushed. He was straddling Goten, his hands pinning Goten's arms down. Goten frowned.

"WHY'D YOU TACKLE ME TRUNKS?"

"YOU WERE GONNA TOUCH IT!"

"WELL YOU HAD TO TACKLE ME AND MAKE US FALL ON IT!"

Trunks let his arms go and sat up, still straddling his legs,"I know...and now Piccolo is dead..."

Goten sat up, his hands keeping him balanced. Both looked to the chunks of stone.

"I didn't mean to tackle you Goten, but you were gonna touch it when Supreme Kai said not to."

Goten sighed in shame,"I didn't mean to try to touch him. I couldn't help it. I just wanted to know what it felt like..."

"Now we know what it felt, and it taught us so we won't touch Krillin...Goten..." Trunks glared at him.

Goten rolled his eyes,"I won't touch Krillin. I promise."

"Alright, so now we only have to watch Krillin..." Both sighed.

Trunks turned to Goten,"Wanna do something?"

"Sure, but I can't."

"Why?"

Goten smiled,"You are still on me."

Trunks blushed and stood,"Sorry..."

Goten stood and looked closely to him. Trunks couldn't stand his gaze and took a step back.

"Trunks?"

"W-what...?"

He giggled,"You're blushing again."

"Goten! Stop saying that!" His face turning darker.

"Why, it is true. But, what I don't understand is that you only do that when I get close to you, or our bodies are touching. I feel that something is missing that can solve why..." Goten tapped his chin.

Thank Kami he is so naive.

"Ya, why'll you figure it out, I'll just be over there." Trunks pointed to the edge and took a seat, his feet daggling over the edge.

Goten smiled. _I think I know why he blushes so much. Now, to only get him to say it..._

Goten took a seat next to him. His back on his side, and his head leaned back to his shoulder. Trunks' breath caught in his throat, and his heart skipped a beat. Goten comforted him in way to get Trunks to confess. The older demi took a deep breath, and shakily breathed out.

"G-goten..?"

Goten lifted his head, so he could see into his eyes,"Yes prince?"

"What are you doing...?"

"Relaxing, why?"

oh, you're SO relaxing...

"Why are you relaxing on me?"

Goten shrugged his shoulders,"Just because."

"You know if they need help, we need to be ready to act. NOT SLEEP!"

Goten chuckled,"Who said I was going to sleep..." He shut his eyes.

"See! It seems you're trying to sleep." Trunks smirked.

"I'm not..." Goten responded.

"Fine, if you're going to say that, then lets play a game." He suggested.

Goten sat up,"What game?"

"I don't know..." Trunks tapped his chin,"Why don't we just ask each other questions?"

"Uh, sure." Goten moved away and both layed on their backs.

"Favorite color?" Trunks asked.

"Blue. Favorite attack?"

"My dad's Big Bang attack. Favorite...thing to do?"

"Hang out with you. Favorite-"

"Wait really?" Trunks sat up, his hands balacing him.

Goten nodded,"Ya, you're fun to be around. And you take away the boringness everytime I'm bored."

Trunks smiled,"Continue."

...:::vvv:::...

Gohan, Mirai, Vegeta and Goku landed. Looking around, Vegeta crossed his arms at the interiors design. If he could, he would blow the ship with the flex of his hand. But, he needed it for now. The 'Kai' would blab on if he blew the ship to pieces. Vegeta had enough of the 'woman' and her crap. He didn't need it from some stalker of the universe. Mirai and Gohan stared at the door in concentration. Thinking of some ways to open it, they thought of just blasting it. Goku chuckled. This was going easier then past fights like Cell and Freeza. Maybe, Majin Buu was weaker then what Supreme Kai described...

"Hey, I guess you decided to come after all." Vegeta said.

Shin landed, and the door above shut. Mirai looked up and to him. One question had his mind at play.

"Yes Vegeta. But, I only came because I won't be left out there with those two kids." He turned, a frown crowning his features.

Vegeta smirked,"Well then, please enjoy the show when I kick Dabra's ass."

"I just hope so. But doubt is clouding my mind."

He grunted,"Whatever."

Mirai walked to Shin,"Supreme Kai. I have to ask you something?"

"What is it Gohan?" He asked, curious and knowned to his thoughts.

Mirai leaned closer,"Is the curse off?"

Shin shook his head,"Not yet." He whispered.

Mirai sighed. Nothing was going easy anymore.

The sound of an opening door, caught everyone's attention. Goku stood his ground, as did Vegeta when he noticed him. The door opened to reveal a creature in armor of some sort, and a large "M" on his forehead. Like the ones from the Budokai Tenkaichi. Mirai stared at the creature. Something very strange was felt about him as he stepped out of the enclosed door. Gohan too, felt this. But this was different, like he was feeling something that should be. Like, a future feeling as if he could feel something of the future...

"So, you must be the fighter?" Gohan asked.

The creature chuckled,"I guess you could say that, but you reasure me with me name, Pocus."

"Alright, so why are you here? Where is Bobbidi?" Goku stepped up.

Pocus pointed to the door in the center of the room,"Master Bobbidi is on the bottom of this ship. In order to get to him, you must defeat me. But, that will never happen."

"Defeat you, you say?" Vegeta felt amused, and clenched his fist to Pocus,"Bobbidi is more of a fool then I thought. Leaving us with a boring one. Uh, this will be quicker then I thought."

"Vegeta, don't be fooled. Bobbidi controls only the strongest warriors in the universe! Don't try to be brave!" Shin pleaded.

Vegeta turned to him,"Shut it. I can handle this moron. And when I'm done with him, Bobbidi will be next."

"Wow, Vegeta!" Goku crossed his arms,"Who said _you _were fighting him?"

"Ya," Gohan added,"Maybe I want to fight him."

The prince growled,"Fine, we'll just draw to see you gets to fight first."

All four brought their hands up and brought it back down. All having rock.

"Again!" They shouted.

Pocus and Shin sweatdropped. Then, the Majin laughed.

"Master Bobbidi told me to be careful with them, BUT THEIR JUST FOOLS!"

Vegeta smirked as all pulled away to look at him,"You're the fool if you're going up against this brat." Vegeta moved his head to the right, where Mirai stood his ground.

"The pointy-haired freak is first?" Pocus chuckled.

Goku shook his head,"I wouldn't call him that with his powers." He smirked.

Pocus laughed again,"Ha! I doubt it!"

Goku looked to the pribce,"Vegeta, do this quickly so I can go, then Mirai and Gohan."

Vegeta smirked to his, cracking his nuckles,"Don't worry Kakarot, I can do this fast."

Goku nodded and all backed up. Shin looked to Goku.

"ARE YOU INSANE! YOU JUST ALL DON'T WORRY! WHAT IF VEGETA DIES?" He shouted. Goku looked to him and smiled.

"Vegeta can defeat him. I know it."

Vegeta cracked his neck and stood still,"Come at me."

Pocus growled,"DON'T MAKE A FOOL OF ME!"

Pocus ran and jumped up, spinning his body so his leg would come in contact with Vegeta's head. Vegeta frowned and grabbed his leg and threw Pocus into the wall. Shin's eyes widened. Could Vegeta be _that_ strong..?

Pocus fell and looked up, Vegeta stood their and smirked. The Majin panicked and was kicked in the jaw upwards. Where he crashed into the ceiling. He fell back down and rolled on his side. Blood dripped from his lip as he stood again. He wiped it and clenched his fists in fury.

"You asshole!" He yelled.

"The only asshole here is Bobbidi." Vegeta responded back.

"Wanna say that anything?" Pocus hissed.

Vegeta scoffed,"Bobbidi...is...an...asshole!"

Goku chuckled. Such humor from the Saiyan prince.

...:::vvv:::...

"Ah! The moron is so asking for it!" Bobbidid glared at the orb,"Maybe we should just kill him."

"Master Bobbidi, I don't think so. He seems to be the father of the purple-haired one." Dabra said.

Bobbidi turned, fists clenched,"Are you trying to be _against_ me?"

"No. I'm just saying that we need to keep an eye on the one with the blue jacket."

"Really?" Bobbidi moved the orb to its little spot on the pillow and floated over to Buu's shell,'I don't see the reason why. I don't sense much power from him."

The warlock took the energy drainer and jabbed it into the shell. The meter circled to the half way mark. Bobbidi's eyes widened.

"How could Yamu and Spoopovich get this much energy?"

Dabra chuckled,"Well they tapped the one called Mirai Trunks and Gohan. Pure energy from their power provived much power for Buu."

"Who are those people?" He floated back to the orb.

The demon turned,"The black-haired one wearing the green suit in Stage 1, and the purple-haired one there."

"Wait, I thought you checked the earth about 300 years ago, and found no lifeform stronger then 50 Kiri. Pocus goes to 100 Kiri, so this shouldn't be a problem!"

"I did, but these ones don't seem earthling. So they must have stronger power, which Pocus is gonna get killed if he doesn't do damage."

Bobbidi stared within the sphere,"I bet, if defeat Pocus, I'll let you go in Stage 3."

"Stage 3? Then, you is gonna be in Stage 2?" The demon asked.

"Yakon."

"Yakon! But he'll kill them before I have a chance to have fun!" He chuckled.

Bobbidi growled,"Stop being such a baby Dabra. Well, just let Pocus have some advantage to this fight, and see if these earthlings really as strong as you say."

His eyes glowed, and then dimmed,"Um Dabra, by any chance do you know where Pocus came from?"

Dabra sweat dropped,"Um, Planet Zoon."

"Then Planet Zoon it is." Moving his hands over the orb, his eyes began to glow again,"PA PARA PAA!"

The casual room, suddenly flashed into a dark backround. Everybody looked around in utter surprise.

"Wow, what happened?" Gohan questioned.

Supreme growled,"This must be Bobbidi's work! Changing the enviorment so the enemy has the advantage!"

Pocus stood crooked and chuckled,"That's right! This is my home planet, which has 10g of Earth! And I grew up here!"

Vegeta laughed,"Did you say 10g? You are such a moron! I can with stand about 500g, or more!"

He powered up,"Here comes you're hell!"

Vegeta quickly moved in a blur and appeared in front of Pocus. The Majin fell back as he the prince extended his hand and smirked. Then blasting Pocus to nothing with a hint of his power. When it cleared, the door on the ground opened, causing Mirai to fall in, since he was standing on it. Gohan chuckled.

"Good 'ole Trunks."

"Not so much now." Vegeta said.

Gohan rolled his eyes. Shin stood dumb-founded,"How did you do that Vegeta?"

Vegeta sat on the edge,"I just did, but I don't think I would've said that if they brought us an actual opponent. Not some cheap, back talking bastard."

Vegeta jumped down and Gohan added in. Goku stuck his head out and smiled,"Coming Supreme Kai?"

The Kai shook his head and nodded. _These aren't normal humans. But, I wonder how strong a Super Saiyan is when Mirai and Gohan changed at the tournament...?_

Landing on the bottom, in a room similar to the room before, the door above shut.

"Hey, this looks just like the room we came from before!" Goku crossed his arms.

"Yes Goku, it is. I wonder why?" Shin said.

Goku chuckled,"This is just a like a video game!"

"A moronic game." Vegeta said.

Goku turned to him,"Hey, have some fun Vegeta. You didn't seem happy when you were fighting that other guy."

"Because I got a crappy one!"

"Oh..." Goku gave a good 'Son' grin,"Sorry 'Geta, I forgot."

Vegeta growled and walked up to Goku and sighed,"What did I say earlier?"

"Um...this is a moronic game."

"Further back."

"Um.." The Saiyan tapped his chin,"That we shouldn't get married."

"What!" Gohan shouted in surprise.

Vegeta blushed,"NO YOU MORON! I SAID TO NEVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!"

Goku scratched the back of his head,"Oh, you mean 'Geta?"

The prince brought his hand around Goku's head and smacked him. Goku fell down and flipped over. Gohan and Shin looked at each other.

"Sorry Supreme Kai, they have issues." Gohan whispered the last part.

"I can tell." He whispered back.

Vegeta clenched his fists, and looked to both,"We do not have issues!"

Mirai crossed his arms and shook his head,"Actually, you both do. I mean, I think someone has a little crush..."

Vegeta looked to him. Mirai clamped his mouth shut.

"Now what?" Goku asked, standing up.

"You must fight whoever Bobbidi decides to send out next." Supreme Kai said.

"Really? Oh wait, I keep forgetting the situation we're in! Hahaha!" Goku laughed.

Vegeta sweat dropped. _Dammit Kakarot, why must you be so stupid. Yet, something gets to me when you are just that..._

Goku walked up to the closed door and knocked on it,"Hello? Is anyone fighting me in there?"

Gohan smacked himself,"Oh Dad..."

Mirai elbowed Gohan's arm in a way to get his attention,"Hey Gohan, you have any clue why we're even here? I'm lost on how everything is right now."

"I agree. I don't even now anything anymore."

...:::vvv:::...

"What's this? Is that human more stupid then we thought?" Bobbidid shouted.

"Which one master?" Dabra asked.

Bobbidid smacked his forehead,"The one at the stage door."

The demon moved closer to the orb,"Yes, very stupid."

"So, which one should we let kill him?"

"How about Yakon."

Bobbidi turned,"Yakon? I said I wanted him dead, not all of them."

"Well, just tell him to kill that one, not the others." Dabra suggested.

"Ah, yes." The warlock chuckled,"Tell Yakon to go to Stage 2 at once!"

Dabra nodded,"Yes Master Bobbidi." He turned to a lonely solider in the back of the chamber,"Go tell Yakon to go to Stage 2!"

The solider ran to his chamber,"Yes sir!"

Bobbidi sighed,"Mn, Dabra, how much Kiri do you think the stupid one has?"

"I think about 100 Kiri, just like Pocus." He said.

"Really? Mn, go fetch my Energy Scanner Dabra."

"Yes, master." He said as he headed off.

The warlock chuckled,"These earthlings are in for it soon...and soon too, Majin buu will be awakened!" He laughed.

**...:::vvv:::...**

"Bring out me fighter now!" Goku shouted.

Gohan and Mirai leaned against the wall. Both yawned,"Dad, I don't think this fighter is gonna come if you keep yelling..."

Goku turned,"Of course he would. His anger would want him to try and beat me up, so it makes it better for him to come out and to have more power."

"If you say..." Mirai said.

"Hey, you fight next, so just have some patience." Goku smiled.

Vegeta rolled his eyes,"Kakarot, like _you_ have patience."

"I do have patience!" Goku crossed his arms. Vegeta raised a brow,"Well, I do have patience, when it comes to anything _besides_ fighting."

Vegeta just leaned against the wall, as the silence kicked in again.

Then, the door opened and Goku perked up. Mirai and Gohan sighed in relief as the fighter entered.

"Ah! What's that thing? Is that _my_ fighter?" Goku jumped back.

Shin clenched his fists,"Bobbidi sent out Yakon?"

"Who's Yakon?" Mirai asked from the end of the room.

Shin growled,"A magical beast from the far ends of the universe! He is one of the most feared creatures!"

"Blah blah blah. Is that all you talk about, the evil? Try talking about some couragement." Vegeta said.

Shin walked up to him,"Vegeta, there is no encouragement to talk about. Goku will die."

He just did his usual 'hmph',"I doubt it. Kakarot is more then enough for this creature."

"How do you know that?"

Vegeta smirked,"I know him well." _I do know him well. Ever since our fight on Earth all those years ago, I relised so much about him. I wouldn't be here if you let the bald one kill me. But, the question is...why? Why would he let me live...?_

The creature walked in closer and licked its lips,"Ah...who shall I eat first?"

"Try eating my fist monster!" Goku formed a stance.

Yakon looked down,"You look quite tasty. You must be the stupid one Master Bobbidi told me about. He said I can eat you."

Over my dead body Bobbidi!

Vegeta thought angerly.

"Oh, is that so?" Goku stood straight out of the stance,"Wait, the stupid one?"

"Yes. Very yes. You seem to be the one Master Bobbidi wants gone. And that's what I'm here for."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Goku said.

Bobbidi growled,"Stupid! Stop talking and suck some energy Yakon!"

"Master, I don't think he can hear you-"

"I know that!" The warlock shouted, interupting Dabra.

Dabra blinked. Bobbidi sighed,"Sorry Dabra, I'm just not in A GREAT MOOD RIGHT NOW WITH MY YAKON DOING NOTHING BUT TALKING!"

The demon king took a step back,"Then just tell him master."

Bobbidi smacked himself mentally,"Ah...I forgot. Nice thinking there Dabra." The warlock's eyes glowed.

"Yakon? Can you hear me?"

Everybody looked up to the ceiling.

"Master?" Yakon said.

"Yes, NOW GET ME SOME ENERGY! START ATTACKING AND KILLING THE STUPID ONE!"

Goku placed his hands on his hips,"I'm not stupid!"

"Kakarot!"

Goku turned to him,"Wha-"

He was smacked across the room and into the wall. Shin held his breath as the wall crumbled a bit under the impact.

"Goku! Get away from the wall! That could awaken Majin Buu!"

Vegeta growled,"Would you shut up about 'Majin Buu'! We get it! He's very evil and strong!"

Shin crossed his arms,"Fine. If you feel as if he's not a threat! Then, I might just let him be ressurrected to just knock some sense into you!"

"Now, you sound like Mirai Trunks." The prince said.

"Hey!" He shouted from across the room,"I'm right here! I can hear what you're saying!"

He laughed,"So? What's you're point?"

Mirai rolled his eyes,"Still the same Vegeta I met so long ago."

"Really?" Gohan exlaimed.

Mirai smiled,"Ya. His same attitude, I'll always remember that."

"Well, you know Vegeta wasn't like that a few years ago." Gohan smiled back.

Mirai's eyes widened in surprise,"Really? My father wasn't like this, then, what was he like?"

Gohan placed his hands behind his head,"Kind, and really caring. Well, in better ways to put it, he tried to help me control my Super Saiyan 2 transformation."

"There has to be a catch for why he would do that."

"There is, now that you mention it. He only did that so he could have a decent sparring partner and to help me from blowing up the earth."

"Now that seems like him."

Gohan sighed,"Ya. But he's getting better. Not at once, but time over time. Years over years, he'll be a bit nicer."

"Can't wait 'till that happens. And just earlier, I actually saw him laugh! Man, I wish I could always see him smile like that."

"Maybe, I'm still getting used to what he did earlier."

Mirai leaned up more and turned away,"Gohan, do you ever think things will ever be the same?"

Gohan looked to him,"What do you mean?" Gohan knew what he mean't, but he didn't want to say it.

Mirai blushed,"Like, all those years ago when we were like...you know..."

"Together?"

"Ya, that."

Gohan looked down, making his feet more interesting then the conversation,"I don't know. I mean, a large gap and what happened made it slim to none for us to ever be like _that _again."

Mirai sighed,"So you're saying, no."

"No! It's not that Trunks!" Gohan panicked,"I just think, from what happened so far, I can't imagine us together any more then just friends."

Ouch, that hurt,"Oh, I understand."

Gohan sighed,"Trunks. I didn't mean it in a mean way. I just don't want any more fights to happen again."

"But, I won't let that happen!" Mirai pleaded.

"Trunks...please. I understand that you want the old times back, but I'm not sure I want to remember everything. Like, how I was pushed by my stupid pride to kill myself. I hate myself for hurting you like that...and my dad..."

"You're dad?"

"Yep. I yelled at him, and hurt him when he was just trying to help." He clenched his fists.

"Gohan...?" Mirai stood.

"I hurt him Trunks! I hurt the fuck out of him!"

"Gohan."

"Why you ask? Well I was so stupid! I just can't believe I did that?"

"Gohan!"

"What!"

He turned and paused. Vegeta raised his eye brows. Goku looked as if he was about to punch Yakon, but froze. bYakon was just staring, and Shin was just silent. Soon, a heavy silence kicked in as Gohan relised that everyone must've heard.

"Um, sorry." He said.

Goku nodded and presumed his beating.

**...:::vvv:::..**

"Dabra, did you see that? The stupid one's son just blurted out some very, very important stuff..." He giggled.

"Yes master, and we could get an advantage on them using this information."

"Yes...great idea Dabra. But first, lets give Yaskon some advantage since HE'S LOOSING! Ah...my poor Yakon, getting beat up by the stupid one..."

His eyes glowed again as his hands moved around the orb,"PA PARA PAA!"

Suddenly, the room turned pitch black. Gohan looked around,"Wow! Who turned out the lights?"

Yakon chuckled, jumping back onto a large rock,"This is my home planet. You can't see me, but I can see you."

"Wow, I wish I could right now. It's really dark!" Goku giggled.

Mirai sensed around as he felt Gohan's chi next to him. He turned and felt strong arms help him move. Mirai looked to see where Gohan's face was and smiled. Gohan just knew his smiled, and smiled as well.

"Sorry, my footing isn't the greatest in the dark." Mirai said.

"I can tell. You almost tripped."

Mirai laughed,"Ya. Thanks."

"Hey, you two! Stop making out over there!" Vegeta shouted.

Shin looked to Vegeta,"Their doing what?"

Vegeta smirked,"Stuff, lots of stuff."

"Father! Really?" Mirai exlaimed.

"Yep. You both decided to mate, not my fault."

"Ah! Why do I put up with this?" Mirai smacked himself in the forehead. Gohan giggled.

"Gohan!"

"Sorry, couldn't contain myself!" Gohan laughed.

Mirai sighed. Guess, same old Gohan. Maybe.

Well, Mirai did remember a time, when they did start connecting in ways other then friends...

**_...:::vvv:::...Flashback_**

_The night before the Cell Games, was the most happy night of Gohan's life. His mother and father had no fights, 'cause they didn't want last words to be bad ones. And, Gohan and Goku even relaxed under the stars, not thinking of a single care in the world. But soon, Goku said that sleeping was very important, for a very important day. The 9 year old just nodded and went to bed. Sleep never kicked in, as he was scaried for tomorrow. He didn't want to die, but that wasn't an option when it came to Cell._

_Gohan sighed,"I wonder where Trunks sleeps? Capsule Corp.?" He sighed again,"I wonder if he's scaried too. I know I'm not the only Super Saiyan scaried of Cell."_

_He sat up,"Maybe I should ask Trunks for advice, wherever he is." He sensed for his ki, as he felt it out in the moutains._

_Gohan felt even more curious as to why Trunks was out at a time like this? He smiled and turned to his window and opened it up. Climbing out, he took off into the chilly air._

_Not far from his house, sat Trunks on the edge on a large rock. Gohan landed and stared at the lavender-haired teen. Trunks just sat and was looking into the stars above._

_Slowly walking over, he took a seat next to Trunks._

_"What are you doing awake, Gohan?" Trunks asked, looking over to him._

_"I couldn't sleep."_

_"Why?"_

_The 9 year old sighed,"I'm scaried."_

_"Of tomorrow?" Trunks smiled, concerningly._

_Gohan nodded, as he hugged his knees now._

_"Cold there?" He chuckled._

_"Maybe." Gohan responded quickly._

_Trunks pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around the younger one's shoulders. Gohan looked to him with confusion in his eyes._

_"It's alright. I won't get cold." He leaned back, using his hands to balance him._

_Gohan just nodded and pulled on the large jacket. The sleeves drooping over his hands._

_"Thanks Trunks."_

_"No problem."_

_"So..." Gohan said,"Why are you out here?"_

_"Just thinking." He responded back._

_Gohan turned to him,"Are you thinking of you're mom?"_

_Trunks looked down,"I guess you could say that."_

_"Are you worried about her?"_

_Trunks clenched his fists,"How can I anymore. She died Gohan."_

_Gohan's eyes widened,"But, when we first met you, you said-"_

_"I know, I lied. I couldn't say she died...it hurt too much..." He sighed,"Sorry, I'm just mad still. So, why are you out here?"_

_The little Saiyan smiled,"I wanted to ask you a question."_

_"Like what?"_

_"If you are also scaried for what's to come tomorrow."_

_Gohan scooted closer to him. Trunks grinned as he knew what Gohan felt,"Ya, I'm pretty scaried. I even kept thinking, Gohan, Goku, and my father would all just laugh if I said this."_

_"Really?" Gohan chuckled._

_"Really. But, when you just asked that, I felt so relieved to not be the only one."_

_Both sighed._

_"Trunks, do you think we'll live tomorrow?"_

_Trunks turned to him,"Don't say that, Gohan. We can beat Cell, I promise."_

_Gohan set his head on his lap, practially laying down,"You're right. I just worry too much."_

_"You do. It's best to relax and save you're energy. And that means sleeping." He yawned, along with Gohan._

_The younger one shut his eyes and fell happily asleep. Trunks smiled and picked him up bridal style. Moving some of his bangs from his face, he took off into the air and to his home._

_Climbing in through the window, he set Gohan on his bed,"Nothing will hurt you tomorrow, I won't let it."_

_Trunks stroked his hair before flying out the window, confident for tomorrow's battle._

_**...:::vvv:::...End Flashback**_

"I have better ways to see. Ah!" A strong light snapped Mirai out of his mind, as he remembered the mission.

He turned to see Goku as a Super Saiyan. The arua around the Saiyan provided much needed light, covering a lot of the darkness. He looked to Gohan, who seemed to be cheering for his father. Mirai smiled, now that used to be the old Gohan.

But soon, the light faded quickly. And the same weary darkness reached Mirai again.

"Um, what happened to the light?" Mirai asked.

"It seems Yakon is a creature that consumes-"

"Light. We all know. Nice pointing out the obvious, stalker of the universe." Vegeta interupted.

Shin growled,"Would stop calling me that! And could you also stop interupting me when I-"

"Talk." Vegeta smirked.

Shin clenched his fists. Vegeta was one that seemed he could get away with the power he had. He just crossed his arms and sighed. This was going to be a long day...

Shin smirked,"Goku! Yakon eats light! Don't go-"

"Super Saiyan, Kakarot!" Vegeta finished.

"DO YOU TRY TO GET ON MY BAD SIDE?" Supreme Kai yelled.

Vegeta turned around to him and smirked,"Yes. And why, because I'm bored. When will this Majin Buu be resurrected?"

Shin brows knitted together,"Why would you want Majin Buu to be awakened?"

"'Cause I want to beat the living shit out of him."

"Well, too bad since I won't allow that. Unless you are so eager to die."

"Not yet, I'm not. But this Majin Buu isn't much to speak of, just like Dabra."

Shin raised his brows,"What do you mean, _just like Dabra_?"

"I watched him kill you're little friend, and he isn't _that_ strong. Now, if we're talking about a few years ago, then he'd be a challenge. But if we fight him, I just have to watch out for his spit and he's done."

Shin's eyes widened. _Amazing, I never thought these humans could contain so much power? No wonder they are all so calm. _

Supreme Kai sensed to Mirai. _So that means the curse I placed on Mirai and Gohan wasn't nessisary. I guess I'll take it off._

His eyes glowed a very dark purple, as did Mirai and Gohan.

"Um, what's happening?" Gohan questioned.

Mirai looked to the two dots of light, where Supreme Kai was, and found that the curse was finally over.

"It's about time, Supreme Kai!" Mirai chuckled.

Shin smiled and all the light dimed,"No problem, I figured you and Gohan didn't need it anymore."

"Need what anymore?" Gohan asked.

Mirai quickly looked to Gohan,"Nothing!" He freaked out. Gohan just blinked and then furrowed his brows.

"I think you're lying Trunks..." He mused.

The young prince just turned his head away and exhaled. _Damn, I knew this curse was a horrible idea from the start. Now, he is going back to the suspicious demi-Saiyan again..._

Shin chuckled,"Gohan, it was nothing. No need to get all alert."

Gohan crossed his arms,"You shouldn't be talking Supreme Kai. You know every part of this, and I'm going to find out what it is."

The Kai just raised an eye brow,"Well then, I guess you didn't get the message."

"Now what messeage would that be?"

"The one to just forget about it."

Mirai nudged Gohan,"Ya, it's not that big of a deal."

The black-haired demi just pulled his arm away from Mirai,"Sure it is, but I suppose i'll forget it for now..."

"See, simple and easy." Mirai said. Gohan just groaned in response.

And soon after that, the sound of an explosion caught every one's attention in the darkened room. Then a light emitting from the floor showed that Goku defeated Yakon. Supreme's mouth just hung agape as every Saiyan in the room just shrugged it off as they jumped down into the next room below. Vegeta was last as he smirked to Shin as to say, _Told you so. _He only growled and jumped down to the next room.

**...:::vvv:::...**

Bobbidi just stood dumb-founded,"What the hell! My beautiful Yakon!"

The Demon King just smirked,"Good, more fun for me."

The warlock turned around,"What? NO! NO FUN FOR YOU!"

"What do you mean, master?"

He growled,"If you think you're fighting them, then forget it! I do not have a second life if you decide to go and commit suiside with them! They'll kill me!"

Dabra turned and continued walking,"Don't worry master, I won't get killed before Majin Buu is ressurected. And plus, no one is more powerful then me!" He walked off to his meditation room, preparing himself for the fight.

Bobbidi just frowned. _Hopefully you can fight how to talk..._

He looked to the orb and took a closer look to Gohan and Mirai,"Maybe, he might have a chance if these humans can get into another ruling arguement. Then, Dabra can attack!" He chuckled,"Yes, Majin Buu shall be awakened sooner then expected!"

**...:::vvv:::...**

"Stop calling me that! I mean, can't you think of anything else?" Shin shouted.

Vegeta just scoffed,"Well, I could, but this is pissing you off as it should. And I find that hilarious."

"The fate of you're entire planet, no, THE UNIVERSE, depends on you! And all you can do is mock a Kai?"

"Yep."

Shin growled stomping his foot forcfully on the ground.

"Be careful Kai, you might wake Majin Buu!" Vegeta pretended to panick, pissing off Shin even more.

"You know what, I'll just say that Majin Buu will be awakened already with you here, so no need to worry." _I'm dead..._

Vegeta turned to him,"Finally! Now you can shut up about it!"

Mirai chuckled. The ways of a father...

"Vegeta, leave him alone. Supreme Kai is helping us, and I don't think he should be repayed like this." Goku smiled, walking over and placing his hand on his shoulder.

Vegeta froze as his warm touch sent sensations through his body,"Fine."

Shin smirked,"Thanks Goku, at least you understand. If only Vegeta could as well, maybe showing him some kind deeds will help him."

Vegeta growled as he knew Supreme Kai figured some mix feelings for the younger Saiyan. _Damn you!_

This is sweet revenge.

The Kai responded telepathically.

"That's a great idea!" Goku cheered,"And now we could see the sweet side of 'Geta!"

Vegeta crossed his arms while Shin chuckled amusingly,"Kakarot, stop calling me that!"

"Ah, come on _'Geta_, first step to being nicer is to me. Try saying something nicer." Goku gestered, nudging him.

"Ya, Vegeta, try saying something nicer." Shin said.

Vegeta clenched his fist and threatening Goku with it. Mirai shook his head and Gohan just stared.

"Dad! Not like that!" Mirai chuckled.

Vegeta turned to him,"Quiet boy! This doesn't concern you!"

Vegeta, admit defeat, or are you scaried to be nice to you're little crush?

Shin asked.

Oh hell no! You did just not call me scaried? Fine I'll show you!

Vegeta turned to Goku and quickly said,"'t!"

Everyone blinked, even Bobbidi from Buu's Shell.

"There, I said something _nice_! Now would leave me be!" He pointed out to Shin.

"Well I couldn't understand you, say it slower." Shin said.

Goku smiled warmly,"I understood. So, you really mean that Vegeta?"

"Yes." He responded quickly.

Goku came closer as Vegeta heart beated faster. Then, the younger Saiyan wrapped his arms around the prince into a warm embrace. Shin made 'ah' sounds as Vegeta just ignored him.

_If you really think I can't beat Buu, then how about I try it on you IF YOU KEEP DOING THAT!_

_I find it cute that Goku is hugging you._

_Shut it._

_Make me._

_Oh, as hell I will._

Shin just stayed silent as Goku pulled away,"That's the nicest thing you have ever said. Thanks 'Geta."

_That damn nickname_...,"Sure, whatever. DON'T EXPECT TO SAY ANYTHING LIKE _THAT_ EVER AGAIN!"

"Ok." The black-haired wonder responded. Vegeta sighed.

"Wait Goku! What did my dad say?" Mirai shouted from the other side of the room, where he and Gohan leaned against a wall.

Goku looked to him,"He said-"

"Kakarot!"

"What? He should know."

"No, I don't want a certain Kai to hear." _It'll be the end of me with his blabber on on what I said..._

"Why?" Goku asked.

"For reasons..." He frowned.

Goku placed his hand on his shoulder and placed two fingers to his forehead,"Well, bye!"

He let go and used Instant Transmission as he appeared next to Mirai and whispered the words of Vegeta to his ear. Vegeta watched in horror as his son smiled and Gohan laughed.

"Dad, I never knew you had such a heart!" Mirai smiled.

"I don't!" Vegeta turned away and walked to the corner of the room,"Just fight the next opponent and be done with it so I can take all this frustration on this Majin Buu."

"Alright." Mirai said.

Goku then appeared next to Vegeta again. Vegeta jumped and ran into Goku. The prince felt strong arms as he relised he clung to Goku. He pulled away as a deep blush made its way to his face. Gohan wolf whistled, causing Vegeta to growl.

"How cute you two are!" Gohan shouted. Mirai laughed as both him and Gohan scored on easy revenge.

"Ah!" Vegeta turned and smirked,"At least I'm not mated to Kakarot, unlike you two."

Gohan clenched his fists as Mirai stood and walked over a bit,"We never mated!"

"Then why did you both sleep in the same bed?"

"Gohan was 10 years old! Why would I do such a thing?"

He chuckled,"'Cause, you both wanted it, and I could tell. Even though I tryed to stop you, you just wouldn't listen."

Mirai blushed,"Father! Do you think I have a dirty mind?"

"Maybe."

He groaned and walked to the door, punching it,"Come on! Where is my fighter?"

**...:::vvv:::...**

"Alright master, I'm ready to fight." Dabra said walking up to Bobbidi.

The warlock just kept his eyes to the orb and chuckled,"Not yet, I want to keep watching these humans! It's hilarious!"

The demon just watched as Mirai slammed on the door,"How is that funny?"

"Shut up, it was a second ago. Well, just go get me some energy for me." He turned to Dabra.

Dabra nodded and walked to the door labeled _Third Floor. _He walked in a flew up a bit as he pressed a button and the door opened.

Mirai brought his fist back and thrusted forward, as it hit Dabra's face.

"Ah!" Dabra stepped out and growled,"What the hell!"

The lavender-haired prince's eyes widened and took a step back,"Crap! He's gonna kill me!"

Vegeta laughed,"Ha! Now you pissed him off! He's gonna kill you!"

Mirai turned to him,"Father, for one thing, I just said that, and second, HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH A THING?"

Vegeta shurgged his shoulders,"Who knows. I'm just in the mood for a fight, so my mind isn't quite with me."

"Mirai! Dabra!" Shin shouted.

"Wha-" Mirai was cut off as a fist came in contact and sent him into the wall next to Vegeta and Shin.

"Mirai, you alright?" Shin asked.

The young prince rubbed the sore spot on his cheek as blood rubbed along with his hand,"No, I'm fanfuckingtastic! That hurt!"

"You say all kind of stuff when you're pissed, don't you?" Vegeta asked.

"I wouldn't be talking dad, you say just as much, even when you aren't mad." He stood and frowned at Dabra.

"Fine, you got me. Go and kill him already, even though you may have trouble."

"Trouble?" Shin walked up to him, glaring daggers into the prince's eyes,"You said that Dabra was no problem, so that means you really were bluffing...and weak."

"Hold up!" He clenched his fist,"I can so easily take down that asshole if I wanted! He is only as strong as Cell! And he was killed by a 9 year old!"

"Who is Cell?" Both Saiyan and Kai had fire burning around them in utter fury.

"Some green bug a long time ago! But that isn't the point! If you think I'm so weak, then let's go!"

"You're on!"

Goku came inbetween both and pulled them away by extending his arms,"Come on, we have more important stuff like Dabra and Majin Buu. Let's not cause a scene."

"Too late Goku." Shin said as he sighed.

Goku looked to Dabra and Mirai, who were just staring at the fight. Vegeta crossed his arms and sighed as well.

"Good, you two made up-"

"Hell no!" Vegeta moved Goku as he pulled up Shin by his clothes,"I hate this guy!"

"I did nothing to you Vegeta!" Supreme Kai yelled back.

Vegeta growled,"Ya you did!"

"What would that be?"

"Being annoying...and just being you." He dropped him and walked away.

Shin just rubbed his throat and glared at Vegeta. Turning, he walked to the other side of the wall, where Gohan was.

"How do you deal with him?" Shin asked.

Gohan shrugged,"I just do. He is a nice guy...at some times." He chuckled.

Shin just groaned,"I doubt it, he's such a prick."

**...:::vvv:::...**

Bobbidi moved his hands around the orb and his eyes glowed,"Maybe, a place outside of the ship...PA PARA PAA!"

The room flashed and everyone was teleported to the outskirts of the dessert out of Bobbidi's ship.

Goten sat up,"Favorite...Trunks! Look!"

Trunks sat up and then hopped to his feet as both their fathers, and somewhat brothers were out down below.

"Finally! A fight! Let's go!" Trunks jumped and flew down to the others.

"Wait for me!" Goten shouted and took off after Trunks.

Both demi-Saiyans landed, only to be shoved back by Vegeta. Trunks was caught off surprise as he pushed both to the ground, away from others.

"Start talking." Vegeta said.

Trunks sat up and growled,"What the hell dad!"

"Watch you're mouth boy! I said start talking!"

Goten sat up, using his hands to balance him back,"Like what?"

"What you two were doing?"

Trunks looked to Goten and sighed,"You're still on that?"

Vegeta frowned and kneed down to their heights,"Yes, just like Gohan and Mirai, I will be watching, but I couldn't this time. So start talking, what were you both doing?"

"Geez dad, you act as if Goten and I did something huge. We just asked each other questions." _And killed Piccolo..._

"Like what?"

"Like what's you're favorite color, or something." Goten responded.

Vegeta growled, quickly grabbing Goten's chin with two of his figers and lifted his head. He glanced at his neck and grunted, doing the same to Trunks.

"Um, dad?"

Vegeta stood,"Good, you guys aren't mated yet. I don't see each of your marks."

Trunks blushed. Just the thought of having Goten's blood in his body, gave his body a warm sensation. Or, even getting so close as to lick his delicate skin, was just unbareable.

Vegeta smirked,"Thinking about it?"

"No!" Trunks stood and looked up into his father's eyes,"Why would I do such a thing?"

"'Cause you want to feel the warm sensation. Don't ya?"

"I said I don't wanna!" Trunks crossed his arms and turned away.

Goten tilted his head,"What do you mean, _marks_?"

The dark-haired prince chuckled,"Every Saiyan, marks their mate by biting into their necks, to leave a scar, to tell other Saiyans that that one is taken. And it could only be done if you truly want to spend the rest of you're life with him or her. Male Saiyans did it a lot, as females were rare."

"Oh..." Goten blushed. He turned to Trunks, and then to his neck. And without knowing, he licked his lips. Oh the wonders of the sweet skin, the taste. Goten looked back to Vegeta,"Do you know how it feels?"

"No, I'm not mated to a Saiyan, I'm with a human." _A bitchy human, but maybe one Saiyan...crap, I'm thinking about Kakarot again! I need to stop that!_

The prince turned his head, to look at Goku. He smiled slightly at the grinning Saiyan.

Goten smirked,"Thinking of marking my dad?"

Vegeta quickly looked to Goten and frowned,"Hell no, not in a million life times."

"Denial..." Trunks said. Turning back to both.

Vegeta just turned to the others and started walking away,"At least I didn't kiss him!" He shouted back.

Trunks sighed,"We never kissed." He said, slightly disppointed at the thought that he would never get a kiss from the younger black-haired demi.

Goten came closer to Trunks' side,"You know he didn't hear you."

"Ya, I didn't intend for him to. So, still remeber the plan?"

Goten smirked,"Ya! So how are we gonna do this?"

"We'll figure out a way..." Trunks chuckled and both sat themselves on the dirt.

Mirai strentched his arms and formed a stance,"Let's go Dabra!"

"My pleasure."

Both vanished and began attacking. Mirai threw a fist to Dabra, who blocking it and took ahold of his arm. Mirai growled then was spun and tossed to the ground. He stopped himself and powered to Super Saiyan.

Gohan frowned. Mirai could do better.

The lavender-haired prince jumped and tossed multiple ki blasts at the demon. He blocked it and began sucking in air. Mirai raised a brow, but then his eyes widened as fire blew our of the demon's mouth. He dodged it and flew full speed to Dabra and punched his face. Dabra was sent back, but chuckled.

"Try this." He said as he quickly summoned up a sword.

Mirai growled. _Wish I had mine..._

Dabra thrusted the sword in a variety of directions. Then it slashed through Mirai's jacket, cutting in in half. He grabbed the remaining part on him, and ripped it off, showing more of his muscles. Gohan smiled, he did miss how those strong arms used to hold him in comfort. Oh, how the old days were missed dearly.

Then, they began to fight again. Fist hitting fist. This angered Gohan then. Mirai Trunks was only at half his power, and having a difficult time. He clenched his fists and flew up where, he shoved Mirai and punched Dabra in his side. The Demon King couched up blood and was sent into the earth below. Mirai flew over and turned Gohan.

"What the hell, Gohan!"

"You needed to just finish him!"

Mirai came closer,"It was _my_ fight, not yours!"

"It doesn't matter! You need to learn how to fight right!"

"Well you should as well! I've seen how you fight, and all you do is watch while some people are getting beat up by tiny Cells!"

"That was the past!"

"Now you're the one making up excuses!" Mirai yelled.

The arena transfered all but Goten and Trunks, back inside the ship.

Gohan and Mirai just turned away and crossed their arms.

"Hey, where'd Dabra go?" Goku asked.

"He probably returned back to Bobbidi." Shin answered.

"I wonder why...?" Goku questioned.

**...:::vvv:::...**

"Are you sure it is him, Dabra?" Bobbidi asked.

"Yes master, I'm sure."

"Alright, I guess I could...he'll make a great slave...PARA PA..." Bobbidi's eyes glowed and then he chuckled.

Gohan's eyes widened and he gripped his hair as a sharp pain shot through his head.

"Ahhhh!" He dropped to the floor.

Mirai turned and his face paled,"Gohan!"

He ran to him and tryed to help him up, but was smacked away.

"What's happening to him?" Goku shouted.

"Bobbidi is controling him! Gohan must fight back!" Shin growled.

"Gohan!" Goku yelled,"Fight it son!"

"I can't!" Gohan shouted back as he was lifted into the air. His screams, wrenching Mirai's mind with concern.

Then, he dropped to the floor, all eyes on him. He stood, and chuckled darkly.

Mirai's eyes widened in horror. A large 'M', was on his forehead.

"Gohan..."

**...:::vvv:::...**

**Thanks for the reviews! Any ideas? Please tell me! ^-^**

**I love everyone below! =3**

_**mjmusiclover**_-Thanks! VegetaxGoku is now afficially in here!

_**Mr Blue22**_-I know right! It is like a homo love! Love your feedback! =D

_**RhodeIslandRedIchigo**_-Thanks a lot ^-^ Love what you said!

_**Koneko-chan717**_-You must really like that chapter if you were laughing. I do like how vegeta bothers Goten, Trunks, Mirai, and Gohan. But now they have a reason to get him back! =)

**Give me some sugar, and review...FOR GOHAN!**


	14. Untrusted:Hugs Not Drugs

**Hey! Love ya all! (Had to let that out ^-^) XD**

_**213- The Dark Prince Returns**_

_**214- Vegeta's Pride**_

_**215- The Long Awaited Fight**_

_**216- The Magic Ball Of Buu**_

_**217- Buu Is Hatched**_

**Here ya people go!**

**I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT-Yaoi, don't like, then don't read this**

**...:::vvv:::...**

**You Are My Future Chapter 14 'Untrusted' Part 1**

"Haha! Look Dabra! We finally got the stupid one!" Bobbidi laughed.

The demon king looked closely,"That's not the stupid one. You got the stupid one's son."

The warlock looked closer, and sighed,"Ah, whatever. Let me just take measure of his Kiri."

Taking the Energy Scanner, he placed it over his orb and watched in astonishment as the meter rised to 3000 Kiri.

"Wow Dabra, he might be stronger then you." Bobbidi said with a laugh.

The demon king frowned,"Hell no! Nobody is stronger then me! I'm the Demon King of the Planes! They-"

"Blah blah blah. Stop talking and watch this. It shall be interesting..."

**...:::vvv:::...**

"Oh no...Gohan! What has Bobbidi done to you?" Mirai cried out.

The dark-haired teen just laughed,"Oh nothing. Just a little touch to my power."

"Supreme Kai. What does he mean?" Goku asked.

Shin sighed,"Bobbidi has taken over Gohan...this is something I feared..."

"Oh." Goku clenched his fists and began walking over to his darkened son.

"Goku!" Shin shouted,"Don't go near him!"

He turned,"Why?"

"'Cause that's why!"

Goku looked back, just to see a fist collide into his nose and send him into the walls of the room.

"Haha! Good my stupid one's son!" Bobbidi chuckled telepathically,"Kill them all! Especially Supreme Kai!"

Majin Gohan frowned,"No."

Dabra and Bobbidi looked to each other,"What?" The warlock shouted,"Obey my command and kill them all!"

Gohan clenched his fists,"I said no! I only want Trunks!" His power surged the room with tremendous strength as everyone flew back.

Mirai looked with hurt in his eyes. Gohan, never wanted to hurt him for as long as he knew the little boy. And knowing that Gohan let Bobbidi in his control, breaks his heart.

"What!" The warlock stomped his foot,"Get them you moron!"

The new Majin growled and turned to the door and punched a hold straight through it. Jumping down into the hole that lead to Buu's Shell, he landed turned to Bobbidi and Dabra.

"Hey, where'd he go?" Bobbidi questioned.

Dabra turned around as he sensed a large ki motion towards his head,"Master behind us!"

Bobbidi looked back and quickly motioned his hands to the orb, but kept his eyes on Gohan,"PA PARA PAA!"

As fast as the warlock did this, Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, Shin, Mirai, Goten, and trunks was transfered to the tournament. Coming onto the stage, the crowd screamed frantically as the strange people suddenly appeared from no where.

"Ah! Bobbidi!" Shin shouted,"Of course he would send us to a place like this!"

Goku looked to Gohan and furrowed his brows,"Gohan, what happened to you?" Then looking to Supreme Kai, he sighed,"I thought you said someone with a wicked soul could be taken over?"

Shin shook his head,"I believe Gohan does have a wicked soul..."

"What! No, it can't be..." Goku turned to his darkened son,"Gohan..."

Chi-Chi stood leaned over the rail and smiled,"Gohan! My precious boy!"

Master Roshi just frowned,"Something not's right, Chi-Chi. Gohan isn't the same..."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I'm saying that their is no pureness in his ki. This isn't the same Gohan..."

Chi-Chi looked back to her son and shook her head,"It can't be..."

**...:::vvv:::...**

"Mnnn, I'm thinking that this one has some pride that just can't be broken...I wonder why...?" Bobbidi questioned.

"I'm not sure, master. But this will get us Buu in no time." Dabra smirked.

"Ya! Hahaha!"

**...:::vvv::...**

Goten and Trunks looked to each other, then to Gohan.

"What happened? We just appeared in the Budokai from one place to another!" Trunks said.

The younger one kept his eyes glued to Gohan, and took a step forward,"What's wrong with my brother, Trunks?"

Trunks turned to Goten and shrugged his shoulders,"I don't know. But he doesn't look the same..."

"I know. Sense his ki, it isn't right either."

Sensing his ki, Trunks' eyes widened then he chuckled nervously,"He's got some power there...that's for sure..."

Goten looked back to the lavender-haired prince and frowned,"Not the power, his arua." Turning back, he looked to the Majin with a hurt feeling,"He feels...evil..."

"Evil?" Trunks laughed, walking up and placing his hand on his shoulder,"Gohan's not evil. He's on our side, remember?"

The black-haired wonder yanked his body away from Trunks' hold and clenched his fists,"Gohan..."

The prince frowned,"Right. Let's ask Goku."

"Who?" Goten asked, still looking at Gohan.

Trunks sighed,"You're dad, now let's go."

He grabbed ahold of Goten's arm and began walking over to Goku.

Mirai frowned in frustration as both him and the Majin glared each other,"Gohan, what is wrong with you?"

Gohan chuckled,"I said nothing! Now fight me!"

He flared his energy again, but this time sending Hercule and the anouncer back. Mirai Trunks just stayed and kept his same expression. This wasn't _his_ Gohan...

Goten and Trunks stopped and looked to Gohan with fear striken on their faces. The little Chibi yanked away from Trunks again and began running to Gohsn.

"Gohan!" He yelled to him. Trunks quickly followed him,"Goten! Wait!"

Gohan stopped and looked to Goten as he came to him. He smirked and extended his arm to his brother, and flexed his fingers. Powering ki to his hand, Goku and Vegeta relised that their sons were running straight to him.

"Goten!" Goku quickly said and used I.T, grabbing Goten and coming back.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta smacked him.

Goku let Goten go and rubbed where the prince hit him,"Why'd you hit me?"

"Because that's why." Vegeta pointed to the patch of smoke and Goku looked with panick crowned on his features,"Oh..."

Trunks sat up, blood running from his forehead. He groaned as he stood up. Then looking to Gohan, who let his arm come back to his side, he remembered what Goku had done,"What the hell Goku!"

Trunks stomped over to Goku, passing Gohan on the way. Glaring him to the eye, he stopped and pointed to him,"The same to you too, Gohan! You don't just get to blast people like that! Give up some warning!"

Gohan grunted and watched as Trunks walked over to Goku, and did the same thing he did to Gohan.

"Why didn't you get me, if you were saving Goten?"

"Uh..." Goku was at a loss of words. Vegeta chuckled and leaned over to him.

"You pissed him off. Say something before he blasts you into the next dimension."

Goku scratched the back of his head,"Hehe...sorry Trunks. I didn't see you there, but Vegeta did."

"Mnnn, nice excuse. But I'll except it if you tell me what's wrong with jerk-face over there." Trunks crossed his arms. Goten did the same.

Goku frowned as reality came back into play,"Gohan isn't right, right now. Just leave this up to Mirai, Vegeta and I."

"Fine." Trunks said.

Shin tapped Goku's shoulder,"Goku, do something."

"Like what? Mirai's got this. And if it get's bad, Vegeta or I will step in and take care of it." He smiled.

Supreme just turned to Mirai and began walking,"Mirai? What are you planning?"

Not looking to the Kai, he shrugged his shoulders,"I'll do what Gohan wants...no matter how much it hurts to do it..."

"So you plan on fighting him?"

"What else? I don't want Gohan to let himself be in Bobbodi's control, and not get what it was for. So a fight will solve this." _Just hopeing we don't kill each other..._

Shin frowned,"No."

"What?" Mirai turned to him.

Shin walked in front of him, extending his arms so Mirai couldn't attack Gohan,"Not unless you defeat me. You know well what will happen if you do fight him, Buu. And if Buu's awakens from the shock of the battle, you both will be dead."

"Who cares!" Vegeta shouted, smirked. Trunks chuckled from his father's humor.

Shin glared him from the corner of his eye as Mirai shook his head,"Supreme Kai, Buu is no concern, no matter how powerful he is." _I'm not really planning on fighting him, I'm going to talk him out of his Majin problem._

Supreme Kai's eyes widened. _You can't do such thing! Once a Majin, always a Majin...'til death. So go and let me handle this._

_Sorry, but I can't allow that..._

The prince extended his arm and powered ki to his finger. Aiming for Supreme Kai, he smirked.

"You would do no such thing." Shin felt fear from the one shot that could kill him easily.

"Try me." Mirai said, powering more to his finger.

Shin let his arms down and sighed,"Fine. Fight him. But at least Majin Buu won't be as bad with shocked energy."

"Thanks Supreme Kai." Mirai smiled, diming down the ki.

"You're welcome Mirai." Shin began walking, before a powerful scream, froze him.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Gohan screamed and blasted part of the crowd.

Goku and Mirai's eyes widened in shock as frantic screams and shouts of people were heard, desperately trying to escape the stadium.

"Gohan!" Mirai yelled.

"AHHHH!" The Majin shouted, blasting the running crowd again.

Mirai clenched his fists,"Take us somwhere else Bobbidi! And I'll fight him!"

Dabra and Bobbidi looked to each other and shrugged.

"Alright. PA PARA PAA!"

All were transferred back to the outside of the Bobbidi's ship. Vegeta looked down to the passage below, and stomped on it. It opened up and he jumped down into it.

"Vegeta, no!" Shin shouted, then sighed after,"Of course _he_ wouldn't listen to anything I say. So why do I even bother..."

He walked over and followed after Vegeta. Goku smiled and did the same. Goten and Trunks smirked and crarefully sneaked their way after them, letting the door shut behind them. Dropping down, Bobbidi and Dabra chuckled at the orb.

"Hello asshole." Vegeta said.

The warlock paused and slowly turned around,"What! How'd you get in here?"

"Easy,"Vegeta smirked,"I just barely tapped the door, and it opened. How simple was that?"

Bobbidi just clenched his fists,"How dare you-Wait, Supreme Kai's here, so that means I can finally kill him!"

"I agree." The prince said.

"Hey! I'm right here you know!" Shin crossed his arms.

"So?" Vegeta turned to him,"But I still can't believe you followed me...what a stalker..." He muttered the last part.

"Vegeta! Really?"

"Yep."

"Come on guys, stop it." Goku chuckled, placing his hands on each of their shoulders,"Were in on this together." He smiled nervously.

"Dad, think. Is it worth it?" Trunks asked.

Vegeta glared him,"Yes. Yes it is worth it." Smirking over to Shin, who looked very pissed off,"Annoying the 'stalker of the universe' is fun and hilarious."

Shin growled. Now Vegeta's son learns the lies...

"Oh, I get it." Trunks chuckled.

"Only I get to. So stay out of the way boy." He warned.

Trunks frowned,"Fine."

"Done yet?" Bobbidi questioned, annoyed by the off topic conversation.

"Yes." Vegeta said.

The warlock sighed,"Finally. Now, let's get started-"

"I call the tall one!" Trunks shouted.

Everyone turned to him. He only shrugged his shoulders and formed a stance. Goten crossed his arms,"No fair, Trunks! You can't just call people like that!"

"Yes I can." He turned back to him, smirking,"You can get the short, hairy one."

"Hey! I'm right here!" Bobbidi yelled out.

"So?" Vegeta simply said. Shin glared him.

Then, he walked out to stop Trunks,"Do any of you relise that with gohan and Mirai fighting at this moment, that Majin Buu is only getting more energy? And all you can do is-"

"Talk?" Vegeta finished.

"Yes...wait, VEGETA! GET SERIOUS!" Shin screamed at him, fists clenched.

_Like I told you, Dabra, very amusing..._Bobbidi said telepathically.

_Very true master._

"Ya Vegeta." Goku placed his hand on the shorter Saiyan's shoulder,"Let's focus on the main villian, Buu. So let's kill Bobbidi and Dabra, then Buu."

"Thanks _Goku_." Shin smirked evilly,"If only Vegeta were a true friend, that he would understand."

"Fuck you!" The prince shouted.

Trunks and Goten backed slowly behind Goku. Sometimes, it would always be best to avoid some situations.

_Hey Chibi? _Trunks asked through his mind_._

_Y-ya?_

_Let's go to you're brother and um...Mirai, I think?_

_Sure..._

Both quickly jumped back up the entrance and fly out the door. Finding a large boulder, Goten and Trunks hid behind it as Mirai and Gohan were at it.

"Vegeta! Supreme Kai's right, be a nicer friend." Goku smiled.

Vegeta smacked himself mentally. Life couldn't be a bigger hell with a certain Saiyan getting closer then needed...

Goku leaned closer, taking his hand of his shoulder,"Do you need a hug?"

"Kakarot, if you so dare as to do such a thing I'll-"

"Do what?" Shin asked, interrupting him.

The older Saiyan only glared daggers to the Kai. Just to recieve a sad, puppy-dog face from Goku.

"Kakarot, really?" Vegeta sighed angerly,"Must you do that stupid face?"

He nodded. Vegeta scoffed and threatened Goku with his fist.

Goku pleaded with his eyes,"See Vegeta, you need some comfort. You're too aggressive."

"Kakarot..." He warned slowly,"I can show you aggressive if you keep that fucking face up."

Goku stopped and smiled 'Son' style,"Sorry 'Geta." He scratched the back of his head.

Vegeta brought his fist around and slammed it into Goku's arm.

"Oww!" Goku pouted,"You really need a hug to concentrate..." He rubbed the sore spot on his fore arm.

"I don't need crap, Kaka-"

Vegeta was cut off as a pair of strong, warming arms made its way around his waist. He blushed from the close contact. Shin smirked, catching Vegeta's attention.

"Shut up." Vegeta said.

"I didn't say anything." Shin replied back.

"You didn't have to."

"Vegeta?" Goku asked.

The prince just looked to him with his eyes,"What the hell do you want know...?" He sighed.

"Does this feel good?"

His face came into crimson red from the question. Not answering back, Goku pulled away.

"So...?" He waited.

Vegeta frowned,"No. And if I weren't in such a good mood from wanting to hurt the Kai instead of you, you would recieve some unwanted pain."

The younger one smiled again,"So you did like it, if you're in a good mood."

"I said I DON'T like IT!" He yelled.

"Lier..." Shin muttered.

Vegeta turned to him,"Would you like to recieve some pain?"

"No," Supreme Kai chuckled,"But you didn't seem to resist when Goku hugged you."

Vegeta stayed quiet. Just the thought of choking the 'Stalker' gave him a warm feeling. But, then the idea of Goku looking down on him, gave him a mucky feeling. He changed...but some things will always be the same...Like how a small part of him has the feelings for the younger Saiyan. He'll never admit it for himself, or to Goku. But not doing that leeds to insanity at times. Probably ever since he died at the Cell Games and saying he didn't want to return, left him in the dark for weeks. He doesn't know why, but that smile Goku does, draws in hope and happiness from every corner of the universe.

If only _he_ knew...

"Hey...Vegeta?"

Vegeta shook his head.

"You alright 'Geta?" Goku asked.

Vegeta looked him in the eye,"No..."

"I know why..." Shin grinned devilishly. The prince glared him.

"Why?" Vegeta asked.

"What you kept thinking about...a certain someone..."

"Who?" Goku shouted excitingly.

"NO ONE!" Vegeta yelled.

Goku blinked,"Um..."

"He was thinking about-"

"I SAID NO ONE STALKER!" Screamed Vegeta again.

Shin furrowed his brows,"Fine, it was _no one_. But he will find out."

He sighed,"Fuck..."

"Now," Supreme turned to Bobbidi and Dabra,"I'll fight you, Bobbidi, while Goku and Vegeta take on you, Dabra."

"Alright then." Dabra said.

"Finally! I thought you guys would never stop!" The warlock shouted, a hint of annoyance in his tone,"Let's go! PA PARA PAA!"

Appearing on the outside of Bobbidi's ship, along with Buu's shell, Vegeta formed a stance.

"Let's go Dabra!"

"Hold up." Goku said.

Vegeta turned to him,"What?"

"Who said _you_ get to fight Dabra. Why not me?"

Not again...

Shin thought.

The prince frowned and stood from his stance,"'Cause my opponent was retarded and couldn't fight. While your actually got you worked up. I need a fight now."

"That doesn't mean you get him."

"Yes it does, Kakarot."

"No!"

"Yes!"

Goku pouted,"Let's both fight him."

Vegeta glared him,"Then it wouldn't be fun!"

"How?"

"You would take him out in a single blast, while I'm going to take my time."

"I wouldn't do _that_! I would do the same as you."

"_Sure..._" Vegeta rolled his eyes.

Goku crossed his arms,"Fine, have him. I'll just fight Majin Buu afterwards."

The prince just sighed_. Really...Now I feel like an ass...Wait, its Kakarot. I shouldn't be the ass, he should be!_

"Hey, where'd Goten and Trunks go?" Goku randomly questioned, despite the current situation he was in.

"Making out somewhere." Vegeta said.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes."

"So..." Goku smiled,"Does that mean _we_ have to do the same? Since Gohan, Mirai, Goten, and Trunks are doing it?"

Vegeta blushed,"Where do you get all this? WE WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING!"

"Oh, alright. Go and fight Dabra."

Everyone sweat dropped,"Kakarot...I thought you wanted to. And now you suddenly don't?"

Grinning again, the younger Saiyan just moved his hands to signal Vegeta to go on,"Not anymore. I believe you're right. While in Otherworld, I trained ad pushed myself further beyond even myself! So, I would probably blast and kill Dabra in one-shot, so go ahead...take you're time..."

He blinked. Dabra growled,"Would one of you just fight me!"

"Shut it bitch, I'm talking." Vegeta said.

The demon king extended his arm and shot a ki blast to Vegeta. Reflecting it back, Dabra was hit by it and was sent into Buu's shell.

"Dabra! Don't harm Buu!" Bobbidi shrieked.

Dabra sat up and couched up blood,"Dammit!"

He fell back down with agony. Vegeta smirked and chuckled,"He really _is_ weak."

"Ya." Chuckled Goku,"You know what I've been wondering. Is what Gohan and Mirai are doing at this moment?"

"Most likely fighting and ripping each other's throats out."

"Yep. And hopefully it doesn't awaken Majin Buu." Shin said.

**...:::vvv:::...**

"So, can we start this?" Gohan smirked.

Mirai just glared,"No. I actually lied. I don't wanna fight you, I just wanna talk."

"No talking! Let's fight!"

"Gohan, just hear me out." Mirai pleaded.

Crossing his arms, Gohan sighed angerly,"Get it over with. What must you talk about?"

He growled,"Why you let yourself come apart of Bobbidi's control?"

The Majin chuckled,"I never let myself. It just happened. Just like how it happened to be that I had some evil in my heart."

"Why would there be evil in you're heart?" Mirai asked.

Gohan clenched his fists,"Because you let it happen!" A burst of energy surged around him.

The young prince stopped,"I let you...?"

"Yes!" He shouted.

"How?"

Lowering his ki down, Gohan frowned,"How could you NOT remember...YOU BROKE MY HEART!"

"What?" Mirai looked down,"I did no such thing." He stated calmly.

"Fucking lies! All lies!" He spat.

Mirai just kept lookig down to his feet, not wanting to look Gohan in the eye,"How? When did I break you're heart?"

Taking a deep breath, the Majin chuckled darkly,"When you left..."

"I had to defeat the androids! And Cell!" Mirai yelled.

"I know _that_. But I never got to finish."

"Then say it, Gohan." Mirai said.

"When you left, you said a very important promise...that you broke..."

"B-ut I-"

"Don't remember? Here, let me repeat these words..."

Mirai just sighed,"Gohan..."

"Alright...please return soon...

Then you said, _I will...thanks for everything-_So on and so on!"

Mirai frowned,"I know that. I remember what I said, and I did return."

"Ya, six fucking years later!"

"I already told you why it took so long!"

Gohan glared him and turned Super Saiyan,"EXCUSES MIRAI! EXCUSES!"

The ki flashed and began a crater under him. Mirai turned Super as well,"Gohan stop! You're going to wake up Majin Buu!"

"AHH! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" Gohan screamed.

"GOHAN!"

Every word shouted, was never heard to Gohan. The world around him gave away, blocking off every sound in the universe.

"Just remember brat...Holding in you're anger is bad. Letting it out is worse. Control it so you could have a little of both...This will help you in life..."

He shook his head. Those words Vegeta told him years ago...what does he mean, _Have a little bit of both_?

Gohan...let you're anger out. Get angry, just like how you defeated Cell...

Yet, Goku has other opinions about his anger. Telling him to get angry, just like how he defeated Cell...Ah, Cell...

Blasting him into nothing, was only accomplished _with_ anger. Becoming stronger was only because of anger! Turning Super Saiyan 2...was because of _pain_ and anger. Watching Number 16's head get crushed by his one enemy that has ever pushed him far enough to the point on no control...was accounted on, by anger...

His friends hurt, because of him...

His father died, because of him...

Mirai was blasted to death, because of him...

Oh, the pain of watching that...hurt, because he didn't do what his father told him too. Now, the consequences have given him pain...

He has evil in his heart, because he is obsessed with the fact that Mirai left him. Leaving him while breaking his promise. A best friend, maybe brother, who Gohan thought would stay with him, turned out to be hell. He thought life was perfect, an up-coming little brother, his best staying with him rather then going away forever...he thought nothing would change it. Until maybe, that kiss they shared, led to Gohan killing himself, that led to Mirai leaving...Nothing went the way Gohan wanted it, and now, here he is, with evil in his heart that seeked out one desire...

To kill Mirai...

Then, it snapped. He wanted, no, _needed_ to _kill_ Mirai!

"Anything for you...I love you"

"I love you too..."

That word...love...Did Mirai really mean that? Why would he _love_ Gohan? Gohan let him die, Gohan let Goku die, Gohan probably causes enemies to come in the first place! Why would Mirai _love_ him?

"Gohan...?"

Gohan shook his head some more,"What?" He growled.

"You know, love is a funny thing..." He chuckled.

He looked to his with sharp eyes,"How did you know I was thinking that?"

"I guess...um, I actually don't know. But I heard it...all." Mirai smiled, turning out of Super Saiyan form.

The golden arua dimed out from Gohan, but he still stayed a Super Saiyan,"Alright, you heard me think all that, so what. What is so funny about love?"

"Because sometimes people can just say it but not mean it, or sometimes...people can say it, and mean it as well."

Gohan glared him,"So? Love means nothing to me anymore."

"Gohan! Don't you remeber our last words to each other?" Mirai asked.

"No," He lied,"The only words I heard was, I AM GOING TO RETURN! BUT YOU NEVER KEPT THAT PROMISE!"

Energy flared around Gohan in a stunning flash of light. Mirai shielded his eyes with his arms as the younger one's screams powered him up more.

"Gohan! Stop!" The prince shouted.

"AHHHHH! FIGHT ME TRUNKS! FIGHT ME!" He screamed.

**...:::vvv:::...**

"Um, Trunks? Why does Gohan want to fight you?" Goten asked from behind the large boulder.

Trunks, who was watching intently on the fight, sighed,"The older looking me, is Trunks, Goten."

"Oh...I remember!"

"Ya..." _Sometimes Goten needs to get his head out of the clouds, and into reality..._

"Trunks?"

"What?" Trunks grew frustrated.

"Why are we here?"

Trunks turned to him,"Goten, were here because I want to see the action."

"But I'm bored..."

"Uh..." He sighed,"Goten, just watch this if you're bored."

"But I don't want to!"

"Then find something to do before I rip my head off!" He stood and looked down to Goten.

Then both began to blush, as their bodies were so close together that not even air could get between. Trunks took a step away so he could lean against the rock. Goten just sat down and looked to the ground.

"Now I'm the one blushing..." Goten said shyly.

"But so am I. So that makes us both..." Trunks replied.

Goten bit his lip_. I wonder what made us blush? Our bodies were in a very uncomfortable position, but I don't get what was wrong with that. We sleep in the same bed when we spend the nights at each other's houses. Sometimes I find myself cuddling him at night, and he knows it. But he doesn't mind..._

Goten looked up from the ground to Trunks. He was still looking down, so he never noticed him. Looking closer, Goten stared at the crook of his neck.

Every Saiyan, marks their mate by biting into their necks, to leave a scar, to tell other Saiyans that that one is taken. And it could only be done if you truly want to spend the rest of you're life with him or her...

Vegeta's words told a lot. And mean't a lot as well...

Goten licked his lips._ To spend the rest of you're life with someone? Would I want that...with Trunks...?_

"Trunks?"

"Yes, Goten?" Trunks looked to him.

Goten smiled warmly,"Are we going to be best friends forever?"

The young prince chuckled,"Of course. What got you thinking that?"

"Oh, nothing..." Goten looked away.

"Oh, alright..." Trunks said softly, and looked down again.

Goten stood. _Yes, I want it..._

He took a step closer to him, instincts taking over.

Then a large explosion stopped him. The boulder they hid behind blew to pieces, leaving Goten and Trunks in the rubble.

"Owww...That hurt..." Goten sat up, moving rocks from his way.

"Ya, no kidding. Where'd that blast come from?" Trunks sat up.

"I don't know." Goten said.

"Must have came from Gohan. That little-Ow!" Trunks looked to Goten,"What the hell!"

"You were gonna say something mean. You deserved it." Goten glared him.

"Fine, I did. But explain why Gohan would wanna blow us up."

"Because he has an 'M' on his head!"

"That means nothing Goten! Think for once! He wants to hurt Mirai, so that includes us too!"

He growled,"My brother wouldn't want to hurt anybody!"

Trunks sighed,"Goten, I'll show you that Gohan wants to hurt people. Watch this."

He pointed out where Mirai and Gohan were. Both Super Saiyan 2's and in stances. Goten stared with tears in his eyes.

_It can't be true...what happened to the brother I used to know..._He thought sadly.

"Now that you're Super Saiyan 2, Trunks, fight me!" Gohan said.

Trunks stayed in stance but never made a move,"I won't. Only if this was a normal sparring match, but it's not, it's a death fight in you're eyes. And I don't want that."

"Tsk. I always thought you would stand up like a man. Androids must have said these same exact words to you, but you fought them. Why aren't you doing the same with me?"

Mirai stood and powered out of Super Saiyan form,"Because they were the the bad guys in my time. In this time, I'm guessing it's Majin Buu from Supreme Kai's saying. But you, no. You aren't the bad guy, you only feel like it. I want the Gohan I knew years ago. My Gohan, that was once scared of something, and was able to confess it. Now you won't say anything to anyone. I just want to know what happened?"

"YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE! YOU ARE THE ONE THAT HAPPENED! AND I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

Gohan launched at Mirai. He quickly turned Super and blocked Gohan's fist. Mirai jumped back and clenched his fists,"Stop Gohan! You don't know what you're doing!"

"Yes! I know exactly what I'm doing!" He turned and fired a ki blast.

Mirai dodged it and landed. Onyx staring into blue,"Then I don't know you anymore if you are fully aware of you're actions."

"You never knew me in the first place. Maybe, I lie at times so people don't know the true me!"

Mirai frowned,"So, all those years ago, that night before the Cell Games, you lied about being scared?"

"Yes. I'm not scared of that bug!" He hissed.

"No, you were scared. You're scared right now as we speak. I just don't know what..."

"I'll prove to you I'm not scared! I'm not a coward!"

Bringing his hands to his side, he smirked.

"KA..."

"Gohan, don't do it. Let's try not to blow up the earth!"

"ME..."

"GOHAN! LISTEN! YOU'RE USING THE SAME EXACT MOVE YOU KILLED CELL WITH! IT WILL BLOW UP THE EARTH!"

"HA..."

_Dammit, Gohan. Now I have to attack. So much for talking him out of it..._

Mirai placed his hands together on its sides and began powering up,"This is for you're own good Gohan!"

"ME...Nice try Trunks! But you aren't accomplishing anything with what you say!"

"I didn't think so..." Both smirked.

"YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY ABOUT REVENGE TRUNKS? IS THAT YOU BETTER BE ABLE TO DIG TWO GRAVES! NOW DIE!"

Pulling back more, he pushed forward an enormous beam, one that he killed Cell with.

_Here it goes. Hopefully I don't die doing this...,_"FINAL FLASH!"

"HAAA!"

Both collided in an astounding force. Evenly matched, Gohan grew angry.

"DAMMIT!"

His blast pushed forward against Mirai's. Surprisingly, Mirai kept his own as he was only a Super Saiyan, as Gohan was in second form. He powered to second form, causing his attack to go against Gohan's further back. His feet began entering the earth as the force pushed him back.

_Remember son, get angry. It's the only way..._Goku's voice echoed.

_Oh Father, if only I knew why you must ask of such a thing? I'm angry, but it is never enough. You ask so much of me, and I can never do it! What is wrong with me? I try so hard to please you...but it seems it's never enough, is it? I know you're proud of me, I really appreciate that. But, I can't accept something I never did. It wasn't just me who killed Cell, you helped me. I knew you were there, you were on my side the entire time. Even after I let you die...Yet, you had the strength to encourage me to fight Cell, when I didn't have the energy to lift a finger when Trunks died...I had protected Vegeta against Cell's blast, but that wasn't enough. It is never enough. You expect so much more of me, and I can't even have will to look anyone in the eye without feeling the pain of the past to hit me back. I want to know, if my sorrow from the past, leads to my anger in the present, to lead to me blaming every action I really did...on Mirai..._

Mirai growled,"Gohan!"

Unbeknowst to him, Gohan had placed too much power in his blast as he was lost in his thoughts and now had Mirai on the edge. Not relising it, he jumped so his feet weren't stuck in the ground, then took a step forward.

"GOHAN!"

His blast gave away and Mirai was defenseless to protect himself. Then a large explosion appeared where Mirai was and Gohan blocked his face from the flying debris.

"Oh no..." Trunks said.

"Ah! We have to do something! We have to help!" Goten jumped into the air, but Trunks grabbed his foot.

"Goten! What is there to help! Are you going to attack Gohan?"

"No! I'm going to tlk to him! Now let go!" He struggled in Trunks' grip.

He growled,"No! If you die, then I'll never forgive myself!"

"I'm not going to die because would never hurt me! NOW LET GO!" Goten twisted himself in the hold and flipped over, slinging Trunks into the rocks below.

He then flew away towards Gohan.

Trunks lifted his head and shook of the piece of earth from his hair,"Damn Goten..."

He flew into the air after Goten.

Goten landed close by Gohan and smiled,"Gohan!"

Gohan turned and frowned. Goten dropped his smile and was replaced with confusion,"Gohan?"

Trunks landed and looked to Mirai and ran over to him. Mirai stood, holding onto his arm which dripped blood from the point he was holding.

"Mirai!"

Mirai looked to him and frowned,"What are you doing?"

"Helping you." He smiled.

"No, I'm asking what are you doing _here_?"

"Um, watching...I guess..." Trunks rolled his eyes,"Stop worrying, we can take care of ourselves."

"Who's we?" Mirai asked.

"Goten and I."

"Well leave. You aren't needed here." Mirai said darkly.

Trunks frowned,"Now you're sounding like our dad."

"Doesn't matter! Leave Trunks!" Gohan shouted.

Trunks looked back,"What? Gohan?"

Goten glared Gohan,"What is wrong with you?"

Gohan sneared and smacked Goten away,"Leave or you die with Mirai!"

Trunks growled,"Goten!" Then glared Gohan, who was smirking,"What the hell is wrong with you! All you've ever done so far since we've been here is be a jerk! You don't appreciate you're little brother for everything he has done for you! What kind of brother are you?" He yelled.

Mirai blinked,"Wow Trunks. I never thought you cared for Goten so much. Reminds me of how I used to be with Gohan when he was little..." He looked to the Majin,"Remember, when the fun times were actually true?"

Gohan just frowned in responce. He then extended his arm and aimed for Trunks. Shutting one eye for better accuracy, he fired a ki blast at him.

Trunks had no time to react and was sent into Mirai, who fell from the weakening of Gohan's first attack.

"Trunks!' Mirai cried.

He sat up with his good arm and looked down to the unconscious child on his lap. He frowned. _Gohan!_

Then he stood up slowly and held Trunks with his free arm. Gohan raised a brow at his actions.

"What are you doing? They are no concern." He said.

Mirai just glared him,"How could you say that? Gohan, where did you're love and compassion go? They are of concern! Their hurt, because of you're actions!"

The Majin just sighed._ He's right. Their hurt because of me...just like everything else. _

He looked to Goten. _I hit my brother pretty hard. That even hurt me! And now, he probably hates me...just like everything else. Mirai, now Trunks, and my brother! My dad probably thinks the same thing! He will look down apon me in shame and ask,'What happened to my son? My once, loving boy, is now a cold, heartless monster...'And it's true. I can't control myself in Super Saiyan 2 form. And this Majin thing is controlling me as well. But, that may be a lie. 'Cause I can control myself. I could stop this at any time, but I'm not doing it. I need to let this anger out. I need to let this pain go. And I using Mirai as my punching bag when he is trying to get through to me...the real me...I know this isn't the real me. And to tell the truth, I don't even know _me_ anymore! It's like reality punched me in the face and changed my life! I was an emotional wreck back when Mirai left. And something with that leaving just let something snap in my mind, and I suddenly hated him. I know he broke the promise, I do hate him for that. And I know he left...but I think what I'm so angry about, is that he seemed to say and do all that so easily. His will had nothing to do with his actions and thoughts. I think, he just wanted to get away from me..._

_I understand that bit. I was over-emtional, I killed myself, I over-reacted too much, and I hurt him. Maybe the hurt part was the reason, but that doesn't matter. Majin Buu is probably awakened and killing my dad, Vegeta, and Supreme Kai at this very moment! And all I'm doing is standing here, like I did during the Cell Games! Everyone was being beaten up by Cell Jrs., while I and Cell just talked. I only went Super Saiyan 2 because I was angry with myself, not Cell. And I always thought Mirai had the twisted life, but mine's just as bad. With everything how it is, I don't even deserve to live! And if I kill myself, it will do more harm then good. It'll devastate Goten and disappoint my dad. I don't want that! God Dammit! I need help! I don't know what is what anymore! AHHH! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!_

"AHHHH! I HATE MY LIFE!" Gohan screamed, blasting where Goten was.

Mirai shut his eyes from the smoke and frowned,"Gohan! Stop!"

Gohan blasted the area next to it, then next to that, and until he reached Mirai. The prince dodged it, his golden hair shaking in the wind as he jumped out of harm's way.

Then, Trunks vanished from Mirai's arms, as did Goten. Mirai blinked in confusion and landed.

"Where'd Trunks go? And Goten?" He looked around to see Gohan had disappeared too,"Gohan?"

Then he reappeared in front of Mirai, not a frown nor smile apon his face. It was just blank.

"Gohan?" Mirai felt his ki lower, and was glad to see that Gohan may just be opening his eyes on the situation.

He didn't respond, he only stood there. And a weary silence replaced the battle field.

"Gohan? How are you?" Mirai asked.

Gohan just shook his head.

"Please tell me you relise what you have been doing..." Mirai pleaded.

He shook his head again. The older Saiyan just sighed.

Silence kicked in again,"Mirai, I did relise one thing..."

"What?"

"This."

Gohan vanished and appeared in front of Mirai in the air and kneed his chin. Blood came from Mirai's mouth and he flipped, kicking his chin again. He fell back and then stopped himself from tripping.

He wiped the blood from his lips and sneared,"Gohan, if won't learn what I'm trying to tell you, then I'll make you if you want to play like that."

"Go ahead and try _Boxer Boy_! I wanna see you try!" Gohan smirked.

Mirai just frowned,"Then let me show you."

Both vanished and began batting the air with punches and kicks. Then banging their heads against each other. Flipping back, both landed on the ground.

Mirai powered to Super Saiyan 2 and smirked. He quickly tossed a ki blast to his feet, which caused Gohan to jump. Then Mirai powered quickly and raised his arms into the air where Gohan was.

"FINISH BUSTER!" He shouted and energy consumed Mirai and shot up to Gohan.

An explosion was heard, along with a scream. Then Mirai became worried. He stopped the blast and looked up.

"Gohan...?" He said softly. _Aw man, I didn't mean to actually hurt him! Or at least, not that much..._

Behind him, the sound of a body impacting the ground was heard. He circled around and gasped. Gohan's bloody body was sprawled across the earth. His face looked pale and he seemed lifeless. Mirai sensed his energy and could feel it was dangerously low, so close to death.

"Gohan!"

Mirai ran over and leaned down, picking him up bridal style. He wiped some dirt and blood from Gohan's face and felt tears come apon him,"Gohan..."

"T-trunks..." Gohan responded back weakly. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Y-yes, Gohan...?"

"I'm..." He smiled.

"You're what?" Mirai didn't smile back. Knowing that Gohan took that blast head on, especially since Mirai was a Super Saiyan 2, the power he used was almost full power.

"I'm...s-sorry..." He sat up in his arms.

"Sorry for what...?" His tears began to blur his vision of his once and still best friend.

"I'm sorry you're a sucker for a sap trick!" Gohan punched Mirai in the jaw and began throwing punches at his stomach.

Mirai sat up as Gohan did this and couched up blood and spit. He then growled and grabbed one of Gohan's fists, then the other. His injured arm began bleeding more and the sound of crushed bones was heard. He winced in the pain and slowly stood up with Gohan still in his hold. Gohan growled and struggled.

"Let go!" He commanded.

"No! You used my feelings to get a hit on me! How sick is that!"

Bringing Gohan's arms closer, their faces came closer as well.

"I thought you were better." He said sourly.

Gohan chuckled.

Mirai frowned and began twisting his hands,"You think it's funny! That was just, AH! You don't know how hurtful that was to me! Making up some joke as I thought you almost died! I thought I placed too much power in that blast!"

He twisted more. Gohan winced in pain and struggled again. Then, thinking fast, he swung his knee up, but Mirai caught it with his bad hand, and quickly grabbed Gohan's hand with his other. So he held Gohan leg, and held both his hands in one of his.

"I sacrificed a lot for you, Goku, my father, everyone! You may have been the one to kill Cell, but I'm thinking now that it wasn't just you who fired that Kamehameha wave at him! But of course, you wouldn't tell, 'cause you're pride wouldn't allow it!"

The Majin growled,"Fuck you!"

"Gohan! Shut up and listen! I'm trying to get this through you're head, but you don't wanna hear the truth, is that true?"

"No!" He shook his head.

Mirai twisted more, getting more grunts from Gohan,"I thought so." He said darkly,"I'm thinking Bobbidi is bringing the side of you, I don't know. And I don't like this side. Maybe, Bobbidi needs to suffer too. If he's the one causing this, then he needs to die! Tell me, Gohan. Did you ever think like this when we were at the tournament? Or before that, when I arrived last night? Or," Mirai brought him closer and sighed,"Did you ever think like this when you were 10 years old? You know, that little boy I met and we were so much of close friends, we were practially _brothers_ in you're eyes? Because, if that's so, then I don't even know you anymore..."

Gohan looked down,"Trunks, I don't care about that-"

"ANSWER!" He screamed.

Gohan blinked and furrowed his brows,"It depends, the little boy before or after you left me."

Mirai sighed,"Doesn't matter."

"Then, I guess after. Maybe before when you told me you were leaving, then I gained anger will a hell of crazy. Vegeta even had to help me control it, it was that bad. So, you tell me."

Mirai twisted a bit more. Gohan then couldn't help but shout.

"Fuck!" He cried out.

"So,"Mirai said,"You've had thoughts on hurting people ever since I left, and maybe before?"

"Good job smart one! You just figured the main probelm in this f-fight!" He groaned.

Mirai sighed and pushed him away. Gohan fell and began rubbing his wrists.

"Now, Mirai frowned,"I think I'm done here." He said turning around, then began walking away.

His aura fading away and his hair falling back to his original, lavender color.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" Gohan asked, still sitting on the ground.

"Somewhere that will fix all this up. Oh, and by the way, where did Goten and Trunks go?" He turned his head back.

"Hmph. I put them somewhere where they wouldn't get in the way." He said standing up.

"Well, looks like the evil Majin actually has enough heart to do something nice." Mirai mocked.

"Shut up. Just tell me exactly where you're going."

Mirai stopped and turned himself around,"I'm going to Bobbidi. I'm going to kill him so you can be put free of this Majin curse."

"It's not a curse dumbass. He unlocked my true power, so killing him would only make me lose it...So I'm afraid I won't allow you to do that!" He powered up.

Mirai smirked,"Not unless you can stop me!" He shouted and flew into the air.

But crashed into Gohan. Gohan smirked and held his hands the same way Mirai did.

"Ready for some payback?" He asked.

Mirai grunted in pain,"N-no! That was for you're own-AH!"

Gohan twisted more, injuring his broken arm more,"Ah, the sweet sound of revenge. and the sound of a broken arm, breaking more..."

He let go and elbowed Mirai broken arm with full force.

Mirai screamed in agony and was then blasted back to the earth. He hit the earth with a loud thud. Gohan flew back down, and lifted a half consicious Mirai from the ground, using his broken arm.

"Don't get knocked out, allow me to do that..." He smirked.

Mirai looked half-lid at him and smiled,"Go ahead. I tryed to talk you out of this, but I guess that didn't work..."

Both looked up and to the direction of ki they felt.

"Well what do you know, Majin Buu has been resurrected. Guess that means I can finally get a _real_ fight." He dropped Mirai and began walking away.

"G-gohan!" He coughed up blood,"You can't just leave me here! Let us fight tog-ether!" He turned over and coughed up more blood.

"Fight...together?" He said with a laugh. He stopped and then chuckled around to him,"Mirai, you're pathetic, why would I let _you_ fight with _me_. You're the one that hurts me."

"Forget the whole leaving thing! Just get to Goku, grab a Senzu bean and bring it over so I can have my broken arm healed, along with my energy!"

"Oh, ya. Dad had Senzu beans. Thanks for the reminder." He said, walking away again.

"GOHAN!" Mirai screamed, catching Gohan's attantion.

He stopped again and looked back,"What?" He asked sourly.

"How could you just leave me like that! I need help!" Mirai crawled from his crater with one arm,"I think my leg is broken too..." He muttered the last part.

"What! How could you say that I'm leaving you! Remember when you left me! DO YOU REMEMBER?"

"Yes!" Mirai coughed up more blood,"I'm sorry for that. I know it deeply scarred you, I get that. But this is now, and I need help...please...Gohan..."

Gohan sighed and walked over to Mirai. He leaned down and offered a hand. The injured prince grinned and took it. He lifted Mirai and helped him to his feet.

"Ow." Mirai groaned in pain,"Yep, my leg is broken..." He chuckled.

"I don't understand how you find that funny? If it's broken and you're in pain, then why are you laughing?"

Mirai sighed,"It always happens to me. I always get more damage then I know. Just like with Cell, it was aimed on me that I was blasted in the chest."

"Oh, is that right?" Gohan smiled.

Mirai smiled as well,"Yep. Thanks Gohan, I knew you have always had good in you."

"Oh, is that right?"

"Yep..."

"Then I'm sorry to hear that." He smirked devilishly.

Mirai's eyes widened,"Gohan?"

Then Gohan swung his hand back and brought it forcefully against Mirai's spinal cord, knocking him out.

He fell face first onto the earth, blood begginging a pool beneath Mirai from his arm and leg.

"I'm sorry. I never mean't any of this to happen. I never wanted Majin Buu released. And I deeply hated every time I hit you, even now. I relised, right before I blasted Trunks, that it was never you that angered me, it was me that angered me. I hated myself for hurting you, so I guess I blamed it on you. But I hate you for leaving me, and that's it, nothing else."

He turned and powered up,"I placed Goten and Trunks by a boulder some ways from here, where Piccolo and Krillin are. I'll return, once I defeat Majin Buu." He smiled,"If I can stay alive enough. And I'm sorry, if you die out here."

He took off in pursuit of Majin Buu._ Here I come monster, and Bobbidi. Be ready to die!_

**...:::vvv:::...**

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"NO KAKAROT! WHAT DON'T YOU GET ABOUT NO!" Vegeta shouted. His arms were crossed and he was deeply annoyed with the younger Saiyan.

"Admit 'Geta. You like my hugs." He smiled.

"Stop calling me that! And no I don't!"

"HEY!" Shin yelled.

Vegeta and Goku turned and blinked,"Wow, you actually got some scream in you, don't ya?" Vegeta smirked.

"Shut it Vegeta. I don't need to hear you're crap."

"Supreme, why'd you call?" Goku asked.

"Well, look above you and you'll find out." He said calmly, as if anger was secretly waiting to burst out.

Both looked up and Goku's eyes widened,"What's that?"

"It appears to be a cloud of pink smoke. But not just any smoke...Majin Buu is in there..." Growled Shin.

"Really? I don't see anything..." Goku looked closer as the smoke began to form and then, popped out a large, pink person,"Ah! Nevermind!"

"BUU!" The Majin screamed and landed smiling.

"Yes! My Buu is finally awake! And I thought we lost him!" Bobbidi'e eyes had tears brimming in them from pure happiness.

"Oh, look. The great Bobbidi is crying." Mocked Vegeta and Shin. Then they glared each other.

"Shut up. This is the most happiest moment of the entire life! MAJIN BUU IS FINALLY AWAKE! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! SOMEBODY PINCH ME!"

Davra pinch Bobbidi on his arm,"Good master?"

"Idiot! You just killed my happy moment!" Bobbidi frowned.

"Sorry master." The demon king smirked,"Maybe to bring you're happy moment back, you could let Majin Buu show his true power and get rid of Supreme Kai."

The warlock smirked,"Nice! Brilliant!" He took a step forward,"Come to me Buu! I'm you're master! Come!"

Buu looked over and grinned,"Uh? Master?"

"Yes Buu! Now come over here!"

Buu slowly walked over and then turned around.

"Where are you're manners! I said I'm you're master! Obey me!" He shouted.

"BAH!" Buu turned and yelled. Bobbidi jumped and then fell down.

"Hahahaha!" The Majin laughed. Bobbidi growled.

"Dabra, Buu is nothing more then a fat, stupid loser."

Buu turned and stomped on the ground,"Buu want fight!"

Dabra smirked,"Master, make that a fat, stupid, and _arrogant_ loser."

The Majin grinned widely.

"Are you sure this is Buu?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes, he's the one. I'll never forget that terrible face..." Shin frowned.

"Alright. Just wanted to know."

"Why?" Shin clenched his fists,"Vegeta, please tell me you aren't planning on fighting Buu?"

"I am. Now back off. This is my fight." He powered up to Super Saiyan,"Hey Buu! Fight me fatso!"

Majin Buu turned and smirked. Then, still looking to Vegeta, he jabbed his fingers into Dabra's eyes. Blood dripped down from his eyes as he screamed in pain.

Buu then turned to face him and flicked his wrist upwards, sending a pulse of energy at the demon king. He flew back and into a boulder some ways away.

"Hahaha! Splendid Buu! You're magnificent! You flatened Dabra so easily!" _Finally! Dabra was begginging to become a pain in the ass! And now he's gone! I love you Buu!_

He turned and looked to Vegeta, who eyes were wide,"Buu fight?"

_Shit! That power...dammit..._,"Ya, let's go tubby!"

Shin growled,"Vegeta you can't win!"

"Lecture me later stalker. I am going to fight him, wether you like it or not!"

He formed a stance and was ready to fight.

"BUU!" The Majin shouted.

Shin furrowed his brows,"Not if I can help it!"

He quickly grabbed Vegeta's arm and ran over to Goku, grabbing his arm as well. Then Supreme Kai took off into the air.

"Wow! What are you doing Supreme Kai?" Goku asked surprised.

Vegeta growled,"What the hell are you doing? Let go!" He commanded.

"No Vegeta. I'm flying as far away as I can! Buu will not only kill you, but us too if you did a stupid stunt like FIGHT him!"

"What are you doing! Kill them! They're getting away!" Bobbidi shouted.

Buu just crossed his arms.

"Fine then. Do you want to be sealed away? Because I know the spell. And I know you don't wanna go back..."

The Majin leaned back and took off into the air in pursuit of the three.

"Well I can show you a stupid stunt if you don't let me go!" Vegeta said.

"I already said-Ah!"

"Ah? What the hell is _ah_?" The prince questioned.

"Buu!" Shin stopped, sending Vegeta and Goku flying.

"This is why I hate you!" Vegeta yelled.

Buu looked to Shin. Forming a fist with both hands, he brought it up, then forced it down onto Supreme Kai's head. He was sent into the earth.

"Supreme Kai!" Goku cried.

"Finally!" Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Vegeta, this isn't the time!" Goku frowned.

"Fine. Now let's kill him, so I can fight you."

"You're still on that?"

"Yep. Always will be until it actually happens, Kakarot." He smirked,"Wanna kill me Buu? Them come and get me!"

"Ok." He simply said and vanished.

"Alright where'd he go now?" Both looked around. Goku turned around and saw him.

"Ah! He's behind us!" He fired a ki blast.

Nothing.

"What the hell are you?" Vegeta shouted.

"I'm Buu."

"I know that I mean-forget it! You're just as stupid as Kakarot."

"Hey! That's not very nice!" Goku crossed his arms.

"It wasn't suppose to be!"

"Quiet! Buu say quiet!" Majin Buu shouted.

Vegeta glared him,"You aren't the boss of me! I'm a prince! I boss you!"

"Mnnn, you be chocolate? You be jello?"

Both blinked,"What?"

"Jello? Or chocolate?" He said again.

"I don't want either!" Vegeta shot a ki blast at the monster's face,"Hopefully that'll shut him up."

"Hey Vegeta, are we forgetting something?" Goku asked.

"Oh, you mean that annoying Kai? He's down below, probably on the verge of dieing."

"Vegeta! We have to help!" Goku flew down, but was sucker punched by Buu.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta growled,"You'll get it now you pink freak!"

The Majin looked up and steam spouted out from his head,"You mean!"

Majin Buu smirked. He placed his hands together and pushed them upwards, firing a large ki blast at Vegeta.

"Ah shi-" He was quickly consumed by it. When it stopped, his body fell back down to earth.

"Vegeta!" Goku screamed out. _No! He can't die!_

Crash landing next to Supreme, he groaned in pain.

"Damn...him..." He sat up and looked next to him. Shin was breathing slowly and tryed to get and get hold to the ground to push him up, but he couldn't.

"V-vegeta..." He said softly.

_Really? I have to help_ him_!_,"What?"

"Help...me, I can't get up..."

"Fine, but this is the only time..." Vegeta stood and winced in his own pain. He offered a hand to Supreme, who gladly accepted it.

"Thanks..."

Vegeta just rolled his eyes. Shin lightly punched him in the arm.

"What was that for?" It didn't hurt, Vegeta was just curious.

"For having second thoughts and for forgetting me when you were up in the air with Majin Buu." He frowned.

"Fine. Now let me kill Buu, I don't want you in the way." He took off into the air after Buu.

"Vegeta!" Shin called out. _Damn him and his pride!_

He flew up to Vegeta as well.

"Hurt! Hurt! Hurt!" Buu said repeatingly while punching Goku in the stomach.

The younger Saiyan coughed up blood with each fist hitting him.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta frowned and flew fast towards Majin Buu, turning so his foot headed first.

Buu smirked and vanished.

Vegeta and Goku's eyes widened as the prince's foot collided into Goku's stomach.

"Fuck!" Vegeta shouted and withdrew his foot.

"AHH!" Goku coughed up more blood.

Vegeta flew closer,"Buu did that.' He said.

"It's ok, I'm not mad. Just...we have to get out of here..."

"Where's you're Saiyan pride, Kakarot? Doesn't matter if you're in pain, you fight anyway!"

"Vegeta, we can't win! We must train more!"

"Goku's right, Vegeta." Shin said.

Vegeta turned around and glared him,"I'm not running away! I'm not a coward!"

"VEGETA!" Goku screamed at him.

The prince looked to him,"Kakarot, I'm gonna fight." He said calmly.

"Vegeta, you can fight. But if you die, I'll be the one who has to fight. And the reason won't just be to save the earth."

Vegeta looked to him. Goku's expression showed a bit of concern and anger at once,"Kakarot, I never thought..."

"BUU!"

All gasped and Buu grinned devilishly.

"I think you be cookie." He pointed to Shin,"You be gummi." He pointed to Goku,"And you Buu blow up." He lastly pointed to Vegeta.

"Hey! How come my demise isn't food!" He complained.

Buu just shrugged his shoulders,"You meanie."

"Told you." Shin remarked.

The prince growled to him. Shin just smirked,"It's true." Goku said.

"Kakarot, now isn't the time for _that_!"

"Sorry, I just wanted to be in you're guys' conversation." He grinned Son' style and scratched the back of his head.

Oh Kakarot...that thing you do and that smile...

Vegeta thought.

"No talk! No talk! Hungry! Hungry!" Buu jumped and flipped around.

"What it is he on?" Vegeta questioned.

"I'm not sure..." Shin said.

"EAT THIS BITCH!" A sudden shouted froze all them.

Then a spear suddenly came through Majin Buu's gut.

"What the..." All were surprised by the action.

"Look! It's Dabra!" Shin cried out. Goku and Vegeta looked a bit past Buu and noticed a very pissed off demon king.

"Dabra! What have you done? You hurt my Buu!" Bobbidi shouted from below, not wanting to get caught up in the fight above.

Dabra growled and clenched his fists,"Buu will never be loyal to you master! I shall be you're loyal servent! We can conquer the universe without Majin Buu!"

"Non-sense! Buu kill him!"

"What!" The demon king said stunned,"How could you master?"

The warlock chuckled,"Bye bye Dabra!"

Majin Buu grabbed the spear, and easily yanked it out. He split it in half and threw each half at Dabra.

With Buu's strength, Dabra couldn't react and was stabbed.

Blood was coughed out from him,"No...it isn't possible..."

Then he fell back towards earth, half alive.

Majin Buu landed and grinned,"Buu say you be chocolate!" He chuckled.

He flipped his antennae and laughed,"HUNGRY!"

He shot out a purple colored beam, consumming Dabra.

"AHHHHH!"

POP!

Dabra landed, but as a large piece of chocolate! Buu picked up the enormous piece pf candy and placed the entire thing in his mouth.

"He just turned him into candy!" Vegeta said.

"What! How is that possible...wait, candy?" Goku's stomach growled,"Haha! I must be hungry!"

"Kakarot!"

"Goku!"

"Sorry..." Goku smiled.

"Alright quickly before Buu remembers us, let's get away!" Shin suggested.

"No. I said I'm not running away." The prince flew forward and then back to earth.

"Vegeta!' Shin grew frustrated. _I bet he's gonna be the one that gets us all killed!_

Goku sighed and landed with Supreme next to Vegeta.

"Hey fatso! Remember me? I'm you're fighter!"

Buu swallowed and looked to him in laugher,"Fight!"

"Yes." _Stupid,_"I'm you're fighter! Fight me!"

"Vegeta stop!" Goku pleaded.

"Oh no Vegeta, please go on ahead and fight Buu. It will be a good match." Bobbidi chuckled.

Goku and Supreme Kai glared him.

"As hell I will!" Vegeta powered up.

Buu just stood still,"You strong. But not strong enough."

"You will take that back once I'm done with you!" Vegeta sprung out and began punching and kicking him.

Having no effect, Buu giggled and grabbed his arm and throwing him into the ground.

"Vegeta!" Goku began to run out, Shin held him back.

"No Goku! We can't help him now! If he dies, it'll be his own fault!" He said.

Goku growled,"You don't know him! If he dies, he won't be able to come back!"

"Come back? What do you mean come back?"

"I'll explain later, but right now he needs me in this fight!" The younger Saiyan yanked away his hold and flew over to Vegeta.

Buu punched Vegeta in the face and then again,"You boring. I kill you."

He placed his hand to Vegeta's face and began powering ki to it. Vegeta's eyes were wide as the light grew stronger, along with the power. _No! I will not die like this!_

"AHHHHH!" Goku screamed out and kicked Buu from Vegeta.

"Kakarot!" He was surprised.

"Let's go Vegeta!" He said, his golden hair shaking as he turns to grab his arm.

He held tight and flew into the air. Shin nodded and flew along side with Goku.

"Buu get them!" Bobbidi commanded.

Majin Buu sat up and growled,"No run! Come back!"

He vanished and appeared in front of Goku. Smacking away Vegeta, he held his body and threw him into the air, then blasting him. Vegeta was caught in the blast and was being forced by the ki in the sky, away from the others.

"Vegeta!" Goku cried.

"No! He's too powerful!" Shin clenched his fists. He blasted Buu and went forward punching and kicking him.

"That tickles." Buu giggled. Shin stopped as fear had striken him. His eyes glowed sending a force against, knocking his head back. Buu smirked, doing the same but Shin was hit more painfully and into the earth.

He hit the ground bloody.

"No! Supreme Kai!"

Buu did the same, knocking Goku to the ground, but with his fists.

Landing close to Supreme, he looked as Buu landed.

"It's all over..." He said weakly.

Shin lifted his head and looked in the direction Vegeta was hit to. His eyes glowed and stopped the blast, allowing Vegeta to hit the ground and not be flying in the air by Buu's ki. His head fell back down as he lost consicious.

Goku looked to Buu and growled,"You monster..."

The Majin frowned and stepped on his head hard, knocking him out.

"Now Buu, finish off Supreme Kai!" Bobbidi walked over very pleased.

"Ok." Buu flipped his antennae and was ready to turn Shin to some kind of food.

Then a large explosion stopped him. Both Buu and Bobbidi looked to the source.

"My ship!" Bobbidi shrieked,"My beautiful ship, destroyed! Who the hell did that?"

"I did." A voice came from the smoke.

Bobbidi looked closer and growled,"The stupid one's son...he must be Gohan..."

Gohan stood with a classic smirk crowned apon his features. He looked to Majin Buu,"You must be this Buu. You look like some kind of pink blob. Hard to think you'd be so much more then that."

Steam spouted from Buu's head,"Bad! Kill! Bad! Kill!"

"Then let me see you try..." Gohan took a step forward,"Just let me take of this."

He walked over to Goku and reached for the bag of Senzu beans. _Thanks to Mirai telling me about this when I had forgotten, my dad and Supreme Kai get to live...but where's Vegeta?_

He picked up Goku and placed him over his shoulder. Then did the same with Shin. Gohan flew over to where Piccolo and Krillin were and set the beans down next to Goku. Grabbing one for himself, he ate it and gained his full strength again.

"Much better." He said.

"Gohan? Is that you?" Piccolo asked, surprised by the sudden appearence.

"Oh, hey Piccolo, Krillin."

Krillin looked to him,"Gohan you're one of the bad guys?"

Gohan sighed,"I guess you could say that." He looked down to Trunks and Goten's still unconscious bodies.

"When did you guys become normal again?"

"Just a few minutes ago. I couldn't believe the power I felt from Buu! It was incredible! I'm even surprised Goku survived that!" Krillin explained.

"I know, but he wouldn't be in this if it weren't for me..."

Krillin looked to him and frownd,"Where's Mirai and Vegeta?"

"Mirai is some ways from here, but Vegeta I don't know." Gohan turned to Buu's direction,"But I need some revenge right now. So stay here and don't come, no matter what happens!"

He took off.

"Wait, Gohan!" Piccolo shouted. _No use, he must fight for what he has done so far by the looks of it._

Landing, Gohan powered up,"Ready Buu?"

Buu smirked as well,"Ready!"

**...:::vvv:::...**

**Oooh, what shall happen next. With Vegeta and Mirai on the verge of death, will they survive. And if Vegeta dies, how will Goku handle the loss?**

_**koneko-chan717**_-Thanks! Oh, and Vegeta just something like, Thanks for saving my when we were on Namek and deafeating Freeza when I couldn't ^-^ Love your feedback!

_**Mr Blue22**_-Thanks ^-~ Glad to know that my writing is funny!

_**Ayaka86**_-Love your feedback! Well, here is the next chapter! The next one will be in a little while XD

_**Yaoiman**_-I know, and Fusion will be different then how the series planned it! Even I can't wait for it! And I'm not sure about lemon yet. I'm only 14 and maybe at the end if they progress in their feelings yet for it to be that big.

_**Bonbygt**_-Thanks! What you said warmed my heart! =P

_**Zoey Cruise**_-Glad to know it got you spazzed out! =D

_**mjmusiclover**_-Hey thanks. You've been here for most the stpry and glad you're still on it! ^-^

**Please review...FOR GOHAN...or MAJIN GOHAN!**


	15. Untrusted:Hallelujah For the Dead

**Well, I'm going to try and update sooner. But I'm not making an promises. If you're new to this story, then you should know that I don't keep promises well. But I'll try this time ^-^**

**I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT-Yaoi, don't like, then don't read this**

**...:::vvv:::...**

_**You Are My Future Chapter 15 'Untrusted' Part 1**_

With Goten, Trunks, Shin, and Goku unconscious, they left Vegeta and Mirai on the verge of death. And with Supreme only knowing where Vegeta is, it then left Mirai to die. As Piccolo and Krillin watched from safe distance, they also looked over the Saiyans. With no more Senzu beans left, none of the survivors could heal. Which mean't anyone could die at any time. Especially Gohan, since he was going up against Buu. Now, with the unconscious, conscious, they all watch with worry and fear for the teen Majin's actions...

"Kill him! Kill him Buu!" Bobbidi shouted from the air.

Gohan just grunted. _That Bobbidi is sure fucking annoying..._

"So, you be candy?" Majin Buu asked.

"What?"

"You be candy? Or do you be jello?"

Gohan blinked,"What the hell does candy and jello have to do with this?"

"Oh just kill him already stupid!" The warlock screamed in rage.

Buu frowned,"Buu no stupid!" Steam blew from his head and his power level began rising.

"Finally." Bobbidi chuckled. _This earthling will learn the hard way for blowing up my ship!_

Gohan was stunned at how powerful Majin Buu was, and to think, he thought he could easily defeat this fatass,"You're strong, BUT NOT STRONG ENOUGH! AHHHHHHH!"

Gohan began powering up. Only Buu was the one that didn't seem to know the increase.

"Fight!" He said.

"Good idea!"

Both Majins came at each other. Gohan would strike him and knock him back. Seeing early victory, he kept it up. Buu frowned and grabbed his foot as Gohan prepared a kick. Then swung him into the ground, face first. He laughed at his struggled and lifted him up, doing the same thing again. Gohan felt his face hit the ground every other second, and felt he had had enough. He blasted Buu in the face, causing him to let Gohan go. He jumped and began kicking his face from the air. The Majin's face began craving in from every blow made by the teen. Gohan stopped and wided up his arm, powering ki into the palm of his hand.

"Take this Buu!" He threw it and it shot straight through him.

Bobbidi gasped. As did everyone esle onto the boulder watching.

Buu screamed and fell, a large hole in his stomach.

"He did it!" Trunks shouted in joy.

"No, not quite." Goku said with a frown,"Majin Buu will just regenerate the hold back up."

"Oh..." Trunks turned to Goten. He sat with his knees against his chest and his chin on top of his knees,"Goten?"

Goten didn't respond. He was too deep in thought and anger. Gohan had smacked him into passing out. And to think of the embrassment of getting hurt by his own brother even after he told Trunks he didn't hurt anyone.

"No..." He clenched his fists. Why would his brother do such a thing? Gohan, the peaceful over the years since he was born, never layed a hand on anyone. Only in a sparring match, but not if to actually _hurt_ them! It hurt Goten more emtionally then physically. Even though that pain on his shoulder hurt a lot,"Gohan..." He growled.

Goku instantly turned with the rising ki behind him,"Goten." He warned.

Piccolo and Krillin looked back. Goten was the first to wake and he wasn't too happy about it either. He actually said that he wanted to just stay unconscious until life ended. The Namekian knew why, so ne never took action as to ask him. But Krillin had, and only recieved with the little Saiyan to wipe the blood from his shoulder and sit silently. Up and still to the point as everyone woke. That except Shin, you still layed out cold. He suffered the most, next to Vegeta. He was the only one who knew where Vegeta was and Goku waited patiently so the Supreme could tell him where his beloved prince was. Not only did Goku worry if he was going to die, but he wanted to try a trick with him. One that would surely defeat Majin Buu. He planned for Gohan and Mirai to try this trick, but no one knows where Mirai is.

He sighed. Hope is getting thinner and thinner as every moment of someone is destroyed. Mirai was probably dead, seeing how Gohan returned without saying anything or bringing him. Trunks was concerned as well. In the short time he spent with Mirai, he learned tricks that wanted to use to Goten. Like Vegeta said, Gohan and Mirai had used to become more then friends and pushed their relationship to greater expectations. He wanted to do the same, except without the 'revenge' thing Gohan was so destined to do on Mirai. And with Goten despressed, he couldn't do what he wanted, especially with Majin Buu in the way.

He sighed. And with Gohan in the way. He would surely die from Majin Buu, from Goku's descriptions on how powerful he was and how him, Vegeta, and Shin were easily over matched. His father, Vegeta, was dead in Trunks' eyes. He couldnt stand the fact that Vegeta was blasted miles away and landed in whatever was below him. Water, land? Trunks didn't know, and his mind was beginging to ask more questions then he or anyone could answer.

Would Mirai and his father live, if they were somehow still alive?

How come Gohan is a Majin?

Would Gohan kill him after he was done with Majin Buu, _if _he defeated him?

What could he do to get Goten happy again?

Now that question was the one bothering him the most. He turned back to him from the fight and felt concerned for his Chibi. They'd been best friends for so long, ever since birth, or a year after Trunks' birth, and Gohan nearly took him away from the young prince. Even though Gohan used full force on they blow he attacked Goten with, Goten still survived with complaining about the pain. And Trunks could see the pain radiating from his shoulder. It seemed uneven from the length with the other, so it must be dislocated. What a hell of pain that would be, and he still handled not to show signs.

Trunks was blasted from Gohan, so he just ended up with a broken rib or two. Not that big of a deal. He only suffered, besides the blast, with cuts and a few bruises. But other then that, he was in no such pain. And talking about pain, hurt him. It hurt him that his father might be dead and no one knows where he is. It hurt him that his Chibi is in secret pain, because of his brother and the action he did. He hated Gohan since that, but he was everyone's last hope of defeating Majin Buu. But Trunks may be the last person who could save Goten with hope.

He smiled and crawled over to Goten, who seemed to have furrowed brows. He could now see he held in tears, even though his eyes were perfectly fine.

Trunks sat himself and leaned back, using his hands for balance,"Hey Goten." _Alright Trunks, is that the best you could do?_

Goten looked to him with his eyes,"What?"

"Nothing, except for wondering why you aren't watching the fight. It seems Gohan's winning so far."

_Gohan..._That name, it killed him now. Goten couldn't stand to hear it anymore. It hurt him thinking about that face he made before he hit him. It was a smirk that said that he could easily hurt him, and not feel guilt or anything for it. and to even think of such a thing, caused tears to start coming. He didn't wanna cry in front of Trunks, expecially with him holding the tears from his shoulder pain. He couldn't control it as well and had a hard time just sitting in the position he was in at the moment.

Every cell in Goten's body kept screaming at him to tell him to get comfort from his friend. He wanted to cry in his arms. He just wanted someone to hold him, anyone to and tell him sweet things and that everything was going to be alright...just like how Gohan used to do, when Goten was little...

But it was too late, Gohan was evil to Goten's eyes and he couldn't stop his held back tears from escaping.

Tears began building in his eyes. Trunks noticed and smiled warmly. All he wanted was to hold his Chibi until the world just disappeared from his existence.

"Goten?" He said softly.

"W-what...?" He quietly responded.

"You can tell me what hurts, can't ya?" The last part Trunks said with disappointment.

Goten lIfted his head and turned to him. Tears rolled down his cheeks,"Trunks...everything hurts..." He sobbed.

The young prince scooted closer and carefully wrapped his arm around his waist. He pulled Goten closer and held him tight, but not enough to hurt him.

"I'm sorry Goten, for what you're brother did. I saw what happened to you, and I just got pissed. You know what I mean?" He chuckled, trying desperately to cheer him up.

Goten slowly pulled away and looked down,"Did he hurt you?"

Trunks sighed, he had to tell. He couldn't lie to him for what he has been through,"Well if you count being blasted, then yes. But I'm not in pain, I was just knocked out."

Goten frowned,"But he still blasted you, right?"

"Right. So, now that you know, are you going to forgive him?"

Goten quickly glared him and raised a brow,"Never! What he did is something I'll never forget!"

Piccolo turned to him,"Goten."

"What?" He said, frowning to the Namekian.

"You know that forgiving even Gohan, and what he did, is the first step into healing. And for how you're shoulder and mind is, I'll say you need it."

Goten looked away and muttered something about how Gohan doesn't deserve anything from him. Piccolo sighed and looked back to the fight. Oh well, he tried.

Goku heard Goten's muttering as well and stood, not caring if Buu's notices him. He walked over to his youngest and sat down cross-legged,"Goten, you seem really upset about something. I know it isn't just about Gohan, it's something else. Can you tell me?"

The little one clenched his fists hard, as blood streams began soaking onto his ripped up sleeve,"There is nothing." He said and tried to spin himself, but his left arm gave away as it wasn't held by anything but skin and muscle.

He yelped and fell on his side. Holding his displaced arm, he shut his eyes and but his lip from any more screams or tears to occur.

"Goten! You alright?" Trunks panicked. _That was a stupid question. Of course he's not alright! _

He only growled in responce and somehow sat up. Goten still had his eyes shut and turned away from Trunks. The young prince sighed. Goku felt concerned. In all the short time he knew his son, he learned that Goten was always happy, but this wasn't like him. Gohan was more of a father-figure then he was anyway. It only made sense that Goten was angry with him, but mostly upset from how much will it's taking to hold back years worth of tears for his older brother. Taking the path of Majin has corrupted the bond between him and Goten. Pain could clearly been seen on Goten's features. Goku wanted to help, but from the looks of it, Trunks was the one that wanted to help most.

Quietly, Goku ruffled Goten's hair,"Goten, it's ok to feel sad. I know what Gohan did was wrong, but now it is up to him that we get to live or not. Don't hate Trunks for anything. He said he stood up to Gohan when he hurt you, you should feel thankful."

Goten opened his eyes slowly. He turned his head back to Trunks and used his one arm to stand himself up,"Sorry." He said and began walking away.

Trunks and Goku only stared in silence as Goten slightly limped away from them.

"Goten?" Trunks asked, having no ide what Goten's intention was.

He kept walking, to the edge of the rock they were on. He stopped and looked down apon the battle. His frown glinting into view for every punch and kick Gohan gave out to Majin Buu.

_You better be ready Gohan, 'cause I'm fighting you next!_

**...:::vvv:::...**

Gohan blasted Buu again, sending him back. He did it multiple times before stopping.

"Damn..." He took a deep breath,"Why must...you be so...difficult?"

Majin Buu only laughed,"You weak! Hahaha!"

Gohan instantly growled,"Oh hell no. You did not just call me weak?"

He launched forward at the pink blob. Buu smirked and blasted his face, causing smoke. The tenn blocked his sight, but Buu pounded his head into the ground. Blood beld from his mouth as he stood back up. He spit and wiped it from his lip.

"You're going to regret that!"

They came back at each other. Gohan holding a ki ball in the palm of his hand and throwing it fast at Majin Buu. Buu reflected it with his hand, not caring where it went. But everybody else did.

The ki was coming fast to where everyone hid onto the boulder from harm's way. Or that was what they thought 'til now.

"Ki blast!" Piccolo shouted and jumped into the air. Trunks' eyes widened from the size as it suddenly grew. Him and Goku flew into the air, as along with Krillin.

"Wait! Supreme Kai!" Goku yelled out.

"And Goten!" Trunks yelled after.

Goten still stayed in his place. Then the blast was mere inches from the boulder, and he took a step forward, standing onto the little ledge. Then the ki hit him.

"GOTEN!"

Smoke appeared, blocking anyone from seeing what happened.

_No! Why? Why? Why? WHY!_

Trunks kept shouting in his mind. _Chibi..._

When it cleared, it showed Goten, still in the same spot as before, only as a Super Saiyan. His determined frown still showed how much he wanted to fight Gohan.

Trunks sighed,"Wait, what about Supreme Kai?"

All from the air looked down to see the Kai's body still sprawled on the ground. Everyone sighed this time, then landing back to the earth.

"Goten are you crazy? You could've gotten killed taking that blast head-on." Piccolo said.

"I don't care." He responded.

"Goten, are you alright? Why'd you stay down?" Krillin asked.

This time the young Saiyan just stayed quiet.

"Silence isn't an answer Goten." Goku said,"Why did you stay?"

Trunks went to Goten and to his side,"Goten, seriously, you need to tell us. We want to know why, we're you're friends, I'm you're friend. I can tell you feel you don't anything to Gohan, but that doesn't give you a right to ignore everyone else. But letting yourself get blasted, that isn't right." He lowered his gaze,"You aren't being the Goten _I _know."

Goten turned to him and clenched his fists,"Gohan hurt me once, so his blasts don't do anything anymore." His voice softed with a sigh,"But I can see that you don't wanna help me in this."

"What?" Trunks looked back to him,"Goten, I'm wanna help you, but you aren't accepting it! You changed so quickly when you woke up, and it isn't right. I know you're in pain, and I wanna help you, but you aren't giving me a chance." He sighed,"If you want to fight Gohan so badly and get revenge, then let me help you."

Tears flowed down Goten's cheeks,"I know...I really know, you wanna help...but I wanna fight Gohan and give him the pain he gave me, all by myself..."

"Goten! You aren't getting the point! You can't always face against someone alone! Gohan is too powerful for us! You need some assitance, and I'm offering it. Please take it and we can both put some damage on him!"

"Goten, he's right." Shin said.

Both Trunks and Goten turned around. Supreme Kai was leaning against a rock, blood stained his torn clothes, and a frown was crowned apon his features. Goku looked with a smile,"Hey Supreme Kai, you finally woke up..." _Wait, Vegeta! _

The black-haired Saiyan giggled,"Supreme, do you know where Vegeta is? Of course you do, let's go get him!"

Supreme blinked,"Goku, I'm not so sure Vegeta made it..."

"Of course he did! He's a prince! And prince's don't die so easily, especially from fat, pink blobs like Majin Buu!" Trunks shouted in anger.

"Trunks, you can't doubt everything-"

"Yes I can! He's my dad! And he isn't dead!"

Shin sighed. Piccolo walked to Trunks, placing his hand on his shoulder,"It doesn't matter if you're father is alive or not, you need listen to reasoning."

The young demi clenched his fists, yanking away from the Namekian's hold,"I don't care! You don't if he's dead unless you see it!" He turned to Shin, but raised a brow.

"Where'd Supreme Kai go?" He asked.

"He just left with Goku when you weren't looking." Krillin said.

"What! No fair!" He crossed his arms.

Piccolo smirked,"He knew you would wanna go, but he couldn't have it, so Supreme just left without you seeing."

The demi glared at him,"Why?"

"Because you have someone to be with."

"Who?"

"Goten."

Trunks paused, slowly looking back to his Chibi. _I can't believe I almost forgot about him...but I also wanna see my dad. _

He looked closely, as Goten turned back to the battle. _But Goten needs more, as Goku can take care of my dad. Even if Goten doesn't accept it, I'll still do what I do._

Walking to his back, Trunks smiled warmly and carefully wrapped his arms around his waist. Trunks felt him flinch and chuckled.

_It's Ok to be in pain, nobody is stopping you. _Trunks thought to him.

The little one only held his arms with his good arm, savoring the feeling. Trunks set his chin onto Goten's shoulder and sighed happily.

_You know, I'm surprised you aren't caring about you're dislocated shoulder anymore._

Goten didn't respond.

"Chibi?"

"Yeah?"

"Still gonna fight Gohan?"

Goten frowned and shut his eyes,"Yes."

"Gonna let me fight with you?"

"Depends..."

Trunks smirked,"If you think that, then I can change you're mind..." He hold around Goten tightened.

Goten smiled slightly, it felt good to be in his arms,"How would you do that?"

"Well..." Trunks eyed his neck,"I have my ways..."

"Hey lovers, comfortable?" Piccolo said.

Both blushed and Trunks quicly let Goten go.

"Uh...well..." Trunks studdered. _Thanks Piccolo, you ruined a very, VERY good moment! The one time I get to hold Goten, and he ruined it!_

"And you just had to ruin it, didn't ya?" Trunks growled.

"YOU KNOW FULLY THAT THIS IS NO TIME FOR CUDDLING!" The Namekian screamed.

The lavender-haired demi grunted,"Like you ever know the feeling..." He muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Piccolo warned.

Trunks panicked and placed his hands behind his back and grinned. Then closed his eyes,"Nothing. Oh nothing." He said innocently.

"It better be. Oh, and I mean't comfort by Goten needs you, not cuddle."

"That's my comfort."

Piccolo growled.

"Stop getting so angry. Just tell me why you called us away?" He opened his eyes and circled around back to Goten.

"Well if you both were paying attention, you would see what is happening to Gohan!"

Goten looked to Piccolo in alert and then turned himself back to the battle scene. He growled in the sight apon him.

Gohan was wrapped in some kind of pink blob, being pounded by Buu. And by his energy, it was dangerously low.

"Gohan!" Trunks cried out,"We have to help him!"

"We can't!" Goten clenched his fists.

"Goten's right, Trunks. If you go, we're all doomed." The Namekian said.

"Piccolo, that's Gohan! You are a good friend to him, and telling us not to, I can't believe you're saying that!" Trunks growled and turned to Goten,"And Goten, this is you're brother! I understand he hurt you, but he needs help! Why can't you put the past aside to help him!"

"HE DOESN'T DESERVE IT! HE COULD DIE! I DON'T EVEN WANNA FIGHT HIM ANYMORE! And I thought you were my friend..." He shut his eyes.

Trunks unclenched his fists and looked to Gohan below and sighed,"Goten, I made a promise." He looked back and smiled warmly,"I'll always be you're best friend. Just, trust me..."

"On what?"

Goten opened his teary eyes and noticed that Trunks offered his hand to him. He held it out to his face.

The young demi blinked in confusion at what his friend was doing. Trunks nodded, while Goten kept his gaze apon his hand.

Slowly bringing his own up, he was startled as the older demi quickly grabbed it. A tight grip gave warm comfort to Goten, causing him to smile. He wiped his tears with his sleeve, and slowly breathed out some held in air.

A light blush covered Goten's cheeks at the action he and Trunks were doing. For so long, he wanted to do that, but kept it to himself. Then glancing at the lavender-haired demi's neck, he sighed mentally, he wasn't gonna get that far, it was only temporary.

Trunks took a step and then took off into the air, bringing along Goten with him.

"TRUNKS! GET BACK HERE!" Piccolo yelled.

Trunks ignored him, but Goten had second thoughts and wanted to go back, away from the direction Trunks was taking him. Which was towards Gohan.

The Namekian growled. _If_ y_ou both die, and we're all through. _

Landing, Trunks let Goten go and went Super Saiyan.

"Let's go Goten." He said.

Goten looked innocently at him and then to where Majin Buu was. He was just beating the living shit out of him. It slightly scared the little one that there may be a chance Gohan was dead, but a sudden thought came on.

Who cares, he gets what he deserves for hurting Trunks, Mirai, and me! I don't understand how Trunks can easily forget something like that! Even though I don't know what happened after Gohan hit me, but I'm sure it was bad...

Goten thought.

He looked to Trunks, his spiky, golden hair, moving swiftly in the arua around him.

"Trunks, what are you doing?" He asked.

Trunks looked back with a smirk,"Going to kick Buu's butt, what does it look like to you?"

Goten glared him,"Like you're going to help Gohan." He crossed his arms.

"Well, maybe a little. Just turn Super Saiyan, it's the only way of getting a good blow on this fatso."

"No."

Trunks frowned,"Goten, please help him. I know somewhere you want Gohan back. And if he dies, you won't be able to forgive yourself. Trust me, I'm getting that feeling now, thinking me dad is dead from this guy. I need to get revenge. I mean look," He pointed to Buu.

Goten turned to him and growled. Buu was practially on Gohan, punching his face from side to side.

"See Goten, he's hurting Gohan. I don't think you can handle that. He was such a good brother, and I don't think he hurt us on purpose."

The black-haired Chibi averted his head in respince to Trunks' words,"What?"

"Yep." He smiled,"I'm thinking since we were in that fight, he may have knocked us out to get us out of there. I mean, why else would we suddenly end up back where we started?"

Goten raised a brow at him, not believing any of his beliefs.

"Alright, maybe not," Trunks shrugged his shoulders,"Well that doesn't mean we can't help him! I can feel his energy as we argue, and it's fading fast! Please Goten, help him."

"I'm not doing it." Goten turned himself around, still crossing his arms.

"Fine Goten. When I die, let's see how you feel then."

His eyes widened from the thought and heard Trunks take off.

_If Trunks died..._Goten clenched his fists and turned Super. _I think I'd die myself. I just can't think of Trunks dieing...it wouldn't be fair...nothing is fair! Trunks!_

Goten flew into the air and towards Trunks.

Trunks screamed and brought his foot to Buu's chin, knocking him into the air flying backwards. He landed and smiled in success. Goten landed and looked down apon his bloody brother. His eyes never leaving his lifeless, pale face.

Trunks turned to see his Chibi in a dark trance. He walked over and ruffled his spiky hair,"Come on, let's help you're brother out of this blob strangling him."

He nodded and both began to tug on the strange goop. Pulling until Gohan rolled out of its grasp.

Gohan layed on his back, blood running down his face from the fatal blows. Goten only held his breath.

"Gohan?" Trunks questioned then crouched down. He shook the older Son, but no use, he seemed out cold.

"Ah, man. That sucks. He won't wake up!"

The younger Saiyan couldn't resist his urge and fell to his knees, covering his mouth with his good hand,"Is...h-he...dead...?" He bawled.

Trunks looked back in concern,"Goten, I'm not sure..."

Goten crawled slowly over to Gohan's body next to Trunks and shook him,"G-gohan..? Please wake up! Wake up! Please! You can't die!"

Bobbidi lowered and growled,"Buu! Get up! Hurry!"

Trunks frowned and extended his hand up in direction at the warlock, then fired an energy attack at him.

Bobbidi pancicked and quickly moved higher up, dodging it,"Hey stupid brat! Who do you think you are?" He roared at the demi below.

Trunks ignored him and kept his attention on Gohan. Resting his head on his chest, he checked for life.

He smiled as a faint heartbest was heard.

"Goten, you're brother's still alive!" He grinned at him, but froze,"G-goten...?"

The little one's face showed pure horror apon it, looking directly behind him. Trunks slowly turned his head and his eyes widened.

Majin Buu stood exactly about ten feet behind him with steem blowing out from his head.

"Oh no...Goten..." Trunks studdered. He stood and moved behind his Chibi.

"Trunks, we have to do something..." Goten swallowed nervously.

"There's nothing to do...we're dead..."

Krillin panicked,"Piccolo, they're gonna die if we don't do something!"

Piccolo growled,"I know, but they got themselves into it. We can't do anything but hope Buu doesn't kill them."

"But with the ingures they substained, they can't possibly fight. They're too injured to anything now!"

"I'm sorry Krillin, but there's nothing we can do!" _Come on Goku, hurry!_

**...:::vvv:::...**

Buu crossed his arms,"Bad...hurt..."

Goten blocked his view from Buu with his uninjured arm. Trunks growled and jumped over him and in front of both Sons. He extended his arms from his sides, out.

The little one looked from his arm view to Trunks' back and gasped,"Trunks! Don't!"

"No way am I letting this freak hurt you Goten! I won't allow it!"

"BAD!" The Majin screamed. A blast of air flew Trunks back a bit, where the heels of his feet touched Goten's knees.

Gohan layed at Goten's left, which kept both behind the young prince still.

"Trunks! Please dont!" Goten pleaded. Tears flowing out from his eyes.

"Goten, I already said I don't want you hurt..." He looked back and smiled warmly,"Never would I forgive myself if someone hurts you, so I must stop any harm from touching you."

"P-please...don't.."

Trunks growled and looked back to Buu, but shut his eyes. Goten kept his gaze on Trunks, and sobbed from every thought going through his mind, all screaming _HE'S GONNA DIE!_

"HURT!" Buu let his arms into the air, and a large explosion burst through.

"TRUNKS!" Goten screamed before being consumed by some of the blast.

Trunks' body stayed in place. His clothes being ripped from the spot and his hair being blown back.

He never yelled in pain, he just stood and tried desperatly to protect his Chibi and Gohan, but not entirely.

Buu kept screaming as the energy caused a large crater to form under everyone's feet. Goten caught Gohan's flying body but was held by sudden arms.

It was Gohan who held Goten and placed his back towards the blast.

Debris and rubble covered the three Saiyans. Buu stopped and giggled,"Bye bye to mean guy!"

**...:::vvv:::...**

"Are you alright, Krillin?" Piccolo asked.

He nodded and shut his eyes,"But I don't think Gohan, Goten, and Trunks made it..."

"No, you're wrong. I can still sense their ki's, but there low."

"Really?" Krillin opened his eyes back up and looked to the giant crater below,"I don't see them?"

"You don't need to," The Namekian glared the ground of rubble,"Their just under all that debris."

"Oh, I see. Should we help?"

"Not precisely. They can get out. But what I'm going to do, before Majin Buu notices us, is get rid of the culprit." He said and began floating higher and stopped.

"Um, Piccolo? What culprit?" Krillin asked.

"Bobbidi." Piccolo began moving to the only loud-mouthed being in the air.

"Heh, heh, heh! Majin Buu will destroy them all! Stupid fools don't know what their getting themselves into!" The worlock chuckled.

"Hey bastard, they won't be the only one getting destroyed."

Bobbidi looked back and shook his head,"Tsk, some morons can't keep their mouths shut."

The Namekian smirked,"Is that so?"

"Yes, now go before I bring Majin Buu here to kill you."

"Is that a threat?" He crossed his arms,"Then call you're precious Buu over here."

Piccolo moved closer. Bobbidi chuckled nervously before turning back and yelling,"MAJIN BUU! COME KILL HIM NOW!"

"DIE!" Piccolo screamed before folding his hand and taking it through Bobbidi's side, practially slicing him in half.

"AHHH!" The wizard began falling towards the ground in three seperate pieces.

"Finally." Piccolo sighed.

Buu shook his head to get some dust off his head, and looked around,"Where bad people go?"

He noticed some moving rock and a head pop out. He frowned and began to power a ki ball into his hand.

Gohan lifted himself and brought up Goten from the earth. He set him on his lap and sighed.

A glowing light caught his attention as he turned to the source and growled. _Dammit!_

Buu blasted him and Goten, throwing them into the air and back down onto the debris.

"Ow..." Goten groaned before sitting up.

He sat on top of Gohan and felt a body under him. He looked down and gasped,"Gohan!"

Gohan took a deep breath before sitting up as well. He looked down at Goten and his eyes widened,"Where's Trunks?"

Goten froze and jumped off from Gohan's lap, landing on a rock.

"Trunks!" He cried out, moving small boulders and rubble.

"You no die! Buu want dead!" The Majin screamed. Then Bobbidi landed in front of him, groaning in agony of his cut up body.

"Uh?" Buu looked closer and growled.

"Buu...help me...I know you...can..." The warlock almost whispered.

Gohan stood and cracked his neck,"Looks like...Buu is distracted, Goten."

Goten ignored him, as some memories returned. Gohan looked at him and remembered the consequence for hitting him. He looked closer to see as his little brother's shoulders were quite uneven.

"Goten, what happened to you're shoulder? Did Buu do that?" He asked concerningly.

The young demi clenched his fists, knowing he couldn't feel that pain anymore. Or at least, that is what he kept telling himself,"No." He said sourly,"You did it!" He moved some more rocks.

_Oh fuck. He does hate me...I knew it. Now how am going to do this_..?,"Goten, let's find Trunks before Buu remembers us again."

"Don't you mean, you? I'll find Trunks, and we will be leaving so you can defeat Majin Buu...if you can." Goten moved some more rubble.

"Goten..." Gohan whispered softly.

The little Saiyan only ignored him again and kept looking around for Trunks.

It isn't fair! Trunks could be dead! DEAD! And I'm having to see his dead face when I find him...It isn't fair...nothing is...

Goten kept thinking with every rock he moved.

Then he moved a rock to see a bloody hand. He smiled, but then he felt fear. Maybe Trunks was dead.

He quickly began digging his way until Trunks was fully exposed to the air. Goten looked at his pale face before his vision became blurry from tears.

"Trunks..." He sobbed before picking him up and hugging his lifeless body tightly.

He held his friend as he floated from the debris and to flat ground. He turned Trunks to his back so Goten held him bridal style.

"Goten, is he alive?" Gohan asked, walking over to him.

"I'm not sure...but I'm too scared to check..." Tears began to fall onto the young prince's face.

"I'll check." He offered.

Goten shook his head in responce,"No, I don't want you to."

"Goten," Gohan pleaded,"Let me help."

"I said no!" He screamed this time.

This silenced Gohan. _Then I have no choice if he won't except my help..._

"Goten, stop." He said.

His younger brother stopped,"What?"

"Do you plan on fighting Majin Buu?"

"Yes, why?"

Gohan growled,"Why would you want to fight him?"

"Because I never got a chance." He kept on walking.

"Fine, but let me just say something." Gohan flew over to him and blocked his path,"First, how will you fight with Trunks in you're arms, unless you really want his body to be blasted into nothing? And second-"

"He won't!" Goten glared him.

"Let me finish, but first set Trunks down."

**...:::vvv:::...**

"What is he doing?" Piccolo asked.

"Not sure Piccolo. Seems like Gohan has something in mind..." Krillin looked at him with suspicious eyes.

**...:::vvv:::...**

"Why?" Goten asked.

"Just do it." Gohan said.

The little Chibi sighed and carefully set Trunks down in front of his feet. He then looked up into Gohan's smiling face.

He blinked in confusion. The teen only shut his eyes and reached over to his little brother, carefully wrapping his arms around his body.

Goten was pulled into a tight hug from his brother.

"You know, I'm sorry for hurting you..." Gohan whispered softly,"I didn't want you to get hurt. But it seems I did what I didn't want to happen..." He re-opened his eyes to see a sad child.

"W-what..?" Tears forming in Goten's eyes.

"No, please don't cry Goten, It'll only cause me to cry as well..." He silently sobbed.

Then taking his arm, Gohan wiped a falling tear from Goten's cheek. He looked to his shoulder and some tears began building in his eyes.

"I'm sorry..." Gohan said softly,"I'm so, so, so sorry Goten...I know you probably hate me, and I knew you would. And it's Ok to hate me. I did something wrong, and I deserve this. Don't feel bad, not at all. Just, promise me this..."

"W-what is...it..." Goten asked, tears running down his face.

Gohan smiled warmly,"That you'll kick Majin Buu's butt if I can't."

"Are you saying...you might...die?"

"I'm not sure Goten. But Buu's stronger then heck, and I can't seem to get a dent in him."

"You can beat him! Don't say that!" Goten jumped from his arms and back where he first started,"We can fight him together! Trunks will wake up soon!"

"Goten," He sighed,"You aren't getting the message."

"I don't wanna!" He screamed at him.

"Alright, then let's fight." The teenager smirked and stood by his little brother's side.

"You mean it?" Goten asked.

"Yep, just fight with one arm."

"But, how will I hold Trunks? My other arm is hurt."

Gohan scratched his head,"Well, like this."

He folded his hand and brought it forcefully against Goten's neck. He fell out of Super Saiyan form and fell to the ground, landing on top of Trunks. Gohan crouched down and pulled Trunks from under his brother and layed him to his side, so both were next to each other.

Sorry Goten, but this is

my _fight. I can't handle you getting hurt anymore. Everytime I look at any injury you endure, it kills me. The same with Mirai Trunks, but I already gave him the silent speech. I'll get Piccolo to take you both to the Lookout, it'll be easier. Train hard if I don't make it bro. Along with you Trunks. If I survive, then you can fight me Goten, since I could see from you're point on the rock that you felt the urge to battle._

Gohan sighed and signaled to Piccolo to grab both little demis. _I probably won't make it. But if I somehow do, then I'll see you both soon. Love ya bro, and I always will..._

"So you're really gonna do it, Gohan?" Piccolo asked, sounding a bit disappointed.

Gohan chuckled lightly,"I guess so."

"You know there are other ways to defeat a being _without_ injuring yourself."

"Yeah, but it's better this way. I won't be able to hurt anyone anymore. I'll be in my own hell." He turned to the direction Majin Buu was in,"Please take Goten and Trunks away from here. I can't handle them getting in the way from this move..."

"Of course." Piccolo smiled,"Just, tell me. Where is Mirai?"

"Somewhere in the desert, probably by the bay."

"Is he alive?"

"Probably not. I left bloody and broken pretty well. I doubt he's still alive..." Gohan looked to his feet.

The Namekian picked each demi in each arm, and held tight,"Alright, is he is dead, then do you expect to see him where you'll go?"

"Nope. I'll be in hell, while he's living paradise in heaven."

"Alright then," Piccolo placed his hand on his shoulder,"See you soon kiddo."

"If we do," He chuckled,"Tell Goten, that I had to do this."

"Of course." He said.

The teen clenched his fists,"Now get out of here before Majin Buu notices you guys."

Piccolo nodded and began into the air, coming up to Krillin.

"What's going on Piccolo?"

"I'll tell you later! We just have to get out of here!" He turned and blasted off towards the Lookout.

"Wait! Piccolo!" Krillin cried after him. Flying fast to catch up.

He met up and he frowned,"Why do you have Goten and Trunks in you're arms? And what is Gohan planning?"

The Namekian growled,"Goten and Trunks are fine, they have just been knocked out. Or at least, Goten was."

"Wait is Trunks alive?"

"Not sure, but Dende can heal him if he is."

Krillin sighed,"Tell me Piccolo, since you're trying to avoid the subject," He began saying his words slower,"What is Gohan...doing?"

"HE'S GOING TO DIE FOR THE SAKE OF HIS FAMILY AND WORLD!"

Krillin blinked,"What? He's gonna die?"

"Yes! Gohan is giving his life to defeat Majin Buu, and get rid of the pain that is held on his soul!"

"But why? Why is he doing such a thing? Goku, Chi-Chi, and especially Goten, they'll all be devistated...Doesn't he care?"

"Of course he does!" The Namekian snapped,"He cares so much where he is killing himself for it!"

"Then what about Mirai? Where's he?"

_So many damn questions_...,"Somewhere out here. Gohan says he most likely dead."

The bald one looked down in sadness,"That's too bad...Mirai was such a good friend..."

"Yes, we all know. Now the plan is that we meet up with Goku and Supreme Kai so we can heal Trunks and maybe Vegeta."

"You talked to them?"

"No, I'm just making suggestions."

"Alright then, He said,"Let's go."

Then both powered to boost their speed, taking off even faster. Somehow hoping, that a miracle will show up in all this...

**...:::vvv:::...**

"He Buu! Fight me you little bastard!" Gohan mocked.

Buu looked up from Bobbidi's head and frowned,"I kill you!"

"Get...him...Buu...But first...HEAL ME...!" Bobbidi growled.

Buu looked back down and chuckled devilishly. He just took a step, so his foot was directly on the warlock's face.

"Ge...ff...of...me...!" All his words were muffled by the Majin's foot.

Buu ignore and began walking off towards Gohan.

"BUU! GET BACK HERE AND HEAL ME NOW!" Bobbidi screamed,"BUU! YOU GOT DIRT IN MY MOUTH!"

Gohan frowned as Buu stopped merely a few feet in front of him.

"You say mean thing to Buu?" The Majin asked, steem blowing from his head.

"Yes, you ready to die?"

"Uh?"

"Exactly." Gohan began powering up, using up every bit of his energy to bring out his latent powers.

"I'M GOING TO BLOW THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU! GET READY ASSHOLE!" The teen screamed.

"Hahaha! You funny! Cookie? You be cookie?" Majin Buu giggled.

"Don't beileve me, THEN PREPARE YOURSELF FOR THE PAIN AND AGONY YOU'RE ABOUT TO RECIEVE!" He clenched his fists and began to fly up into the air, where he stopped about ten feet from the ground.

"Uh...?" Buu still questioned, still confused what Gohan mean't.

**...:::vvv:::...**

"Supreme, what's wrong?" Goku asked.

Shin looked back, still using a rock for support,"It's Gohan." He growled,"He's gonna die."

"What? Is Buu about to kill him?" He came to his side.

"No, Gohan's just doing something stupid. But I won't allow it!"

"What's happening? What about Vegeta?" He furrowed his brows.

Supreme Kai looked to Goku and smirked,"I'll be back."

Then he quickly vanished. Goku blinked,"Supreme Kai? Supreme!" He looked to the direction of a major ki devolpment. And sighed. _Gohan, what are you doing? What is it that has to get Supreme Kai to go where he went? What's going on?_

**...:::vvv:::...**

Gohan smiled as he surrounded himself in an arua of energy. He looked up to the sky, and slowly shut his eyes. _Goten...dad...Trunks...and especially Mirai. I'm so sorry I hurt you all, and allowed you to all become vulnerable, but I must do this...I understand how many are wanting to disapprove of this, but I'm not going to stop. I'm here now, and started it all, I let Majin Buu awaken, I hurt my brother..and Mirai, even though he tried to help me, I practially killed him. He didn't deserve death, but I do. If I see you Mirai, and that's a big if, then you'll see how much I'm truly sorry..._

He kept his eyes shut and leaned back, and screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed. Tons of energy being released against him and anything around him.

Ki tearing up his clothes, and burning his hair. A large explosion was created, blowing away Buu and Bobbidi. They were both practially thrown into the wind.

Piccolo and Krillin looked back.

"Gohan! Nooo!" Krillin shouted.

"It's too late! Come on!" Piccolo yelled as he continued flying.

Krillin just blinked and slowly turned, following Piccolo.

**...:::vvv:::...**

"Wow, look at that explosion guys! It's crazy!" Bulma shouted, getting Yamcha to stop the ship.

"Is that where Goten and Gohan are?" Chi-Chi panicked.

"I'm not sure, but if their in that blast..."

"NO! GO! YAMCHA! GO!" Chi-Chi shrieked.

"Hold on Chi-Chi. We still have to get the Dragonballs, we can't go into a fight." Bulma said.

"But, my Gohan...and Goten..." Her eyes filled with tears. But she was supported by her father,"Fine. Let's get the Dragonballs so we can wish back all the dead people my delinquent son killed...my son, a delinqeant..."

"Chi-Chi, we all know. We're all somehow sorry for you." Yamcha chuckled. Chi-Chi slapped the back of his head, causing his face to slam on the control.

"Ow!" He groaned, rubbing the sore spot.

"You deserved it." She crossed her arms.

He chuckled nervously and started the ship again, then took off.

**...:::vvv:::...**

Goku stood in a weary silence. Since Supreme Kai was injured, not as much as him, it took longer to reach the destination for Vegeta. Oh how Goku was worried about him...

He sighed sorrowfully,"Hope you're still alive. Supreme Kai said you were blasted pretty badly and placed pretty far. And with us having to walk, by his standards, you could've died in that time we left..."

Then Shin appeared in front of him and collasped. Without knowing what was going on, Goku quickly stood from his sittin' spot.

"Supreme!" He cried. He looked down and saw that Shin seemed knocked out.

No, don't go out now. We still need to find Vegeta...

Goku thought placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Go...ku..." He muttered.

Goku withdrew his hand back,"Yeah?"

"I can't, make it...to Vegeta..."

"So he's alive?" He smiled.

"I'm still...not sure...But..." He too a deep breath.

"Supreme," His tone suddenly grew serious,"Are you gonna die on me?"

"No...But Gohan...he...is..." He stopped, not saying another word.

"Supreme Kai? Hello...?" Goku said,"Gohan, he, is...Why didn't you finish you're sentence?" He wondered.

He placed a finger on his neck, and a faint pulse could be felt. He sighed in relief and sat down crossed-legged. _I guess I have to take him to the Lookout, and get Dende to heal him..._

He looked towards the forest ahead and looked down to Supreme in disappointment. _I just wish we could bring Vegeta too. But you're the only one who knows where he is...we must return here when you get all better. Sorry Vegeta..._

He placed his hand on the Kai's shoulder and two fingers to his forehead. He focused his ki on the Lookout and felt Piccolo's ki, thinking what has happened to bring him there. So determined to know, he used Instant Transmission and disappeared with Shin.

Goku appeared, causing the Namekian to fall back.

"Oh, hey Piccolo." He said.

"G-goku?" He stood back up quickly, and looked to the body next to him,"Supreme Kai?"

"Yeah, he passed out in front of me." He stood, holding onto the Kai,"I need Dende to heal him."

"Um, sure Goku." Dende from the stairs called out. He ran over and used his abilities to heal up all of Shin's wounds.

Supreme opened his eyes and looked up to Dende and Goku's smiling faces.

"All good." The young Namekian said,"Fell better Supreme Kai?"

Shin nodded and movede his arms to see he felt any soreness for sure, and did not. What a miracle for having a healing Namekian on Earth.

"Goku," He chuckled,"Could you put me down."

Goku then remembered he still held him, and set Supreme down,"Sorry, I forgot."

"It's alright. Thanks Goku and um..." He turned to the Gardian.

"Dende." He told Shin.

"Dende, yes. Thanks you."

"So, what about Vegeta? Did you guys find him?" Piccolo asked.

"Yeah Goku. You seemed to be gone for a long time, I would think you both found Vegeta by now...Have you?" Krillin said, hands in his pocket.

The black-haired Saiyan crossed his arms,"Aw man, I forgot about Vegeta! We have to find him and bring him back, but Supreme Kai's the only one who knows!"

"What Goku." Shin commanded calmly and turned to Piccolo,"Did you get any imformation from Gohan, or anybody where Mirai is?"

Piccolo shook his head,"I did talk to Gohan, and found he left Mirai in the desert somewhere. He also said he might have died since his wounds were too great. But he's not entirely sure. I say we find him to make sure he's still alive."

"I know that, but I can't sense Mirai's ki anymore. So it's most likely he's dead."

Krillin smiled,"Well if Mirai's dead, then can't we wish him back with the Dragonballs?"

Everyone looked to him,"Remember Krillin, we're not sure he's alive or not. So if we gather and summon Shenlong for no reason, then what will we do?"

"Maybe bring Gohan back to life?"

"Gohan! He's dead?" Goku shouted, stunned at Krillin's words.

Everyone on the Lookout who sensed or saw the explosion, glared him. Krillin relised is saying and panicked,"No wait! Goku, I'm not sure! He could still be alive..."

Shin frowned. Goku sighed in relief,"Oh Krillin, please don't do that. It scared me!"

"Sorry..." He looked down to his feet.

"So, if you and Piccolo are here, then where's Goten and Trunks?" The Saiyan asked.

"Their both passed out on a bed inside the Lookout." Dende answered.

"Passed out? Did they fight or something?"

"Didn't you notice the huge channel of ki being sent out? It was intense."

"And stupid. Trunks and goten could've died, but Gohan spared them." The taller Namekian crossed his arms and frowned.

"So Goten fought Gohan. Well I didn't sense anything 'cause I was too occupied with trying to find Vegeta and help Supreme Kai, but he refused and just limped while leaning against a rock on the way there." Goku eyed Shin.

Supreme shrugged his shoulders,"I didn't feel like someone esle helping me. I was perfectly capable of finding Vegeta by walking."

"Alright, you know our story, tell us what happened." Goku turned his expression to serious.

Piccolo sighed,"After you went, Goten and Trunks went after Gohan when he was being beat to death, but only managed to piss him off, causing Majin Buu to explode his anger out. It knocked out Trunks, but only awakened Gohan, since he was apparently out cold. Gohan and Goten seemed from my point, made up. Then Gohan knocked out his brother, getting me to bring them both here. On our way, Gohan sacrificed himself. I'm pretty certain he's dead because he used every bit of his power to blast Majin Buu, which I think killed him. And if he's not dead, count me out to go and check up on him."

"Then, Gohan really is dead, and probably Mirai..." Goku clenched his fists and curled his upper lip into a snarl,"This is not good! We are loosing to this monster! What can we do!"

"Goku, didn't you mention some kind of trick that can bge used to defeat Majin Buu? Right before you left with Supreme Kai?" Krillin questioned.

Goku's face brightened instantly,"Oh yeah! Thanks Krillin for reminding me! I almost forgot!"

"Well spit it out, it's killing me. I wanna know what trick this is!" The bald fighter jumped in excitement.

"Tell us Goku. I've seen a lot, and Majin Buu's tough. Any attack or technik will work." Dende smiled.

"Now you're getting me interested." Piccolo chuckled.

"Alright, alright. Calm down." Goku laughed, then stopped slowly,"I'm not sure this could work with Gohan and Vegeta out of the situation. And even Mirai could've helped. But, I was thinking we could use this move called..."

Goku stopped as the surrouding area and sky suddenly turned dark. Everyone on top of the Lookout, looked up to see a night sky, rather then a day.

"It turned dark so fast..." Krillin exlaimed.

"Which means someone is using the Dragonballs!" Dende shouted in surprise.

"But, who would be summoning the dragon..."

_"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Gohan screamed and blasted part of the crowd._

_Goku and Mirai's eyes widened in shock as frantic screams and shouts of people were heard, desperately trying to escape the stadium._

_"Gohan!" Mirai yelled._

_"AHHHH!" The Majin shouted, blasting the running crowd again._

_Mirai clenched his fists,"Take us somwhere else Bobbidi! And I'll fight him!"_

Goku frowned. _When Gohan killed all those innocent people...He never killed Bulma or Chi-Chi, or Master Roshi..._

"It's Bulma! She summoned the dragon!" Goku yelled, surprising everbody.

"Bulma? But why would she..."

"To bring back all the people who died today! Earlier, at the Budokai Tenkaichi!" The taller Saiyan growled.

"Gohan killed people?" Krillin questioned. Piccolo thought the same,"But, why?' His tone became very upset.

"I'm not sure, he was just, angry at Mirai. At everyone actually. He blasted the crowd twice..."

"Then, ah man Marron and 18!" Krillin turned to Dende,"Is it okay if I bring my family up here?"

The young Namekian gardian nodded. Krillin smiled and quickly flew up and froze, and landed again,"Um, Goku, if you're going anywhere, then could you use you're Instant Transmission move to get Marron and 18, please." He scratched the back of his head in embrassment.

"Yeah," He grinned son style,"I was just about to go and stop Bulma. I'll bring them back." He placed two fingertips to his forehead and tried to sense Bulma's ki,"Wow, I can harly feel it. But it's there..." His hair flew up and his body vanished.

"I'll go see the aftermath from the explosion, just to make sure their's no Buu." Piccolo said, then took off.

**...:::vvv:::...**

**"YOU HAVE SUMMONED ME, I WILL GRANT YOU 3 WISHES. SPEAK THEM SO I CAN GET SOME REST!"** The might Dragon God roared.

"Um, let's see. How can we say this..." Bulma thought, tapping her chin.

"I know!" Yamcha cleared his throat,"Bring everyone who died back to life...Wait! I mean every who died _today_ to life...WAIT! Except for the bad guys!" He shouted.

**"MAKE UP YOU'RE MIND NEXT TIME YOU SUMMON ME!"** Shenlong's eyes glowed,**"YOU'RE WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED! PLEASE SAY YOU'RE NEXT WISH!"**

"No! I'm too late! Darn it!" Goku panicked.

Everyone looked to the sudden shout and all gasped,"Goku! Son!" They yelled.

Goku sighed. _Dende, can you hear me?_

_Yeah, loud and clear. So, how'd it work out? _Dende responded back telepathically.

_Turns out they used up the first wish. What do I do know?_

_Okay, tell Shenlong that we don't need the other wishes, that way we can use the other two in four months._

_Alright, and tell Krillin that since I'm here, I'll bring everyone, got it?_

_Right._

Goku turned to the Dragon, who was impatiently waiting for someone to wish, and flew up in front of it to catch its attention,"We don't need the other wishes! Go and rest, er, or something!" He grinned.

**"FINALLY! A GOOD WISH! FARE YOU WELL!"** Then Shenlong disappeared, letting the Dragonballs scatter in different directions.

"Goku, what the hell was that for?" Yamcha spat.

"No time to explain, I just need to know where Android 18 and um, Marron, I think..." He walked into the crowd and found the two he was looking for,"I was given a request for you both to come to the Lookout. Place you're hand on my shoulder." He smiled, placing two fingertips to his forehead.

18 blinked but did as he said, holding her daughter in her free arm. They disappeared, leaving everyone in a state of confusion.

"Um...Goku?" Bulma studdered.

"WHAT THE FUCK! HE JUST LEFT US!" Chi-Chi screamed angerly.

"Come down Chi-Chi..." The Ox king said nervously.

"Come down! COME DOWN! I'M PERFECTLY CAL-"

"Hey, I almost forgot you guys. Heheheh..." The black-haired Saiyan said, his arm bent to his head.

Chi-Chi growled. Everybody frowned.

"Did I do something wrong?" Goku asked.

"Just take us to the Lookout." Chi-Chi said sourly.

"Kay!" Placing (again) two fingertips to his forehead, he placed his hand on the closest person's shoulder. Which happened to be Yamcha.

"Everybody, hold hands so we could go!" He commanded cheerfully.

Everyone followed along and then disappeared, reappearing on top of the Lookout.

**...:::vvv:::...**

Piccolo landed into the crater and walked around,"Gohan didn't make it. He must've blasted his body until nothing left..." _Dammit Gohan! Killing yourself wasn't needed!_

Groaning and grunts caught the Namekian's attention and he turned to the source.

Bobbidi layed apon the ground, only a head and half a body, just missing an arm. Piccolo walked over and glared the dismembered warlock.

"So, you survived you lowlife bastard." He said calmly.

Bobbidi opened his eyes and extended his arm out in assitance,"Help...m-me...please..."

"Fat chance. You can lie here and die like the worthless coward you are." Piccolo said and turned away from him.

Bobbidi clenched his fist, and dropped his arm. _Oh, he'll pay for that...If I live..._

The proud Namekian was about to take off, but sudden giggles caused his heart to stop.

"No...!" He looked up as a pink cloud was forming. Forming a certain shape, the shape nobody needed to see,"God Dammit! Fuck!"

Buu forming, throwing his arms in the air and grinning widely,"BUU!"

"We were so close! Gohan killed himself for nothing!" He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

The fat Majin landed and laughed as he noticed Piccolo,"Hahaha! You funny!"

"What did I say that was so funny?" He growled.

"Nothing! Hahaha!"

_Damn, he maybe dumb as a rock, but he's as strong as fuck!_ "Then let my funny self leave."

He took off into the air as fast as he could and high-tailed it out of there. Buu turned to his flying figure and perpared himself to follow, but Bobbidi stopped him.

"B-buu...HEAL ME!" He screamed.

The Majin looked down and laughed,"You look funny!"

"Ha ha. Now get you're ass over here...and heal me! I know you can Buu!"

"No."

"Do you wish to be sealed away..." The warlock warned.

Buu panicked and quickly healed up Bobbidi. He restored his full body and stood silently as his 'master' dusted himself off.

"Damn you Buu. Next time when _I _say something, DO IT!"

Buu nodded. The warlock crawled on top of his minion's back,"Let's go Buu!"

"Kay!" He giggled, taking off rushingly into the sky.

**...:::vvv:::...**

Goku let Yamcha's shoulder go and walked to the stairs, leading inside the building and sat down.

"So let's get talking." Krillin said,"What are we going to do about Majin Buu?"

"We'll think later, but first I must deliver news to everyone who doesn't know the current situation right now."

He stood and began walking over to the crowd of loved one's and long time friends,"Everyone! I must say som-"

Piccolo crash landed in front of Goku, tripping over and falling down, face first.

"P-piccolo! Are you alright?" Goku asked concerningly.

He stood, out of breath and nodded,"Sorry, I thought...Majin Buu was...chasing after me..."

"Wait, Majin Buu's alive!" Krillin panicked.

"Yeah...he survived the explosion...and so did Bobbidi..." He explained.

"Who's Majin Buu?" Bulma looked to Goku, then to what seemed like a purple elf behind him,"And why is Shin from the tournament here?"

"Explain all this Goku." Yamcha said. Everyone was also wanting to know.

Goku looked to Krillin and both nodded,"Alright to start it out, Majin Buu is a new villian, and Bobbidi is his creator."

"Bobbidi is the one that turned Gohan into a Majin. That's why he was acting evil and wicked when we came back to the tournament." Shin continued.

"This Majin Buu has almost killed Supreme Kai, Vegeta, and Goku. Or that's at least what Goku told me." Piccolo said.

The black-haired Saiyan nodded,"Yes. And Majin Buu is that powerful and-"

"Wait, where is Vegeta?" Bulma asked, worry in her tone.

Goku looked down to his feet,"I'm sorry Bulma, Vegeta might be dead..."

"What!" She shrieked.

"I know, it's hard on us all. But we do know is that Gohan died. He gave his life up to try and destroy Majin Buu, but it failed, since he's still alive."

Chi-Chi fainted. The Ox king quickly picked her up and began fanning her down with his hand,"It's okay Chi-Chi..."

"But Goku, we brought everyone who died today to life! Where's Gohan?" Bulma frowned.

The black-haired Saiyan grew confused,"That's right...but I don't sense him...Unless he somehow survived..."

"I doubt it. Nothing but dirt and two villians were left after that explosion..." Piccolo said.

"Gohan isn't dead! I know it!" Videl screamed. She was getting tired of the 'Gohan is dead' subject.

"Videl, we know you're taking it hard, but you need to see-"

"You need to see yourself! You act as if you aren't even trying to understand! Maybe he's just somewhere else right now!"

Goku sighed,"Videl, that place where he is right now is either heaven or Earth. We don't know anything right now."

She crossed her arms and turned away from both Namekian and Saiyan. _Can't they just just listen to me? But NO! Nobody listens to Videl!_

Shin frowned. _I should tell Goku. _"Goku, we have to go."

Goku looked to him,"Where Supreme Ka-Oh...to Vegeta, right?"

He nodded. Goku smirked and turned to everyone,"We'll be right back..."

"Are you both going to see Vegeta?" The blue-haired woman grinned.

"Yep, be back soon. You guys can talk out a plan of some sort." They both took off in pursuit of the Prince of all Saiyans.

Krillin looked to everyone and clasped his hands together."Okay, plan is we fo Fusion and kick Majin Buu's butt. Everyone with me?"

"What's Fusion?" Videl asked.

Krillin sighed,"I don't know...Goku mentioned it. When he returns we can ask him..."

**...:::vvv:::...**

_"Gohan, you were really powerful when you went the supreme level beyond Super Saiyan. How'd it feel when you gained so much power?"_

_"I hated it. I wasn't in control...I wasn't me...and I let dad and you die..."_

_"Gohan! You didn't! Cell killed me and you're dad gave him life for you. Don't think that!"_

_"Trunks, you don't understand..."_

_"I understand perfectly. You're just upset about Goku's death that you aren't thinking right..."_

_"I think right! You're the one that doesn't think right!"_

_"Gohan..."_

_"No Trunks! I deserve to be in the place my father's in right now!"_

_"No Gohan! Don't kill yourself! Gohan! Gohan! GOHAN!"_

Mirai sat up. His breathing was heavy and sweat trickled down his face. He wiped his forehead and looked around.

_What happened...?_

He looked to his torn clothes to see lots of blood stained on it.

A fight...He remembered a fight...between him and Gohan...

_"Oh, is that right?"_

_"Yep..."_

_"Then I'm sorry to hear that." He smirked devilishly._

_Mirai's eyes widened,"Gohan?"_

Then Gohan swung his hand back and brought it forcefully against Mirai's spinal cord, knocking him out.

Mirai growled and his fingers dug into the earth. _Gohan!_

He moved his arm and winced. Now he remembered everything. So that means his leg is broken as well. Dammit.

He looked down, his lavender bangs getting in his eyes. He tried to move his leg, but failed.

_I can try and fly..._

He spun himself over, but only succeeded in tossing himself over so he layed on his stomach.

_Are you serious!_

He took a deep breath and used both arms, somehow, and pushed his body off the ground. He bent his knee, still having trouble with his shattered bone leg. Then, pushing with all force with his hands, he was tossed back and onto his legs.

"Fuck!" He screamed angerly when he landed on the one leg that should've been up, not down on the ground.

_Gohan, I'm so going to get you for this! The embrassment! AH! GOHAN! I trusted you! I fricken trusted you! And you messed with my feelings! You are affically NOT the Gohan I know...Hurting innocent people...I don't understand. You were once my friend, and you even called me brother! That kiss we shared many years ago, I thought that was the turning point in our relationship. But I was completely wrong. I see it as brotherly love from you're view, but I see it as a mistake. Why did I listen to you when you asked for me to stay? I should've lied and went on my way. At least, in my time, I can be alone where nobody can bother me..._

Mirai's eyes filled with tears of hurt, pain, and anger.

It made him angry that Gohan would do such a thing...It made him feel hurt for how Gohan used him like that...It made him feel all the pain in his life, in one punch or word he spat at him...

Mirai pulled on his hair, despite his arm.

"Where are you, Gohan. 'Cause when I feel where you're hiding, I'm gonna give you the pain I dealt with all my life! I don't care anymore!"

He sensed for Gohan's energy, but nothing came up.

"Alright, that's strange. If he's masking his ki, then I would still be able to feel it..."

He sensed again, but no use. Nothing came up.

"Gohan...I feel Majin Buu's energy. I feel Goku's and Supreme Kai's but not...my dad's..."

_Oh no...what happened! Did my father die? No, he couldn't have...it isn't possible...But, Gohan, I can't sense him...so that means..._

"He died...NO! He faced Majin Buu on his own, didn't he! AH! And he died didn't he! Dammit Gohan!"

_No...Gohan..._

Mirai looked around, still to see he was in the desert. _Does anyone know I'm gone? Or am I forgotten..._

_Wait! If Gohan died, then he can't come back! He was already wished back to life 6 years ago!_

"This isn't fair...This always happens to me..." Mirai took a step and sighed,"I don't have the energy to walk, and nobody knows I'm out here...Come on..."

No! This isn't a time to think about myself. I need to find Gohan...I can't bare the fact that he may have died, and I won't believe it! I'll find him! I'll prove the death wrong!

He looked to the vast land of dirt and sighed,"I'll find Goku and ask him for answers. But first, I have to make it across this plane...Damn...This is gonna take awhile..."

**...:::vvv:::...**

"There he is! There's Vegeta!" Goku shouted, pointing to a blue body below.

"Yes." _He's gonna kill me._

Both landed and ran over to the Saiyan prince. Goku kneeled down and said softly, just above a whisper,"Is he alive?"

"I'm not sure, let's check." Shin placed his ear to his chest, and of course, a faint heartbeat was heard,"He's alive!"

_Thank Kami..._Goku sighed in relief,"That's good. Now let's take him back to the Lookout to heal him."

"Oh no, allow me to." A familer voice spoke.

"That's not possible!" Supreme Kai shouted with a smile.

"I don't know either."

Goku and Shin turned to the source and there stood Kibito. His usual frown crowned apon his features.

"Kibito! How are you...alive?" Shin stood.

The Kai's assitant slightly smiled,"I don't know I already said. Just let me heal the bastard so we go on our way."

_He's not a bastard! Why does everyone say that?_ Goku thought.

Kibito walked over and placed his hands over Vegeta's body, powering his energy back to full.

The prince's eyes shot open and he bolted up into a sitting position.

"Welcome back 'Geta!" Goku cheered.

Vegeta growled,"Kakarot! I already said to stop calling me that!" The Saiyan roared.

"Hallelujah! The bastards back." Shin said sarcastically.

The prince glared him. Shin did the same. Vegeta muttered something under his breath and stood.

"You should thank Supreme Kai, Vegeta. If it wasn't for him, you wouldn't be alive!" The younger Saiyan suggested.

"Hell no. There's pride in every Saiyan, Kakarot, but you would never know. And this goes against it. Don't mention me thanking any ever again." He warned.

"Yay! Vegeta is back!" Goku clapped his hands.

"Kakarot!" He grabbed his hands forcefully,"Don't do that." He let go. Goku rubbed his hands.

"Alright, Goku," Shin said,"You and Vegeta go back to the Lookout while we go and try to find Mirai."

"Oh yeah...I forgot Mirai was here. I keep thinking he's in his time, not ours."

Vegeta just crossed his arms and did his usual 'hmph'.

"Settled. Let's go 'Geta." Goku took off.

"Kakarot! What the hell did I just tell you?" He took off after the younger Saiyan.

"Let's find Mirai, Kibito." Supreme smiled.

Kibito glared,"You never said hello to me."

"Hello. Now let's go!"

They took off.

"Alright, Kibito, I heard Mirai's somewhere where him and Gohan fought. I think I remember where that was..."

"Then let's hurry, he could've died by now."

Shin nodded and the turned directions, heading towards the desert/bay thing where he and Gohan fought.

**...:::vvv:::...**

_Almost there..._Mirai thought happily and stopped. It seemed like he was going forever, but he only took 10 steps. And the only reason he knew that was because the prints from the walking foot and the dragged one left a trail behind him.

He looked back and whimpered,"Come on!"

_This is going nowhere. Maybe if I yell the loudest I can, i could send some ki signiture out so Goku can find. Or anyone. I'm in deperate need a healing right now._

"HELLO? ANYONE OUR THERE? SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE!" He took a deep breath,"COME ON! SOMEONE HAS TO KNOW THAT MIRAI TRUNKS IS MISSING!"

Nothing. But, I sense an approaching ki coming towards me. I can't tell who it is, and I have no idea if their trouble or not. I can't fight! So hopefully someone has conme to save me, then heal me, and after I can go and search for an important person...

Gohan...I'll find you...You can't hide, unless you're dead. But I still don't beileve that!

"Mirai! Miraiiiiiii!"

The future demi Saiyan looked up and his eyes brimmed in pure happiness,"Supreme Kai! And, Kibito?"

The duo landed, coming over towards Mirai.

"Yes, again, I don't know either." Kibito said, as he began to heal Mirai.

"Oh thank Kami someone noticed I was gone. I began to feel forgotten..." His eyes filling with tears of hope,"Please tell me Gohan's alive!'

"Gohan's alive." Shin said smiling.

"Rea-Wait, are you only saying what I want to hear?"

"No, Gohan's really alive."

"hen tell me, where is he? I can't sense him at all!" Mirai nodded to Kibito and moved his arm and leg to check if they were fixed up. And as sure as surely sure, they were.

"He's in our realm."

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! I HUMAN IN THE KAI REALM! SUPREME KAI!" Kibito's mouth fell to the ground. Mirai just raised a brow in confusion.

"You're realm?" He asked.

"Yeah, and we'll be taking you there too. Right, Kibito?" He said, elbowing his side while smiling innocently.

"No! Hell no! We can't a mere mortal-"

"Well we are. If we want Majin Buu dead, then we will train him and Gohan there."

"Wait..."Mirai said fearfully,"Gohan is there. You're gonna leave Gohan and me in the same place, right after we got done with a fight?"

"Yep. If you fight, then you'll expect punishment." Shin said, still grinning.

Kibito frowned and kept his glare on his master.

"Oh, alright..." The young prince said. _Now that I think about it. I wanted to find Gohan, but now that I know he's alive and well, I have second thoughts about it. I wanna see him so badly, but I know he hates me. I don't hate him, I just want things to go back to normal...Hopefuly he won't try and kill me..._

"Don't worry Mirai. You think too much. Gohan won't wanna kill you." said the Kai.

"I hope so, but tell me first. Who's alive, and who's dead?"

"Everybody is alive, even Vegeta. Nobody died, but we thought you died and the Prince of all pricks, I mean, Saiyans..."

"Even Goten and little me?"

"Yep. They'll be learning a new trick to help defeat Majin Buu. I think Goku will teach you both too."

"You mean, Gohan and me?"

"Yes, now let's go. We have a lot to tell ya."

Placing a hand on Mirai's shoulder. Kibito transferred all three to the Land of The Lord of Lords.

**...:::vvv:::...**

"Shut up."

"Why?"

"Just shut up."

"Why?"

"SHUT UP BEFORE I CHOKE YOU KAKAROT!"

"You're mean."

"Of course I am, now what was this trick you mentioned?" Vegeta asked.

"Fusion. We have to join bodies in order to defeat Majin buu!" Goku said grinning Son style.

Oh God dammit. I hate me life...

Vegeta thought. He blushed.

"Why ya blushing Vegeta?"

"Shut up!"

"Why?"

"Just shut up and fly, Kakarot..."

**...:::vvv:::...**

**Alright, this is similar like the series itself, but don't worry. The next few chapters will be longer and will hold lots of surpries *cough* Mirai and Gohan. Maybe some Goten, Trunks, Goku and Vegeta. Fusion teaching will be awkward with Vegeta knowing what Fusion is now. I gonna start the next chapter right as I update this. Love all you're reviews! What you should do is please take my poll on my profile page! =D**

_**Mr Blue22:**_I know! I never thought I was good at typing up DBZ fights, but it proved wrong on my story 'Death Heart'. I surprise myself. The chapter was not mean't to be that long, and neither was this one! I really outstand myself. Love what ya said XD and hope the next chapter has the romance and drama this story is supposed to have!

_**Zoey Cruise:**_Hey, I teared up too! So glad to not be the only one T~T Love what ya said and hope the next chapter is a cheerer!

_**mjmusiclover:**_Hey thanks! ^-~ Loved what ya said! I never I potray something as much a...*sniff* emotion! Ah what the heck! I'm weird!

_**koneko-chan717**_:I agree, it is fun making Gohan messed up muhahahahah =D! Sorry *coughs* I lost it there! Well, death is coming there way...but I'm not saying who...or maybe they'll live...who knows...?/?/?/ Loved what ya said! Love how you've been with me since the begginging! ^^

_**ImmortalBella:**_Wow, I'm feel touched...*cries tears of joy* Nobodt as ever said something so beautiful to me...Ah, thanks ^-^ Glad to hear someone loves my story as much as you! It's people like you who make my day XD Hopefully you sray with the story, cause it has only began...*dum dum DUM*

**hEY pEOPLE rEVIEW tO mAKE tHIS sTORY eVEN mORE gREAT!**

**~.~.~.~.~...*:*:*:*V*:*:*:*...~.~.~.~.~**


	16. Unnatural:Secrets Plus Cuddles Make Kiss

**As I promised, a sooner update and a longer chapter. Loves all you're reviews and what you guys said =D**

**But to clear it up, school is coming soon. I'll try to update, but don't expect quick ones anymore. I need this education and writing isn't the only thing in life I do. Sure, I love it, but I'll try and update with every time I got. I promise. And again, sucky promise keeper...**

**Well, here is Part 2 of You Are My Future. Enjoy...*evil chuckle***

**I**** don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT-Yaoi, don't like, then don't read this**

**...:::vvv:::...**

**You Are My Future Chapter 16 'Unnatural' Part 2**

_A twisted world, a twisted life, a twisted death...Gohan, my brother...dead. Why'd he hurt me? Why'd he hit me where my sight went black? I held Trunks and I offered to help him, but it seems he doesn't want me around. Why? What is wrong with me? Why does Gohan hate me? WHY?_

Goten stood in the desert, the one where Mirai and Gohan fought. He wondered the field, thinking about everything that has happened in his life. Gohan hurting him, and Trunks trying to find the good side of that. What was wrong with Trunks? He was the son of Vegeta, a once evil, ruthless Saiyan with no feelings and an urge to kill. Trunks was the complete opposite of that. He seemed nice, but that Vegeta in him got the best. He could get mean at times, but he cared for Goten. Goten loved how much a single person would care enough to put their life on the line to protect him. Trunks said he would never let anyone touch him. That got Goten. He felt so loved before Buu blasted him that he almost forgot the situation. Then, he was blasted.

_Did Trunks die? No, he couldn't have. He's my best friend! He could never die! He's too strong for that! Too STRONG! Gohan should've protected me, but instead he did the opposite. I hate him. I purely hate him! I don't understand what is wrong with me that makes him want to hit me!_

Goten's eyes filled with tears and he fell to the ground on his knees. He looked to the blurry earth and layed himself down on his stomach, notcaring if anyone saw him.

_I tired so hard not to cry in front of Trunks...I really did. But they came and I couldn't hold it. Why am I so weak? I need someone to help me...I want Trunks. I can't stand if he's dead...I won't believe it! I won't! Ever! Someone help me...please...someone tell me, what is wrong with me? Am I even loved? My mother cares more about her perfect son then me! Sometimes I ask myself, why do I even exist? Why does Trunks hang around me? My dad, the one and only 'Goku' seems to forget he has a second son...what purpose do I have in this world? I want somebody to care, love, understand...somebody to hold me, tell me sweet things and say that everything will be alright...But, does that person exist? Trunks would never do that to someone like me. I thought we'd be together forever, but I was wrong...Just like how I'm always wrong..._

"I care for you. I understand you..." A familer voice said.

Then Goten felt someone run their fingers through his hair. It felt good, but that wasn't the key issue here. He turned to his side and blinked.

Trunsk sat cross-legged, his hand in his Goten's hair and a warming, comforting smile on his face. Goten had never seen him smile to him like that, ever! But, it was so confusing. He liked Trunks, but Trunks would never return the feelings. He thinks of Goten as a friend, and only a friend. Even if he did like him back, why him?

"T-trunks..." Goten sobbed softly.

Trunks kept running his fingers through Goten's spikes,"Yeah?" He said with the most comforting voice Goten had ever heard.

The young prince stood and offered a hand to the raven-haired demi.

Goten grabbed it and was instantly pulled up to his feet and into an embracing hug.

"I can't b-believe you're a-alive..." He sobbed some more.

"I know. I can't believe it either, but I wasn't supposed to live..." He said, looking down over Goten's shoulder.

The young demi Saiyan tightened his hold around Trunks,"Don't say that...please..." More tears trickled down his cheeks.

"Then don't cry...I don't wanna cry..."

Goten took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. He never had Trunks cry for him before. Come to think of it, he never cried! Maybe they have common thoughts? Well, Vegeta said him and Trunks had a strong bond, and it's the truth.

Goten began to shake, the reason was unknown, but he either felt happy or fearful. But fearful for what? Rejection, hate, any of this?

"Goten?" The young prince asked and pulled back.

His Chibi held his head down, not wanting to look him in the eye. He shook violently, as if he was freezing in a blizzard.

"Why are you shaking...?" Trunks asked again conceningly.

Goten shook his head. Trunks smiled and moved one arm down Goten's side until his hand reached his. He intwined his fingers with the raven-haired demi's.

Goten calmed down and slowly let his head fall foward, still looking down, and rest on Trunks' chest. Trunks wrapped one arm around his Chibi's waist and the other held his hand. He used his thumb to draw circles in Goten's palm, hoping to comfort him.

The young one's sobbs became shorter and softer, until it competely stopped.

"I never got to finish..." Trunks said, letting his hold around his waist go and bringing two fingers to his chin.

He moved Goten's head so they both looked into each other's eyes. Onyx staring into azurl. And right there, connections were made. Trunks understood what was wrong with his friend.

"Finish, what?" Goten asked, letting one last tear fall.

The lavender-haired demi wiped that last tear away and sighed, looking into Goten's orbs still.

"I care for you..." He moved closer.

Goten didn't blush, but he embraced it.

"I understand you..." He rested his forehead on Goten's and both slowly closed their eyes.

"I will always..." Trunks kept his hold on his Chibi's hand and tightened it, giving him confidence.

Goten squeezed back.

"Love you." Trunks finished and brushed his lips against Goten's.

Goten used his arm to wrap around Trunks' neck for support.

_He said he cared for me...understood me...and loved me...That one person does exist...I was blinded all along...I should've seen this coming, but still, he said he loved me! He does like me! I thought he'd hate me! But I was wrong! Like I always am...but, doesn't matter. Trunks is kissing me, then one thing I've always wanted to do..._

Both pulled back. Goten began shaking.

_Why am I shaking? I feel he's gonna yell something like 'Ha! I can't believe you fell for that! You're such a sap for words like that Goten!' or...'You should've seen the look on you're face!'. I'm scared to get hurt like that...and if it happens, then it was mean't to be..._

Trunks looked to Goten who left his hold on him and had now turned his back towards him. He felt reject. Did he take it too far? No, he felt Goten's passion in that kiss. He wanted, no, _needed_ that kiss.

"Goten?" He asked.

"Trunks..." He began crying some more.

Trunks knew it. He walked up and wrapped his arms around his waist,"Don't cry Chibi. I know, you're brother might be dead. I'm sorry I couldn't help..."

Goten turned around and rested his head on his shoulder, still shaking,"I...don't...want...that...to...happen..."

Trunks sighed,"If it is, then I'm sorry...You don't wanna get hurt anymore. And I won't allow it." He then said the last part in a whisper,"I'll always protect you from harm's way..."

Goten shook more violently, and he couldn't stop. Then he felt someone jerk him by his shoulders. He wanted to see who, but he couldn't see! Everything was blurry and then it came to reality...

"Goten! Wake up! Goten!"

Goten slowly opened his eyes to see Trunks, his hand on his shoulders. He was still shaking. Trunks stopped and jumped up and off the bed. Goten sat up and checked out the room. It was fancy looking with some very expensive stuff in it. Even the bed looked fany and expensive. Flossy curtains and stylish designs.

He looked back to Trunks and blinked.

Trunks placed his hands behind his hand and smiled,"I know, I don't know how we got here either? This place is cool, uh?"

Goten didn't answer him. So, if Trunks seem as if he's missing a plot then that means, it was all a dream! Goten's heart shattered into millions of pieces, his hopes crushed, and his feelings, drained down a hole of despair. Of course it wasn't true! Nothing good is ever true!

Trunks walked over to the bed and placed his hand on Goten's head, ruffling his hair,"Hey you were shaking pretty violently. You alright?"

"I'm fine." He lied and moved over and got off the bed,"Where are we?"

"I'm not sure...but let's explore this place and-"

"Goten! Trunks!" A familer voice called,"You're awake and well."

Both demis turned to the door to see Krillin and Goku standing. Krillin walked in and placed his hands on his hips,"You both have a good nap?"

"Yeah, but I'm confused. Where are we?" Trunks asked.

"The Lookout." Goku answered, coming to his oldest friend's side.

"Uh?"

"Yeah the Lookout, one place Buu will not find."

The name, 'Buu', hit both hard and memories mixed with reality hit them.

"Where's Gohan?" Both screamed in question.

Goku sighed,"Somewhere else right now."

Goten sighed in relief,"But where?"

"I can't tell you. I was told not to." said Goku smirking,"He'll come soon, just follow me. We have some serious training to do."

Krillin and the raven-haired Saiyan turned back to the door and began walking. Goten and Trunks followed behind them.

So, Goten, what do you think you're dad's gonna teach us?

Trunks asked telepathically.

Goten sighed mentally. _Hopefully something useful..._

The lavender-haired prince looked to his Chibi in concern. _You okay? You seem, off. Something going on...or what? Or, is this with the whole 'Gohan hurting you' thing? I bet he didn't mean to..._

Trunks sighed at Goten's frown. He came closer and nugded his arm,"Smile at least. Gohan's alive. No reason to get so angry. Just, think of the bright side."

"What bright side?" He asked sourly.

"Um..." The son of Vegeta smirked and said slowly in a whisper,"You have me."

Goten looked to him and remembered the dream. Oh how kind Trunks was. He cared, understood, and even loved him! This Trunks world NEVER return those feelings to the likes of him! But telling him would only cause pain and rejection. He could just see it. The only thing is that, these contained feelings hurt his insides. It pains him that by every hour, day, minute and second that Trunks doesn't know. Bursting it out could him killed by Vegeta, telling him would get everyone to avoid Goten, and just telling him would get Goten rejected. So what's there to do? Nothing. But staying in the crappy mood he's in, concerns his friend. The least he needs is Trunks worrying about him. Maybe he should forget this lovey, dovey thing and only think as Trunks as a friend. JUST a friend.

So Goten turned to Trunks and smiled 'Son' style.

"Sorry Trunks. I'm not mad, I should look at the bright side. Dad's gonna train us to beat Buu I bet. Let's work hard...heh heh heh..." He scratched the back of his head.

Trunks raised a brow in confusion,"Okay...that was wierd. You just changed moods in an instant. Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"Perfectly fine." He lied, bringing on a the best fake smile he could bring out.

"Alright, I'll believe you. But keep in mind that I do care for you. And worry how you are." He warmly smiled.

Goten dropped his smile and turned away. _How could he care for me? That was only a dream! A dream! Uh...this day isn't going to be the best..._

**...:::vvv:::...**

"Alright here we are. Our realm." Shin said with a smile to Mirai.

Kibito crossed his arms. _A mere mortal in a Kai realm! How sick!_

"I heard that Kibito. You should be proud. Mirai and Gohan are stronger then we calculated." Supreme smirked.

His assitance growled in responce.

Shin looked to Mirai, who was checking out the world around him, and tapped his shoulder,"If you're looking for Gohan, he's over there, under that tree." He pointed over to a sleeping figure under the tree in the distance.

The young prince grinned,"Thanks. Can I?"

"Sure, just wait for him to wake up. He doesn't know he's alive."

"Why? What happened when I was knocked out?" He asked, questioning the Kai with blue orbs.

Shin shook his head,"A story for another time. But to tell you, Gohan was about to kill himself in a firey explosion before I grabbed him in the blast and came here. He was already knocked out so I set him under a tree since I had little energy left. Then I returned to Goku and fainted. Sucked since I never got to tell him where I placed Gohan."

"He's gonna be pissed when he wakes up, you know that?" Kibito said chuckling.

The Kai frowned,"Well he'll have to live with it. But before anything, I won't allow you to train with clothes like _that_!" He nodded to Kibito.

He nodded back.

"Um..." Mirai shrugged his shoulders,"What's so wrong about this? Seems perfectly fine to me."

"Hell no. Those kind of clothes in this sanctuary are a disgrace! Here's something better..." He pointed at Mirai and with the blink of the eye, his clothes changed to the one's Supreme Kai and Kibito wore.

"Like it?" Shin asked.

Mirai looked terified and embrassed at his outfit. Of course he didn't like it, but for what they were doing for him, he had to say something,"Um, sure...thanks Supreme Kai."

"No problem, just tell me when Gohan wakes." He walked off and sat down, extending his legs out and leaning back on his hands.

Kibito went next to him and sat cross-legged, sitting in concentration.

Mirai looked to the tree in the distance and took off towards it. When he landed, Gohan wore the same outfit as his. Then looking to his forehead, he noticed how the Majin sign wasn't there anymore. He sat against the tree, but kept his gaze on his long time ago friend. He didn't know if Gohan considered him as a friend anymore. Especially anything more then that.

The innocence on his sleeping face wanted Mirai to take all his troubles away. Then, taking the risk, he reached down to his raven hair and ran his fingers through it.

Gohan's hair was as soft as silk. So smooth with every spike running through Mirai's fingers. It was like heaven, he felt more connected to Gohan. He wanted to hug him, feel his strong arms and protect him. Make him feel comforted and loved.

_Maybe, that's the problem. Maybe Gohan just needs some love in his life. Probably not like that time when we kissed, but like, brotherly love, or friendly love. Just anything besides relationship wise._

Mirai layed himself down and relised Gohan had turned over and his face was directly an inch from his. Mirai blushed slightly and then sighed. _Why is this bothering me? I should feel comfoted by this, but I'm not as much. I think I'm not used to this. It's been six years since we've ever been this close..._

He intwined his fingers with Gohan's limp hand.

_And the only time we have gotten close since I returned back was when I'd punch him or he'd punch me. Not the kind of closeness I was looking for. How I'm holding him hand is kind of it. It feels good. But the thing is, when he wakes and find he isn't dead how he planned and how his 'enemy' is holding his hand, will get me killed before Buu gets the chance. I wanna be friends with him again. I want life to be what it used to be! So what if Buu is out there ready to kill us, I'll take every ounce of my strength to try and defeat him! Gohan just needs to relise that he could be loved if he just understands. I need him to understand that if he forgives me, I'll never hurt him again. Even though I never intended to by leaving but, I guess it did. I'll try not to now. So tired of thinking about this subject...I just wanna curl up to him and sleep. Who cares if I get yelled at by Kibito, I'll just say I had to._

Mirai smiled and shut his eyes. He curled up to Gohan and snuggled up in the crook of his neck. Though it's supposed to be Gohan who should be snuggling up to Mirai Trunks' neck. But who cares. Heaven has reached him and he'll do what is most comfortable.

He took a deep breath, inhaling Gohan's scent and exhaling out. He used his other arm and wrapped it around his neck where he could hold onto his back. Mirai carefully moved Gohan forward so they were closer together.

_See Gohan, this is how it should be. You need someone to hold you, and tell you everything is alright. And I'll be that person, you just have to ask. I don't mind the closeness, it actually feels good...And I'm slowly...getting tired..._

Mirai yawned and snuggled closer where his legs almost wrapped around Gohan's.

_I'll always love you...doesn't matter if you don't except or if you do, nothing will ever change my mind..._

Then he drifted to sleep in with Gohan in his arms.

**...:::vvv:::...**

Trunks and Goten came around a saw everyone sitting out on the lookout. Then the little prince noticed his father leaning up against the column.

"Dad! You're alive!" He yelled in excitement and ran over to him.

Vegeta didn't see it coming and was tackled back harder against the column, getting squeezed by his son.

"I thought you were dead!" He said softly.

The older Saiyan growled mentally and pryed of Trunks,"I'm fine. Why would you think that I would die?"

"I don't know. Because Majin Buu almost killed Goku and Supreme Kai, who are stronger then you."

_Damn brat, say Kakarot is stronger then me! The prince of all Saiyans? Hell no boy!_

"Trunks, don't ever think that." He warned.

Trunks sighed,"Sorry. So um, I'll be over there with Goten and Goku doing some kind of training." He quickly walked over where the Sons were.

Vegeta grunted and resumed to his usual pose, but kept an eye on Goku. _Why do I even help him? I could've let Majin Buu take his life! But I helped, supported him! For one thing, if that fat balloon took Kakarot's life, I would've been upset about not being able to kill him myself. But the odd thing is, I don't wanna hurt him to the point of death. Fuck! Kakarot's brat was right, why are these feelings for him controlling me? Why would I like him? He's too kind-hearted and pure...with that smile...and that stupid nickname he gave me. 'Geta, what a retarded name! Is he too stupid to pronouce the 'Ve' in my name? Or is it that an 'earthly' thing that this race does? Like Trunks with Kakarot's brat, and calls him 'Chibi'! What the hell is a chibi? _

He sighed angerly. _I don't think I hate him how I keep trying to tell myself. I can't find a reason to kill me anymore! As if I forgave him for his actions over the years. I embrassed myself in front of him by begging to defeat Freeza! And the whole Cell thing, him dying...it hit me hard for some wierd reason. I can't explain it, but it was like when he died, I didn't have that Saiyan blood in me that craved fighting...I just, gave up! I said I wouldn't fight anymore! But, can it be possible...does Kakarot have some kind of bond with me? Like I can feel his pain, hear his thoughts, and understand his emotions...Why don't I just kill him now? To get rid of these weak feelings! Dammit Kakarot, you better be able to explain this..._

"So what's the trick dad?" Goten asked. Him and Trunks were dying to know.

Goku smiled,"Alright I'll tell you, but be better to hear this..." His eyes began shining in pure excitment,"'Cause I wish I could do this with someone! It's so exciting!"

Then his eyes smirked to Vegeta, who seemed uninterested in the commotion going he could feel Goku's eyes on him.

"What now, Kakarot?" He asked his eyes locked in a firm gaze on him.

"Maybe you should listen in on this..."

"I already now how it works, so forget it."

"But 'Geta, this isn't about you, it's about the world." He said in a serious tone.

Then Goten and Trunks bursted out laughing. Goku and Vegeta looked to them in confusion as the demis clutched their stomachs.

"What?" Both questioned. Then Vegeta glared him.

Both duo, soon fusies, fell to the ground, tears forming in their eyes and their fists and feet banging against the ground.

"Um, what's so funny?" Goku still stood in confusion. Videl and the rest of the Z-Fighters noticed this laughter and started listening in.

"Shut it brats. You're startng to annoy me." Vegeta growled at them.

Goten and Trunks finally stood and wiped away tears.

The Saiyan prince got off the wall and stood in front of them,"Gonna spit it out or should I force it?" He threatened, raising his fist at both.

Trunks chuckled and smirked,"It's funny how you make fun of Goten and me for things we usually do, but what Goku said wasn't so usual..."

"And what the hell would that be?"

Goten giggled,"How dad called you 'Geta'!"

Vegeta's eye twitched and he instantly turned around towards Goku.

_Uh oh..._Goku chuckled nervously,"You aren't gonna kill me before I get to the good part, right?"

The spiky-haired Saiyan grit his teeth,"I just might so!"

He leaned in to punch Goku, but Goku jumped back and bent his elbow back behind his head,"Wait! Vegeta! Let's teach Goten and Trunks first before, maybe they might react, freaking out like you?" He panicked.

Vegeta stopped and smirked,"I wanna see their reactions. Say it or I will."

"But you don't know all of it..." Goku mumbled.

The Saiyan prince growled and walked over back to his column.

"Tell us! Tell us!" Both screamed in unison.

"Alright," Goku chuckled. _Such hyper kids! Reminds me of my age when I forst met Bulma, and thought she was a witch...aw, the good times..._"This trick will more then likely defeat Majin Buu."

"Yeah!" Eyes shining in excitement.

The Saiyan prince tried to ignore his words, but Goku made sure he heard by saying it louder and more annoying for him personally,"This trick is a type of Fusion. Fusion where two beings do a series of certain movements and become one ultimate fighter!"

_So? What's good with becoming one with someone? I'd rather fight on my own..._Vegeta thought.

Goten nodded. _To do this Fusion with Trunks? What would it be like for our bodies to become..._ He began blushing. _Hopefully he agrees to do this...The feeling of being one with my best friend, just leaves me wanting to do Fusion even more!_

_I have to be one body, with Goten? _Trunks thought and smirked. _But the power we'll get will be too much for Buu! That would be so awesome! I gotta do Fusion with Goten! But, there has to be a negative effect with this. Will I be in control, or will he? Goku, there has to be more!_

Goku could see the deep thinking on Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks' expressions. He couldn't wait to see their reactions to what comes next..."But, there's a permanet affect afterwards."

"Uh?" The two demi Saiyans questioned.

Vegeta's eyes furrowed into a frowning face. _Now what would _that _be?_

"Yep." The raven-haired Saiyan continued,"Well, during Fusion, every secret, thought and feeling you have will be openly available for you're fusy. They get to see into you're mind, so fusing with someone who has a secret will be bad for that person. If you think of someone as this, they can see that. And by 'see', I mean that once you become one, I'm not sure what happens. I never tried it, the Metamors never explained where you go. Maybe you feel like you're in control of the new body, but you'll feel different and know that you're fusy is there? Not sure, but I'll find out soon..."

_He's dead, sort of...Dammit! Stop thinking good thoughts on that moron! I hate him! Yet I don't...what the fuck is wrong with me? _Vegeta screamed over and over in his mind.

Goten literally began freaking out,"They get to see you're mind? You're secrets! EVERYTHING?"

Trunks raised a brow at his crazy friend,"What's wrong with that? I know all my secrets, and I know all yours. Unless, you're hiding something from me..." His eyes glared him in a warning manner.

Beads of sweat began fprming from the nervousness of the Chibi. Trunks was looking him in the eye with his beautiful, icy blue ones. So much pressure...

"I d-don't have a-any sec-crets...Believe M-Me!" He shook.

His young lavender-haired prince chuckled,"I was just messing with ya. I know you have no secrets, I would know them by now."

"Yeah...ha ha ha..." He bent his elbow behind his head in a Son manner.

"So, afterwards..." Goku began to explain.

_Aw...no fair! Now afterward effects? No fair! _Goten pouted.

"You and you're fusy will develop a strong bond with him. Meaning, if you think in you're mind, you're fusy will hear that. And a cool thing is, if you concentrate really hard, if one of you close you're eyes and the other keeps theirs open, you'll see what he sees! Isn't that cool?" He asked.

_No!_

_Fuck no!_

_Awesome!_

Goten, Vegeta, and Trunks thought.

Goten took a step to his right, which was away from Trunks, and sighed shakily. _But, I thought Trunks and I already had a bond...but now, an even stronger one? Why would Trunks wanna fuse with me now? He'll know I like him, he'll hate me afterwards, and probably beat me to death! I know it! Or maybe he'll avoid me...but it doesn't matter! I will not do Fusion with him! I can't...he'll hate me...I'm sorry innocent people of the Earth...I don't wanna risk my feelings for him just to defeat Buu..._

Trunks jumped for joy and took stance. _Now, I'll do Fusion with Chibi and we'll become the perfect warrior! I can't wait to see Buu's face when we smack him silly! Especially for what he did to my dad! But...I can't help the fact the Goten seems, uncomftable with this...A stronger bond will increase our friendship so if one of us is hurt, we can find each other. See, right? Good...right?_

Vegeta turned away from the three and stared at the blue sky above. _Hell no! Kakarot, you can dream all you want, but you aren't becoming one with me! Not in a million years! I can't expose my royal mind to that baffoon! He'll know everything! Like how I almost gave up fighting for him, how much I feel for not actually wanting to kill that idiot! And how that nickname makes me feel...calm, knowing there's hope. Kami, I hate this!_

"So, now to finish it off, I'm curious..." Goku eyed Trunks and his youngest,"Bring out all you're power, but first go Super Saiyan."

Trunks instantly agreed and looked to Goten, but came out of stance,"Goten? What's wrong?"

Goten only shuffled his feet and kept his gaze to the floor,"Nothing." He lied, and Trunks could see it.

"Goten, if you feel so uncomfortable then tell me later, but now I wanna try the Fusion, and that requires you to go Super Saiyan." _Seriously Goten, I thought I liked you, but that was killing our friendship. I thought by letting my feelings go, it would save what we still had and increase it! Fusion would bring us back together, 'cause even though you've been with me this entire time, if our bond is stronger, then I can find you if you're hurt! And you don't wanna do Fusion from the looks of it. You have some secrets I don't know, so if I convince you to do this, I'll find out and help you on this. But I wnat our friendship back to the way it was! And liking you is not part of the process. I actually thought about it when I woke up on the bed next to you and knew everything was gonna change around here, so we must stay friends. The pressure is hard enough! So WHY AREN'T YOU GOING SUPER SAIYAN?_

"Fine..." Goten mubbled as his hair flew up and turned gold.

Trunks nodded and looked back to Goku, who was talking to an 'out of nowhere' Piccolo,"Now what?" He asked.

_I'm not gonna fuse, I'm not gonna fuse, I'm not gonna fuse! I won't! I refuse to! No one can make me! _The young, black-haired demi sighed, while clenching his fists.

"Now, my favorite part, show me you're true power." Goku said, clasping his hands together.

Trunks looked to his partner with his teal colored eyes,"Let's scare Goku enough to make him pee a little, okay Goten...Goten?"

He turned his head and noticed how Goten looked to the floor, not showing his face again. Fists tightly clenched and looked as if he was going to either explode or breakdown in sadness. He couldn't tell, except for that he wasn't a Super Saiyan anymore.

"Goten, stay a Super Saiyan." Goku said with seriousness in his tone.

"No." He shook his head.

Piccolo took a step forward,"Dammit Goten, stop being stubborn! Turn Super so you both can learn this before Goku has to leave back to the dead!" (A/U Um, I totally forgot Goku died and kept saying he almost died in a few chapters! My fault! He's still dead so sorry 'bout that. Just forget anyone mentioned he almost died from Buu...TY! ! =D)

"I don't wanna do Fusion!" He screamed at the Namekian.

Vegeta was now very interested, as was everyone else as they watched from the grounds.

"Goten! Do want everyone to die?"

"N-no..." His eyes flashed a hint of teal when he said his word.

Goku began worrying,"What's wrong? Gohan's alive, nobody died, so what is causing you to become so angry?"

_Living every minute knowing I'm not cared for...or loved..._"Nothing...nothing, at, all." He said through gritted teeth.

He then turned and began to walk away from everyone, towards the bed. Trunks' eyes widened at his actions. Goten never yelled at anyone! He's been doing that lately, ever since Gohan had broke his heart and trust. This was something Trunks tried to avoid, he wanted to end the love he had for the Chibi so he wouldn't get hurt anymore. Now, he has kept secrets from him, yelling at people, and hiding his true self. What happened to the playful, always smiling friend he once knew? Know, nothing made sense...

"Goten! Get back here now!" Goku yelled, never yelling this much since Freeza killed Krillin. This was his scariest yet so far.

Vegeta was even surprised that his younger Saiyan allie could get so angry and scream louder then him! That was new!

_Damn, Kakarot you're started to even scare me...but I won't ever admit that..._

Goten ignored him. _I don't have to._

Goku growled, knowing Buu was killing people with every minute they wasted, also including that he only had a day on Earth. So much to do, and his son's stubborness is only loosing time and innocent lives.

"Piccolo, grab him..." Goku whispered, but Goten heard with his sensitive Saiyan hearing.

The Namekian nodded and started after the 7 year old. Goten sensed his presence and jumped before Piccolo could grab him, then started running.

"GOTEN!" Piccolo screamed after him. He was about to run but Goku stopped him.

"Piccolo let me use Instant Tranmission..." He placed two finger to his forehead and tried to sense his power, but couldn't.

He growled in frustration,"Dammit! Goten's hiding his ki! I'll have to go after him myself!"

He began running towards the direction Goten did.

"Wait, Goku!" Piccolo said, following after him.

_Oh no...somethings definately wrong with Goten!_

"Wait up!" He shouted and began running as well.

Goten turned around the halls, knowing he was close to the room, where he could probably lock the door and if Goku broke it, Dende would kill him.

Just when he was about to reavh for the handle, two arms wrapped around his, so he couldn't use his hands.

"Ah! Let me go!" He struggled, trying to kick his father.

"Goten! Stop it now! You're being ridiculous!" Goten powered up, but still not wanting to go Super Saiyan.

Piccolo and Trunks came up from behind. The lavender-haired 8 year old had dropped out of Super form. Both panted since Goku was stronger, he didn't loose that much energy in running.

"Explain yourself...Goten!" The Namekian commanded.

Stop yelling at me...please...they don't understand me! They don't!

Goten shook his head and kept his struggling in his father's arms, but he still couldn't use his.

"That isn't a fucking answer! Answer me! What the hell is wrong with you?"

_Stop...I can't take it...Gohan yelled at me, and it hurt so badly...now my friends are yelling at me too..._,"No!" _That's all I can say...I can't explain..._

"Goten! Stop it now! Do you hear me?" Goku powered a little bit accident, causing Goten to think he was going to attack.

"No! Don't hurt me! Please stop! I can't take it anymore!" He screamed, tears forming in his black orbs.

Trunks felt something in his insides that he could barely catch the pain Goten was in. He could understand, but it felt weird. He felt, cold. Not freezing cold, but where he got shivers from his insides. As if his soul was getting its own chills. It was distant though, Trunks couldn't make it out. It had something to do with Goten...he just knew...

_Oh Goten...what's wrong with you! Why can't you tell me! I can keep a secret...sometimes. But this is different, I...I can feel his pain slightly, and it's not so well...Something is hurting him, and I'll find out who or what is..._

Trunks thought as his friend's face showed hurt.

"Goten...I'm not gonna hurt you..." Goku said, loosening his hold just a bit just in case he was squeezing the living daylights out of his son.

"Dammit Goten! Tell us now! Or I'll give you something to start crying about!" Piccolo threatened, raising his fist to Goten's side and came in front of him.

Trunks wanted to stop him, but couldn't find the right words we're his face won't get rearranged. So he went to Goku's side where his Chibi stayed in his arms.

Goten and Piccolo stared at each other, and then he snap,"NO! LET ME GO NOW GOKU! NOW NOW NOW!"

Using the name 'Goku' instead of 'Daddy' really told its story. Goten didn't want to get near anyone at the moment, but Goku knew this was going nowhere.

"Goten!" Goku sighed angerly and his mind just jumped to screaming he would only soon experience,"STOP! I'M NOT GOING TO HURT YOU! YOU NEED TO LEARN FUSION SO YOU AND TRUNKS CAN DEFEAT BUU WHEN I GO! DO YOU WANT TO DIE? IF NOT, THEN LEARN THIS TO SAVE YOU'RE FRIENDS AND FAMILY! AND I DON'T WANNA HEAR YOU COMPLAIN AND GET STUBBORN! SO STOP NOW! DO YOU HEAR ME GOTEN? STOP!" Goku took a deep breath and growled.

The raven-haired saiyan looked to the Namekain in front of him, to see his expression as if he had seen a ghost. Then to his side where Trunks was, but he only had crossed arms and a scowl. Then he relised his words..._SO STOP NOW! DO YOU HEAR ME GOTEN? STOP!_

He instantly had worry written apon his features when he heard sniffles from the little form in his arms.

"Damn, Kakarot did it this time." Vegeta remarked from the distance behind the three. Krillin nodded in agreement for the first time with his royal ass. Luckily, Chi-Chi never followed, everyone else stayed behind. But of course Krillin had to get in on the drama, along with Vegeta.

Goku frowned. _Vegeta, not now..._

He looked down into Goten's hair, not wanting to look his son in the eye.

Tears flowed down Goten's cheeks silently. He stopped moving in Goku's arms, and was help limp.

"Please..." Goten said softly, just about a whisper and tons of hurt in his voice,"Please stop...the yelling...the screaming...the pain...I can't take it...anymore...Please...stop screaming at...me..." Goku set his son down immediately.

"I thought...you loved...me..."Goten asked, starting to choke on his sobbs.

Goku swallowed nervously and exhaled some kept in air that he held for a few minutes,"Goten, I'll always love you, and I'm so sorry for yelling at you...I never knew that you had so much pain in you...So much you should've never went through. I know Gohan hurt you, and that he had done some pretty painful to you..." He came closer but Goten back away, afraid for himself to get hurt anymore.

_Now he's scared of me..._"Goten you're having a hard time trusting people now, aren't ya? 'Cause I can tell...people betrayed you. But, please forgive me...I never mean't to..." Goten had too much fear in his orbs for him to continue,"Goten, I love you, you know that, right?" He needed to know that part, or it would scar him for his entire afterlife.

Goten looked up to his blurry ring above him head, and remembered the lie his mother and brother told him about how Goku was just training for 7 years, so he never knew his son. So many lies he was told...so many...Did people think they couldn't trust him? Was that it? Well, the answer was unclear, but he didn't care, he just wanted to be alone...He yelled at people for no apparent reason. Why? Because I certain brother of his (well his only one) had scared his life with his actions. Trunks could get away with yelling, so why couldn't he? Why was it that Goten recieved the pain he didn't deserve?

Love doesn't mean anything to him anymore...he wanted his old life back...Where he never liked Trunks in _that_ kind of way, where his brother always hung out with him, when his mother actually admired him instead of her perfect son, where his father was still dead, and even when he was loved by someone. And now that he could think clearly on his life, he was just now lied to! His 'father' had said he loved him...but not enough to actually come home and be a father-figure to his little 7 year old, traumatized son.

When did the love ever go...

THen he broke down to the ground, bawling his eyes out. Loud sobbs and sniffles. His small figure shaking as if he were stuck in a blizzard. And his eyes never left Goku's...

"Goten..." Trunks said softly, but never caught his attention. _My poor Chibi, and I supposed to prevent this? What kind of good friend am I?_

Goku nodded to Goten,"You don't have to do Fusion now, but when you change you're mind, come find me." A small smile was placed.

Trunks began walking up to the little raven-haired demi. Goten fell back and stood up and placed his hand on the door knob and slowly opened it. He stared into Trunks' icy blue orbs and walked into the room, and shut the door.

"Wait! Goten!" The young prince pleaded. He went to go open to the door, and if it was locked, he break it down. He didn't care if the Gardian of Earth kickjed his ass for it. He just needed to see his Chibi and comfort him...

"Trunks, stop." Piccolo said. Trunks looked up to the Namekian and glared daggers.

"Why?"

"Goten needs space. He needs a time to himself."

The lavender-haired 8 year old didn't like Piccolo's words,"No he doesn't Piccolo. Being alone isn't gonna help him."

"But being away from everyone will, Trunks. Piccolo's right. Goten needs to be alone, while he gets himself together. Come..." He turned to walk back to the spot where he was gonna train him,"You still have much to learn. Fusion will take some days to learn, so I need to get this information out. Piccolo and Vegeta will remember and teach on after I go. So please, let me finish Fusion training."

Trunks growled,"I'll do you're training, but you are leaving Goten so easily! Aren't you even gonna try to help him out of this pain he holds?"

Goku looked back, seeing how his eyes could almost been seen with watering eyes,"I want to, but I can't. I'll give him time, 'cause if I try, he'll only not want to participate with this."

"But-"

"No buts, Trunks. Just follow Goku and learn this. Do it for Goten." Piccolo placed his hand on his shoulder in a friendly manner.

The young demi lowered his gaze to his feet and nodded slowly. He went after Goku, along with the Namekian.

Goku went pass Vegeta and Krillin, sighing as he did.

"Goku, are you okay?" Krillin asked his long time friend.

He shook his head,"I did a horrible thing and scared him. He thought I was going to hurt him, Krillin...that shows I need to control my power...No wonder Gohan had this problem..."

"Aw, Goku...Don't blame this on yourself, you didn't mean it..."

"I'm glad you think that, but I did...I did a lot..." He said, still in a sad tone.

Krillin couldn't help but let Goku think this out. Vegeta only crossed his arms,"You know, I don't even yell like that."

"Vegeta, not now..." Goku pleaded, still using the same tone.

Vegeta raised a brow at his Saiyan allie, and began walking by his side,"What, no 'Geta', or the other annoying things you do?"

"Vegeta, I said not now." Goku repeated again.

The Prince of Saiyans frowned,"Fine, but don't think getting gloomy will help anything..." _Damn, that slipped. I don't really like how he's sulking like this. I hate to admit, but I need to old Kakarot back._

"Kakarotto, see I have a stupid nickname for you too." He tried to cheer, watching out for happiness in his words.

Goku ignored him. _Vegeta, I thank you for trying to cheer me up, but I can't right now. But, I really thank you...you're a good friend. _He told Vegeta telepathically.

Vegeta stopped as everyone moved on,"A good friend?"

Trunks and Goku chuckled.

_If Goten could only hear this. I really love his laughter...No, I can't say that! I don't like him like that..._

_'It's always good to let you're feelings out...Makes you feel better, Trunks."_

_Goten was always so positive. Always helped me out od depression and such. Made me laugh one time when I got hurt messing around with mom's car, and crashed, getting a broken leg. He helped me and to take my mind off the pain, since it really hurt, he joked around and laughed with me...And what have I done...nothing much. I tried to kill myself for him when Buu was about to blast us, but that ended in Goten getting hurt by Gohan, yet again! I really need to go back...sorry Goku, we'll do this later when Chibi's all better!_

Trunks quickly turned around and ran down the hall and pass a very pissed off Vegeta.

Piccolo growleda nd turned after him,"Trunks! Get back here! Let Goten be!"

"Piccolo," Goku said, tone still, oh still the same,"I knew whatever I said or did, Trunks would go back, that's why I walked away. Trunks is the one to bring Goten back on his feet, not me. He'll protect my son, when I can't. I'm not apart of this generation anymore, it's up to him and Goten to keep balance to this universe. If it means going against my saying and helping out each other for the Earth, no matter what cost, then I'm competely cool with it. You should be too."

The Namekian grunted in responce,"Fine, teach me this Fusion and I'll tell them."

"Not yet."

"Uh?" He questioned, along with Krillin.

Vegeta still stood far behind them..._Kakarot, you can't be serious?_

"Yeah, Fusion later, but first, just me and Vegeta." He said with a smile.

Vegeta shook his head. _I must be halucinating...Did Kakarot say he wanted to just be with me? And smile for the first time in the last 20 minutes? I can't believe this...why me? Why don't I kill him? _

"Vegeta?" Krillin asked.

Goku gave him a nodd and a thumbs up,"Yeah, he needs a friend."

"But, Vegeta isn't the type to easily get together as friends with! And he hates you! So how are you-"

"I know how. Don't worry about me, just head back and wait until Goten and Trunks are back."

Both nodded and continued walking,"You're crazy Goku!" Piccolo shouted back, not bothering to look at Goku.

The younger Saiyan chuckled. Then turned to Vegeta, who had a stunned look on his face. He went over and stood about a foot from Vegeta.

"You okay Vegeta? You seem a bit spaced out..." He narrowed his eyes in a way to see if he's react.

Vegeta looked up from his staring space and blinked,"What the hell did you mean by that?"

"The space thing?" Goku asked.

"No you idiot! The whole 'Vegeta and me' thing!" He spat.

"Oh!" Goku grinned 'Son' style,"I wanted to hang together in this time of relaxation."

"But, why?"

"I wanna just talk, now come this way." He walked passed him where Trunks headed, but wasn't headed to a room of any sort.

Vegeta looked back, not moving.

Goku turned behind him, hurt apon his features,"I know you have some things to spill out, say it to me. Unless, I'm not good enough..." The last part with pain in his tone.

Vegeta couldn't resist and began walking slowly.

_I knew it. He does like me._

**...:::vvv:::...**

_Aw...stupid sunlight! Wait, light! I'm dead! Oh yeah, I killed myself in the explosion with Buu. Ha ha, he's dead and in hell. But, if I'm going to hell then won't he just beat me up there too? Hold on, if I'm dead then how come I'm staying one spot. It's just light in my vision, nothing else! Come on! Now I'm gonna get tortured by the light? Okay, not cool...it's begginging to burn my eyes...But the heaven's light isn't suppose to hurt! Is it? Well I'm not sure but I don't feel dead, I'd be in either heaven or hell, or maybe just letting King Yemma choose._

_..._

_What the hell is going on? No, I need to change...I did this for Mirai and Goten. Then need to be without the pain I give them. I deserve this. But, if Mirai's dead, and we end in the same place, then what will I do? I left him to die! I can't see him again! He probably hates me! I need to get away from him to not cause any harm! That's the reason I commited suicide! AH! I should've just knocked him out after he could've been healed! I should've just gave him the Senzu, not eat it for myself. But now I'm going to have to live, or, be dead with it...? Not sure, but this light seems familer..._

_It's light actual sunlight. The warm feeling on my skin and face...It feels, welcoming. Like the time when I was brought back to life by Trunks when I was 10 years old. Something like when you wake up and the sun's light has this warming embrace, welcoming you back to the world of the living...But I feel something else..._

_Grass. Soft grass. I'm not sure why, but I'm calming down in the grass. The warmth from it, it feels good. But, now, the light's getting brighter, and it hurts. I'm trying to shut me eyes, but it seems their already shut...What's going on?_

_..._

_Now, everything is blurry. I see blue in my sight above me? Is that the sky? Does heaven or hell even have a sky? No, wait, hell wouldn't feel this good...why am I getting a fuzzy feeling, or more like..._

_Ominous. This sturring in my stomach, like the one I felt when Trunks and I got close the first day he was staying at my place...and when we kissed, before I killed myself. This never happened before...I feel more alive then dead._

_..._

_Did I even die? Then, if I did, why do I feel grass! I blew myself up in the middle of the desert! Why is there suddenly grass here!_

_..._

_This feeling in my stomach, like butterflies fluttering around, feels so good...Is Mirai around? Man, never thought of this but, I hate calling him that! I like Trunks better, but then Goten would get jealous if I said I kissed Trunks before. Probably more upset then I would think, and I hate when people are upset...like my dad at the Cell Games..._

_'Gohan! What are you doing? Stop messing around! Kill Cell!'_

_'Dad, I have it under control!'_

_Then, Trunks, I mean 'Mirai' died and my father did too...I hate Cell! I hate myself! So why does this sweet feeling keep growing as I mention Mirai's name? I need answers..._

_The sunlight..._

_The grass..._

_This sky...and now, clouds. I see clouds. And, something in my hand._

_Feels like someone is holding it. Like the time Trunks did that with me! Is this Mirai? No, it can't be. There's no way he could've survived! Not possible..._

_Now, hair. I feel hair in my neck. I wanna see what's going on! All I see is a sky all around me!_

_Wait, it's clearing...oh, the pain. All the pain from before Buu is returning...Hurting Goten, killing Mirai, maybe, and now, now it's going away...My mind feels empty, like someone's taking it all away..._

_Ah! The light! It stings!_

Gohan turned his head, but felt hair movement under his chin. Then an arm around his neck, with someone's head. A hand holding his, with this person's thumb in his palm...

He turned back towards the light and tried to sit up, but was strained down.

_What the heck?_

He turned over so the head was on his back, and rolled out of this stranger's hold. Then sitting up, he looked to his side and gasped.

"Trunks?" He shouted. Then covered his mouth back up as Mirai layed asleep.

_W-what, is he_ _doing here? I'm supposed to be dead. And I don't feel it. So, where am I?_

He stood, and relised his hand was still in his. _Why is he holding my hand? I though he hated me...?_

"Mirai?" He squeezed a little before prying off his hand.

Gohan looked to Mirai, his clothes catching his eye,"What the...What is he wearing...?"

He looked down to himself. It looked like Saiyan armor, but different.

"Okay, this is weird..." He muttered. _I don't remember dying in clothing like this...And I don't remember Mirai wearing that either..._

"But, he still slept wth me? Why would he do that...?" To Gohan, it seemed like the good old days...

The first night Mirai stayed, they slept together, but it seemed like a true happy moment for him. Mirai was his best friend, someone he'd never want to leave and hurt. Now he thought Mirai hurt him by leaving, but what he relised, is that Gohan's hurting him. Ignoring, hurting, betrayal...all of the above actually. The one the he never would ever get back was probably the compassion and love Mirai once provided...but, the cuddling? Gohan wasn't expecting that!

_This is most likely hell playing a trick on me. No way I survived coming to a world where my clothes are different and Mirai is here with me..._

"Wrong."

"What?" Gohan turned around to the sudden voice.

Supreme chuckled,"If this was hell, then why'd Mirai be here?"

The teen blinked,"Supreme Kai? What are you-how did Mirai-Where am I? What happened?"

Shin walked over and smiled brightly,"Oh, you tried to kill yourself, I stopped and brought you here. Then I brought Mirai over here after Kibito and I found him in the spot you left him to die in. He was very confused and upset. But, I explained and he is willing to cooperate with you to help defeat Majin Buu."

"But, I was supposed to die! I don't wanna live anymore!" The Demi-Saiyan roared.

Shin raised a brow and sighed,"Dying isn't gonna help anyone, Gohan. It'll only make matters worse. Plus, Mirai would get hurt from that, along with Goten. And hurting people is not what you intended, is it?"

"No." Gohan rubbed his temples,"But, I don't wanna-"

"Save the world?"

"No, I don't wanna let Mirai get comfortable with this. I really don't want him to think everything's alright. Because it isn't! I did some things, he did some things, and now I'm gonna do more since I'm this stupid Majin, Bobbidi made me."

"Not quite." Shin smirked,"You aren't a Majin anymore. And the only reason you became one is because you're heart wasn't pure. You need to let go of you're anger and forget the past." He explained.

The raven-haied demi grew frustrated in this 'anger' talk,"Don't mentio anger, please. I hate when people tell me I can't control it, or that it will get me killed one day! I hate it!"

"Then, tell me," The Kai looked to Mirai and crossed his arms,"If Mirai were to forgive you and you forgave him, would you both become friends again?"

Gohan smiled slightly at the thought. But, forgetting past events wasn't the easiest,"I'm not sure if it will work out..."

"Sure it will." He encouraged,"Just let things settle and work itself out. Then you'll both be cuddling in bed together again."

"How'd you know that?" The teen yelled.

Shin smirked again,"Oh, I know a lot. Being the Lord of Lords isn't too bad either. I knew Mirai before he even left to the past to help you guys with the Android threat."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He was determined to help you live. He didn't you to die like the Gohan in his time did. And so when he saw you at the crash sight when Goku landed, I heard his thoughts on how cute you looked with long hair. But, if he ever told you that, you'd probably hate him."

Gohan blushed and grinned,"So Supreme Kai, since I hate for you helping me live, and I'm here, what now?"

"Wake Mirai and I'll start explaining." He said and began walking away.

Gohan looked to Mirai and sat down cross-legged. He placed his hand under his chin and then moved it around his head until his fingers were twirling around some strands of his lavender hair.

Stop it! I hate him...some what. Now I just need to wake him without any yelling involved...

He removed his hand and placed it on his shoulder,"Um, wakey, wakey."

Mirai moved in closer and wrapped his arms around Gohan's, practially pulling him down into his hold. Gohan tried to pull his arm back, but sighed in frustration.

"Come on. I didn't ask for this..." He took a deep breath and shook him.

Blue orbs opened up and looked into black ones. He blinked and shoom his head,"You're awake..." He said, still half asleep.

"Yep, now let go of my arm..." His face crimson red at the warming hold he recieved.

Mirai quickly tossed Gohan's arm back to him and chuckled nervously,"Um, sorry..."

"It's okay. Just come with me." He stood uncomfortably and offered a hand to the one he almost killed.

"Thanks..." He took it and both felt that ominous feeling, flutter in their stomachs.

Both stood, staring into each other's eyes, not knowing what to say.

"Uh..." Mirai started,"Glad to see you're awake."

"Yeah, but I really didn't want to happen unless I was in hell." He frowned.

The young prince smiled. Gohan always looked cute angry, even when he was little,"I don't understand why you would wanna be in hell? But, I'm not gonna question it...we've been through a lot since I came back..."

"Yeah, _after _you came _back_." He crossed his arms.

Mirai raised a brow at his younger friend,"Gohan, are you trying to cause a fight?"

"Who said I was trying?"

The lavender-haired prince growled,"Come on, we've both been hurtful these past years, lets just call a truce."

He stuck his hand out towards him.

Gohan shook his head,"Why?"

"So we could, I don't know..." He blushed slightly and scratched the back of his head,"Become friends again...like how we were a long time ago..."

"I'm not sure..." _Yes! I would love to! But, the pain we've caused each other..._

"Gohan..." He pleaded,"Just trust me, nothing with 'cause to become apart anymore. I promise this. I won't leave you, I won't hurt you, and I'll watch out what I do so that doesn't happen..."

"Are you serious?" _What? I thought he hated me? _"You won't leave me..."

"Nope. I won't this time. I won't go back for anything! Just, I miss being you're friend..."

_I miss you too..._"Fine. I'll trust you this time..." He shook his hand and both chuckled.

I want to hug him! A hand shake doesn't work! But, with Gohan, he's probably kill me before Buu gets the chance...Oh, I can't take it anymore...

Mirai squeezed Gohan's hand and pulled him into a warming embrace. He wrapped his arms around him and sighed,"This is better, don't you think?"

"Uh..." He blushed brightly and swallowed nervously. _Yeah, this is so much better...but, I can't suddenly act different...I hurt him, I don't deserve this..._

"Gohan, I said to wake him up, not cuddle him." Shin smirked.

Both demi's instantly pulled away and looked to Supreme Kai.

"Supreme Kai, it isn't what it looks like..." He tried to say.

Mirai nodded,"We were just making up."

"Um, I still don't like the idea." Gohan said.

Mirai looked to him with eyes,"But you just said you wanted to?"

"Yes, but I still hate you." _I guess this is the sorry excuse to hide my depression._

"Let's talk about this later, we got training to do. Come." He said turning around and walking towards Kibito.

_Gohan, you're still my friend, right?" _Mirai asked telepathically_._

Let's just see how things go.

He responded back, walking after Shin.

Mirai sighed,"Alright."

Supreme Kai smirked as Mirai and Gohan came up, ready to hear the special training.

"Okay, this weapon will most certainly defeat Buu."

"Go on." Gohan said, now interested.

"Well, it's an actual weapon." He coughed,"I'm gonna train you both to use the Zeta sword!"

"THE ZETA SWORD? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU MASTER?" Kibito screamed out.

Shin blinked,"Nothing. I know Gohan and Mirai can get the damn thing out of the damn rock...Since I know I couldn't..." He muttered the last part.

"A sword?" Gohan questioned.

"I never heard of the Zeta sword before. Is it special or what?" Mirai asked.

"Well," The Kai turned around and chuckled,"Yes, very special. But, you'll have to see it for yourself!" He took off into the sky at full speed.

"Ah! Wait up!" Mirai went after.

Then Gohan. Only to leave KIbito.

_A mere mortal use the sword! Dammit Supreme Kai, I think you're loosing you're mind! _Kibito flew into the sky after all three.

**...:::vvv:::...**

"This is it?"

"Yeah, something wrong?"

"Yeah, it looks a little stuck..."

Shin raised a brow,"Yes Gohan, I know that. Just pull it out and it will be _un_stuck."

Gohan growled at him and walked, placing his hands on the handle and began tugging on it. Not budging he pulled harder and then his hands slipped off, causing him to fall back into Mirai.

Mirai blushed at holding his arms in his and lightly pushed him off onto his feet.

"Thanks." He said, not caring if he was caught or not.

"Sure..." He said, looking towards the sword. _I can wield a sword, so what is so different about this one._

He reached for the sword and struggled to pull it out. Powering up, his hands began slipping off as well. He gritted his teeth and pulled harder.

"Problems?" Kibito smirked.

Mirai let go and wiped some sweat from his forehead,"Maybe..."

Shin smirked as well,"Maybe Mirai needs help, _Gohan_..." He raised his brows.

Gohan frowned,"He'll get it out. He doesn't need help."

"Why? You couldn't get it, and you both are equal in power."

"We are NOT equal! I'm stronger!"

Mirai turned to him,"Who said _you're_ stronger?"

"Me." Gohan said crossing his arms.

The lavender-haired prince sighed and pulled him towards the sword on his side,"Help me 'cause I can't get it."

He growled,"Fine."

Both placed their hands in a bunch around the handle, then turned Super Saiyan.

"Now!" Both began pulling.

_They aren't gonna get it. _Kibito thought grinning.

Shin clenched his fists for determination,"Come on!"

"Pull harder Mirai!" Gohan yelled, gritting his teeth.

"I am! You pull harder!" Mirai screamed back.

"Fine! I'll pull harder! AHHHHHH!" He turned Super 2 and instanly both jumped into the air, the Zeta sword in both demi's hands.

"They did it!" Shin laughed,"I knew it!" He turned to Kibito who was wide-eyed and jaw to the ground.

He laughed at him and grinned wide,"I told you so!"

The Kai's assitance ignored him and kept his eyes on Gohan and Mirai.

Both landed, and almost fell forward from the weight. They struggled to keep it up.

"You both did it! Ready to learn how to wield it?" The Kai asked.

Gohan furrowed his brows and looked to Shin with his onyx orbs,"Which one get's it..."

"Which one get's what?" Supreme tilted his head in confusion.

"THE SWORD!" Both screamed at him.

Kibito clenched his fists,"Whom ever pulled it out!"

Gohan and Mirai looked to each other,"I did." They said at the same time.

"Um..." _How is this going to work out? _"A contest!"

Both demi's looked back to the Kai,"W-what kind...?"

"A race, I guess." He shrugged.

"Okay!" Gohan let go and Mirai dropped to the ground with it.

"What the hell, Gohan!" He pulled his hands put from under it and stood, anger flaring in his eyes.

"What? It's not mine or your's until one of us win this race." He said, starting to get cocky.

Mirai smirked,"Okay then." The young prince turned to Supreme Kai,"Where will this race take start?"

"Right here." Shin said, pointing to the earth below him.

"Here?" The raven-haired teen questioned.

"Yes. First one around this planet and back to this rock wins the sword."

"Wait one second." Gohan paused him. He stepped up to the Kai and placed his hands on his hips,"Is this sword _really_ that special?"

"Oh yes! The wielder will have unlimitlless power!"

"I'm in."

"Alright," Shin walking in front and dragged his foot across th ground in front of the demis to make a line,"Rules are simple. You can't go Super Saiyan, or I'll sense it and call you out. Got it?"

"Easy, breezy." Gohan grew confident.

Mirai leaned forward, ready to blast off. As did Gohan.

Shin's eyes widened and he quickly stepped to the side,"Okay, ready..."

Both smirked and powered up, an aura surrounding them.

"Set..."

_You're gonna loose Mirai!_

_Keep dreaming, Gohan!_

"Go!"

There was a bright flash, blinding Kibito and Supreme Kai, and when it cleared, Gohan and Mirai were gone.

Shin's eyes widened,"And you thought _I _was loosing it! Their so competitive!"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot you could easily read minds." Kibito muttered under his breath.

**...:::vvv:::...**

Gohan and Mirai were neck to neck in the sky. Avoiding rock formations and such. Powered to the max, both were desperate to win the sword and best the other.

"Might as well give up Mirai! I'm gonna win!" Gohan shouted.

"Nice try, but this win belongs to me!"

"You sure about that?" The raven-haired teen asked, tilting his head to the side to see Mirai.

The young prince's eyes sparkled dangerously,"I'm sure."

"Then eat my dust!" Gohan blasted Mirai and took off.

Mirai didn't see it coming and was blasted, causing him to fall down to the earth. _Dammit Gohan!_

He flipped over and landed on his feet. He looked up into the sky and clenched his fists,"I'll get you, Gohan!"

Mirai took off into the sky and turned towards the direction Gohan went in.

Gohan chuckled,"Well its just me and the Zeta sword!" He said with a grin.

Mirai really wanted it because he has a sword of his own, but now mine will be better!

"Ha ha!" Gohan mocked.

Then he stopped his laughing and looked back, only to see a blur and a strong wind blow his hair back,"What the..."

He looked back in front of him to see Mirai flying fast. He growled.

"How the hell did you get past me?" He yelled at the lavender-haired demi.

Trunks kept his head forward and leaned down towards a large rock formation. He flipped over as he came on top of it and did a flip, while doing a peace sign to Gohan and grinning wide. He flipped upa nd kept flying.

Gohan's eyes twitched from the little move,"Now it's on!" He powered to full power and blasted after him.

Mirai giggled,"I so am going to win! That sword is mine!" He cheered.

Sensing Gohan's power, he feared for passing and turned up his power to full. He flew faster and tried everly to not turn Super Saiyan.

Approaching his future friend, Mirai tilted his head to Gohan and smirked,"Give up, Gohan. You can't win!"

The spiky-haired teen rolled his eyes,"You wish."

"I see, then let me help you the other way around..." He disappeared.

Gohan kept going but checked his surroundings,"Where are you Trunks?"

"Here."

A painful pressure slammed on his back, causing his insides to breakdown. He screamed and was sent downwards quickly, hitting the ground before knowing what happened.

He landed on a cliff side and groaned in pain,"Fuck..." He took a deep breath and exhaled while coughing spit up.

Mirai smiled and shut his eyes, knowing Gohan couldn't catch up. This was going to be an easy ride he thought. Supreme Kai never said that they _couldn't_ attack each other. He felt bad for hurting Gohan, but he knew Gohan would do the same...

He stopped and powered down. _Would he?_

He turned back and dropped the smile,"We were both at full power. So that means...I must have seriously injured him..."

_Oh, he can handle it, stop worrying Trunks._

_But, I can't. He's my friend, well in my terms. I can't hurt him seriously when it's just a race!_

_Sure you can, it's revenge for leaving you to die! You left you! What kind of friend is that?_

_He was just confused! His mind was in control of Bobbidi! He didn't know what he was doing!_

_How do you know that? You were knocked by him, so how could you understand what he did after?_

_Because Supreme Kai said he felt bad for hurting me! He almost killed himself for it too!_

_Alright, believe that lie. But if Gohan strikes again, don't blame me._

_You are me! And I know he won't!_

Mirai sighed,"I am having a mental war with myself, that's just not right..."

_Should I keep going, or should I go check Gohan...?_

He growled in frustration,"Well whatever it is, I shouldn't have tried to attack him."

Gohan groaned as he sat up, but fell back down. _Trunks! Why'd you do that? That was so cheating..._

He turned over and accidently rolled over the edge. He then plummeted into water.

He shut his eyes and sunk to the bottom.

_Think, Gohan. He can't be very far, fearing if he did too much damage. So, I guess I'll make it worth his fear..._

He decreased his power level and consealed it competely, to tell Mirai that he was _dead_.

Mirai's eyes then widened in fear as Gohan's ki dropped to nothing.

"Gohan!" He cried and took off after him.

Gohan chuckled mentally. _I have Mirai coming towards me. Now, to strike when he doesn't expect it..._

Mirai smiled as well,"Yep. Thanks Gohan, I knew you have always had good in you."

"Oh, is that right?"

"Yep..."

"Then I'm sorry to hear that." He smirked devilishly.

Mirai's eyes widened,"Gohan?"

Then Gohan swung his hand back and brought it forcefully against Mirai's spinal cord, knocking him out.'

Gohan sighed mentally. _I thought I wouldn't think like this anymore. I don't wanna hurt him. And I was just about to repeat my action on letting him feel untrustworthy. What a friend I am...But if he finds out I changed, then he will think I'm weak! I want him to think I'm like my dad, a Saiyan who loves to fight. Yep, just that I'm a Demi-Saiyan...So, I'll go with my plan...'Cause I really want that sword!_

He then felt strong arms wrap around his waist and bring him back up to the surface. He smirked inwardly and kept still as he waited.

"Gohan?" He said softly. He was still floating in the water but kept Gohan's mouth above from under.

_Keep going Mirai. Keep going..._

"Please tell me you didn't drown...I didn't mean it! I really didn't mean to!" He panicked.

He lightly smacked the side of Gohan's face and then shook him,"Gohan! Wake up!"

_Now!_

Gohan's eyes shot open and he moved from Mirai's arms. He then powered his foot and connected it to the future Trunks' hip.

He groaned over in pain and started sinking in the water.

Gohan shook his head to dry his hair and chuckled,"He's too kind. He's gotta learn to toughen up."

Mirai came to the bottom and growled, causing bubbles to float to the surface. _I thought he's do something like this! So I guess I'll pay it back twice as hard...since it hurt a hell of a lot!_

He powered a energy sphere into his palm and shot it up at him through the water.

Gohan was about a foot in the air when he was blasted by a random energy attack. He came back into the water and noticed Mirai smirking at the bottom of the blue. He frowned and gritted his teeth.

_So is that how's it's gonna be? Uh! Let's go Trunks!_

He placed his hands to his side and powered a blue sphere inbetween both palms.

"Ka..." He tried to say without breathing in water.

Mirai began panicking,"Goohan! Nut tuo puwerfil!" He screamed at him.

Gohan furrowed his brows and shook his head,"Re...venge..."

"Me...Ha...Me..."

_Ah crap! What now? I can't attack back without pissing him off! And if I block it, he'll do it again...Might as well blast at the same time, without hurting him. Then I'll take off and finish this race! I'm gonna win, Gohan!_

Mirai Trunks placed his palms on their sides, together. The same color blue appeared and glowed from the energy surging inside it.

"HA!" Gohan shouted and blasted it.

"Crap!" He muttered and was about to attack, but he stopped as he spotted Gohan in the Kamehameha Wave.

He threw out his fist and Mirai didn't move. He didn't know what to do! Then that fist collided into his jaw, causing him to take a breath and suck in water. Then the blast hit him.

Trunks coughed, which only caused more water to enter his lungs.

Gohan pushed him back with his fist and watched his stay in his spot, coughing. Smirking, he swam back up to the surface and into the air. Mirai tried to catch his breath, but he felt too heavy to swim upwards for oxygen. Too much water in his lungs made him feel like a rock at the bottom of the ocean.

Since air was a big issue, he felt faint. His world starting to go black.

_I refuse...to loose..._

He was in a sitting position against a rock underwater at the bottom. And since that, he placed his hand to his side and set his palm to the ground.

Powering some ki, he gave one last lung-ripping scream and blasted his body to the surface and far in the air. Feeling faint still, he had no energy to fly and landed back in the water, but by the edge. Before sinking again, he grabbed the edge and used the little strength he had and pulled myself onto dry land. Mirai turned over and began coughing up blood and water.

_He's so gonna get it! _He repeated in his mind.

More blood came up. But the water stopped. He took a deep breath and an instant sharp pain struck his side. He fell over on his side and felt the grass in his icy blue eye.

He was injured severly since Gohan had landed a blow, and the Kamehameha Wave.

"Dammit Goh-" More blood.

The young prince felt the movement of cracked bone move in his jaw. _Great! This is just GREAT!_

He placed his hands to his side and rolled himself over onto his back. He sat up and groaned in agony,"I thought I was trying to avoid this..."

Then stood himself up,"I'm not gonna give! The Androids did way more damage then this to me!" He shouted into the sky.

"I'll get you Gohan! And I'll win!" He screamed again.

Gohan smirked at Mirai's echoing screams,"So he's _that_ determined?"

Mirai growled and grit his teeth, then clenched both fists,"I WON'T GIVE!"

He took off after Gohan, using the power his anger provided. His hair turning goldish lavender. He tried to control, but staying away from Super Saiyan form was practiaslly impossible. He did it when Gohan died in his time. He did it killing Freeza. He did it destroying the Androids and Cell. He was just doing it ever since he was 13 years old. So, a rule from NOT turning into a Super was torture. It provided power, energy, strength, and just about everything, including speed.

_Supreme should've just put no attacking the other as a rule. That would've been more fair._

He powered to full again and yelled in frustration,"I don't care anymore. I just wanna teach Gohan that attacking people isn't always the win!"

Gohan noticed a spike in Mirai's power level and grew worried. _He can't catch up now. But I can tell he's pissed off. I should take caution just in case..._

Mirai could see the raven-haired teen's figure flying ahead of him. His eyes flashed an evil hint of teal before he placed his hand in front of his face. Aiming for Gohan, he powered ki into his hand, wanting Gohan to notice.

Gohan did and kept going,"What are you gonna do now?" The demi questioned.

The lavender-haired demi starting yelling as a large ball formed suddenly. This gave Gohan chills. He knew Mirai was in anger mode, and wasn't gonna hold back. He's been going all out his whole life.

"Hmm, guess it's time for one onn one, fist to fist time!" He disappeared.

Mirai stopped as the vanishing teen disappeared. Keeping the ki in his hand still, he looked around, checking his surroundings.

Trunks stopped dead as he saw a blur and didn't old back, throwing his ball of energy at it.

It went through the blurry spect and landed on the planet below, causing an explosion.

**...:::vvv:::...**

"I told you this race was a bad idea!" Kibito bragged as the ki spike went up behind them.

"You're right! And their close too! Since they are right behind us!" The rock under their feet began shaking from the impact.

"Ahh! Grab the sword!" Shin panicked.

Kibito tried picking it up, but failed,"I can't! But I'll keep my foot on it!" He stepped on top of it.

The Kai clwnched his fists,"That's not how you treat the Zeta sword!"

"Well it's this or watch it go bye bye!"

"Fine..." Shin crossed his arms. The rock stopped shaking and both sighed in relief.

**...:::vvv:::...**

Watching the smoke clear, Mirai looked sat the blur and studied it.

"What is that? I thought it was Gohan..." He said, eyeing it.

"Oh, you mean me?"

Mirai looked with shifty azurl orbs to the voice,"Yeah, you!" He threw a kick in Gohan's direction.

Gohan's blocked it and tossed in a ki blast. Mirai smacked it away with his hand, and hearing an explosion in the backround. The 16 year old demi growled,"That sword's mine! You should know that!"

"Well I don't since it is clearly mine! I can actually use a sword!"

"So can I! If you hadn't remembered, Piccolo gave me a sword to survive with when I was a little kid!"

Mirai mused,"Well I've had a sword since I was a little kid. And I still use it!"

Gohan raised a brow,"Then be my guest. Go on and get the Zeta sword. I'll come soon, after you win." He narrowed his gaze and the demi prince.

Trunks chuckled,"Nice try. But I'm not falling for something like that." He said, crossing his arms.

"Alright," Gohan smiled,"I'll go and get it since you refuse such an easy offer."

He started flying a decent pace towards the sword. Mirai moved to the side but kept his place. _What was that about?_

Gohan started giggling. _Now, my plan will move right along. When he flies past me, I'll grab his leg and toss him back down. Like earlier._

Mirai sighed,"I know he's gonna do something since he's at slow speed..." Then a thought came up. _I'll just do this then..._

He powered his ki to give Gohan a heads up and took off. Gohan nodded mentally. _Here comes the sucker..._

Mirai moved higher up, so he was coming up above Gohan.

He powered a emergy sphere into his palm and moved it to Gohan's side, so he would sense the power on his side not above him. And it worked.

Gohan threw out a kick into air and panicked,"What the hell?"

Mirai then came down on top of him and used both fists and slammed it down on his back. Gohan yelled in pain and started coming down.

"Success!" Trunks cheered and continued flying, but at full speed.

He powered down the ki in his hand and kept going onward to victory.

Gohan flipped and stopped himself from getting a face plant into the ground only an inch in front of him. He sighed in relief and focused on the race.

"I'll win, Trunks!" He rolled over in the air so his back was facing the earth and flew higher up.

The spiky-haired teen faced the direction of the finish spot and placed his hands on his side. Then he blasted an attavk behind him, giving an extra boost.

"Whoooooo! Hooooooo! Victory! Here I come!" He shouted in excitement.

Mirai could hear his voice clearly and looked back,"Ahhhh!" He went faster and noticed the rock formation up ahead.

"Prepare yourself Kibito, they might try to grab the sword!" Shin said nervously.

"Yeah, thanks...I know that!" He responded dryly.

Gohan smirked and powered down the blast and started flying himself. He came close to Mirai and grinned devilishly.

_This might hurt._

He thought as he extended his arm towards Mirai's head since he came that close.

Trunks could sense his body over his and blushed. Mirai tried going faster, but his speed was limited...unless he went Super Saiyan. Gohan had this idea of making him turn Super, and it would work. He knew it for a fact.

"Too scared to turn Super Saiyan, Trunks?" The spiky-haired teen mocked.

The young prince muttered some stuff and looked back with his eyes. Then he felt his hair get yanked back painfully.

"I wouldn't turn you're head, Mirai. I'd only make the pain worse."

"I could make it worse!" His hair spiked up, grabbing Gohan's hand into it. Then it turned gold for an instant and dropped back down to its original lavender color.

Gohan had pulled his hand back and growled,"You can't go Super Saiyan!"

"I didn't, I only changed my hair. So Supreme Kai will never know." He flipped over so he was flying face up at Gohan.

Gohan clenched his fists,"Fine! If you want to play that way!"

The raven-haired demi's hair changed gold and then he punched Mirai in the jaw.

Trunks could feel the broken bones shatter even more severly from the blow,"Fuck!" He screamed in agony.

Gohan stayed Super and went on flying. Mirai turned Super as he slowed and held his jaw. Flipping over, he took off after Gohan.

The rock formation was just ahead and Gohan could already feel the wind apon his face from the Zeta sword's cut in the air. It felt nice...but the upcoming power level approaching on his left side bugged him.

"He just doesn't give up, does he? Well, I admire him about that bit..." He said.

Mirai finally arrived and both turned heads to each other.

"Dammit, Gohan! You can't just injure people for the win!" Trunks growled in rage, stilling holding his bleeding jaw.

Gohan looked ahead and chuckled,"Well, Supreme Kai never said we couldn't..." He looked back to the young prince,"But you actually broke a rule and went Super Saiyan!"

"You also went Super Saiyan!"

"You turned Super Saiyan first!"

Both eyes burned with fire, and then looked ahead. Cheek against cheek, and an arm each extended out to grab the Zeta sword.

Supreme could see the figures of the demis appear not too far and jumped to the air,"Kibito! Get you're foot off the sword! Their coming!"

Kibito obeyed and jumped into the air. He looked at Mirai and Gohan and narrowed his eyes dangerously,"What was the rule again?"

"That they couldn't go Supe-What the hell! They both broke it!" He yelled.

Gohan and Mirai both had gritted teeth and determination on their faces.

"But, how? I didn't sense their power increase! How is it possible for a life form to not increase power when transforming?" The long-haired assitant questioned.

Shin nodded,"I'm not sure, Kibito. But it seems they figured out a way to change their hair..."

"THEIR COMING!"

Shin and Kibito feared the Saiyans for they were much stronger...and scarier...

"MINE!" Gohan and Mirai shouted in a heartbeat.

Then in a flash, the sword was picked up by the handle. The Lord of Lords missed who had snatched it, but it was a surpise when he turned around to see who had grabbed it, gloating in the air.

**...:::vvv:::...**

Trunks opened the door to the room, and peeked his head in,"Goten?" He looked to the bed with the lying figure in it.

He smiled and placed his body in, shutting the door behind him. Then he locked it. Privacy is the best thing that he like with his Chibi.

Goten heard the door shut, and knew it was Trunks. He wiped up his tears with his sleeve and sat up towards his prince.

Trunks had that warming smile crowned apon his features again. That one made him feel like he was loved by someone...it felt sweet and good...

The 8 year old came closer and sat on the edge of the bed,"I know you wanna be alone, but that isn't going to stop me. I want to just talk. I'm not gonna hurt you...I promise...I care for you too much to ever do such a thing."

Goten swallowed his upcoming sobbs and managed to pull on a grin for Trunks. The lavender-haired demi crawled more on the bed and layed next to Goten. His head rested on the pillow behind Goten's head. Trunks chuckled and placed his hand on his Chibi's head. He opened his hand up and started running his fingers through his raven-colored hair. Goten only stared in confusion with his shimmering onyx orbs.

With a shy sigh, Trunks shifted nervously closer so their bodies touched,"So, we've been best friends since like, forever. And I just wanted to know, what secrets are you keeping from me?"

Goten looked down, but the feeling with his Trunks' finger running through his hair caused him to feel bad for not telling him the secrets,"I don't want you to hate me..." He whispered softly.

Trunks removed his hand and placed it behind his head,"Why would I hate you?"

"Because this is something you would wanna hate me for..."

"Oh?" He smirked,"Then what is it?"

The Chibi lifted his head and then rested ghis head on the pillow,"I can't say." He simply said.

The 8 year old grew frustrated,"Okay then, if you feel I'll hate you for it, then what are the other secrets. Like, to start off, what dream did you have this morning that caused to make some noises and shake violently?"

Goten blushed,"U-uh...nothing..."

"So, you dreamt of nothing?" He eyed him,"I thought we would be truthful to each other...?" He said with a hint of hurt in his tone.

I have to change the subject or he'll find out I like him!

"Well what about you? What secrets do you have? 'Cause you aren't perfect."

"I don't have any. I told you everything already."

"Well I don't remeber so tell me again." Goten demanded with a pout.

"Alright, fine." Trunks sat up and slowly set his hand to his side, close to Goten.

"Well I really care for you. That might not be a secret, but i care so much about our friendship that I really want to do Fusion with you."

He moved his hand closer to Goten's.

Goten nodded for him to move on, even though the Fusion part made him feel rejected already.

"Goku mentioned that a strong will be formed after we seperate from Fusion, which is, well he didn't mention, but probably soon. So this might repair the little partings in our bond and friendship...like these secrets you're keeping from me..."

A little closer...

"I want to know the feeling of being one with you. Mind, spirit, soul, everything! I want us to be together, like old times...When Gohan was still good and you were always cheerful and curious. Now you're an emtional reck...sorry to say. I know things are changing, and so is our friendship, so Fusion will bring us back together again..."

A little more closer, just about an inch away...

Trunks smiled,"I want to know more about you. What you're true self is, and fusing with you will allow me to see you're innder self. The side of you I've never seen before. Maybe something you might not even know..."

Their fingers touched...

"And I'll be able to see clearly what's in you're mind. You're secrets and all...What you're feeling and such. So, what I really came in here for, was to convince to to give this a try! Plus we'll be able to kick Majin Buu's fat butt! What do you say?" He cheerfully asked him.

He intwined his fingers with Goten's. Goten just looked to his hand and smiled,"Maybe, to save the world...but the part on seeing my secrets, is not okay..."

He took his hand back and placed it in his lap. Trunks dropped his smile and replaced it with confusion.

"But, Goten, you aren't seeing the picture. Any secrets you have, I promise I won't hurt you for it. The dream, the other secret, it's okay...I won't do any of the sort as to even touch you...Believe me, please!" He pleaded with him with his sparking icy blue orbs.

The raven-haired 7 year old couldn't resist and nodded,"Promise?"

Trunks moved his feet off the bed and stood onto the ground. He walked around to Goten's side and pulled him to his feet as well.

"Trunks?" The Chibi asked.

Both stood and stared at each other. Trunks kept his warming grin and moved his hand up and trailed his finger along his jaw line and to his ear. Then to the back of his head, and neck. This was giving Goten chills from the touches from Trunks.

_This feels nice..._Goten purred mentally.

Then Trunks moved his hand to Goten's waist and placed his other hand to the same spot.

Their faces were dangerously close, which caused Goten to feel uncomfortable.

"Um, Trunks...?" He asked again.

Trunsk moved closer, a smirk now as his expression,"Yes?"

"W-what are y-you doing?" He felt him shiver from Trunks' forehead now rested on his.

"I just wanted to give you a-"

_Kiss! Please be a kiss! Please, please, oh PLEASE! Trunks, tell me you feel the same way!_

But his spirit was crushed as Trunks moved his head to his shoulder and pulled him closer. Which was a hug. Goten's heart broke down. This wasn't, the idea he had in mind...

"Hug. 'Cause I promise, Chibi...I promise for sure..." He said softly.

Maybe, he might. And if it is true, then I'll get to see his mind! Yes! I have to do Fusion now!

Goten thought happily.

"Thanks, Trunks." He said and hugged back with a grin crowned apon his features.

"You're welcome Chibi." Both pulled away,"Now let's find you're dad and get this Fusion started." He clenched his fist and smirked.

"Yeah!" He said, Goten style. Being his old self was the first step into making Trunks happy and confortable with his secret.

_Yes! Goten's back to him old self!_

"Yeah! Now let's go Goten!" Both laughed and ran into the door.

Trunks landed on top of Goten. The raven-haired demi controlled his blush and kept laughing.

Trunks scratched the back of his head nervously,"Whoops. I forgot to unlock it."

He stood and offered a hand to him. Goten happily accepted it and turned towards the door,"It's okay, Trunks." He said with a smile.

The young prince unlocked it and two happy demi-Saiyans ran out in excitement.

_Fusion and secrets! Here I come!_ Trunks thought.

**...:::vvv:::...**

"So, that's what you mean't on Namek about Freeza abusing you?" Goku asked to Vegeta.

Both sat on the ledge, that was right above Korin's tower. Feet dangling over the edge and both relaxed to be with each other.

Vegeta nodded,"Yeah, I fucking hate that bitch. He took me away from my family when I was 5 years old and then killed my father. He told me to do anything he says, or he'll kill my father. I did what he said, yet he still killed him. I know my father didn't care for me much, but I always did. Now he's dead, and I finally achieved me goal as to become the Legendary Super Saiyan."

"Oh, I see. My Grandpa Gohan was killed by me, sadly." The younger Saiyan chuckled.

"How?" The Saiyan prince asked, turning his head to him.

"I stepped on him when I was a Great Ape. Even though he used to tell me about a large monkey that roamed around on full moons, I still went out and dispbeyed him. I feel bad about it. But before I married Chi-Chi, I got to see him again. He was still the same old Gohan I knew. And that's how my son got his name." He esxplained.

Vegeta nodded and the frowned,"Why are we talking anyway?"

Goku grinned,"Well, you need to open up and let you're feelings out as well. It will help get a lot of pressure and pain off you're back. I promise this. Plus, it feel good talking to you, without yelling.

Vegeta smirked from the word 'yelling',"Kakarot, I heard you say something to the short, bald one about me needing a friend. Which is a total lie. I need no one. I'm a true Saiyan who fights alone on instinct. Not you who relies on stupid emotions and 'friends'."

Goku pouted,"'Geta, I think of you as a friend. Just like Krillin, who is you're bald one, I know you better. You actually have feelings and friends. If you didn't, then you would have already tried to destroy the Earth. I know you won't, cause I won't let you." He took a deep breath and turned his vision towards the sky,"This is my last day on Earth, and I want to spend all the time with my family...and friends, like you."

"Kakarot!" He growled with clenched fists,"I'm not you're friend! So stop calling me that!"

"Well, you aren't used to someone calling you that. So relax. This will probably be the only time we have together that is peaceful. Let's not ruin it with fighting, 'Geta."

_Damn nickname! _"Kakarot, why would you think of me as a friend?" He questioned with a raised brow.

Goku kept looking foward,"'Cause you understand me the best. You know why I love to fight, eat a lot, and how easily it is to get strong. And I know in the past I can feel you're chi spike when I mentioned how much stronger I have gotten to someone. You're hurt, and curious." He looked to Vegeta,"You want to know what happened that caused me to become so much stronger then you...right?"

Vegeta couldn't lie when Goku started at him like that. It was too much, so he had to tell the truth,"Yes. Very much. What the hell did happen that caused you tp become so much stronger then me..."

_That's it Vegeta, start confessing everything that hurts you..._Goku thought.

The Saiyan prince went on,"I don't understand. I thought the only reason you got so strong was because you relied on the love of you're family! And so, I started one of my own, but you still were far ahead of me. I trained in gravity, but it still didn't work! Is it because you are so kind-hearted that ytou gain strength from the people of Earth? I asked myself all this, but now it is just another pain added to my soul. And only Mirai knew that I almost gave up fighting when you died at the Cell Games. It did a lot when you died...how happy you were about killing yourself for others...that it made me think. I would never done such an action you did. Never. So, I tried to train and get it off my mind...how kind you were to let me live and how you died to save us, it hit me hard. You actually cared for me...no one cares for me...and I know that some of you're friends fear me still. I can tell when I look at them or walk by. Their fear is strong, and I guess I can say it hurts..."

"Go on." Goku said.

One silent tear came down the prince's cheek,"It hurt, yes. And I tried not to show it because I knew Trunks would not look up to me as he does now. When someone points out how powerful you would become, I'm mentioned somewhere in there that I am so weak now. I'm not weak, I'm strong. But yes, I'm weak compared to you. I couldf never catch up to you...I want to be equal or more powerful then again! Or at least at a level where I can go all out and 'cause you pain...And like you should've asked, I never was called friend...ever. I had no friends...all the people I had was Dodoria, Zarbon, and the bitch, Freeza. Freeza had told my friends would makje me weak, so I never had any. So everytime I hear the word, friend, I think of mysekf as weak...then I get reminded of you...how strong yet kind you are...I wish I could feel that pureness sometimes. But being me, is good enough. Even though, I'd much rather be dead then fight Buu. He almost killed that bastard Kai, which I don't care for, and Gohan..."

Goku placed his hand on Vegeta's shoulder,"So that's why you get uncomfortable when I hug you?"

"What?" Vegeta looked to him with a raised brow,"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, friends hug each other. And you're my friend. Even if you like it or not."

"Not really, I'm still confused about how 'friends' are. But yes, I hate those hugs..." He said, chuckling.

Goku smiled warmly,"Do you feel better yet for confessing all that to me?'

Vegeta paused and quickly wiped his tears,"A little, I guess..." He then placed his fist in Goku's face,"But if you tell ANYONE this, I will kill you!" He threatened.

"Message recieved, 'Geta. I won't tell a soul."

"Good."

"So, Vegeta, you gonna do Fusion with me?" The younger Saiyan asked, as both got off the ledge and began walking back to the training area.

"Maybe, I'm still thinking about it. I want to hear more before I choose." He said, looking to the ground.

"Okay, we'll meet with Goten and Trunks since I can sense then waiting with PIccolo."

Vegeta nodded and both kept walking. _I guess having Kakarot as a friend isn't so bad..._

**...:::vvv:::...**

**Hey, thanks to all my readers! I love you all 3! But, I need help!**

**If Mirai and Gohan were to fuse, what would their name be? If you could place it in a review, I'd place full credit on you. Which evers the best will be the Fusion name! But it has to be a name that has the combination of the word 'Mirai' not Trunks, and of course, just Gohan. Okay, that's just it! =) ^^**

_**yaoiman**_-Hey, thanks! I love how you thank this is awesome!

_**mjmusiclover**_-Wow, I love to make Gohan angry and evil...=D But, he will change, maybe...

_**sangoten**_-I will. This story will probably be about way off the original series, and be maybe 50 chapters! Long, chapters...^o^

_**koneko-chan717**_-I'm glad this made you're day! I love the nickname 'Geta and such. It's cute how Vegeta hates it...but he might secretly love it...3

_**ImmortalBella**_-Thanks...you're review made my day! Hopefully this chapter full of some romance will finally tell my readers that Mirai and Gohan still may like each other...maybe Vegeta and Goku...or Goten and Trunks...the begginging probably got you thinking it was real...Always good to spice things up!

_**Zoey Cruise**_-I know right? Well, this one is longer! And the next will be even longer! Then the next, until they all equal up! So, thanks ^-~

**Hey readers! I'm curious? Is anyone kind enough to tell me their favorite line in Dragon Ball Z? If you're memories off task now then let me help you by showing you my favorite lines from DBZ!**

**My favorite line is-**

'Goku turned his head to Vegeta,"Stay alive...okay?"

Vegeta smirked,"Thanks. But I'm already dead."'

**I love that line! Vegeta rocks! But Trunks is mine...!**

**My second favorite line is-**

"So hotshot, you wanna fight Majin Buu?" Super Buu asked.

Gohan looked at him with a cocky smirk,"Fight you? No. I wanna kill you."

**That is just awesome!**

***Hey look, shiny review buttom below that continues awesome story...you're kindness will be rewarded with romance in next chapter...***

********~~~~~~...:::~V~:::...~~~~~~********


	17. Unnatural:Hershey Chocolate Paradise

**I'm so happy! Then next chapter is already 30% complete! And is longer then this one! **

**But, the next chapter will take a while since I'm gonna fix up the begginging of the story for spell check and make it a tad bit longer! It will be the same, but I read the begginning for the heck of it, and thought it needed something...O.O**

**So, is romance what you want? Well, maybe...maybe not. Seeing how Gohan and Mirai are becoming closer, it seems that it could be possible...=3**

**I guarantee this chapter has to be my favorite yet! Enjoy...^^**

**I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT-Yaoi, don't like, then don't read this**

**...:::vvv:::...**

**You Are My Future Chapter 17 'Unnatural' Part 2**

The sword cut gracefully through the air. It moved around, the weight causing the wielder to gain strength through every swish, and planted itself in the Earth.

Mirai wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand and took a deep breath,"Why is this sword so heavy? Mine's is not even close to weight with this one."

Supreme Kai was seated next to Gohan, that sat under the same shady tree. Shin smiled and shrugged his shoulders,"Maybe to help train you? I'm not sure. But the good thing is that you're getting better since you already have a sword."

Gohan grunted in responce to the Kai's words. Supreme looked to him and frowned,"Gohan, just because you didn't win, doesn't mean you can sulk while Mirai trains. You should train as well."

"Why? He gets the all mighty Zeta sword, while I sit here and watch. Training isn't gonna help. It will only make things worse."

"Why's that?"

The spiky-haired teen kept his eyes on Mirai,"Because he can defeat Buu when he's all done sword training himself."

"Not true." Shin said,"This will help, but it might take both of you to defeat Majin Buu."

"Who said I'm gonna help him?"

Kibito and Supreme Kai furrowed their brows at the demi-Saiyan. Mirai looked with concern towards his down friend.

"Gohan, are you willing to let the people of Earth die from the Majin's hands?" Kibito asked from the side.

"No..." Gohan muttered.

The Kai sighed,"Something else is keeping you down. You've been like this for hours now. What's wrong?" He asked concerningly.

Mirai let the implanted sword go and began walking over towards Supreme and Gohan. Shin noticed him walking and stood, walking away from Gohan. He nodded to Kibito, telling him to give both space.

The long-haired assistant nodded back and took off into the sky. Mirai stopped next to Shin and smiled to him, who recieved a smile back,"Can I take a break for a while, Supreme Kai?"

"Sure. But just for a little. Try to cheer Gohan up. I know _you_ can." He smirked.

Mirai blushed and nodded. The Kai took off and left Gohan and Trunks together..._alone_...

_Now what was he thinking about when he said I was the only to cheer him up? Well, I know how, but what was he going to think what Gohan and were gonna do? Kiss? I wish...but it's too late for that..._

Mirai thought and took a seat next to Gohan.

Gohan had his knees under his chin and his arms hugging his legs. Mirai sat back, legs stretched out and twiddling thumbs on his lap.

A heavy silence took over, as Mirai didn't know what to say.

"Gohan? Are you okay?" _Of course he's not! Nice one Trunks..._

Gohan looked to the young prince with dark orbs,"No."

"Well then tell me. We're alone so Supreme Kai won't bother you about it. And I won't say a word." He grinned, his eyes sparkling with hope.

The teen couldn't resist and his eyes began tearing up,"That's the problem...I won't everybody to know...but yet, I don't..."

Mirai dropped the grin and felt the pain his younger friend held...deep inside,"Gohan...what don't you want everyone to know about...?"

"An evil-hearted jerk! I don't want everyone to think that!" He shouted, his grip tightening on his pants,"My little brother, Goten, he thinks this! He hates me! I know it! He said it to me, while looking me in the eye, holding Trunks in his arms. Trunks was hurt because of me! And I know that he means the world to Goten...Supreme Kai knows this too. Kibito as well. Everyone knows! Piccolo hates me...so does Krillin...and my dad..."

Tears trickled down his cheeks. His eyes filled with the pain of other people's thoughts on him. And all Mirai could do was watch...he wanted to do more. Comfort him, hold him in his arms and run his fingers through his raven spikes. Gohan resting his head on his shoulder, like the old days...that was the perfect time. Their friendship is gone...their love, vanished. Nothing but fighting keeps them together. The race for a big example. They actually got close enough where their lips almost met, just to beat the other for a sword.

But Mirai had grabbed it before Gohan had the chance to. So he won. Gohan went over towards the tree and sat with either anger or hurt in his eyes, and watched Mirai train himself with the Zeta sword. He wasn't upset about the sword, but about the race. He thought hurtful things about what he wanted to do to Mirai. He was never this kind of person. He actually hated fighting when he was little, but now it's a blood pumping action that he loves. Not too much, but yeah, he likes the feeling. Just like another feeling he got when he was little...that sturring feeling he had when him and Mirai got close, and when they kissed. That was his first, and so was Mirai's. But now he's off kissing certain girls, named Videl. Oh, how he wanted to murder him when he kissed her! For one thing, they were supposed to be together, not Videl and him. A second thing was, he felt rejected. Like Mirai could easily kiss another person and not care about how Gohan felt...

It hurt, but he tried not thinking of it. But now the pain is returning...what was wrong with him? That is why he doesn't want Chibi Trunks to hurt his little brother! Unbeknownst to him, that may already be happening back on Earth. Who knows?

Mirai smiled warmly and carefully moved his hand around Gohan's waist and then pulled him towards his body. Gohan could feel the comforting arm around his waist bringing him closer to Mirai. He silenced his sobbs and turned his head to Mirai. Icy blue meeting dark brown.

Mirai wiped a tear away with his thumb and used his other hand to move his head onto his chest.

"I don't hate you. You're brother as gotta forgive you by now. I know it. And I guarantee that Piccolo doesn't hate you..." He began running his fingers through Gohan's spikes.

Gohan took a shaky breath,"H-how do y-you know...?"

Mirai removed his hand from Gohan's hair and to his chin. He lifted his head up so he looked him in the eye,"That Piccolo doesn't hate you? Or you're brother?"

"Both..." He sobbed. Gohan wanted to kill himself for opening up to Mirai. He was showing the sweet side of him...and it was purely embarrassing to cry in front of Mirai. _Why am I crying? I should walk away and leave Trunks to train with the Zeta sword...No, I want to stay! I miss how we used to do this! I miss it so much...but I'll never tell him that. He's just being friendly right now, but I see it as something else. Something more...I want to kiss him right now. His face is so close, but, it wouldn't be right. This isn't what we should be doing in a situation with Majin Buu. So, if he knows this, then why is doing this! Is he trying to comfort me and cheer me up...? Because, if it is, I want more then...even though it wouldn't be right..._

Gohan came even closer, so his legs wrapped around around one of Mirai's.

Mirai smiled and moved his hands further so he was running fingers through his spikes again. At the same time, he held Gohan's chin. Then to finish it off, he set his forehead to Gohan's,"I know it Gohan. They don't hate you. I can't see the reason why."

Gohan furrwed his brows,"Because I hurt my brother and disgraced Piccolo."

"It was an accident. You never mean't it. And the reason I know that is because you're not that kind of person. To me, you looked confused. You felt angry and needed to get it out. But, the reason you were angry was because it had to do with Bobbidi's magic. You can control that anger and cloud your mind from everything else, except for the thought of me and the pain I gave you. And I'm deeply sorry for leaving you. I promise I won't ever do it again unless you want me to leave..." He said. His comforting voice soothing Gohan.

Gohan barely shook his head,"No, don't leave...I don't wanna suffer again..."

"But, you're suffering now. You still have stuff on you're mind...tell me, Gohan." Mirai pleaded with him.

The raven-haired teen could feel his tears come again, he wanted to tell him what he felt about him and Videl kissing. But he couldn'd find the words.

The lavender-haired prince moved his hand to Gohan's cheek and caressed it. He used his thumb and drew circles,"Gohan, please don't cry...I don't wanna cry either..." His own tears building up. He knew what was on Gohan's mind, had something to do with Mirai hurting him. He knew it.

Gohan looked with confusion gleaming in his eyes,"Why are you crying, T-trunks...?"

The lavender-haired prince barely shook his head,"Because what you aren't telling me, has something to do with me hurting you...doesn't it?"

Gohan agreed with his eyes.

"Tell me so you can get it out."

The spiky-haired demi moved his hand to Mirai's hand on his cheek, and squeezed it for comfort,"Do you remember the Budokai Tenkaichi?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, do you remember Videl?"

"Yeah..." Mirai had a bad feeling about this.

Gohan felt anger come again, but replaced it with reject and pain,"Okay, then remember what we thought years ago, about being together?"

Mirai nodded. _Oh, what it is, Gohan...What about Videl?_

"Well, remember when _we_ kissed, right before I killed myself...?"

Trunks could feel Gohan's ki rise as he continued.

"Now Trunks, tell me, how much do you know about Videl?"

"Nothing. I don't even know much about her but from what she told me about being Satan's daughter." He said.

"Tell me, do you know what I've hated about you for what you did earlier! Do ya?" Gohan growled.

"No..." Mirai knew what he was talking about. When he kissed Videl. He never knew it affected Gohan so much. But, it seemed it did. No wonder Gohan couldn't say it.

Tears were soaking up Mirai's outfit from Gohan,"See! You do know! So why? Why'd you kiss her...why not me...What is wrong with you? I thought you cared for me! And this entire time we fought and I hit you! Or kicked you! I wanted to do that damage to myself because I care for you! I hate to see anyone hurt! But when we fought in the line at the Tournament, you kissed her! Not caring what I felt! I felt rejection! I felt I didn't mean anything to you! I thought I did! But, from what it seems...you d-don't..." He sobbed, shutting his eyes.

Their heads were still together, but Mirai needed to do something,"I do care for you, Gohan! I've always had! But the reason I kissed her was to get you to understand I wasn't weak! I didn't really mean it!"

"W-why should I b-believe y-you..." Gohan asked, reopening his hurtful eyes.

Trunks smiled warmly at him,"Because, I love you. and only you..."

He moved forward and brushed his lips against Gohan's. Gohan's eyes shot open and then, slowly shut.

_No! This isn't right! I'm not believing him! I can't! He can't get by so easily by kissing me!_

Gohan let his hand go from Mirai's and moved it to his neck. _No...I can't stop...it feels too good...I want to do this...Really. But, what if he's lying...How can I trust him?_

Mirai slipped his tongue in Gohan's mouth, causing him to moan. The spiky-haired teen wrapped his other arm around Mirai's neck and pulled Mirai's head forward, so the kiss was deepened.

_Pull away Gohan. Please pull away!_

_I can't...it feels so good to have his tongue in my mouth..._

_No! He hurt you! You can't trust him!_

_I want to...he seemed like he was telling the truth...I love him too. I miss him! I miss his touch! I miss him lips! I miss everything about him!_

_Oh yeah? Then what if it seems like a dream come true, and he goes for Videl again. What if he loves Videl, and not you!_

_No...he said he loves me and that he's sorry for hurting me...I know he won't do it again..._

_How about this! What if he's using you, to get to Videl? Uh! Think about that Gohan!_

_But, he wouldn't..._

_How do you know that?_

Mirai moved his hands through Gohan's hair, before reaching his waist.

_I...he...I thought he loved me! _Gohan thought. _What if he really is using me to get to Videl? Why else would he kiss her in front of me! He knows that I know he's not weak! So why else! Unless, he loves her and is only telling me that to cheer me up. So, he's gonna kiss me to convince me? Hell no! Fucking bastard! If he's gonna hurt me! I'm gonna try to avoid it! I have too much on my hands right now, and he's making it worse!_

Mirai moaned into the kiss and could felt Gohan's hold loosen up. Did he take it too far? What if Gohan hates him for this? He really wished he didn't...This is to show him Gohan's his and only his! Why can't he see that?

Kibito and Supreme Kai looked at the kissing demi's with blushes.

"Wow, their going all out, aren't they...?" Kibito said and looked to Shin, and raised a brow,"Are you admiring this?"

Supreme looked with sparkling eyes at the two,"I knew they'd be doing this soon...I'm surprised that their kissing at a time like this! It shows that they have hope...and so do I..."

Kibito chuckled,"I knew you're loosing it. So, should we ruin it?"

"No!" Shin shouted,"They need each other right now! Don't ruin such a moment, Kibito!"

"Fine, but I find it sort of disgusting for two males to be doing such a thing."

"Their Saiyans, so it's in their nature. Stop killing the moment."

The long-haired assistant grunted at the couple.

_ENOUGH! _Gohan thought and pulled away.

Mirai didn't see it coming and looked in confusion at his younger friend,"Gohan?"

"No!" Gohan moved out of Mirai's hold and stood. He gripped his hair and began pulling on it,"I don't wanna feel it anymore...I wanna see no more..."

Mirai felt hurt,"I didn't mean...It just happened!" He stood and tried getting close to Gohan.

Gohan frowned at him, tears running down his cheek like crazy,"Trunks, stay away..."

"I'm sorry, I-"

"No, just listen. I don't think this is right..."

"But, Gohan." The lavender-haired prince pleaded,"I love you! Only you! Please believe me!"

Gohan shook his head,"I used to be afraid of letting go the fragile part of me. I need to to stay away from you. And don't say anything yet! 'Cause I can see it in you're eyes that you don't love me. Because I know if you do. You..." He sobbed, trying to control his tears, but found it difficult to talk,"Love...Videl...not me...No, never will you have me in you're arms! You want me back...but I'll never be back."

He turned around and took off into the air. But Gohan couldn't quite see where he was going 'cause his tears caused his vision to become blurry. But anywhere away from Mirai was best.

Mirai stood in pain. The words about him loving Videl, hurt badly. It broke his heart that Gohan could say such a thing...

His tears returned and he broke down right there. He fell to his knees and gripped the grass below him. His fingers dug into the Earth, and then became muddy from his tears.

"G-gohan...I l-love y-you...Why? W-why would you think s-such a t-thing...?" _I thought, you cared for me, and I cared for you...why did I kiss Videl? Why! I shouldn't have done that! Now Videl's gonna get hurt that I used her, and Gohan is gonna never understand how much I love him...He's my friend, a friend I love. Why can't he see that! I thought, that when we kissed, it would change him from hurt filled Gohan, to the loving Gohan I used to know...I'm such a fucking bitch!_

"You're not Mirai. I know why Gohan thought that." Shin said with concern.

Mirai lifted his head to see Supreme Kai and Kibito,"Wh-why..." He asked shakily.

Supreme went to his knees and placed a comforting hand on Mirai's shoulder,"I heard both your thoughts, and he thought you were using him to get to Videl. He thought you knew that he knew that you weren't weak. So when you said you kissed Videl to convince him you're not weak, he thought you were just getting on his nerves and kissed Videl in front of him. See? He's so confused that he doesn't know what the truth is anymore."

"Now come up Mirai." Kibito said and offered a hand.

Mirai accepted it and stood. Shin then stood and chuckled,"Are you gonna be okay?"

"No, not until Gohan is." Mirai admitted.

Kibito growled,"You can't rely on Gohan for everything. Think for yourself. You are you're own reality, so live it."

"Kibito's right, Mirai. But for a different reason, I need to to go to the nearest waterfall or creek and wash you're face before Goku gets here and see's how red you're face is."

"Goku's coming!" The lavender-haired prince panicked and wiped his tears with his sleeve quickly.

"Not now, but soon he will be. I'll get him to come here and help out on training." Shin smiled,"Don't be sad. Goku will talk to Gohan once he gets a quick breath of fresh air and think things out. Things are going too fast for both of you. How about, instead of washing you're face, just relax in the water. It will help calm and clear you're mind." The Kai said.

Mirai nodded and pulled on a fake grin,"Thanks, Supreme Kai, and Kibito. I'll continue training with the Zeta sword later."

He took off towards the waterfall from earlier and sighed. _Yes, maybe a quick soak will help._

Shin watched him take off and crossed his arms,"So much drama, I can't believe it. Gohan feels that. Mirai feels this. How Vegeta and I hate each other. Goten and Trunks liking each other. Goku liking Vegeta, I think. And even me almost dying! Can you believe it, Kibito?"

"No! Because I actually died!" He screamed angerly.

The Kai grinned and scratched the back of his head,"Sorry, I forgot. So...have you felt how heavy the Zeta sword is?" He tried to change the subject.

"I doubt it. They were probably just exaggerating." He walked over to the planted sword and lifted it out of the ground, to only fall over with it landing on his arms. It then pinned him to the ground,"What the hell! Why is this thing so heavy?"

Shin laughed,"I can't believe you fell for it! You know Mirai and Gohan are stronger!"

Kibito growled. _This is going to be a long day..._

**..:::vvv:::...**

"Power! More power!" Goku shouted at Goten and Trunks.

Vegeta watched from the side and was astonished at the demi's power. Piccolo began shaking from their power.

"AHHHHHHH!" Both screamed and completely met their limit.

Goku smiled,"Good, you can stop powering up. Just stay Super Saiyans for a second."

Goten and Trunks stopped and stayed in Super form.

"Pretty extreme how we're freaking out Piccolo, right Goten?" Trunsk asked.

"Yeah..." Goten hesitated and looked to his feet.

Goku tilted his head to the side to confusion,"Why are you upset, Goten?"

"No reason..." He lied. Trunks knew why.

"Goten, don't worry. Whatever secret you got, I won't say anything about it. I promise." He said warmly.

"What secrets?" The spiky-haired Saiyan asked.

The young prince freaked,"Nothing! Just, tell us what's next!"

Goten looked to his father and nodded,"Yeah. What's next?"

Goku cheered,"Glad you asked, but first. Trunks, lower you're power level so it is equal to Goten's."

Trunks nodded and lowered his level exactly to his Chibi's in one shot. Goku and Piccolo were surprised at how quickly he did that.

"How did you match your power to Goten's so fast?" The Namekian asked.

Trunks smirked,"I know my friend well. Including his power." He crossed his arms.

"Well then," Goku pouted,"If you know it so well then you both can turn out of Super Saiyans now! Sheesh!"

Vegeta chuckled quietly at Goku's pouting. Trunks gave a peace sign and both turned down.

"So...what were you two doing when you were both together..._alone_?" The Saiyan prince questioned. A smirk plastered on his face with raised brows.

"Dad! Seriously?" Trunks' face became bright red, looking to his father.

"Nothing..." Goten said shyly with a small smile. Remembering about the comforting hugs and cuddles Trunks gave him.

Vegeta chuckled amusingly,"Then why is Goten smiling, Trunks?"

The lavender-haired prince looked back to his friend. Goten was indeed smiling, he just couldn't hold it in,"No reason dad..." _Really Goten? Why are you smiling?_

"What?" Goten asked to everybody who was staring at him.

"Well um," Goku grinned,"I'm just doing what everyone else is doing..."

_That's so Kakarot..._"So, brat, something is keeping you quiet. Tell it, 'cause I know it has something to do with my brat." Vegeta said.

Goten's eyes widened. Trunks noticed this and crossed his arms. _It's probably the secret...So it has to do with me? I wonder what it is..._

"See, I knew it."

Piccolo frowned,"Okay, Goku has only a day on Earth, I need you to stop Vegeta." Then the Namekian turned to Goku,"Now start training Goten and Trunks this Fusion!"

"Okay! Okay!" The younger Saiyan chuckled nervously, before moving his attention to the two demi-Saiyans,"Ready?"

"Yes!" Trunks' eyes shined with excitement.

Goten just nodded slowly to his dead father. Goku smiled at him,"Okay, for starters. Now that you got the power part down, I can explain just a little more before I show the action part of Fusion."

"Right." Both said.

Vegeta grunted. _I thought the fighting part was the action bit?_

Piccolo glared the demi's, to show he wasn't playing and that they got this.

"The Fusion will only last about 30 minutes. By this time, I'm hoping you both will have beat Majin Buu. So if you don't, that might be the tricky part since you won't be able to fuse for a while after you seperate. Get it?"

Goten and Trunks nodded.

_I still can't wait! I'll figure out Goten's secrets, fix up our friendship, and I'll find what it's like to share a body with Goten! It must feel nice..._Trunks thought with a grin.

"So," Goku continued,"In order to perfect this Fusion, you must do a series of movements and connect together at the end. Then you become one with power so great, I might wanna try this with Vegeta! Whether he likes it or not!"

"Fuck no, Kakarot! You won't see me dancing just to become one with you!" The Saiyan prince yelled.

"Oh, 'Geta..." Goten and Trunks chuckled,"It's not dancing, it is just poses. See?" Goku placed his hands on his hips.

"Then prove it." Vegeta growled.

Goku smiled,"Glad you asked, but I was just about to show them. So watch carefully, Goten and Trunks."

He looked to both, who were watching intently. Piccolo nodded and gave him space.

_So, we're supposed to connect together at the end? This might be difficult..._Goten thought.

Goku placed his hands to his side and extended his hands, keeping his arms length wise with raised shoulders,"First do this, stand aways apart...and do this after. Watch the angle of you're arms."

"Fu-" Goku said, moving three steps to the side, while moving his arms as well,"You then flip you're arms and get closer together."

Goten blushed. Trunks shuffled his feet, too anxious for waiting.

"-Sion!" He moved over, changing the direction of his arms and creating fists. Then he moved his knee up,"Make a fist! But watch the angle of you're knee."

The demi's nodded, but Goten did it really slow. He tried to picture him and Trunks doing that, but it seemed too difficult. It was like taking dancing lessons. He had to be in perfect sinc with you're partner and move really close together...call it awkward? Goten wanted to just walk away, but he promised Trunks he would do this Fusion with him. Too bad for keeping the secrets of having this crush on him, and kissing him in the dream. He wanted it to become true, but that will never happen. After Majin Buu is defeated, Trunks will most likely hate him and walk away, never to see him again. That was almost to cause tears to well up in Goten's eyes as his father was demonstrating the Fusion technic. Crying in front of the love of his life was the least he needed at the moment...

"Hyaa!" Goku shouted, slanting his body down and extending his leg out, and pulling out his finger,"Point you're fingers together. Don't forget to straighten out you're leg and point you're toes."

Goku stood and wiped his forehead,"Now try it out. I think you understood how it is, just remember to be like opposites to each other. Trust me, you'll both turn out to be one strong Fusion."

"Right. But, I kind of think that was lame." The lavender-haired prince chuckled nervously.

"Non-sense! This is perfectly cool! You get awesome strength power like crazy!" Goku freaked out.

Vegeta shook his head at the younger Saiyan's attitude. To him, it was a little cute how he would pout, but that wasn't accepted yet. He was still having trouble asking himself why he feels kinder to the third-class? He was stronger though, he admitted that. Now, if only he knew why he confessed to Goku in the first place? Goku said that he needed a friend, but he never had one before. Freeza, the bitch, for better definition, had told him that friends hold him back. Kept him away from his true power. Confessing felt nice, having a friend felt nice...it felt nice that he could rely on someone he knows who actually cares for him...

Then he over heard it...

"I didn't mean the power, I mean't the dancing part. It looks weird and awkward."

"Oh, well still! Non-sense Trunks! This is not dancing! It is poses that are supposed to be done! And to prove it doesn't look silly, I'll use Vegeta as an example."

"What?" Vegeta's eyes widened. A blush came apon his face from the image at the end of their fingers touching and their bodies merge together.

"Yeah, come now 'Geta. Let's show Trunks it doesn't look weird." He said, a grin covering his face.

"Hell no! I will not fuse with you!"

"We're not actually fusing. We're just gonna show them the steps."

Vegeta growled and pointed to Piccolo,"Use the Namekian! 'Cause I'm not even gonna do the steps of that ridiculous dance!"

"What? I'm not doing it! You do it! He asked you!" Piccolo shouted at the Saiyan prince.

_Fuck it. I'll just do it so Kakarot can shut his mouth..._"Fine. But this is the only time you'll see me doing this..." He said embrassed.

"Yes! I knew you'd give!" Goku cheered in excitement.

"This is going to be good. You agree Chibi?" Trunks asked to Goten.

Goten nodded, but he didn't look too interested. Trunks sighed. Seeing his friend sad really upset him. If he knew what was bothering him, then it would be easier to help him out of it. But Goten keeping it a secret bugs the young prince. That secret couldn't be _that_ bad...could it be?

"Are you alright, Goten?" Trunks asked concerningly.

He nodded again, and pulled a fake smile to his friend. But Trunks could see through it. He wanted to ask Goten to tell the truth, but he could comply saying he was. So Fusion is the only answer.

"Ready 'Geta?" Goku asked from his side. A large grin apon his face.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure, whatever..." He muttered.

They were about to start, but a sudden internal voice stopped.

_'Hello Earthlings! This the one and only warlock, Bobbidi! And my fateful Majin Buu!'_

"Bobbidi!" Piccolo growled,"What now? Hershey humans again?"

Vegeta sighed. _Thank Kami that little bitch stepped in!_

Trunks and Goten shut their eyes to see the image of Bobbidi floating over what seemed like a destroyed city. Buu flew around in the backround.

"What does he want now?" Goku shouted, closing his eyes as well. Piccolo and Vegeta did the same.

_'Well for those brats I mentioned earlier. Goten, Trunks, Gohan and Piccolo. It seemed someone gave me the address to one of them's home! Isn't that great?'_

The warlock chuckled endlessly.

"Kami, his voice makes he want to choke someone!" Vegeta blurted, eyes still shut.

Goku smiled, knowing the Saiyan prince couldn't see it.

_'Yep. I found one. And this one seems to be attached to the one called Goten. So show yourself Trunks! I know where you live so come out or you're family will die!'_

"No! Who told that hairy mole where I lived? That isn't fair!" Trunks yelled in anger.

_'I'm giving you 2 minutes to get over to Capsule Corp. or it will be flatened! I better see you there! Or bye bye! HAHAHAHAH!'_

Bobbidi disappeared and everyone opened their eyes.

"Goku! GOKU!" Bulma screamed, running towards him.

Goku turned and freaked out,"AH!"

"Goku! You better go over to Capsule Corp. now!"

"Why?" The younger Saiyan questioned,"If Bobbidi and Buu destroy West City, then we can always wish for everything to return to normal." He chuckled nervously, trying to calm the blue-haired woman.

"How? I left the radar at Capsule Corp.! So if it gets destroyed we won't be able to summon Shenlong ever again!" She growled.

Goku dropped the smile,"Oh yeah, I forgot..."

"That's so like you, Kakarot..." Vegeta chuckled softly.

"Why thank you Vegeta." He said.

"That was Not a compliment!"

"I thought it was..."

The prince growled through gritted teeth. _I have no idea why my mind suggests him of every being in this universe, to be the one I LIKE?_

"Okay Bulma, I'll get Trunks to go..." Goku whispered to her.

"What? No fair! Why me?" Trunks shouted.

The spiky-haired Saiyan chuckled,"Vegeta and I will make sure you won't die."

"Fine..." The young prince muttered some things about Goku, without letting him hear.

"Good luck, Trunks." Bulma smiled.

Goku nodded him to go.

Trunks frowned at him and turned around towards the center of the Lookout.

"Come back alive, please..." Goten said softly, with small grin apon his features.

Trunks looked back, and smiled to him,"I will...now." Then he turned back and began running.

Goten blushed. He just wanted Trunks alive, and his prince's responce sounded like it was changed when he spoke up. He would stay alive, now? What did he mean by that? It seemed Trunks was willing to die, until he heard Goten care about him.

Could he really?

Would it be possible?

No, it wouldn't. Trunks would never...would he?

"Ohhhh, looky, looky. The brat's blushing. Told you, you both liked each other!" Vegeta mocked.

Goten blushed more, and frowned at him.

Goku giggled,"Oh, Vegeta. So what? If they like each other then what's the problem?"

"Of course they like each other. Their best friends!" Bulma said.

Vegeta and Goku looked to each other and tried to contain laughter.

"Bulma, that's not what we mean't!" He teared up from laughing softly.

Vegeta crossed his arms,"Just go woman, you wouldn't understand!" He laughed.

The blue-haired woman furrowed her brows,"Fine! But I'll find out soon!" She started stomping away.

Vegeta fell over, holding his laughter. Goku still stood, but held his stomach. It was war against Goten and Trunks Vs. Goku and Vegeta on the lovey, dovey thing they accused each other of.

Piccolo smacked his forehead,"Why do I put up with this?"

The little one sighed and covered his face with his hand. _This is so embarrassing!_

Goku took a deep breath,"Hey Vegeta..."

"W-what?" He finally stood, still giggling a bit.

"I don't even know why we're laughing?" The naive Saiyan said, a raised brow in confusion.

Everyone in the room fell over anime style.

_Oh, daddy..._Goten thought hoplessly.

**...:::vvv:::...**

Trunks flew through the clouds above the Earth, his hair flown back from the breeze. Trying to fly fast enough to not get caught by Buu would be difficult. He was on a mission to get the radar, and prevent the villians from destroying West City. His grandparents would die if he didn't make it. And if he were to show up at Capsule Corp. when Majin Buu does, that would suck since he'd probably die, loose the Dragon radar, and hurt Goten. That is the one thing the young prince doesn't need. He promised to his Chibi that he'd come back alive...for him.

"It would kill me if Majin Buu showed up now..." Trunks said, the city overview just ahead,"I'm almost there!"

Then a bright flash blinded him. He stopped and covered his eyes with his arms. Then he peeked with one eye and both shot open in fear.

"Hello, brat. I've been waiting for you..."

Trunks began shaking, and clenched his fists and the sight of Majin Buu and Bobbidi.

"M-majin B-buu!" The lavender-haired prince gasped.

Buu giggled devilishly. Bobbidi did the same,"Good to see that you were coming to us, instead of having to hunt you down and waste our time. Now, tell me something...like where the stupid one's sons are. Including the green pest who spilt me in half!" He demanded.

"I won't say creep! Now move so I can go!"

The warlock eyed him,"And what do you plan to do if I won't let you..."

Trunks knew he couldn't fight, if he died, Goten would never forgive him. It would ruin their friendship even more then it already is! He needs to fix it up, so getting the radar will mean getting closer to discovering Goten's secrets and going back to the old times. Fighting buu was the only choice though...unless, if he could let Goten see that he had to, he wouldn't hate him!

The young prince smirked,"I'll fight you, Buu. And when I kick your ass, I'll be the one laughing!"

Bobbidi and Majin Buu broke down in an explosion of laughter.

"I h-have to show the w-world t-this non-sense!" The warlock chuckled before looking to the distance.

_'Attention everyone, it's me, the gorgous Bobbidi, and the evil Majin Buu again!'_

Goten growled and shut his eyes. The image of Trunks glaring a giggling Buu told its story.

_No! Tell me Majin Buu isn't gonna kill Trunks? I can't live without him! _Goten thought.

_'Well it seems one of the brats had showed his disgusting face after all. But that doesn't mean you all get to live though. I'm showing you humans this to show you a glimpse of what happens when you defy us!'_

Bobbidi flew back to avoid the small fight.

Trunks looked to where Bobbidi was, and figured that Goten was watching from the direction. He had fear in his eyes when he looked to the spot, but smiled.

"Fight Buu! Now!" The Majin demanded impatiently.

Trunks growled and glared back to Buu. He placed his hands to his side and placed the bottom of his palms together.

_Alright, time to try Goten's signature move...if I can pull it off. And if this works, it'll hit Majin Butt and then escape quickly! Well, here it goes...just chant the name and blast it..._

Buu laughed,"You can't hurt me!"

"I'll try..." Trunks muttered. He took a deep, shaky breath, and slowly exhaled it out,"Ka..."

"No! Trunks! Don't attack him!" Goku said with closed eyes, staring at the little prince you was trying out an attack he never tried before,"You'll only end up hurting yourself!"

"Trunks no..." Goten whispered hopelessly.

"Me..." Nothing appeared in Trunks' hands. He growled with gritted teeth that he was embarrassing himself in front of his Chibi.

"Ha!" He forced energy into his palms, only causing a small, blue sphere to appear.

_Finally!_

Bobbidi laughed some more,"Pathetic weakling! You can't harm my Buu! He's invincible!"

_No, he's not. _Goten thought, smirking inwardly. _Trunks can hurt Buu. I know it...he's super strong!_

"Ha...Me..." Trunks added more ki. The energy rised in power and size.

Buu gave one last laugh, and Trunks' orbs flashed teal. His hair raised into golden spikes. Then his Kamehameha grew large. Larger then a normal one.

Goku frowned, he knew this would only make it worse.

_Do it now! _Goten yelled in his mind.

Trunks then screamed out,"HA!"

He pushed it foward, and it exploded in his hands. Everyone stood in silence, until Goten broke it.

"Trunks!" The little one gasped.

Trunks screamed in agony as his blast had struck him, instead of attacking Buu. Goku placed two fingers to his head and appeared in Trunks' blast, but grabbed Vegeta with him.

The younger saiyan grabbed Trunks with one arm, and held Vegeta with the other.

"Someone else is here." Bobbidi said to Buu,"Watch closely!"

Buu growled.

The smoke cleared and it showed Goku.

"Daddy!" Goten shouted, with joy and fear.

Goku let Vegeta go and held Trunks, who was groaning in pain.

"Fuck you Kakarot! Why'd you drag me with you?" Vegeta rubbed his wrist with a pout.

The spiky-haired Saiyan giggled,"I had to. I need your help."

Trunks opened his eyes and looked up to Goku,"G-goku..?"

"Yeah, Trunks? Oh, here, sorry."

He let Trunks go. The little lavender-haired prince rubbed his sore arm and glared Buu.

"Trunks, go. Get the Dragon radar. Vegeta and I will stay here and distract him." Goku said.

Vegeta freaked out,"What?"

"But, how will you-"

"Go!"

Trunks quickly flew under Buu and powered up,"You didn't have to yell at me!"

Goku frowned and clenched his fists,"Ready 'Geta?"

"What? No! I'm not gonna fight this fat balloon! Take me back! NOW! He demanded.

"Why? I need you Vegeta. Plus, I thought fighting with you would be easier..." said Goku, looking with hurt in his onyx orbs at Vegeta.

The Saiyan prince sighed angerly. _His damn eyes are killing me! How does he do that?_

"Fine." Vegeta said dryly,"I'll fight. But if I die, you're dead."

"Right." _Now I can show him!_

"What's this? The stupid one and his little friend? Let them die then! Go kill them Majin Buu!" Bobbidi shouted.

Buu turned his head away and crossed his arms,"Why?"

"Why?" The warlock's face began turning red from anger,"Did you just say, why? Because if you did, then I guess I need to seal you away! Is that what you want?"

The Majin glared him,"If you seal Buu away, then stupid one kill you!"

_I fucking hate how the stupid one's always get smarter! _Bobbidi thought.

"Ready?" Goku asked, forming a mid-air stance.

Vegeta did the same,"Sure. But tell me, why would you need _my _help in this. You can handle Buu yourself."

"I wish I could, but I can't do it without you, Vegeta. I really need your help. And I also wanted to show you something I was working on in Other World."

"And what would that be?"

The younger saiyan smirked,"Let's just say I found a level _beyond_ the level of a surpassed Super Saiyan..."

"What? Lier! I don't believe it!"

"Well then do you need to see proof?" He questioned with eyes.

Vegeta turned his body to him and came closer,"Hell yeah. And I can't believe you could figure out such a thing. If it exists..." _Of course it exists! I know that! But I must see how powerful he has become..._

"Alright 'Geta. I'll show you, but no matter how strong I get, always believe that I will always need your help in anything or any fight. Okay?"

"Sure, whatever..." He muttered sourly and flew back, giving him space. _That's a bunch of crap. He is strong enough to beat Buu if he really wanted, but he isn't. I think he wants the brats to do Fusion and kill Majin Buu. And I think he wants us to kill him if the brats can't...by doing the crappy Fusion. But he should know I'll never do such a thing with him!_

"What are you planning, Goku?" Piccolo asked.

Goten grinned. _Thanks daddy...for saving Trunks. I know you can defeat Buu so Trunks and I won't do Fusion! Please kill him!_

"Hey Bobbidi! Do you know how strong I am?" Goku questioned, a bit of cockiness in his voice.

The warlock raised a brow,"Who cares, I just need you dead." He looked to Majin Buu,"KILL THEM! NOW!"

Buu nodded,"Fine!" He glared both Saiyans,"Die?"

"Oh, yeah. I _so _want to." Vegeta said sarcastically. _Dumbass. _

"Why would I want to die? I'm already dead!" Goku exlaimed. Vegeta slapped his forehead.

Buu growled,"Then Buu kill you again!"

"How do you do tha-"

"Just show the new form, Kakarot!" The Saiyan prince screamed in frustration.

"Oh, yeah." Goku scratched the back of his head,"Thanks for reminding me, 'Geta!"

"I can't beileve you actually forgot..."

Goku looked to Buu and Bobbidi,"So, as I was saying. I can show you strong power, just answer this...Do you know about Super Saiyans?"

"Kakarot, do you really need to-"

"Yes!" The younger Saiyan pouted,"Let me handle this! I just want to go through the steps, Vegeta!"

"Fine. Just do it so I can afflict some pain on this fatso."

Buu clenched his fists,"What power? What Supa Sayins?"

"A Super what?" Bobbidi questioned with crossed arms.

"Well..." Goku started,"A Super Saiyan is just a level beyond a normal Saiyan level."

"Makes no sense." The warlock said.

Vegeta nodded,"You can't explain things well, Kakarot."

"See." Goku turned Super Saiyan,"This is a regular Super Saiyan."

"Hmmm, not much difference." muttered Bobbidi.

"You're power didn't increase that much. Maybe you slacked off in Other World." Vegeta crossed his arms.

"Then there's a level beyond this one!" Goku's hair spiked up more, leaving one bang to fall in his face.

"Wow, so scary!" Bobbidi shouted sarcastically, pretending to panick in fear.

Vegeta growled,"Now you're _almost_ as strong as me!"

"Stop yelling! Let me do this! Please!" Goku screamed in anger. He took a deep breath and looked to Vegeta,"Vegeta, I get it! You're stronger in this form! And Bobbidi!" He frowned to him,"Just shut it! Let me show you this so I can fight Majin Buu! Gosh!"

"Wow, Kakarot. Never knew you had it in ya?" The Saiyan prince said, surprised at his younger friend's outburst.

"Fine. Just show it." The short warlock said.

"Okay." Goku said softly, not meaning to get everyone around him so quiet,"And if you train hard enough, and look deep inside, you can find that hidden power and bring it out! So you go to a level beyond this one! Just remember to look even further beyond!"

He looked down to the Earth, and clenched his fists. He gritted his teeth and his power began rising.

Vegeta didn't look too interested, and neither did Bobbidi. Buu just watched in silence, waiting for something to happen.

"Their is no such thing! Goku, what are you thinking?" Piccolo yelled.

Krillin smiled,"You can always find power past yours, can't ya Goku...?"

Goten sighed,"Go daddy. Beat Buu for me, so Trunks can't discover my secrets!"

**...:::vvv:::...**

"Honey, are you sure it is here?" Bunny asked sweetly.

Trunks sighed,"Yes! Now please let me search in si-" He stopped in mid-sentence, and stood. Then he turned to the direction Goku is in.

"Is everything alright?" She asked again.

Trunks nodded, and kept serious to the situation. _How is Goku's power so strong? How is that possible?_

**...:::vvv:::...**

"HAAAAAAAAA!" Goku screamed loudly.

Vegeta's eyes widened as Goku's golden hair, began growing back further,"What the hell...He wasn't joking...and that power, so strong..." _Now I'm so fucking behind!_

Bobbidi blocked his face with his arms,"Why are you glowing so brightly?"

"Ahhh!" Buu shut his eyes.

"Push the power out! JUST GO BEYOND!" Goku's hair stopped at his waist and he pulled back his arms. Then he screamed,"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then Goku's vision turned black. The world around him vanished, and he wasn't a Super Saiyan 3 anymore.

Faint voices were heard, and he looked around, seeing he was in an endless vast world that had no light. It happened so fast. He was just finishing off his Super Saiyan 3 form, but everything just...went away.

A sudden stunning flash blinded him, and it all happened it an instant.

_"Vegeta! No! You can't die..." Goku's eyes actually began watering. He thought he might cry, but he's never done that before. The feeling of his dying friend in his arms, hurt him._

The voice seemed so sad. What was that about. Vegeta wasn't dying...

_"K-kakarot...I don't care...I want to die..." Vegeta said softly, his voice just above a whisper. His limp body relaxed in Goku's arms. It felt nice...and he knew his life was ending...all he needed to do, was tell him..._

Goku could see his body in front of him, holding Vegeta's beaten and bloody body. It looked to be on a planet that was all green and had a few trees and lots of tall rocks in it. From what he was seeing, it looked to be like he was seeing the future...while going Super Saiyan 3?

_"Vegeta...Old Kai gave me life...and if you die, we can't bring you back...I don't want you to die! Don't give in! Please don't!" Goku's face begged Vegeta to stay alive until Dende could heal him. He couldn't survive without his prince...he couldn't. He still had some things to get off his chest. Tears slowly came down his cheeks..._

Goku nodded in the darkness. It looked like the future. Maybe they were fighting Majin Buu? But, why was he beginning to cry? Goku never cries. When anyone died, he would get really upset, but not cry! Why would he cry for Vegeta...

None of his questions would be answered, but he continued to watch something that stopped his heart...

_Vegeta coughed blood up over onto the grass,"Please...Kakarot, you and I both know it. Just, hear me out..."_

_Goku nodded as his tears landed Vegeta's face. And for the first time, Vegeta actually smiled at him. His eyes sparkled with lust at the younger Saiyan._

_"Vegeta...what i-is it..." The raven-haired Saiyan asked, his vision on the Saiyan prince turning blurry._

_"I've always thought...of you as a...friend. I've been an...ass, and if I lived, I'd still...probably be one. I like...being an ass...sometimes, but for...right now, I'm just gonna say it. Not sounding like an ass..."_

_Goku nodded again, bringing his face closer to Vegeta's,"C-continu-ue..."_

_Vegeta chuckled and brought his injured arm up and around Goku's neck,"I've always...sort of liked you..."_

_Then he moved his head upwards, and their lips met..._

Goku's eyes widened, and a small blush covered his cheeks. Then the bright flash returned, and he shook his head.

"Get 'im Buu! Kick his butt!" Bobbidi screamed at him.

Vegeta threw another fist at Majin Buu's stomach. Buu growled and grabbed Vegeta by his hips, then held him upside-down.

"Let me go you fat balloon!" He demanded, trying to get out of the Majin's hold.

Buu growled,"Fine!" He threw him at Goku.

Goku and Vegeta collided heads and were tossed practially on top of each other.

"V-vegeta?" Goku exlaimed, his face still crimson red.

Vegeta flew off of Goku, a small blush on him. But Goku couldn't tell because Vegeta was very angry,"You finally can speak! Good, now help me fight Buu!"

"What? I can finally speak? I could always speak. Now, explain what happened..." The younger Saiyan took a breath since he was still in the new Super Saiyan form.

"After you went Super Saiyan 3, from a name I thought would be easier, you just blanked out. I tried to speak to you, but you just looked ahead and acted there was nothing in that already empty head of yours. What the hell is wrong with you?" Vegeta yelled, blood ran down his forehead.

"I don't know...I-" Goku stopped myself. How would he explain that he saw a glimpse of something about them kissing...It was very embarrassing as it was. Telling Vegeta would cause him to lose his already dead head. He could tell he was loosing time in the new Super form, and by Trunks' power, he was just about to reach the Lookout.

He powered down. His long hair returning to its original spiky raven color. Vegeta blinked in confusion. So did Buu.

"Kakarot?"

Bobbidi raised a brow,"You're very wierd..."

Goku took a deep breath and looked to Bobbidi and Buu,"I'm sorry Majin Buu. I said I would fight in this powerful form, but I just relised you have two people who will be fighting you.

"Kakarot what the hell are you talking about?" Vegeta yelled,"Let's kill Buu now! While we still have the chance! Just tell the brats they missed their chance!"

"You promised to fight!" Buu screamed poutingly.

Goku took another exhausting breath,"I know, but you know about Goten and Trunks right?"

Buu nodded.

"Well Trunks said you were _so_ fat and ugly that in 2 days, when they fight you, you can try and beat them up and fail! Oh, and Goten said you were _so_ weak!"

"WHAT! BUU KILL THEM!" Steam shot from the Majin's head. He grit his teeth and seemed like he was about to blast both Saiyans.

Without relising it, Vegeta had come closer to Goku for protection. Goku blushed slightly as his older friend's arm brushed against his.

"No, we'll fight them now!" Bobbidi said.

"But Buu won't have a real fight...in 2 days, Goten and Trunks who called you fat and ugly Buu, will fight you at full power. Just give it a chance." Goku said, with a grin. Vegeta smirked at Buu.

The Majin nodded,"Are they strong?"

"Super strong. Stronger the my new Super Saiyan form."

"Lie-" Vegeta shouted, but Goku covered his mouth.

"Um, so wait 2 days. So that means no killing the Earthlings...please..." He chuckled nervously.

Vegeta's yells were muffled, and as his lips touched Goku's hands, the younger saiyan could feel the softness from them.

_What am I thinking? I don't like him! _Goku kept telling himself.

"Who can stop us. Killing the humans are fun, now kill them Buu. Once you do, then the brats will show and you can get your fight." Bobbidi growled.

Buu moved forward to go and strike.

Vegeta and Goku's eyes widened in fear. _Vegeta, what should we do! I'm so tired from going Super Saiyan 3...I have no energy left..._

_Figure it out! _Vegeta yelled at him telepathically_. Now let go of me!_

_Not yet. I'll try to get Buu to kill Bobbidi so he could probably relise killing people is wrong._

_Kakarot, I'm gonna hurt you if you don't let go...NOW!_

_Alright, alright...have it your way..._

Goku let Vegeta go and instantly, Vegeta elbowed him in the stomach.

"That was for touching me..." _Damn that was torture...him holding me like that..._

Goku coughed up saliva and looked up to him,"Sorry...but you can't tell them that was was actually...you know..."

"Yeah, yeah...now tell them."

"Fine." Goku straightened back up smirked to Buu,"Majin Buu, before we go, answer this...Why do you have so much power, and allow Bobbidi to boss you around."

"Yeah, you can so easily kill him. Just do it to shut him up!" Vegeta said.

Buu glared Bobbidi, who was glaring Vegeta.

He mouthed the words 'fuck you' to Vegeta. The Saiyan prince seemed to be unfazed by his words,"Then you can suck it, bitch."

Goku flew closer and placed his hand on his shoulder. Both smirked to Majin Buu.

"Bye bye." Vegeta said with sarcasticness in his tone, just to piss off Bobbidi.

They disppeared and both blinked.

"You let the stupid one and the little asshole get away! You stupid, fat baffoon!" Bobbidi growled in fury.

Buu eyed Bobbidi,"Hey master, knock knock?"

"Buu, you're stupid. Now let's go." Bobbidi tried to climb on Buu's back, but the Majin wouldn't let him.

"Say it!"

The warlock clenched his fists,"Who's there?"

"No one!"

"What?" Bobbidi looked to him,"That makes no sen-AH!"

Buu punched through his head, causing blood to go everywhere. Then he blasted the body.

"BUU FREE! FREE! FREE! FREE!" He screamed and chuckled devilishly,"FREE!"

**...:::vvv:::...**

Trunks landed and stood to catch his breath. Then he walked over to Bulma and handed her the radar. She thanked him with a bear hug, which caused him to have a harder time breathing. And after, the first thing he did, was head to Goten.

Goten sat on the ledge, close to Piccolo. After Goku went Super Saiyan 3, Bobbidi had stopped showing the fight since his father stared blank at nothing. He was strange. He stopped and looked like there was nothing in his soul. But you could still see the movement in his eyes and it either looked depressed or surprised. The little Chibi sighed, he knew Trunks was alright, but it wasn't like he _didn't_ get hurt. That's the deal right now, Goten couldn't handle someone else getting hurt. He experienced too much. He still had a grudge against his father from earlier events, and hated his brother with all his heart. He had a little crush on his best friend, and was about to embarrass and recieve rejection from Fusion. The dance was retarded looking, and the thought of sharing a body with Trunks was enough to cause him to blow up. But Gohan already did that for him. Goten lost his brother, in love and compassion, and doesn't envie his father anymore. His mother never really payed attention to his exitence. So what was left to lose?

His life?

That was an option at the moment to actually do. But, there would always be him...

Trunks...

When Trunks discovers his secrets about his crush and dream, then he's considering killing himself. His brother wouldn't care, his father would just go back up to Other World and forget he is even there, and his mother wouldn't even notice. Trunks would accept it after Fusion and Majin Buu's death, then Goten could live in his painfree paradise...That would be nice...Just to leave you're loved ones behind, that would be...very...nice...

But what if his brother loves him again? What if Gohan doesn't hurt him anymore?

Then there is his look alike father, _Goku._ He knew his father was sorry for yelling and trying to force him into something he didn't want to do. If he was the old Goten again, then he would forgive Goku and give him a good old hug. And let his father ruffle his hair...he liked when people did that. Especially Trunks. He did that sometimes and would then call him _Chibi_...Goten never even noticed how much he loved that nickname. He wanted to start calling his friend, _Prince_, but that didn't last long.

But then, as always, if he died, his mother would shrug it off. She would become more happy and have less to deal with. Goten knew this. He thought his mother cared about him, well, she does, but not as much...no, or even CLOSE to Gohan. Gohan was the _perfect_ son, the one with straight A's and perfect power. He makes friends easily, when Goten only has Trunks. He loved Trunks. Trunks was his best friend...to his eyes, the most beautiful, smartest person he had ever met. His smile made his day, and how his lavender hair falls perfectly in his face...it was just the best part. Fusion will suck because it will ruin the bond they still, barely have and divide them for good. Goten could always tell him before they extually do Fusion, but then Trunks would refuse to do Fusion with him...

But, the only hope he has is that Trunks will accept him and repeat back the same words.

That he loves him too...

Those words would bring out the old Goten and he'll run into his open arms. Maybe a kiss...like his dream...Like how Trunks cared for him, understood him, and even loved him. Was that the truth? Or some imaginary lie...

He didn't know, but thinking so much about Trunks hurt his heart. Soon he'll feel the ultimate pain, and then he would kill himself after Buu was defeated. To his beautiful, pain free paradise...

"Goten? Oh, HELLO? Chibi?"

Goten shook his head and froze as he stared into beautiful, icy blue eyes...Those who controlled his mind and made him a slave. Being Trunks' slave would be heaven...

"Yeah...?" Goten asked with a dreamy smile across his face as he stared at his crush.

"Goten? Are you alright?"

"Yeah..."

Trunks thought for a moment, and smirked evilly,"Hey Goten, I think you're lying..."

The little Chibi came back to reality and his eyes widened in panick,"About what?" He asked nervously.

"About you feeling alright. 'Cause I know you're not...and I know why..." He eyed his younger friend.

Goten swallowed fearfully,"Wh-why...?"

Then his heart stopped as Trunks grabbed his hands and pulled him off the ledge, then into his warm, embracing arms.

Goten's breath hitched in his throat and relised he was being held by his love. A bright blush appeared, but he hugged back.

"You were worried about me, weren't you? So you decided to wait for me, jusy incase I returned...You're such a good friend..." He said softly.

Goten sighed relaxingly into his hold and tried hard to not warp his legs around his crush's waist.

"Yeah...I missed you..." Even though only hearing the word 'friend', still crushed his hopes. He wanted to be more...

Sadly, Trunks pulled away and grinned, ruffling Goten's spiky hair. Goten smiled back, he loved how he was touched like that.

Trunks chuckled and clenches his fists in determination,"When your dad gets back, we can start doing that stupid dance to Fuse! I can't wait to see what it is like to be one with you! Ready Chibi?"

Goten nodded nervously with a blush. Trunks surely could say stuff that embarrasses him...

**...:::vvv:::...**

Goku looked down from the Lookout's edge and took out a deep, refreshing breath. Vegeta was seated with dangling legs over the edge, sulking about Goku's new Super Saiyan form. He had sensed Bobbidi's ki disappear, and he was happy the bitch was gone, but still, nothing could cheer him up. And how things were, nothing could make it worse...

"Goku, you have 20 minues left on Earth."

Both Saiyans looked up to the lady floating on an orb, and Vegeta growled. Goku started whining in panick,"What? That's not fair! I still have to teach Trunks and Goten Fusion! Can't you give me more time?"

The Saiyan prince stood, and turned his back away from both. _Seems Kakarot has to go. Too bad, I was actually beggining to like the idea of him hanging around me like a friend..._He thought disappointingly. Then he began walking towards the two demi-Saiyans.

Goku watched Vegeta walk away, and he could sense his sorrow when Baba came. He looked to her and gave a look that said, can-I-stay-for-him?

Baba shook her head,"20 minutes, and that's it. Use it wisely." She turned around, and disappeared.

The raven-haired Saiyan sighed,"Aw man. How will Goten and Chi-Chi take this?"

Goku started towards Goten and Trunks, when suddenly Videl stopped him.

"Goku, is it true?" She asked with a serious tone.

Goku nodded slowly,"Yeah, but I can tell you want something else. So say it."

Videl blushed and looked to her feet,"Will you see Gohan and Mirai there?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well..." She shuffled her feet around,"If Gohan and Mirai are in some other dimension, then you must surely see them!"

The younger Saiyan chuckled,"So, you think where they are is in heaven? Well that isn't the case, Videl. Gohan and Mirai are somewhere different from here, on a planet far away. They're training at this moment to try and defeat Majin Buu. But, it seems they are not doing so well together from what Supreme Kai told me."

"Oh, I see." Videl began speaking in a soft tone with a light blush,"Tell them I miss them, okay?"

Goku started walking again, but he placed his hand on her shoulder when he came by,"I'm sure they would be happy to hear from you. You have my word, Videl."

She smiled and turned back to him as he reached to Goten and Trunks,"Hopefully their doing fine..."

Goten noticed Goku walking up, and dropped his smile. He knew he was gonna leave when the day ended, so learning Fusion must be crucial, to Trunks though. He hated the idea of someone else having free access to his mind, secrets and thoughts...It made him feel uncomfortable to know that him and his crush will be sharing a body together. Sure, the idea in truth sounds awesome, but the secrets part kills the happy moments.

Unbeknownst to him, Trunks kept staring at his blank face, until he did something.

"Um, earth to Goten!" Trunks strolled around his body and stopped an inch in front of his face,"Goten! Can you not see me?"

Vegeta grunted as he leaned against the wall, and Piccolo just had his usual scowl.

Goku raised a brow in confusion,"Uh...Goten? Son?"

Goten shook his head, and jumped back from the closness of his crush's face. Goku and Trunks stared at him and then to each other. But Trunks looks back and grins that cute grin to Goten again,"Come on Goten! You promised you'd learn Fusion!" He said cheerfully.

Vegeta groaned and turned his back away from the group. Then he began heading over towards the one spot where he was isolated in. Where he and Goku talked and confessed stuff.

Goku could see him walk away from the corner of his eye, but he tried to act like he didn't see him. He had to stay focused on Goten and Trunks. He nodded to Piccolo and the Namekian looked to the two demi-Saiyans. Goten stood not so close to Trunks, but close enough where they could begin practicing Fusion.

"Alright! Ready to try it out?" Goku asked with an exciting grin.

Piccolo nudged the spiky-haired fighter with his elbow. Goku frowned at him, but then sighed. Piccolo heard in on how much time he had left, and knew Goku was trying to change the subject to just avoid telling Goten. He knew if he told him, Goten would permanetly hate him. From earlier events, and how Goten had said it himself, he knew this would get him hated for sure.

"Yeah! Ready sir!" Trunks said, back straight.

Goten did the same. _Time I cheer up to keep Trunks happy like this._

Goku held out his hand to stop them,"Wait, not yet. I have an announcment to make first."

The little Chibi's blinked and stood normal again.

"Yeah, what is it, Goku?" Trunks asked.

The little demi-Saiyan looked sad,"Yeah, what is it daddy?"

With Goten's adorable voice saying 'daddy', Goku felt like he could shed tears. He would miss his new son. Especially the 'daddy' part.

"Goku, what ya have on your mind?" Krillin asked from above the next level, looking down at them.

Goku looked to him and chuckled,"Something Chi-Chi would probably kill me for..."

"What did you do this time?" He shook his finger, then placed his hands on his hips," Goku, I already told you to not eat too-"

"No, not that Krillin. Something else..." His tone softer and more disappointed sounding.

Krillin became serious,"Oh, then tell man. Don't keep us waiting."

"Us?" Goku questioned, then Yamcha, Bulma, and Videl came to Krillin's side. Along with little Marron who climbed herself on the wall and giggled.

"Aw...everybody has to hear...?" He complained,"Why can't I only tell one someone so they could deliver the news...?"

"Just say it." Piccolo said dryly.

Goku sighed,"Fine. I'm leaving back to Other World in about...20 minutes."

Goten froze and felt tears build in his eyes. Five hours is all he got with his new father. It hurt a lot to know he would leave forever...until he died. Krillin felt hurt as well. His best friend was going away...again. But this time it would be permantly. And as usual, nobody was surprised he would be going early. Goku did that all his life.

Vegeta how ever, had tightly clenched fists from the opposite end of the Lookout. He could still hear loud and clear, which didn't really help. It hurt his heart to know that after he found out Goku thought of him as a friend, since Namek, he had grown close to the raven-haired goof. He wasn't _that_ bad. He was actually fun to hang around, and when things got serious, he would always pay attention and comfort him. Being cared for, felt good. It was a feeling he should've had his entire life. But the 'bitch' had to take it away from him. Thank Kami he was in hell, or Vegeta would murder him now. His life was hell, Goku leaving was a hell, and now him having the choice to fight alone against Majin Buu, was a hell. Something is for sure, is that he'll never tell Goku he will miss him when he goes. For reasons about his pride and the embarrassment of telling him that in front of everyone. But, good thing was, surely Goku would say good-bye to him, then he could tell him.

"I-is it t-true...?" Goten sobbed.

Trunks smiled, Goten was actually showing his feelings again. Not by hiding them in anger and screams. He knew his friend was healing from scarring events from the past. And that was good. Now when he can figure out what he is _really_ hiding, he could surely help him!

Goku turned around to him and walked over,"Yeah, I'm sorry, Goten. Truely sorry..." He lifted his son into the air and gave him a tight hug. Goten wrapped his legs around his new father's waist and sobbed into Goku's gi.

Bulma smiled warmly at the cute father-son moment. She only wished Mirai and Gohan were here to see it, but they were somewhere else. Krillin started crying.

_I remember Goku used to hold me like that, but on his back when we were kids..._He thought sadly.

"Hey sport, no need to cry. I'm not gone yet. I can stick with you for a few more minutes. Let's practice this Fusion technic one last time together so you and Trunks can kick Majin Buu's butt! Wouldn't that feel nice to see him beaten?" Goku comforted his son.

Goten nodded on his chest,"I'm sorry..."

"For what Goten? What are you sorry about...?" The spiky-haired Saiyan asked softly.

"Ab-bout earlier...When I didn't do what you asked..."

"Hey, Goten. That was my fault...I was forcing you too fast. And I thought you should've been doing what I asked at first, but now I know it was just me. Don't blame yourself, okay?"

The little Chibi nodded again.

"Good," Goku said, setting him down and wiping a tear from his cheek,"Now let's spend the rest of my time in a happy moment, alright?"

"Alright..." Goten grinned and looked to Trunks, who had a very warming smile edged into his face. Just the fact that Goten was happy, made his thought on Majin Buu more hopeful. Fusion will make them better again, and Trunks will be able to help him with anything wrong in his Chibi's life. Then, things would return to normal, and Goten will be his good old, free-spirited little raven-haired, happy self again. Oh, how good to see him laugh again would surely make his day and life much better.

Goku noticed Trunks and chuckled. _When I'm gone Trunks, you better take care of Goten. I know he's gonna need you. So promise me that. I want to sense his spirit to be happy. Okay?_

Trunks looked to Goku with his icy blue orbs, and nodded,"Okay."

Goten sniffled, and smiled,"Ready, daddy."

_Not the 'daddy' word again..._Goku thought after hearing his cheerful youngest. _Yeah, I know I should be called that, but I'm really gonna miss that._

"Okay, let's start! But first..." Goku eyed the Namekian on his right and chuckled devilishly,"I'll need Piccolo, since Vegeta's not here at the moment, to help me demostrate the Fusion dance with me..."

Krillin chuckled. _This is going to be good._

Piccolo's eyes widened and he blushed,"What? You can't be serious?"

"Why not? You doing this dance with me could save the universe!"

"Pleassssssssseeee!" Goten and Trunks whined.

The Namekian growled,"Fine, but this is to just save the universe, I'm not doing it for you or Goten and Trunks."

"Yeah!" Trunks cheered.

Piccolo and Goku spaced each other out, and then looked to each other,"Ready, Piccolo?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." He quickly responded.

They moved their arms out, and began the technic.

"Fu..." They moved three steps closer. Piccolo blushed brighter and felt awkward doing the dance.

"Sion!" They moved their knee out.

Goten and Trunks nodded and giggled all at the same time. Krillin tried to control his laughter, while Videl laughed out loud while she captured it on her cell phone.

Piccolo growled as the finally touched fingertips,"HAH!"

Goku said, but the Namekian had been saying everything in a low mubble.

Goten leaned on Trunks' shoulder for support as he cried out in laughs. Trunks chuckled while taking comfort of his friend leaning on him.

Videl cried out,"Hey Piccolo, I got permanent footage of this!"

The Namekian came out of Fusion form, a deep, frustrated scowl on his face. Then his eyes glowed, and the phone blew into pieces.

She freaked out and the she boiled,"Hey you ass! You can't be serious?"

Krillin looked to him,"It was funny! We could've watched it in the future from now!"

He turned, his face redder then crimson roses. Goku took a step away as his power level began rising.

Goten began going from a full explosion of laughter, to small, nervous chuckles. Trunks stayed silent.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHAT HAPPENS IN THE FUTURE BESIDES THE FATE OF THE WORLD RIGHT NOW! AND I WILL BE HUMILIATED NO MORE! NOW YOU HAVE NO EVIDENCE OF THAT DANCE I DI-"

"Actually Piccolo, I knew you would try to do something like this." Videl retorted.

Piccolo paused,"What do you mean?" He asked in silent panick.

"Well..."

_Crap! _Piccolo thought.

"I noticed how you blew all the cameras at the Budokai Tenkaichi to pieces, so the moment I told you, I sent it to every number in my contact, including Gohan's. So now you will never find it!" The spiky-haired teen high-fived Krillin and Bulma. Yamcha had walked away when Piccolo glared had them.

_Now I really wish I was a Hershey chocolate right now..._He thought depressingly.

"Alright, so now that we are done, we can let Goten and Trunks give it a try, right Piccolo?" Goku asked, hands on his hips.

Piccolo glared him,"Sure." He walked towards the column, and leaned against it as usual.

Vegeta sighed sorrowly in disappointment when the laughter stopped. He never told anyone, but he enjoyed the laughter of people around him after some funny moment. It cheered him up, and told him that his life had changed dramatically. He wanted to go over where Goku was, but knew it was too risky...

All he was doing was missing more memories as he sat on the ledge, on knee under his chin and his leg dangling over the edge.

Sure, he acted like an asshole to everyone, but that is what they expect of him. How could he stay quiet? But it is just in his nature. Should he be kinder? Should he actually compliment Goku before he goes? Well, he should've done that a long time ago, since he had saved Vegeta's life many times before. He deserved it. Goku needed to hear the side of Vegeta, he didn't even know himself of! At least, he could hug him, like a true friend. A true friend he likes...

But why him? Out of everyone, why him? What made Goku stand out from everybody else? What was about him that Vegeta liked?

Caring. Sweet. Understanding. Funny. Amusing. Kind. Strong. Forgiving. Naive. Comforting.

These are the things he liked most. Especially the last one. That is what Goku did best. He hugged Vegeta many times since Majin Buu, and each time, he loved it. It took away all the Saiyan prince's worrys and doubts. All he wanted, was to show Goku the sweet side of him, and he'll be set for life. He'll get rid of unriden feelings he had in his system all his life. And now, it was his used to be enemy, that he loves...

A friend. A comforting person with that goofy grin...Yes, Vegeta loved it all. The easiest part was to know what he could figure out he loved in his life. The hardest part is telling that person everything he loved about him...

_More thought on that one..._Vegeta thought as he stared at the clouds. They slowly formed Goku's head, and the Saiyan prince growled.

He blasted it and sighed angerly,"Stupid nature, making things worse!"

Goku sensed Vegeta's blast, and stopped Goten and Trunks before they were about to begin.

"Wait, one second..." Goku looked to the black-haired prince's energy, and questioned why his ki had increased.

Goten looked to his dead father in curiousity,"Daddy? What's wrong?" He asked, a blush on his face as he was relieved to know he was stopped before he did the dance with Trunks.

Trunks nodded in agreement.

"Well, for one thing, I don't know how much time I have left...I still want to show you both something..." _Along with someone else..._

"Oh, like what?" Trunks asked.

"Like the new Super saiyan form, so you could try to perfect it...and just the Fusion part..." He said in a distance voice. He looked to where Vegeta's ki was, seeming as if he wasn't paying attention to the little demi-Saiyans.

"Really?" Both shouted in unison.

"Yeah." He said looking back to them,"Just let me ask Baba how much time I hav-"

"10 minutes."

"Yahhh!" Goku jumped back in panick at the floating woman. Then he took a deep,"What is with you and scaring me?"

"I don't know. Funny, I guess. Now, do the Fusion thingy so we can go." She said, using a casual tone.

"Yeah, under control. Now you can go. I got work to do." He said, a bent elbow back behind his head.

"Fine." She floated off and disappeared.

Goten and Trunks blinked in confusion,"Who was she?" The lavender-haired prince asked.

"Baba, the all-seeing crone. But let's please focus on Fusion." said Goku seriously.

"Yes sir!" Trunks said, solider like.

Goten smirked and both moved their arms out to their sides.

Goku nodded,"Now, let's start this out slowly since this is your first time. I'll clap a beat, and you move with it. Got it?"

"Yeah..." Goten muttered.

Trunks grinned widely. And so it began.

"Fu..." They said, moving with Goku's claps and coming 3 steps closer.

"Good, now the 'sion' part." He commanded.

The little demis moved their arms so they were pointed to each other, but with fists, and moved both their knees in the same spot.

"No, Goten." Goku went to him and pointed to Trunks,"See how Trunks' knee is, point yours in the opposite direction."

"Right." Goten moved his and kept still.

He looked for more advice since he didn't pay quite attention to the Fusion with Piccolo since he was too busy laughing.

Trunks moved and pointed his finger and said,"Hah!"

Goku clapped to him, and then looked to their poses.

Trunks was in the final stage of Fusion, but Goten was still in the second stage, where his knee was sticking out,"Um, son, you're supposed to go. Why are you still in that pose?"

"I don't know..." He lied. He couldn't just say it was embarrassing, that would just add more to his blush.

Trunks could see the crimson red on his friend's face and stood,"Do you not know what to do next, Chibi?"

"No, I know, it is just I need more fime thinking how to do this..."

"Well, time isn't on our side, Goten." Goku explained,"I still have some stuff to cover before I go. So let's stop for now, and when I leave, Piccolo will take over."

"What?" The Namekian ran up to the spiky-haired Saiyan,"Please tel me I'm not doing the dance again?"

"No, you already did that." Goku smirked,"Unless you should show them again, but with Krillin..."

"No way man! Count me out of the damn dance lessons!" He shouted in embrassment.

Goku laughed,"I know, I'm just kidding. But you might as well."

"Why?"

"To help save the universe. And," The raven-haired Saiyan looked to him,"I'm asking of you. Please..."

"Yeah, Krillin! Do it!" Bulma giggled.

Krillin sighed,"Fine! But for Goku."

"Yeah!" Goku cheered, like a little school girl.

Trunks walked up to Goku, and tugged on his gi,"Hey, Goku. Show us Super Saiyan 3! Please!" He giggled. The young prine turned to Goten and smiled,"Right Chibi, don't you want to see your dad do the cool Super Saiyan form?"

"Sure..." Goten blushed with a small grin.

Trunks nodded,"See, Goten wants to see too. So you actually have no choice."

"Well I was already gonna show you, but I insist that you might want to hold onto something." He warned and clenched his fists.

"Goku..." Piccolo warned and pushed himself off the colunm,"Be careful. You might waist the rest of the time you need! Don't you want to see Vegeta begore you go?"

Goku looked to his feet and in a soft tone he said,"I wish I had every minute in the world to stay with him, but I need to focus on Fusion right now. I can't see Vegeta, at least, not yet." _With that vision, I know I'll see Vegeta again. But yet, the future can change. Taking Mirai as an example with the Androids and Cell, I can see now that the vision may not happen. I mean, I kissed him! Im not supposed to kiss him! I love Chi-Chi...or, do I...?_

"Ready?" Goku screamed, going Super Saiyan 2.

"Stand clear! Goku's gonna blow!" Krillin dived into the neatest colunm, and held his daughter in his arm,"Be careful Marron, Goku may break the buildings!"

"I don't wanna die!" She cried.

**...:::vvv:::...**

Vegeta could feel the building shaking, but didn't care if it even killed him. He was upset about Goku's words. He didn't want to see him.

Now, Vegeta wanted to tell Goku how much he had helped him in his life, and how much he had done for him. But that wasn't gonna happen. Avoiding was the best thing. Maybe he really didn't want to see his younger Saiyan friend? Now, his anger his getting the best of him. Just like it always did.

Why was he even hanging out with that clown? When did he start becoming soft? Should he return to his old self?

No, he couldn't. He had a family. A son. A son who is best friends with the clown's brat. Actually, two sons now. That are both friends with Goku's kids. Why did he even begin liking Goku?

Since he died in the Cell Games? Was that it? Then, why was he so devoted to him 7 years ago...? He vowed to never fight again after his death. But why?

Was it because he didn't feel protected without the naive Saiyan around him? Was it because he was only cared for by him? Was that it? Then, could he had always had feelings for him...

That must be it.

_Then I may not be too late! I could at least get close enough to tell him away from everyone else! _Vegeta thought. He turned his body around and off the ledge. He began running down the hallway.

_Yes, I can still make it!_

**...:::vvv:::...**

Trunks ran over to Goten and grinned at Goku's power,"Ready to grab to something Goten?" He asked.

Goten smirked with a blush and wrapped his arms around Trunks' neck,"Already did."

Trunks looked to him and smiled. _Yes, this is really working! We're becoming even closer friends now! _

But Trunks didn't known Goten was holding him for other reasons. Then he held Goten's waist and brought them together,"Then I guess I found mine."

Goten's face grew brighter in color, and he felt like he was in paradise. And soon, when Trunks rejects him after Buu's gone, he could go to that painfree paradise, but this was his living paradise now.

Krillin noticed how they held each other, and figured it out. _I'm just guessing, but I think Goten likes Trunks...but Trunks doesn't relise it. Goku said when they do Fusion, they'll know each other's feelings. Poor Goten, I guess he might think Trunks will hate him. Hopefully, Trunks accepts him since they look so cute together._

_Aw! They look adorable! I wish I had my phone so I could take a picture of this..._Videl thought.

Goku's eyes flashed brighter teal and then he screamed his lungs out. His hair yanked against his head as it grew out to his waist. His clenched fists began digging into his palm until it began bleeding. Then his throat felt like it was ripping apart from his blood-curdling scream.

Goten and Trunks were blown back and Trunks grabbed the colunm that was closest. Goten held tight to Trunks' neck, and then wrapped his legs around his waist. Their hair was being blown back, and both had only one eye open.

Krillin blocked the light with his arm and groaned from the wind hitting his face. Marron kept her face in his shirt. Videl shut her eyes and shielded her face as well. Bulma looked with astonishment at Goku's new look.

"Incredible!" She said.

Trunks and Goten couldn't beileve their eyes, and yet, Goku kept powering up.

Then, a bright flash hit Goku's face, blinding him. He shut his eyes and he could hear Krillin and Goten's voice panick as he stopped and covered his eyes in agony.

_What's going on?_

He thought. His eyes stung as if they were on fire. _My eyes are in hell right now! What's happening?_

The frantic voices echoed into nothing, and the world around him faded away.

_Not again...Why is this happening again?_

He opened his eyes and could see nothing. It was pitch black, and faint foot steps could be heard.

"What...the...hell...?

Then slowly, he felt a sharp pain hit his head, and he cried out. It felt like someone was stabbing his head. He groaned in pain, and he shut his eyes. And the second he did, the picture of Vegeta appeared.

This was the faint voice he heard just a minute ago...

_"Kakarot...so, you're leaving..." He asked, a soft look on his face._

Goku shook his head, he couldn't get the voices out of his head.

_Goku smiled,"Yeah, but I'll miss you..."_

Goku didn't understand. Was this the future he was seeing? And if it is, then why hasn't this happen to him before? And why did it come only when he was turning Super Saiyan 3?

But he watched intently, just in case it was important. It seemed since it was with Vegeta, it would always be important...

_"Why? Why miss me?"_

_"Because...you're my 'Geta. And you'll always be my friend."_

_"Oh..." Vegeta looked to his feet and his eyes watered up._

_Goku looked in comfortness and came closer,"You came to me for something else. Tell me..."_

_The Saiyan prince fucked his pride and let himself cry in front of the younger Saiyan,"Yeah, I did..."_

_"Then what is it?"_

_Vegeta looked up to him,"I guess I will just..."_

_Goku watched him in confusion. What did Vegeta need to say?_

_The raven-haired prince walked up to him, so their chests touched. Then he looked Goku in his onyx orbs and smiled. He wrapped his arms around his waist and into a tight hug,"I guess I'll miss you, you clown..."_

_Goku was surprised, Vegeta was hugging him. And for once, he was actually being sweet. Something that never happened...and it felt good._

_He rested his head on Vegeta's shoulder and took a deep, calming breath,"I'll always miss you...'Geta..."_

**BAM!**

Goku was knocked to the floor and his stomach felt like it exploded. He groaned in pain as he opened his shut eyes, and looked up to a very pissed off Namekian.

"What the hell Piccolo?" He moaned and held his stomach.

"You need to stop dozing off when you turn into this new Super Saiyan form! It's getting annoying!"

"I only did this twice now..." Goku said and got to his feet.

He looked to Piccolo, then Goten and Trunks who had crossed arms with pouting faces.

"What? What did I do...?" He asked.

Trunks frowned,"You aren't a Super Saiyan 3 anymore. Why'd you change back and stare blank into nothing?"

"Wha...?" Goku looked up to see his usual black bangs,"What happened? I thought I wa showing you two Super Saiyan 3?"

"You were," Piccolo said, still frowning,"But you changed back are you held your eyes from what looked to be in pain. Then you let your arms fall and you stared into nothing? You looked like you had no soul, so I punched you in the stomach to get you out of Lala Land."

"But, I was..." _Piccolo's right. My eyes hurt and I totally felt like I was powerless when I had that vision, or past or, AH! What is going on?_

"Daddy, are you okay? You did this last time..." Goten questioned, arms still crossed.

"What happened Goku?" Piccolo asked.

"I don't know! I saw something after my eyes hurt...And, then I was punched. So, I have no answers for you. Sorry Trunks and Goten that I couldn't completely tell you how to turn into that form..." Goku smirked,"Here, let me go again-"

"HELL NO!" The angry Namekian yelled.

Goku blinked,"Why not?"

"Because you're out of time! And you have no energy left from how your ki is right now."

"Oh yeah...I keep forgetting I'm dead..." Goku disappintingly said, looking downwards.

"You're leaving already daddy..." Goten sobbed, running uo to him and gripping his gi pants.

"Yeah, but I'll see you again. I promise..." He lifted his crying son into the air and onto his shoulders,"Just be happy right now. I don't want to leave and see you sad..."

Goten nodded in his hair, and was set down.

Trunks grabbed Goten's arm and dragged him away from what Goku signaled him to do.

"Trunks, Goten, Krillin, Bulma, Videl and Piccolo, wait for me with everyone else while I go check on Vegeta." Goku said smiling.

Piccolo nodded,"Hurry thought, or Baba will be up your ass about it."

Goku chuckled and began walking away.

Goten sobbed and wiped his tears,"Thanks for the encouragement, Trunks..."

Trunks gave him a hug and grinned,"No problem Chibi, now let's go."

The little one nodded and both began walking.

_Of course Goku would wanna see my dad...It only makes so much sense..._Trunks thought.

**...:::vvv:::...**

Mirai stepped into the cooling springs and took a deep breath,"Supreme Kai was right, I just need to relax..."

He sunk in further until his head was barely above the water,"I just can't Gohan out of my mind...no matter how good this water feels..."

_But I can't help the fact that Gohan is hurt by what I did! Dammit! I can be such a moron! Why'd I kiss him? I should've just given him a hug, and be on my way! I just ruined the rest of the left over friendship we had together_!

"And I really want him to be my friend again..."

_I wish he was here with me, so i could tell him how sorry I am for what I did...But, now I'll have to deal with his pain, and that won't be pretty. 'Cause it hurts me to see him in pain..._

"Oh, Gohan..." Mirai sobbed,"I wish you understood how much you mean to me..."

**...:::vvv:::...**

Gohan sat on the cliff's edge, and stared into the orangish sky over the plateau. The mountains gave it a little touch in the beauty, but it wasn't enough.

A little pissed off from what Mirai did, he gave one throat ripping scream at the sky. He powered to Super Saiyan, then returned to normal.

He panted and let his tears go,"Why'd you do that Trunks? WHY?"

_You weren't supposed to do that! Now I can't stand being around you! I loved that kiss! I truely did! But it isn't right anymore! The past was the past. And I'm not gonna make it the future...I wish you would understand what I'm going through, so it would easier on us both. I have haters on Earth, and you don't help! Now I have another thing to hate about! You need to move on and forget about me...I take back what I said about you not ever leaving me..._

"You need to leave and return to your pathetic future, full of lies and scars. I can't stand to be around you anymore! You have hurt me long enough! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN AFTER BUU IS DEAD! AND NOBODY WILL EVER CHANGE MY MIND! I JUST WANT YOU FUCKING DEAD!"

His hair flared golden again. His eyes flashed a stunning teal, and his fingers dug deep into the ground.

He sighed angerly and wiped his tears,"I wish you knew how much pain I'm in, so you can help me. I want you gone, yet I need you...I'm so confused..."

_If only, we could start over and forget we even met, if may help us both. I hate you, yet I love you with all my heart. I want you, yet I disgust you! Why can't I make up my mind?_

Gohan looked up at the strieked clouds, and smiled,"Maybe someone can help me on this. Maybe you Trunks, but, not yet. I'm not ready to see you yet...I just need someone here with me, to comfort me..."

_Like Goten...he used to always do that when it came to the day Mirai left me. He would snuggle up to me, and make me tell him storoes so I can feel better...But now, I lost his love, and I'll never get it back..._

"I fucking hate my life..."

**...:::vvv:::...**

Goku walked down the hallway, hoping he would see Vegeta at their spot. But sooner then expected, he saw Vegeta running down from the wall they sat on.

"Vegeta?"

The Saiyan prince stopped and took a deep breath,"There you are...Kakarot..." He panted.

"Hey Vegeta, what's up? Why the hurry?"

He blushed,"Oh, no reason..." Vegeta sighed,"Kakarot...so, you're leaving..." He asked, a soft look on his face.

This is it? This is the vision? Aw man, I forgot what I said after this...

Goku thought. Then he smiled his most warmest smile,"Yeah, but I'll miss you..."

"Why? Why miss me?"

Ok, let's change fate and I'll go what I feel is right.

"Because Vegeta, you're my best friend. And I miss my friends..."

"Oh..." Vegeta looked to his feet and his eyes watered up.

Goku looked in comfortness and came closer. _Now, to cheer him up..._"I think you were running to see me. Is that correct?"

The raven-haired Saiyan nodded,"Yeah..."

"So, it's true you don't hate me anymore?"

"Well, when you get really annoying..." He chuckled.

Goku chuckled as well.

"Then yeah, not so much as before..." The older Saiyan turned his head away.

I know I'll be lying to him, but it is the only thing I can think of.

"You know, I think you should look at me, since this is our last time we'll ever see each other..."

"Yeah...I k-know..." He sobbed quietly. Now he's crying in front of him...that's smart. He probably thinks he's weak. And now someone will come around and laugh at his embrassment.

Goku came closer to him,"Hey 'Geta, it's okay to cry. Even the most strongest warriors cry..."

"No they don't. That's what makes them strong, I'm weak now. You've gain so much, while I stay in the dirt..."

"I know you may hate me for saying this, but I need you to be happy...So we can spend our last moment together in happiness..." Goku said.

The raven-haired prince walked up to him, so their chests touched. Then he looked Goku in his onyx orbs and smiled. He wrapped his arms around his waist and into a tight hug,"Our last moment...? So, this is the very last time I'll ever see you...?"

Goku was surprised, Vegeta was hugging him. And for once, he was actually being sweet. Something that never happened...and it felt good,"Yeah," He lied some more,"But, when you die, I'll be the first person you'll see."

"That's a cheery thought..." He rested his head on Goku's chest.

The younger Saiyan thought hard, and knew that he would kiss Vegeta from the vision, maybe tha was now. But, the problem was is that the vision involved a bright world with grass. They were standing on hard ground in the Lookout. So, if he kissed him now, would it change a thing...?

"I guess so, but I have one thing to do before I go, since I doubt you'll watch me leave with everybody else."

Vegeta lifted his head and looked up,"And what is that...?"

"Something I should've done a long...time ago..." His face inched closer to Vegeta's.

Vegeta blushed and knew what Goku had on his mind. Was he really gonna kiss him?

Their lips were barely brushing against each other, but they pulled back and took a step away from each other.

Their faces bright red, and looked shyly towards the ground.

"Kakarot, I-"

"No, don't say it. I understand. I was wrong...don't apologize."

The Saiyan prince turned to him, at the same time, Goku did.

"Well, I better get going. Everyone is probably waiting for me, and I don't want to keep then wondering what I'm doing with you." Goku said, a grin on his face.

Vegeta just kept hus hurtful look on his,"Yeah, you go and see them. Don't let me be a bother..." He turned around and began walking away. His arms not crossed as usual.

Goku dropped his smile and sighed. _Vegeta..._

The younger Saiyan took one look at Vegeta's fading form, and turned around. He walked towards the crowd of family and friends, waiting for him.

_Vegeta, I never mean't to...I thought if I changed the future, you would be happy. But, from the looks of it, I'm guessing not. Maybe, I may ever see you again...even if you die. I'm not the one to choose your fate, but I think from how your life went by, you'd end up in hell. King Yemma would say he did too many bad things in his life, too many sins, but I think you deserve a paradise. One with me to be there with you..._

Goku looked up from the ground to see his wife running a million miles towards him. He didn't react with any emotion as she hugged him.

He didn't love her anymore. It was right for a boy to like a girl, but not a boy to like a boy! It wasn't right! But, Vegeta was that boy he liked. And it didn't take a vision to change his mind either. It must've been for years he had feelings for his Saiyan prince. Since Namek, when he begged with tears to kill Freeza. And from there, he vowed to never let an enemy kill his friends and family. Even though Krillin died that day, and Vegeta came back, he still felt like he let everyone down. Never again will he let the enemy win. Never...

And sooner then he wanted, he gave his son a good hug and a good-bye to everyone. And just as he was about to leave, he swore he saw Vegeta on the second level of the Lookout, smiling at him. A smile that came only once...

Forever, would he miss Vegeta. That moment would be his last on Earth, and all he had was a problem on his hands. He would never get to kiss Vegeta. The future could be so easily changed. Take Mirai and the Androids for an example. And that one hug with Vegeta, would be their last...

Goku looked down to everybody from the air, and dropped his smile. Then, a tear for the first time, went slowly down Goku's cheek.

And they disappeared...

Krillin noticed how Goku's smile went away, and questioned why. _Why did Goku look so sad?_

He looked up to the top of the Lookout, to see Vegeta. He sat up there, his knees under his chin. He stared at the spot where Goku vanished in, and wondered why he looked sad too.

Vegeta then stood, and walked down the roof, and grabbed the edge. He kicked his body backwards so he landed on the ground, and continued walking towards a certain door. He opened it without permission and stared into the bright, white room and walked in.

Krillin knew where Vegeta had went, even though he didn't see. _Why would Vegeta enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber...?_

**...:::vvv:::...**

Supreme Kai and Kibito sat on the grass, both playing charades. Shin moved his hands and tapped his wrist three times.

"Three syllables." Kibito said.

The Kai nodded and pointed to an apple tree. Then he powered ki and blasted it past by a little.

"A...fighting tree?" Kibito questioned with a raised brow.

Shin frowned and powered ki and then punched. And again, he pointed to the appled on the tree.

_Let's see, something that fights that relates to a fruit? I got it! _"Kakarot! Goku's Saiyan name, one that Vegeta calls him by!"

Shin nodded, and fell back, letting his hands balance him. He extended his legs out and stretched them,"Finally, thought you would never figure it out."

"Well Kakarot relates to vegetables! Not fruits! No wonder I didn't get it!" His assitant shouted.

Supreme Kai chuckled,"Well, there's no vegetables here!"

"Fine! Use an apple! You could've just pointed to the ground and pretend to pull up a turnip or any crappy vegetable!"

"Is arguing necessary?"

Kibto leaned back and pouted,"No, but still..."

"Kibito!" Shin frowned.

"Fine, I'll stay quiet..._Master_!"

Then a sudden flash frightened Kibito and Shin as Goku appeared.

"Goku! Don't do that! You scared the crap out of me!" Shin stood, angered at the Saiyan.

Goku, still saddened, grinned slightly,"Sorry, I just followed your energy trails to here. Like you told me to."

"Yeah, sorry for yelling. I;m still angry from a little game Kibito and I played, but it's all good now." He smiled, but stopped as Goku didn't react,"Hey, are you alright? You seemed troubled by something...or someone?"

"No," He lied,"I'm good. Something happened, but I'm here now. The past was the past. So, where's Gohan and Mirai? I thought you were training them with the Zeta sword?"

"We were," Shin blushed,"But something happened between them, after they kissed. And Gohan took off somewhere. But Mirai is probably at the nearest stream or springs, taking a relaxing dip. You might wanna check on both and see how they're doing."

"Good idea, then I can start teaching them Fusion."

"Fu...sion?" Supreme looked confused,"What's that?"

"I'll explain later when I bring them here." Goku placed two fingers to his forehead and signaled Mirai's ki,"Stay here, I'll be back."

"Um, Goku! Not a good idea to bring both here!" He tried to stop Goku, but he fell forward throught the Saiyan's fazing form and landed on his face.

Kibito chuckled from the Kai's embrassment.

Shin growled and looked to him with his eyes, still lying on the earth,"Ha, ha. Very funny..."

**...:::vvv:::...**

Mirai opened his eyes, and relised he dozed off. He rubbed his eyes and stood. He wasn't worried, since he was nude, but nobody was around to see...

"Hey Mirai." A slightly, cheery Goku greeted.

Mirai blushed and fell into the water,"Goku! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just to tell you something."

"Like what?" He asked sourly. Still angry for his popping up appearence.

"Um, get dressed in that, um..." Goku looked to the disguarded Kai clothes by the tall tree,"Weird clothes..."

"I know, but it's the rules from what Kibito said."

"Well, I'm wearing my gi, and he never said anything. Maybe you should ask him to change up your clothes to your original ones."

Mirai smiled,"Great idea. So, do you know Gohan is...?"

"Oh yeah..." Goku smirked,"Not sure, but I heard you kissed him..."

"Shut up!" His face brightened,"It was an accident!"

"Say what you want, but I'm not buying it."

"Goku!"

Goku laughed,"Sorry, I'm just messing with ya. Just get dressed and meet with Supreme Kai and Kibito. And I'll go get Gohan."

He disappeared using I.T, and left a blushing Trunks behind.

_He did not have to show up when I was standing!_

**...:::vvv:::...**

Gohan sat in a crying silence, his small hiccups stopping his sobbs every now and then.

Goku looked to him in sadden and sat besides his son,"Hey Gohan, everything okay?"

Gohan looked to his left with confusion,"D-dad, what are you doing here?"

"I was told by Supreme Kai to come here. But let's talk about you. What's wrong?"

"You wouldn't understand..." Gohan turned his head away and rested it on his knees.

_Gohan, trust me. I'd understand..._"I think I understand. You are mad at Mirai for kissing you. Youn think he's taking it too far. And you're confused on if you like, or hate him. Am I right?"

"Completely! How'd you know?"

Goku shrugged his shoulders,"No idea. I just, knew. So, why don't you love him? You did so much as a kid, and I can sense you still do. So why doubt it. You two seem perfect with each other."

"It's not that simple. I'm in so much pain, I have my family and friends hating me on Earth, and for what I did. I hurt them, and I don't deserve anyone's love. Not even yours..."

Goku pulled his son into an embracing hug,"Not true, Gohan. I love you so much. Both you and Goten. And everyone misses you on Earth, even Videl and Vegeta. Nobody hates you."

"What about Goten?"

"Well, he's still confused, but he was upset to find out you tried to kill yourself. He said he missed you. But I think I'm the one he hates."

"Why you?"

"I hurt him somehow, but that's a story for another time." Goku stood and offered a hand,"Let's go and meet Mirai and Supreme Kai. I have a trick to show you both that will surely beat Majin Buu."

"What trick?" Gohan asked, taking his father's hand and standing to his feet.

"Fusion! You and Mirai will fuse to become one, powerful being! Isn't that great?" Goku said joyfully, jumping up and down.

"Uh...Not really..." Gohan muttered.

"Sure it is! Now let's go!" Goku placed his hand on his shoulder and two fingers to his forehead.

_Fusing with Trunks? I can't stand him right now...but, yet I need to see him. Dad's right, it is crucial for us to do this 'Fusion', to beat Buu. But, sharing a body with Mirai...this is going to be a long day..._

**...:::vvv:::...**

**Hello, my friends! My longest yet! And most romantic! I bet you ya liked the Vegeta and Goku romance! Especially with Mirai and Gohan! Finally! They kissed! But with a cost...**

**I was too lazy to spell check the last part of the story! So all mistakes are on me!**

_**ImmortalBella**_-I know, I love how Vegeta can open up. It only happened it one episode throughtout Dragon Ball Z! You know the one named 'Vegeta's Respect'. I loved that episode! I laughed when Buu bit Goku! Classic humor! Anyway, hoped you loved this chapter! I had to read it, just to know the feelings throught this chapter! ^o^

_**mjmusiclover**_-Who doesn't love Gohan? I love him! He's my sexind favorite character! Trunks is my favorite! MINE ONLY! =D But, anyway, ya. I love that line from 'Evil Kid Buu'! Loved that episode with my life! Can't wait to reach that part in my story!

_**Zoey Cruise**_-Love the romance? I did! So much fun to write! But, more is to come...way more...*chuckles evilly in dark shadows...*

_**creativityfreedom**_-Hey, I know. I never did lemon before, but it may happen. GotenxTrunks? VegetaxGoku? Or MiraixGohan? Mostly that last one since their the star of this story, but it could all three couples! I'm glad that you're glad about loving this story! Thank ya!

**I LOVE ALL OF YOU! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! Now, review for chapters that are new! Or I'll go blue!**

・ｵ・ﾄ・ｭ・ｾ・ｳ・｢-**Translation: Please review...FOR GOHAN!**

**~***~V~***~**


	18. Unnatural:I'm Not Insane!

**Konnichiwa! To all my Y.A.M.F fans! Or Y.A.M, since it's funnier...=P**

**Well, sorry for late update, and loved all the reviews. I'm moving, so I won't be able to update so much. Maybe once a month, but I'll try to get it earlier. So don't worry.**

**The Drama isn't slowing down, but getting even more intense. A huge fight shall be coming in a couple of chapters! With a never to be seen fighter...**

**But, for all the MiraixGohan lovers, an incredible offer is given to the two, and it's the most insane and saddest ever. It will determine everything for our two demi-Saiyans. It may be in this chapter, or not. But, you'll know it when it is said.**

**It will blow your minds...**

**I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT-Yaoi, don't like, then don't read this**

**...:::vvv:::...**

**You Are My Future Chapter 18 'Unnatural' Part 2**

A swift kick moved gracfully through the air. Then a punch smacked the light oxygen, causing it to go forward at 30 mph. Then it was withdrawn and moved towards the table, where it grabbed a rag and wiped the sweat from a certain prince's forehead. It was placed back down, and then pulled up a chair.

Vegeta sat down, heavy panting was the only thing that broke the silence. He looked to his feet and found he couldn't see so well. It was only blurry shape. The Saiyan prince groaned as he rubbed his eyes and stood. No way would he give up, especially for something so miner. He looked around and found that he was only a week in his training, and had not a single ki increase since then. It pissed him off knowing that Goku would've probably been 10x stronger if he trained just like Vegeta, and in only a week.

He tightly clenched his fists, and took a deep breath. He was planning to eat something, but food would have to wait. He had enough energy for another twelve hour training session.

Well, this is what _Goku_ would choose...

A little bit after Goku left, Vegeta had decided to enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, remembering 6 years back, that he and Mirai had trained in there. It had a very good cause. It made Vegeta strong, and with 10x gravity, it was even better. The Gravity chamber was never this effective for him. So a reason for going in at this time, was for one purpose only...

To become a level of Super Saiyan that was above that of an accended Super Saiyan, or Super Saiyan 3, for easier saying.

After that experience with Goku turning into Super 3, it ticked Vegeta off that he was far behind. He thought he had finally caught up with his Saiyan rival, or, would've been Saiyan mate.

He still couldn't believe it. Vegeta tried to cheer Goku up bu giving him his own nickname, Kakarotto. What was wrong with him?

And then, he actually admitted he LIKED him! He had done so much, and never asked for anything in return. So, why would Vegeta give him a hug, out of everything he could've done. Blown his head off, choked the living life out of him, punch a hold through his chest and even just calling him every word in the book for a fare-well present. But, from how sweet-hearted he was, and how he would smile at the worst of times, brought up his spirit and let him fuck his pride enough to hug the younger Saiyan before he left.

How could he? Why would he? How did their relationship grow to become such things as friends? Vegeta still didn't believe it...

He almost _kissed_ Goku...

Would it have been heaven, or hell? He would never know, cause he would never get close to pull a stunt like _that_! What would've happened if they did kiss...would he fall in _love_ there or not? Even though, love is a funny thing, Vegeta never knew the feeling. Maybe he experienced it before, but not enough to remember. Goku probably felt loved all the time by his friends and family. His son, he could feel his emotions sometimes, and it isn't certainly towards the Saiyan prince. It was mostly to his friend, Goten. Did the woman love him? Or was it just a thing they had, where they fought, got back together, just because of Trunks? Was it on only for Trunks? Or was it just...nothing...?

Vegeta didn't know, or understand. But, if they had kissed, would he had fallen in love with him? Would Goku love him, or was already loving him...? If he did, and actually cared for Vegeta in that kind of way, then you could call it heaven.

But now, everything is different. The fire was reignited in his soul, and he had regained every little piece of his pride. He doesn't like Goku at all now. Never would he EVER hug him! Or ever come close, except to blast the Saiyan to bits.

He felt sick for doing such a weak action. He almost lost his dignity for such a thing. Now, he had his #1 goal again...

Become strong then Kakarot and kill him.

Well, after Buu though. He'll be the one to kill Buu, and Goku, when he comes back to life. And he'll do it in front of everyone, even his son. Just anything to get the word out that he wasn't softning up. He won't destroy the earth though, it is his home. He'll just kill Goku, and be on his way...

He knows for sure that Goku will come to life, he always does in the end. He'll also find a way to find him, if he doesn't and bring him back himself. And when he's alive again, he'll wipe that smile off his face with his fist. That will make his day.

No more love. No more hugs. No more Goku...

This is now the time Vegeta get's stronger, and defeats Majin buu. Then, Goku will be next...

**...:::vvv:::...**

...:::vvv:::...

"Do it again!" Piccolo demanded.

"Fu...Sion! Hah!" Two fingers touched and the Namekian shook his head in frustration.

"No, you're doing it all wrong!" He walked over and Goten and Trunks came out of form.

"What are we doing wrong? We are doing it just like you told us to!" The young prince shouted.

Piccolo growled and smacked his head with tons of force, sending him to the ground. His chin collided with the tile. He groaned in pain and glared up at that standing Namekian,"What was _that _for?"

"For talking smack to me! You're in Piccolo's training camp! You follow my rules and shut your mouth! And if you so dare as complain or make a sound, unless you're one person or you're speaking the chant, then you'll be punished harshly! And this is not even the beginning of the _ real _pain!"

'The real pain'! What does he mean by that? This hurts! What can be worse than this...

"Fine, I'll stay quiet..."

"Good! Now up! Or should I help you..." He warned in a low mumble.

Trunks immediately stood and tried desperatly to ignore the pain,"Yes sir!"

"Good. Now again!"

"Wait!" Trunks shouted.

Piccolo glared him and lowered his head,"What did you just say...?"

The lavender-haired prince frowned and crossed his arms,"Isn't there a faster way to learn this?"

"No! Now start doing it!" He growled.

Goten sighed mentally and looked to his feet,"Why do we have to do this...?"

Trunks turned to him and raised a brow,"Well for one thing, Goku said to, and the second, you promised you would learn this."

"Well Trunks," Goten frowned and lifted his head so their eyes met,"Maybe I lied."

"What?" The prince's eyes widened and shock consumed his mind. _Lied! He lied to me! What the hell is wrong with him? He said he would! This is to help him, bring us back together, fix everything up! He will NOT stop learning this! He WILL do this!_

"Goten, this isn't your choice to choose. You must do this, your father wants you to." Piccolo explained.

Goten looked to him with fury,"Well maybe I don't want to listen to him!"

Trunks blinked,"What is wrong with you all of a sudden? You just got angry for no reason! And then, you jack me off and say he _lied_ to me! What the hell is wrong with you?" He formed fists and his energy sky-rocketed, frightening Krillin and Piccolo.

_This isn't going to get good..._Krillin thought with fear.

Piccolo sneared,"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!"

"You aren't the boss of me..." Goten muttered and turned his body around, then began walking away.

Piccolo blinked, Trunks growled. _Oh no you don't Goten. You won't be getting away from this so easily!_

"Uh oh..." Krillin winced at the up-coming fight.

_I don't care how much Trunks wants to do this, I'd rather he didn't know my secrets...even for the world's sake...And I'd rather NOT listen to me dead dad..!_

Goten thought, before he felt a hand tightly grab his arm.

He turned back and saw Trunks, his face glaring daggers. He blinked before growling and powering up to Super Saiyan to get out of his grasp.

Trunks struggled to hold on, but he powered to Super as well,"Stop Goten!"

"You let go!" He responded sourly and brought his hand back, then formed a fist. Trunks' expression changed to shock and surprise.

Then he calmly said,"Goten...calm down..."

"NO!" Goten brought his fist and connected it with Trunks' chin.

He instantly let Goten go, but hopped to his feet and shot a ki blast to his face. Goten was hit and slammed his face to the tile. He shut one eye and covered it. Goten groaned and looked with his other eye to Trunks who still stood in position from blasting him. Piccolo ran over to Goten and grabbed his gi under his chin, and lifted him up.

Goten kept his eye covered, but blood had been bleeding on one side of his face when he was on the ground, making it look as if someone had taken a knife through half his face.

Piccolo's eyes widened at the Chibi's face,"What do you think you were doing? Attacking Trunks like that! And before when you were storming off! EXPLAIN! NOW!"

Goten sneared and struggled in the hold, but gave up, not wanting to make a huge scene with Trunks watching.

Trunks only stared at Goten. He couldn't believe how bloody his face was, and how much he had changed...

_What is happening to you...You were once a nice person, who never yelled or did anything to cause harm to anyone...But now, you've changed so much and your so agressive and mean. You don't mind if anyone is hurt, since learning Fusion to save the world doesn't mean anything to you. And the lying part..._

Trunks shut his eyes in frustration. _I thought I could trust you! So, how many lies have you told me! Or, is it you lied to not let your secrets be seen..._

He looked and Goten was set to the ground.

"Now," Piccolo warned,"Do this Fusion, or everyone who love and care about will be killed by Majin Buu's hands! Now knock it off with your fucking attitude, and focus on this! Or you'll see me even more angry! And I'll had some pain to it as well!"

Goten looked to the bloody puddle forming under his feet from his eye, and nodded slowly.

Piccolo sighed,"Now answer this."

"Y-yeah...?" Goten said softly.

"Can you see in that eye? Or should we just wrap it up?"

"I'm not sure..." The young, raven-haired demi let his hands go, and slowly opened up his wounded eye. He squinted and closed it again,"Not really, but I can still see..."

Piccolo nodded and grabbed Goten's gi, and ripped off the side, so you could see the blue under gi. Then he lowered down and placed it over Goten's eye, and brought it around his head and tied it. He looked like a pirate from Krillin's view.

Then the Namekian smacked his head.

"Ow!" He groaned and rubbed the sore spot,"What was that-"

"For punching Trunks into blasting your eye! No more fighting! Got it?" He commanded dangerously.

Goten nodded.

Piccolo turned and walked towards Trunks,"Oh and Goten, I'm going to make you suffer the eye pain, and not let you get healed by Dende for your behavior. And for another thought," He looked back to the Chibi,"When I said I wasn't going to let anything besides Fusion slide, I mean't it. Now, get your ass over here."

Goten came over and looked to him.

"To continue this Fusion,"Piccolo began,"You must be in perfect sinc, have perfect breathing, and be sinced with each other's minds...I DON'T SEE THAT IN ANY OF YOU TWO! So, I suggest you guys fix whatever fights and problems you both have. I want to see determination, friendship, honesty, and love between you two. I want to see your bond with each other, one that can never be broken down, no matter what happens. AND FOR FINAL, I WANT TO SEE THAT NOBODY'S GOT A FUCKING ATTITUDE LIKE MISTER DEPRESSION OVER HERE! GOT IT?"

"Yes sir." Both said. Goten sighed mentally.

"Good, now I'll be back. Krillin will be watching just in case you both decide to screw this off." He turned, and began heading away.

Goten and Trunks watched him leave, before they heard chuckles behind them.

They looked back to see Krillin smirking devilishly,"Well you two, I guess I'm put in charge by Piccolo...Heh heh...who would've thought out of all people, me!" He cheered.

Then he looked to them,"Well, you heard what he said, start making up. Begin the friendship bond again!" He smiled.

Goten sat down cross-legged and turned his head away from Trunks.

The young prince sighed mentally and sat down too, but closer to Goten.

_Piccolo's right. We really have lost it. And that's why I wanted to do this Fusion so badly; to bring back our bond. But, if he can't even look at me, why bother...Unless, he just needs to be cheered up, since his family is pretty broken up right now...Yeah, that's what Chibi needs. Just good ol' Trunks, and his magic..._

**...:::vvv:::...**

Piccolo growled and stopped in his tracks. It occured to him that Vegeta had disappeared after Goku's leaving. It was strange that the Saiyan prince acted so different around his rival. But, it was a weird kind of different. He acted happy and actually smiled around him, but whenever he left, Vegeta would get very depressed and exclude himself from everyone. To make it worse, he would get very bitchy and bark at every sound he heard...even his own, that's what made it louder.

So, now that Goku was gone, and Vegeta's spirit was gone, did he kill himself? Or was he training to a point where his energy is at 1? And if he was, why the hell would he train with Majin Buu blowing up everything...?

"Damnit Vegeta, where the hell are you?" He questioned in fury, until a moment of thought gave him the answer.

"THE FUCKING HYPERBOLIC TIME CHAMBER!"

Piccolo powered from his words and blasted off. His eyes red as blood and his fists clamped so hard it looked as it would pop.

The Time Chamber was something the Namekian was strict about. A single being could olny use the time Chamber twice in a life time. Goku was out of commission, Gohan still had one last time, Goten and Trunks never used it before, Mirai also had one last one to go, but Vegeta...Vegeta just lost what could've saved his life in the future.

Buu was just another powerful enemy, the worst yet. But with Goku, there would always be something stronger then the last. So the HyperBolic Time Chamber was a very crucial piece in the fighting. Using it without permission brought hell to your heart. Now, Vegeta's was coming...It had been one day, he would be coming out...

Piccolo stopped at the entrance and powered down, to not give away his position to Buu, and was reaching for the handle, before it turned and a certain Saiyan prince stepped out.

His expression was his usual scowl, but he seemed different, as if he was off. It almost looked as if he had gone insane in the room and just kept it beneath frown before it broke again.

Vegeta was looking to his feet when he came out, and now he had looked up to Piccolo with confusion in his darkened orbs.

The Namekian just blinked. He too was in a state of confusion, as Vegeta was WAY different then when he actually knew him...before this.

"V-vegeta...?" Piccolo studdered.

Vegeta just turned his head with crossed arms and grunted,"Is Majin Buu is alive?" He asked.

Piccolo frowned,"Yes. Now explain WHY THE HELL YOU WERE IN THERE!"

The spiky-haired prince sighed,"Training, what do you think?"

"Vegeta you dumbass! You can only use this twice in a life time! And you just used up your last use! What were you thinking? Now when he need to use it, you can't! What if a new enemy comes, even stronger then Buu, and you can't train? Uh!"

"I was simply training, I don't care about the outcome or the price. I just needed to get away somewhere alone." He said in a soft voice.

Piccolo dropped the glare and changed it to concern,"Vegeta..." He slowly asked,"What happened? There are more reasons why you went in there. Was it because of Go-"

"Kakarot has NOTHING to do this, Namek! Don't even mention him!" Vegeta blurted out. A very quick change in emotions.

The Namekian sighed,"Well now I see the topic _is_ on Goku."

Vegeta groaned,"Shut the hell up about him. I hate hearing his name..."

"I thought his name to you was 'Kakarot'?"

The Saiyan prince paused and raised his fist to Piccolo's face,"What do you want anyway?"

The Namekian grabbed Vegeta's fist and threw it back to him,"Why why seem different, and why Goku bothers you more then it should. Tell me happened before he walked out after he talked to you..."

Vegeta's body shuddered and he swallowed frustratingly, then glared the floor...

_Vegeta lifted his head and looked up,"And what is that...?"_

_"Something I should've done a long...time ago..." His face inched closer to Vegeta's._

_Vegeta blushed and knew what Goku had on his mind. Was he really gonna kiss him?_

_Their lips were barely brushing against each other, but they pulled back and took a step away from each other..._

Vegeta shook his head. _Fuck you Kakarot! FUCK YOU!_

Piccolo crossed his arms,"Vegeta, spill it. Something happened that you are keeping from us, tell me, now."

The prince's fists tightened and in an instant, he brought his arm back, and brought it forward at lightning speed, stopping just an inch in front of Piccolo's nose.

"You can't order me! You can't threaten me! You can't hurt me! NO MORE!"

"What the hell are you-"

But Vegeta had flicked his wrist upwards, causing a blasting shock to erupt on the Namekian's face and body. While the smoke exploded, Vegeta flew out in the shrouded darkness, entering light as he reached the outside, and he blasted his flight downwards to Earth.

Piccolo fell back, hardly injured from the blast, but pissed at it.

"Vegeta!" He yelled as he stood and ran to the ledge through the smoke. He looked to the clouds below and shouted the prince's name again, but no call.

"Damnit Vegeta! You're gonna get us all killed! And if you come back alive, I'll make sure to end your ass!" He took a deep breath.

"I think, you're insane Vegeta...you're going crazy, you're saying strange things, and you're doing it all based on Goku..." He muttered.

_If you were the real Vegeta, that blast would've killed me. But you barely got a scratch on me...you need help, before you do something stupid...besides this..._

**...:::vvv:::...**

Goten, Trunks, and Krillin sat in silence. Piccolo had been gone for quite awhile, and Krillin was worried about the slight ki flare. It was small, but something he should'nt worry about.

He looked up to Trunks who was drawing circles on the ground, then to Goten who sat with a dark blush on his face. He knew Goten liked Trunks, and thought how sad it was to see him tortured that Trunks doesn't know. But if he did, Krillin knew Trunks would hurt Goten. That's the reason why Goten didn't want to do Fusion.

But this wasn't about Goten, this was about the world. Sio what the world needs is a butt-kicking duo of two super friends. Goten and Trunks were mean't to be friends forever, and so be it. But, messing with Goten and Trunks' feelings is also fun...

_I'll try some stuff, and see what results come in..._Krillin thought as he was about to say something before Goten had gotten an idea, and was moving closer to Trunks.

_Okay, if Piccolo needs us to be in perfect sinc, perfect harmony, perfect everything, it may start with me getting this stress off my back. I have to tell him! I must! Or Trunks will figure it out in Fusion. Because, I know I'm gonna do it. It makes him sad, and he usually is never sad. And it makes me sad too, so maybe if I kiss him...It may change his mind..._Goten smiled and he could see Krillin's smirk from the corner of his eye. He didn't mind, Krillin figured it out. A problem set for another time.

He scooted closer to Trunks who was lying on his back, turned away from both and was drawing circles on the ground with his finger bordomly.

He looked cute to Goten. Maybe he was going insane...but, maybe the crazy sickness is what he needs in his life so far...

_This will save me...from these feelings...I just hope he kisses back..._

_But, the hard part is, I don't know how to kiss. When Trunks kissed me in my dream, it was so real, and I didn't par attention to how he kissed me in the beginning...Darn, I wished I knew. Watch, I'll mess this up and only embarrass myself in front of him and Krillin...I hope he still likes me as a person after this...I really need the love and comfort from him, no matter what he thinks of me..._

Krillin kept his smirk, and Trunks finally noticed the silence had gone too far.

"Okay, what are we going to do with this 'perfect everything' thing?" He asked, looking to Krillin.

He froze and raised a brow. _Why is he smirking?_

Then he felt Goten's arm brush against his and he turned to see that he was very close.

Trunks scooted away and asked,"What were you doing?"

Goten sighed and went back to his spot. He twiddled his thumbs and said softly,"I don't know..." He answered in a hurt tone.

Trunks was confused on the situation, but shrugged it off and went to his spot as well. He turned to his Chibi with concerning, icy blue orbs and smiled.

Goten tried to not notice, but it still hurt for reasons he couldn't explain.

Love was harsh. Having that special someone not know your true feelings is harsh. But when that someone will find out when you won't know, is just painfully cold...

Krillin felt bad for Goten. He had to do something. Ever since Gohan became a Majin, Goten changed dramatically. His personality went from a happy boy, to a depressed, slight Vegeta-wised boy. He had to help him. Anything to see him giggle and smile...

_That's it!_Krillin thought in a cheery moment. _Trunks and Goten are quite close together again, now, for that kiss Goten seemed to want._

Krillin stood unnoticed, and walked around to behind Trunks. He was surprised the young prince never noticed, but Goten did.

Then when Trunks dropped his smile, Krillin pushed his back and Trunks toppled over on top of Goten. Their noses touched, along with their foreheads.

"There we go, hopefully they kissed in that." He said proudfully.

Trunks and Goten kept still, not wanting to move anymore closer. Well, at least Trunks.

Goten's breath hitched in his throat, and his heart bounced around in his chest. It wanted Trunks. And so did Goten. He wanted to move forward and connect their lips in a passionate kind of way. Something that make his first kiss magical. But, he didn't have the heart or guts to do it...

Trunks rolled off of him and clenched his fists,"What was _that_ for Krillin?"

Krillin chuckled nervously, and looked to Goten,"Oh, nothing..."

Trunks raised a brow and looked to his Chibi. His face was as red as a beat and his breathing was short and quick. But it stopped when Goten stared with fear just past him. Trunks turned his head to Krillin, and saw the same gaze he had.

Finally, he looked back to see what both were staring at, and his eyes widened.

Piccolo stood in fury, fists clamped tight, and ki raising with every passing second.

"Uh..." Trunks managed to say with his open-jawed mouth.

**...:::vvv:::...**

_I can't believe this...This is so stupid! _Gohan thought with a carefree attitude.

He sat crossed-legged with Mirai on his side, along with Kibito and Supreme Kai on the side.

His father stood and explained what they were doing. It was Fusion. Becoming one with your Fusy, and getting full access to their mind and body. Kind of weird if you thought about it. Sharing a body with Mirai is the last thing Gohan would do. And having access to his mind? Why would Gohan want that? Probably to see his weakness and use it against him. And if Buu wasn't there, he would do it. But, of course, he was. Now, he was being forced to "Fuse" with the one person he hates, the one that ruined his life, broke his heart...Why would he 'Fuse' with him! He'd rather Fuse with his father! At least he never left him...or, at least without not coming back...Oh wait, it took him 6 years to do that. So that makes Goku and Mirai equal. But apparently, he hates Mirai more, for harsher reasons...

"So, you both ready to learn Fusion? I already taught Goten and Trunks on Earth, so maybe you both could team up as Fusies and beat Majin Buu together!" Goku cheered.

Gohan dropped his head to his knees,"Just what I need..." He groaned.

Mirai looked to him and gave him a concerned look, then stood,"I'm ready Goku."

Goke nodded and looked to Gohan,"Come on, let's get this started, Gohan. You can't save the Earth with your face down _there_..." He joked.

Mirai blushed, along with Gohan. Then the spiky-haired teen lifted his head and stood as well,"So, how does this work?" He asked.

Mirai agreed with him with a nodd.

Shin and Kibito payed close attention.

"Well," Goku started,"It is a series of poses that will start with the two beings standing apart from each other, and end with a connected point."

"Poses...?" Gohan said embarassingly.

Mirai raised a brow at this.

"Oh?" The raven-haired Saiyan chuckled,"Here I'll show you."

Goku started the move his arms out, and instantly Gohan lost hope. And when the other steps were performed, Gohan regretted agreeing to do the Fusion. He wanted to fight on his own in the first place. He hated Mirai, why would he want _him_ in his body? He just wanted to forget about him...forget he ever existed...

"So, that's how it is done, but you both will be opposites." Goku said, finishing off.

Mirai's face was red, along with Shin and Kibito's. They all at a lost for words. The Fusion technic, was something they _didn't_ think it really was in their minds. Gohan just groaned and sighed along afterwards.

"Uh, is that it?" Shin asked slowly.

Goku grinned to him,"Yeah, cool uh?"

"Uh..." Mirai answered, still red.

Goku dropped the grin,"That's what Vegeta did after I showed them." He said this one softly.

The lavender-haired prince chuckled,"How did my dad act when you guys fused?"

The raven-haired Saiyan answered with silence, and an expression of hurt. He wanted to fuse with Vegeta, just to know the feeling. He was the only person, besides Gohan if things really got bad, that he wanted to do Fusion with. He knew Vegeta's personal life, and his feelings. So having access to his mind mean't nothing. Goku wanted to just share his power with Vegeta, and let the Saiyan prince feel happy for having such power. He always craved Goku's power, but never achieved it. So Fusion will brighten up the grumpy prince and changed him...from Goku's thoughts.

Mirai raised an eyebrow in confusion at Goku's silence, but instead went to a different topic. _I wonder if having access to Gohan's mind will change us, bring us closer together...?_

"Goku?" Shin questioned.

Goku looked to him, and grinned to not make anyone worry for him,"Yeah?"

"Are you sure _this_ will defeat Majin Buu?"

"For sure. This Fusion will combine Gohan and Mirai's power into one, and then multiply it tenfold!" He cheered, wanting to see Fusion actually being performed.

"Great!" He smiled too, looking to both demis,"Let's get this started."

Mirai looked to him, and nodded, then turned his attention to Gohan,"Ready Gohan?" He asked.

Gohan kept his gaze to the blue grass he stood on,"No." He answered dryly.

Mirai's eyes widened and then he furrowed them,"Why not? This could save the world, and I already promised to keep this one alive! And help everybody survive!"

Gohan glared him, and he stepped up to the slightly taller demi-Saiyan. His piercing, drak brown orbs glistened in rage,"I would never..." He started in a low growl,"Ever...Do something SO sickening with the likes of YOU! I HATE YOU! You get it? You ruin everything! And I'm sick of it! I'd rather go against Buu with my hands tightened behind my back, and tortured by him then team up with YOU!"

Mirai blinked and dropped his frown,"Gohan...you really mean that...?"

"Hell yes!" Gohan snarled. Fists tight, and tears ready to burst.

Mirai's eyes glistened with tears as well. Being sinced with Gohan with their bond, gave him access to be more his age. And to reveal his feelings like Gohan does. Take Cell and Goku's sacrifice for an example. He cried in front of the enemy, his father, Mirai...And showed his true anger, not afraid of what anyone else thought. Could Mirai be insane for doing the same thing as Gohan? Crying now, getting angry almost as quick as him, or was he just being selfish...? Gohan had the real pain. The pain of losing his best friend, his father and the love of his brother...Mirai wanted to comfort him, give him one hug. Just like earlier. It should've been a friendly hug, but it turned into a kiss. A kiss, he regretted. It hurt Gohan, and Mirai was hurt as well. From the younger demi's words. The words that spoke just negative truths...Yes, the truth hurt...

He never mean't that kiss with Videl. He wanted to show Gohan he wasn't weak, but, of course, somewhere in his mind he knew Gohan knew he wasn't weak. So, these feelings he thought he had for Videl, were really for Gohan. He loved Gohan. He knew him for his entire life. Having Mirai Gohan as a friend and master was great, but the flaw was that he never played with Mirai as a child. It was always about training to defeat the androids. Never to have fun in times of destruction and hatred. All Mirai wanted in that lifetime, was a friend. Someone who understood him for him, and would just hang out. And when Future Trunks came to the past and saw Gohan, he feared for how he would act. But it turned out, that Gohan was the one that was the caring, comforting person Mirai always wanted.

They turned into good friends, and soon became closer. But, that's when hell erupted and ruined their lifes. Gohan struggled to control his power, and at times, almost killed Trunks. Mirai knew he was just confused. But, he was too confused.

He never knew the true side of himself, until Gohan showed it. And when they had kissed six years ago, it was the one he thought would kep them together, but it was the thing that started the torture of pain and tears...

Gohan killed himself afterwards...

Mirai almost couldn't wish him back...

Gohan wanted Mirai to leave the past forever...

Mirai soon left, breaking Gohan's heart...

Returning too late and seeing the dramatic change in Gohan...

Kissing Videl and hurting Gohan...

Learning of Goten and Trunks' problems that mirroed their own...

Almost killing each other in a brutal fight...

Mirai kissing Gohan again, only for it to start another problem...

Then to the present, where Gohan wasn't afraid to yell out his hurt feelings at Mirai. Saying he _hated_ him, and wanted him dead.

Mirai did do some terrible things, but that's why he returned. He just wanted things to return to normal, to become close friends again. But he did relise some things he was blinded of.

He loved Gohan, he just wasn't _in_ love with him. But, what Mirai didn't know, is that Gohan still loved him...

Mirai thought this the entire time he returned. Now, to convince Gohan that he was truly sorry for everything, then maybe, he'll actually smile...

Gohan let a tear fall and shut his eyes, not wanting to see Trunks' face anymore. It was full of concern, and hurt...just like him. But not close to his pain.

Mirai smiled softly and started towards Gohan. _I need to show him I care...That I'm sorry for my horrible acts...I show him, he isn't lost like he thinks he is. He's here, just confused where he _really_ is. He thinks he's in hell, when Gohan is just blinded from the love people are trying to put out to him. He won't accept something he doesn't really know, so, I need to show him, he's not a monster. He's just, Gohan..._

"Alright Gohan, that's enough..." Goku said, staring at his lost son.

Gohan frowned at him,"You don't understand!" He screamed, his eyes flashing teal for a moment.

Goku blinked and Mirai looked to Goku, with pleading eyes. As if to ask if he knew the answer to Gohan's rage. Goku shook his head and smiles to his son,"Mirai is just trying to be kind..."

Gohan snarled, and wiped his eyes.

"Gohan, if you don't comfortable-"

"No, he must do this Mirai. This will fix him. Just like this will fix Trunks and Goten." Goku interrupted.

The young prince turned to him,"Goten and Trunks?"

"Long story, but how you two are right now, is the same with Goten and Trunks. Apparently, Goten doesn't want to do Fusion either. And Trunks is trying to help him out of his problem. He's acting just like Gohan...he seems confused and hurt..."

"B-because of m-me..." Gohan mubbled in his sleeve, then he let his arm fall.

Mirai and Goku looked to him, and then both looked to each other. Goku sighed,"Gohan, you did nothing to upset him. He's just experiencing something with present Trunks right now. Their problem. But, let's focus on yours...please unclench your fists..."

Gohan opened them up slowly and looked to his father with teary orbs.

"Good, now, let's do this. Because I guarentee that this Fusion will fix your problems and tell you everything going on in your mind, along with your Fusies mind. You both..." Goku paused, gettinbg Mirai and Gohan's attention,"This will help you. It'll bring you both together. I mean, Gohan, Mirai has known you since you were seven years old, I don't think you want to lose him...No matter how much you tell yourself that. And Mirai, you've know Gohan your whole life. Future or not, so it pretty much means you two are destined to be together. Just like Goten and Trunks. Let's not let the past interfere with your friendship..." Goku stopped as Mirai's tears caught his attention, along with Gohan's,"Mirai? Gohan?"

Mirai felt bad, he did use the past to hurt a long life best friend. And he was losing him...He didn't need kisses to make Gohan happy, Gohan needed a friend...But that wasn't the case.

_I don't think of him as a friend! _Gohan thought. _I hate him! He hurt me! Why should I trust that bastard...? I love him! I still do! But he thinks of me as a 'friend' now from dad's speech...Stupid! Why did he bring it all up! Father, you just made it worse...!_

Goku looked to his feet,"Hey, come on. I'm in a bad situation too. Let's not all get bummed out. Let's focus on Majin Buu and Fusion. Just trust me. This will fix you two. Give it a chance..."

Mirai nodded and wiped his tears,"Yeah, you're right. Ready Gohan...?" He turned his head and smiled,"Are you okay, Gohan? You know I'm still your friend. I still love you..." _Ah, crap! That last part just made it worse! I know it!_

Gohan froze, and slowly looked to him,"Lier." He simply said.

"I said enough!" Goku demanded. He needed to get off the 'lovey' subject before it got out of hand,"Let's start this Fusion!"

Mirai nodded and looked to Goku. Gohan just crossed his arms, gripping his shirt. He had no more tears to give. He was clean of crying. But as always, he had an unlimited supply of anger that seemed to always be there, even when he was a baby. Raditz is a good example. He gained incredible in an instant and hurt his evil uncle. Along with Turles, Recoome, Vegeta, Freeza, Cooler, Majin Buu, Broly and especially Cell...All out of anger, for different reasons. Goku may have attacked Android 13 out of anger, but he didn't stay angry. Gohan just woke up to see his father's smiling face again...

Now, he had to do Fusion. But, he couldn't. He didn't have the guts to show Mirai his thoughts. And he certainly didn't want to see Mirai's either...

"I don't want to." Gohan said softly.

Goku growled,"Gohan! This isn't about you! Give this a chance! You only have to do this once! You'll defeat Majin Buu in time with both your new powers and it'll fix your problems!"

Gohan didn't answer back. Just stared at his feet.

"Um, change of subject, Goku." Shin asked.

"What?" Goku turned to him with confusion,"What do you mean by 'change of subject'?"

"Well, just show what they might gain as power." Supreme Kai grinned determinly.

"Like what?"

The Kai then smirked,"Turn into a Super Saiyan 3."

"A Super Saiyan 3?" Mirai and Gohan looked to him in alert. Gohan took interest. He was supposed to be the strongest in Super Saiyan forms. Now his dad has surpassed him.

"Yeah, show them Goku." Shin asked of him.

Goku swallowed nervously,"Super Saiyan 3...so you heard Vegeta's short name for it...I guess I have no choice."

Mirai and Gohan took a step back. Goku noticed Gohan's sudden change in behavior, and smiled. _Even though he's different then me in many ways, he still has the same interests. Like seeing a new Super Saiyan form or new power. That's my boy. See, I knew he wasn't a monster like he claims to be!_

Goku took a deep breath. _Okay. I might be insane, but, if I see turn Super Saiyan 3, and not get a vision, then that proves it._

"Okay, Mirai, Gohan,"He started," To become a Super Saiyan 3, you must first turn Super Saiyan."

Goku powered easily, turning Super. Teal orbs staring into blue and dark brown, concentrating eyes.

"Then for you two personally, turn Super Saiyan 2!"

Goku gave a powerful shout and his bangs lifted, along with his hair, then froze as a pulse of energy bursted from his body, hitting Mirai and Gohan. Along with Supreme Kai and Kibito.

"Amazing!" Kibito said astonishly,"I never believed a being like a Saiyan could produce so much power!"

_Here we go..._

"Then, go futher beyond that! FIND THAT SECRET POWER BENEATH THE SURFACE AND FORCE IT OUT!"

He leaned forward and starting a scream. His hair began blowing in the wind, before each spike and strand began expanding and growing back.

_I feel it..._

**...:::vvv:::...**

"I'M NOT INSANE! I'M NOT INSANE!" Vegeta screamed as he flew towards the Earth below.

"I'M NOT FUCKING INSANE!" He landed, taking a deep breath,"I'm n-not ins-sane..." He whispered, before falling back onto the rock surface below him.

"I'm not insane..." He finally quoted, before staring up at the clouds, under going a sudden change in emotions.

He kept his eyes glued to the one cloud in the sky. _Kakarot...why? How? _

_Why is it that you love to prove me weak in everything...Super Saiyan, power, strength, speed and stamina...Why? And, how do you gain so much power from so little training? I just trained for a full year, almost killing myself, and my power is still off by so much! I'm not even close to Super Saiyan 3!_

"And yet, I try so hard, but it seems you were destined to succeed better then me..."

_I don't get it...Why do you love torturing me! Why is it that how much I try, you end up with all the love..._

_Everybody is still scared of me, even you. I know you fear me. You don't fear my power though, you fear, me personally..._

"I fucking hate you Kakarot..." He muttered, before the cloud formed the image of Goku's laughing face.

Vegeta instantly jumped to his feet. He aimed his hand to the cloud face, and folded his thumb in,"WHY DID YOU ALMOST KISS ME?" He screamed before blasting the cloud.

He growled and began shooting aimlessly everywhere. Blowing up rock formations, creating canyons and causing fires.

Tears rolled down his face in anger and he finally threw his arms back and began storing ki around his body.

"YOU HEAR THAT KAKAROT! I FUCKING HATE YOU! HATE YOU!" Then he began a large explosion.

And soon, minutes after, he took a deep breath, and used up the last of his new energy to blast the nearest pepple on the ground,"I'm glad your dead, bitch. You deserve to be dead. I will never miss you! I don't even love you!"

"Heheheheheh..."

Vegeta froze and turned around and his eyes widened in fear,"Oh...fuck..."

**...:::vvv:::...**

_No...Not a-again..._The universe has disappeared and left Goku with only darkness for a friend.

Nothing...Nothing was with him...For a moment, though...

"What is that...?" Goku looked as a light source appeared, as if someone opened a door. The shadow matched it too.

The Saiyan's hair was normal, and his halo had disappeared. He was confused on the sutuation with Super Saiyan 3. This had never happened to him in Other World. Only until he transformed in front of Bobbidi and Majin Buu. But now, he wasn't in just one spot, he seemed to be in a dimension of only darkness, like that creature he had to fight on the space ship.

Visions...this was all he saw. But now he was in a different place. He sensed a being's energy, but couldn't make it up if it was good or bad.

Then he slowly took steps towards the embracing light. He didn't like the idea, but did it anyway.

Goku stopped at the light, and took a step back. Having no idea where he was, didn't help, so walking through open light doors, wasn't smart.

"Where...am...I?" He questioned.

Then, the sound of a child's sickening laughter, caught Goku's attention. It was faint, but he still was alert. He checked the darkened surroundings, but couldn't find the source.

_What's going on? _He thought over and over again, confused on every action taking place.

Then suddenly, the door light vanished, leaving Goku in the dark again.

"What the..." He mumbled.

_Tack, tack, tack..._The sound was like foot steps, only shorter and smaller. Goku powered an aura around his body, and sighed in relief.

But his Ki dimed to nothing, and his body grew weak. He took a deep breath and tried powering up again, but all failed.

He had suddenly lost his power, his strength drained to nothing, and his mind lost...

"Come on!" He tried creating some kind of energy, but nothing happened.

Goku stomped his foot against the ground, and clenched his fists.

Now if an enemy came, he was screwed.

He gave up, as the sinister chuckles vanished, and a new voice took place...One that seemed familer.

Goku turned his head towards the voice, and began walking towards it. Having no idea if he would fall into a hold of black, or trip on something sickening, gave him chills.

_Why do I feel I know this sound..._He thought, until he grabbed the fabric over his heart.

"What the hell? This pain again?" He whispered it, as the voice became louder, and the pain grew stronger...It reminded him of something that happened in the past...

_'Here's your antidote Goku, this will cure your Heart Virus.'_

_'Wow! Thanks Trunks!'_

Goku remembered this pain...a pain that occured 10 years ago. When he had the Virus. But, he took the medicine, he should be cured! Why was the pain returning?

"Ah!" He fell to the floor in agony, tearing into hi Gi. The pain was hell...

He grit his teeth as the pain amplified tenfold. His screams echoed into nothing, and his cries were not heard. Nobody answered to his pleads, nobody came to help, nobody was around...

He turned over on his side and began bringing up his knees to his chest, so he had something to grab with his other hand. Tearing that fabric from his right knee, he clawed to the skin. Already streams of blood poured out and soaked his hand.

_'Kakarot...' _That voice called out, but in a whisper.

And with that soothing sound, his pain went away. Goku moved his head against the black floor, to the voice, to see the same light again.

"Uh...?" He turned on his back, and sat up.

He looked to his knee, but didn't worry. What he wanted to know, is how that voice made the pain disappear?

Goku stood, not caring about the price, and headed towards the light.

"I wish knew what was going on? I wonder why I heard my Saiyan name called by something other then Vegeta's voice...?"

Goku stopped in front of the opening light, and sighed,"Vegeta..." He said softly, before he collasped to the ground.

He screamed again, but not of pain. Of the fact that he'd felt the same headache from every SSJ3 transformation. The light, flashed and his eyes shut.

Soon, that dark world faded away, and his mind wondered to what seemed like outer space...

More voices were heard, recognizable ones...

Freeza, Vegeta, and another one...He knew this one, but from where...?

Goku's eyes were shut, his body somewhere he couldn't see, but the image of Freeza's space ship took place. It was hovering just above a planet, one that looked familer. He hadn't seen this planet in his life. It was strange...

It seemed as if he was really in the image. The feeling of the coldness from space. The sound of screams seemed perfectly clear...

And then, Goku's heart stopped at the sight of the one person flying towards Freeza's ship...

He knew him...

_"Hey Freeza! FREEZA!"_

Goku just blinked. He knew this man...but from where?

_"Freeza!"_

_He kept screaming it over and over. He was piled on by some aliens, before they were blasted towards the planet below._

_"Freeza! Come out and fight me coward!"_

Goku looked closely. He could sense their Ki, and the strange man seemed to have a spirit of energy, close to his own...

"Do I...know him?" Goku questioned as he continued watching.

_The man was grabbed by two soliders in Saiyan uniforms, and then, it went quiet._

Goku came closer, even though he was a distance away. All he could hear were the cries of the man, and all he could see is the figures of the people.

But, when the two aliens let go of the man, Goku's eyes widened at the full image of him...

The hair...the looks...the tail...

Goku knew him! Freeza mentioned right after he had the vision of his family dying, and the talk of Vegeta's origin. Freeza had said something like he was the son of 'Bardock'.

That must've been his Saiyan father...his real dad...

Goku couldn't beileve it. He always knew his real father was a Saiyan, like him of course. But the fact that he died the day he was born, messed with his head. He felt, some sort of connection with the man. Like a bond...

The vision of the past, had something to do with what was happening...right? Why, out of all the things Goku could've seen, did it have to be this? What was this? A fight, between Bardock and Freeza?

Goku asked these questions, but the answers were soon to come. Knowing this was his 'real' dad, gave him a 'traitor' kind of feeling to his Grandpa Gohan...

And then, Freeza appeared above the ship...

_The men scrambled away from Bardock, and went some waya away from him._

_Bardock laughed,"No way..." He mocked at the tyrant,"You've lived long enough." He said._

_The soliders fly then far away..._

_Freeza just glared at the man._

Goku payed close attention. This mean't something...but what does all this mean?

_"Actually, too long for my taste." Bardock finished._

_Freeza raised his finger, Ki growing from the tip..._

"I know what this is..." Goku thought hard. Then it hit him!

_'It was Freeza...Freeza did it! He blew up our planet! Not by some giant meteor...it was him! He just killed our race, and tossed us away like common house trash...And then, after that, he took me away, and killed my father, the King. Then killed your parents...'_

Goku remembered that saying very well. Vegeta had told him all the history of Planet Vegeta-sei and how it really exploded. This must've been the case where Freeza blew it up, the time when his 'father' rebelled...and payed the price...

_"Freeza, listen up!" Bardock continued,"We quit, all of us! Got it! We don't work for you! We're free! You can find someone else to do your dirty work bitch!"_

_Bradock smirked, Freeza raised his arm high,"Oh yeah...Just one last thing..."_

Goku held his breath, this was going to turn out bad.

_"This is for all the people me murdered in you fucking name!" Bardock screamed, a burst of energy consumed his hand. He swung his arm back, and threw the blast of Ki at Freeza,"HERE! TAKE THIS!"_

_Freeza laughed as his supernova suddenly grew, eating away the energy Bardock just blasted._

_"Oh crap!" Bardock shouted astonishly._

Goku watched, and couldn't believe it. If Bardock was weaker then Vegeta when he first came to Earth, he wasn't surprised that Freeza was all that much stronger. But his first form looked completely different from his last.

_Then, Freeza bent his finger, and the huge sphere of energy began racing toward Bardock and the planet below._

Goku turned his head. Something so brutal couldn't be seen...He shut his eyes.

The cries of the soliders were heard as they were killed in the blast.

Then it went silent.

But soon the silence was taken over by that one name...the name, his 'real' name...

_"Kakarot...!"_

That, was the last sound Goku heard. And soon, the silence took place again...

Not hearing aything, he grew curious at why the laughing and screaming stopped.

Goku opened his eyes and froze. He wasn't in space anymore, but in a grassy field with nothing but grass and blue skies for miles and miles on.

The wind blew his hair as he stared down at the grass.

"What the hell...?" Goku looked up and paused as he sensed a familer Ki behind him.

He jumped back and turned his body to the side. He may not have any powers he could use, but he will still try to defend himself.

When he glared the source of the Ki in front of him, he stopped and stood straight out of stance. His eyes were wide and full of earlier feelings from the time right before he left to Other World.

Right in front of him, stood a kid version of Vegeta! The frozen, black flame on his head, the blue outfit with the gloves and boots, and even the same old scowl. But what was different, was the swishing tail behind him.

Goku blinked in confusion. _Please tell me this is all a dream and I'm not really staring at a kid Vegeta?_

"But you are." He spoke up. Yep, the same voice too, only more childish.

The raven-haired Saiyan only stared,"Are you Vegeta?" He asked softly.

The Chibi Vegeta nodded and began chuckling.

The laughter, the same from earlier. Right before the vision of the past with Bardock.

Goku thought, and had to ask it,"Why are you here? Why am _I_ here?"

Vegeta stopped,"Reasons. No choice actually."

"I don't get it?"

The Chibi began walking towards him, he looked up and frowned,"I'll explain, follow me now."

Then he went around him, and continued walking.

Goku looked back to him and shrugged his shoulders,"If he knows the answer to all this, then I guess I should go."

He ran up to Vegeta and turned to him,"So what's going on?"

Vegeta grunted,"You're seeing visions, duh."

"No," Goku pouted,"I mean't where am I right now? Why is this happening to me? With the visions and such."

The young prince smirked and looked with his chocolate orbs,"You're with me right now. And this is happening to you because this was given to you, to see visions unexpectingly."

"Unexpectingly!" The raven-haired Saiyan snapped,"This has never happened to me until I turned Super Saiyan 3 in front of Majin Buu and Vegeta, or, um, older Vegeta!"

"Exactally, in front of _Vegeta_." The Chibi smirked.

Goku tilted his head in confusion,"What does Vegeta have to do with this?"

"Everything...Don't you get it?" He stopped and turned to him,"Every vision you've had, involves Vegeta. See, your past is returning."

"I still don't get it! You gave me this? And why is this only happening in SSJ3 form?" He demanded, clenched fists.

Vegeta laughed,"Because your new Super Saiyan form happens to connect with a Saiyan's Oozaru form. And because of this, you happen to have your visions in this form, unlike Bardock. He got them at random moments after the incident on Planet Kanasa. He was strunk on the neck, and gained the power to see the future. He saw you a lot. Your life growing up, to the fight with Vegeta on Earth. Finally, after a brutal attack from Dodoria, he escaped on a spacepod, actually passing yours, and that's when you both connected as father and son, somehow, giving you the powers too. Apparently, Bardock wanted you to live and fight well before he died. He may not know it, but he sure does love you, even after he said he didn't care about your existence."

Goku nodded and looked to the grass below,"Okay, so he's the cause of these visions. And now I know why it only happens in Super Saiyan 3 form...But," Goku looked to his eyes and grit his teeth,"How do I stop this so I can fight in this form without seeing a vision and returning normal?"

Vegeta turned away and crossed his arms,"Well, make a choice. Vegeta, or the Earth."

"What?" He raised a brow.

The young prince growled,"If you had to lose one, would it be Vegeta or Earth?"

Goku growled as well,"Earth. I can always see Vegeta in Other World."

He shook his head,"Not a choice. If you choose Earth, then I can help you to use your Super Saiyan 3 form, without visions. I will get rid of that power."

Goku sighed,"Please. This is the only form I could use if I'm needed to help beat Majin Buu. But, what does Vegeta have to do with this?"

Vegeta turned around, and small smile on his face,"If you choose SSJ3 form, you don't get visions. And with no visions, you can't save him..."

"Save who? Vegeta?"

"Yeah, because, not only are these visions saving his life, but you are also saving each other as friends. Or, maybe something more..."

"Explain more! I don't get it!" Goku shouted.

Vegeta frowned,"In order to become a Super Saiyan 3, and have no powers with visions, you must be able to let him go...Forget about, stop caring, and use the form to fight. But, if you choose visions, every time you turn SSJ3, you will see a vision, and return to normal. So choose, Vegeta, or the Earth...?"

Goku changed his expression to sad and hurt,"Let him...go...I can't just let him go! And not care about him! To me, he's my friend! It's like saying I have to let go of Krillin or Gohan!"

"Exactally, so choose, you have friends waiting for you."

"I c-can't! I can't choose! What kind of offer is this anyway?" He snarled.

Vegeta sneared and turned around. He extended his hand, and powered Ki in it. It flicted it forward, creating a flating bubble in the air. It enlarged, 3x bigger then Goku. Vegeta looked back and smiled then,"Watch this, and then make up your mind."

"What is it?" He asked dryly, pissed off from the terrible offer forced on him.

"What's happening right now with Vegeta."

Goku sudden grew interested,"Are you saying, you want me to watch Vegeta and see if I want to let him go?"

"Yes. But, before I show this, I'll just say that he thinks he's insane, yet he's doesn't think that. He's in denial right now, and when you almost kissed him, it messed him up. He didn't change, he's returned to his evil self again. Or, that's what his mind tells him."

Goku looked to the bubble screen and slowly said,"Show me Vegeta."

Chibi Vegeta's eyes glowed, and the screen changed from clear to an image in the desert. It showed Vegeta. His clothes torn and he looked relaxed staring at the clouds above.

_'I'm not insane..." He quoted, before staring up at the clouds._

He looked peacful, but he could see the anger beneath the surface.

It was a couple minutes before he spoke again.

_'And yet, I try so hard, but it seems you were destined to succeed better then me...'_

Goku didn't understand. He must've been thinking something he couldn't have ever heard. Then, the next part caused the real pain.

_'I fucking hate you Kakarot...' He muttered, before the cloud formed the image of Goku's laughing face.'_

Goku felt his tears form. Crying sucked, he never liked it, but Vegeta did something, and now crying was a breeze. Goku hated it. He felt weak with it. And with thought, Vegeta probably felt the same...

_'Vegeta instantly jumped to his feet. He aimed his hand to the cloud face, and folded his thumb in,"WHY DID YOU ALMOST KISS ME?" He screamed before blasting the cloud.'_

Goku shook his head slowly,"I don't get it..."

Vegeta grinned,"Neither does he. He's so confused, he doesn't know who he really is, so he replaces his true self with the thing he is best apparently. Being evil and cold-hearted."

"But that's _not_ Vegeta! He isn't like this!"

"Just keep watching, wait and see if you still want to keep the visions and him." Vegeta said softly.

Goku's teary eyes watched in horror.

_'He growled and began shooting aimlessly everywhere. Blowing up rock formations, creating canyons and causing fires._

_Tears rolled down his face in anger and he finally threw his arms back and began storing ki around his body._

_'YOU HEAR THAT KAKAROT! I FUCKING HATE YOU! HATE YOU!' Then he began a large explosion.'_

_'YOU WERE NEVER MY FUCKING FRIEND! I NEVER LOVED YOU! I HATE YOUR ASS!'_

Goku shook his head and shut his eyes, squeezing a tear out if his eye,"But, he doesn't mean this...does he...?"

Chibi Vegeta nodded,"Yes, he does. From the bottom of his heart, he means it. He speaks the truth, and apparently, the truth hurts. Doesn't it?"

"Hell yeah! How could he say that? HOW?"

"I'm not sure, and I don't think he's a good friend. He hated you ever since he first met you. So, what will it be? Earth, or him...?"

Goku frowned and opened his eyes, looked to the little prince,"Wait, let me see more."

He nodded, and Goku directed his attention to the bubble again.

_'I'm glad your dead, bitch. You deserve to be dead. I will never miss you! I don't even love you!'_

Goku's tears showed it all. The pain, the agony, the suffering from his words. Never had Vegeta's insults and words ever affect Goku, but this time, it did.

_'Heheheheheh...'_

_Vegeta froze and turned around and his eyes widened in fear,'Oh...fuck...'_

The screen turned black, and a sharp crack gave both chills down their spines. Goku's eyes widened and then Vegeta's scream were heard, but as quickly as it came, it died just as fast. And, then everything stopped.

The bubble disappeared and so did Goku's heart...

"So, Earth or Vegeta?" He asked again.

The raven-haired Saiyan looked to him and pleaded with his shimmering orbs,"Can, you give me more time to think...Well, will I see you again?"

Vegeta sighed,"Yes. Just turn Super Saiyan 3, and I'll see you."

He took a step back, and his body vanished into the air.

Goku blinked at the bizarre exit, and shut his eyes to rid the tears. Only to open them to see Kibito's fist connect with his nose.

It was hit, and from the point where he couldn't use powers, from what seemed like forever, he blacked out.

**...:::vvv:::...**

"Why do I even bother with that arrogant ass! All he does is waste our time, to only focus on his! It's fucking stupid! I'm tired of him!" Piccolo said, as he was turning to the room where he left Krillin to watch over the prince and Son.

Piccolo couldn't take Vegeta anymore. It was the straight truth.

"I don't care if he kills himself!" He came in and stopped,"Kami and Dende know it is for the better..."

He continued and noticed the two demis in his walking path. He glared apon them.

Goten and Trunks were so focused on giving their looks to Krillin, they didn't notice that Piccolo stood tall right behind them.

Krillin just laughed. Piccolo gave his scowl to him, causing him to laugh some more.

"What's going on?" The Namekian asked.

Krillin stopped and waved to the boys and walked away.

Confusion ravaged over Piccolo and he finally snapped.

He swung his foot back and pushed it forward at great speed, and kicked both in one. Sending them tumbling on top of each other.

"What the hell is going on? Tell me! NOW!"

Trunks rolled off of Goten and sat up,"Krillin was being _funny_ and-"

"I don't care!" Piccolo blurted, interrupting Trunks' sentence,"Let's start Fusion practice!"

Trunks frowned,"Fine." He crossed his his arms and then stood. He looked down to Goten.

Goten kept sitting, he didn't want to stand. He didn't to do Fusion. He didn't want to do anything.

Trunks could see that Goten wasn't pleased at the Namek's words. He needed to show him, that this wasn't gonna ruin _anything_. It was only going to fix _everything_.

He offered a hand to his broken friend, and with a smile. Having Goten around in his life, really changed what he should've turned out to be...Just like his father. But, because of this, Trunks had no problem being kind like Goten.

Goten looked up and gave him a dirty glare. Trunks wasn't going to wait, and grabbed his hand and forced him up.

Goten was pulled up and into Trunks. Goten's eye level just under his.

They stared at each other. Trunks couldn't help but feel his friend's pain when as he stared into one orb and a bloody, shut one. Ane because of that, Trunks let his hand go and began walking towards Piccolo.

"Let's go. I'm not going to let you're pouty attitude get in the way of Fusion. No matter how stupid this looks...or by how many secrets you have." He finished with a small smirk.

Goten frowned and blushed. He hated Trunks sometimes. And that time was now.

He went over to both and waited.

Trunks clenched his fists, while Goten stood still, not doing anything.

"Alright, as I can see, you two have gotten better. Now we can begin! Now!" Piccolo ordered.

"Right!" Trunks said.

"R-right..."Goten mubbled.

"Start!"

_Fu...Sion! Hah!_

**...:::vvv:::...**

_I w-won't go down l-like th-this...I can't...I'll never l-let it..._

Vegeta thought.

He clawed the dirt with his torn gloves and bloody fingertips. He groaned in pain from his broken and beat body. Every shattered bone, crushed and moved around, out of place. Vegeta's pride, pounded into the dirt, and soon will be his life...

"Fucking Kakarot...he...this is all HIS fault!" He groaned and grabbed the soil once again, pulling himself another inch.

"It's always his fault...making me yell those things out...getting my ass beat by that fucking blob...All his fault..."

Another crack, and Vegeta layed still. His arm finally gave in, and broke. Know, he was left out to die.

He had only died once, and this second time would be his last. The dragon couldn't wish a being who was already wished back. Which mean't he was screwed...

Goku had said that when he died, he would be the first one to see...

Dying wasn't an option then. He hated the lower-class. He hated his soul with his own.

"You'll always be my friend..."

Vegeta shook his head. Those words mean't so much. More then even _he_ knew. He would tell Goku that, but it was too late.

The only thing Vegeta had to do was survive, and wait for someone to come save him...

No. Nobody would. Nobody cared...

He sighed.

"Nobody cares anyway...nobody would miss me...Nobody would even notice! They would just laugh when they did. I know it..." He whispered it all, his hand clawed the earth, and he dug his fingers in the soil.

"What's the point in living...Majin Buu is too powerful. Those brats have got that Fusion thing down...and as expected, Kakarot will save the day again...as always...and recieve everbody's love..."

Vegeta shut his eyes,"I don't care anymore...I don't...Just put me in hell for all of eternity..."

**...:::vvv::...**

Goku opened his eyes to a never ending darkness. He looked at his feet, to see a light from below the ground that made his body glow. He didn't question it, and only checked his surroundings. It was the same thing...again...

He didn't remember transforming to Super Saiyan 3, or even sleeping.

What Goku did remember was being punched in the face from Kibito.

He frowned and clenched his fists. He was knocked back into the visions! He hated the visions...the ones that hurt, though...

Now, Chibi Vegeta will ask him for an answer, and Goku will respond with nothing.

"Damnit Kibito. I'm not ready to choose...between Vegeta's fate...and the Earth's! I'm a sick person though, I can't choose for my family and friends...But, in one of my visions, I kissed Vegeta. So that means I choose a good answer and get to return to Earth!" He smiled and heard chattering, faint voices.

He knew what it was, and headed towards it. As the voices increased, Goku's feeling of hurt did too. Something gave him a hint that it involved Vegeta in yet, another vision.

He stopped when the voices did. And his heart skipped a beat when that voice called out.

Goku turned around to the large bubble again.

"Damnit..." He muttered, as the image appeared on the screen.

Instead of something in the future, it was a bull's eye view of Vegeta's body. It layed face down, and looked horrifically beaten.

Goku couldn't believe it. Vegeta was dead...his friend...dead.

So much for the offer. Vegeta was already gone, and now the Earth was the only choice now.

He turned his back to the terrible bubble, and looked back with only eyes. Vegeta had so much to go for, and now one of the Earth's defender's were gone forever...

"Vegeta..." He whispered, before closing his eyes...

_'Vegeta chuckled and brought his injured arm up and around Goku's neck,"I've always...sort of liked you..."_

_Then he moved his head upwards, and their lips met...'_

"AH!" Goku screamed as he grabbed his hair and began pulling on it.

The visions sucked, and now Goku had to suffer. He knew the fact the Vegeta did good things in his life, and he did do bad...and because of that bad, he knew Vegeta was in hell. He couldn't go to hell, unless he wanted to stay...but then he wouldn't be able to see his family or friends when they died.

"Vegeta! Why'd you have to die? WHY!" He screamed it into the vast heavens, and recieved no answer.

"W-why..." He fell to his knees and fell to the floor.

"It is all my fault..."

**...:::vvv:::...**

_'Vegeta chuckled and brought his injured arm up and around Goku's neck,"I've always...sort of liked you..."_

_Then he moved his head upwards, and their lips met...'_

Vegeta watched in sorrow. He wasn't dead yet, he was only dreaming. But the fact was that this bubble clip was enough to strangle himself.

It was a vision. A vision of a disgusting future that was coming soon. And all Vegeta did was watch with teary eyes, hating the truth and craving the lies.

It wasn't everyday that he saw something like that, but it was every day that he thought about it. He didn't relise it himself, but these feelings have been on him since Cell's death. If only he was dead, he wouldn't have to worry about him.

He would just feel the pain he longed deserved. Embracing it with his dark heart and soul.

Never in his life did he crave hate after the fight with Freeza. He wanted to, though...

"Damn Kakarot to hell. He doesn't deserve love. He doesn't deserve that kiss from me, and I don't deserve it from him." He said hatefully.

He turned away from the kissing Saiyans on the bubble and head towards the darkness,"If this was death, I'd probably be smiling right now. But since this is the path to being conscience again, I might as well use it before Majin Buu _actually _kills me. And then, when I'm in hell, I'll gladly search for Kakarot, and tell him how I _really _feel about him, and then end his exitence...permanetly..."

**...:::vvv:::...**

Goku slowly opened his eyes, to see Gohan and Mirai inches from his face. His eyes then shot open and he reacted by rolling over away from the two and jumping to his feet, forming a stance.

Gohan and Mirai blinked.

Goku did as well, and relised what he was doing.

"Welcome back Goku. We've missed you in the 10 minutes you were knocked out." Shin joked as he grinned.

Goku looked to him and stood straight,"Oh yeah..."

Kibito chuckled,"Care to explain why you had changed back from your new Super Saiyan form to normal? Then stared blank into nothing?"

The two demis nodded to Kibito's questions.

Goku frowned,"No reason. Just, don't ask me to turn SSJ3 ever again."

"Why?" The Kai asked.

"Because..."Goku brought up a fake smile,"I'd probably won't have control of myself in that form and accidently kill you guys."

"I see." Mirai said,"So Goku, when will you teach us Fusion?"

"Wow! No!" Gohan shouted,"I'm not going to Fuse with you!"

"Gohan, stop it. We need to-"

"Well I don't want to! And you can't do it without me!"

"Your going to! Whether you like it or not!" Mirai snarled.

Gohan frowned.

Mirai sighed,"Gohan...come on..."

Supreme Kai and Kibito sweat dropped.

Goku dropped his smile and walked towards the two demis.

Mirai and Gohan watched him and knew they had to know.

The raven-haired Saiyan placed his hand on each one's shoulder,a nd slowly said seriously,"You don't have to do Fusion. In fact, since Goten and Trunks fusing, you both should train seperatly and use the sword to help."

Then he walked in between them and headed for the tree in the distance.

Everybody stared at him, then all looked to confusion at each other.

"Is Goku...alright?" Shin asked,"I'm worried of what happened when he went SSJ3."

"Me too. Something isn't right about him." Mirai added in.

Gohan stared at his father as he layed under the tree and stared into the green sky.

_I never knew you were like this. If you aren't gonna teach us Fusion, then thank you. I didn't want to fuse anyway. So I guess I can use the sword now. It is _my_ turn anyway. _Gohan thought.

He took off into the sky and towards the mounted Zeta sword in the ground. He pulled it out and held it high.

Mirai growled,"Oh, hell no!" He took off after him and landed.

"Gohan, what are you doing?" He shouted out.

"Kibito, we should stop a fight that I sense is coming!" Supreme Kai freaked out, taking off.

Kibito nodded and followed after him.

Gohan smirked,"My turn now. You had your chance. Use your own sword and let me have this one."

"Fat chance! I won this sword fair and square! So that makes it mine!"

"I don't see your name on it..." Gohan sang while running his finger from the handle of the sword to the tip.

Mirai clenched his fists and grit his teeth. Then he kicked off the ground and tackled into Gohan. Gohan reacted by throwing the sword into the air and grabbed Mirai's coming arms. He swung him into the ground, and caught the sword.

Mirai swiftly moved his foot into Gohan's, tripping him. The Zeta sword landed on the raven-haired demi's chest. And in an instant, it was in Mirai's hands.

Gohan glared from the ground, as Mirai Trunks stood with it.

"See, I told you it was mi-" He voice was muffled by Gohan sudden ki blast, sending the sword out of his arms as he was tossed back.

The back of the prince's head landed on the ground with a smack. Even though they were on grass, it still hurt.

Mirai rubbed it, and turned to Gohan who had taken off running. Why he wasn't flying was the question, but the sword was quite heavy. Flying probably wasn't an option.

But Mirai still hopped to his feet, and took off in the air. He extended his arms and moved them in lightning speed, stopping with his thumbs and finger touching.

"Burning attack..." He whispered, as he blasted his attack aimed for Gohan's path.

It hit the ground causing smoke. Gohan came to a hault and sighed in relief he wasn't running any faster then he was.

"Hah!" The spkiy-haired teen heard before the sword vanished from his hands.

"What the hell?" He looked at where the sword's smoke shape was, in his hands, before it was blown into the wind.

Gohan turned to Mirai, to see his cocky smirk. He growled and took off running after him.

Trunks' eyes widened as Gohan charged after him. He turned around and started away from Gohan.

"Give that back Trunks! It isn't fair!" Gohan screamed after him.

Mirai raised a brow,"It is fair, Gohan! It is mine! Not yours!"

"You have your own sword! Give me this one!"

"I do have my own sword! I'm holding it right now!"

Gohan had enough and vanished.

Mirai could sense his ki signature had disappeared and stopped.

He looked back to see Gohan was gone.

"Where'd he go?"

"Ah...HA!"

Mirai froze and felt the small movement from the sword, moving from his hand.

He growled and turned around. Gohan hand a hold of the sword from the handle, where Mirai's hands were.

Gohan gripped hard, causing Mirai some pain.

Mirai moved one hand to the tip, the same time Gohan did.

A blast of energy from the two caused a crator, and a strong wind to blow in all directions.

"Come on Kibito! They'll kill each other if we don't...Ah!" Shin panicked as the wind collided with him, sending him flying.

Shin flew past Kibito, and Kibito watched him fall to the ground. He chuckled, then the wind collided with his body, sending him face first to the ground below.

This time, the Kai chuckled. Kibito lifted his muddy face from the ground and glared at Shin.

Goku just watched, not doing anything. For one thing, he knew something was about to happen...

Gohan and Mirai pulled hard on the Zeta sword, each wanting to claim it as their own.

"MINE!" Each screamed, more Ki consuming their bodies.

"LET GO MIRAI!"

"NO, YOU LET GO GOHAN!"

"I SHOULD GET IT! NOT YOU!"

"I WON IT FAIR AND SQUARE! SO THAT MAKES THIS MINE! SO YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!"

Both powered to maximum power, and yanked with all their strength. Both were beginning to slip up, and then to hold on better, they turned Super Saiyan. Their strength increasing tenfold, was just enough to do the trick...and then...

**SNAP**

The sword broke in two. Gohan recieving the handle, and a bit of the sword itself, and Mirai recieving the other half of the sword.

Supreme Kai and Kibito hopped their feet quickly and ran over to the two demis. Goku's eyes were wide and filled with surprise. This wasn't what he had in mind. He thought one of them would've accidently stabbed the other.

Mirai and Gohan freaked and dropped the sword pieces. They turned to see Shin and Kibito's faces...they weren't pretty. Well, Kibito's wasn't.

"Um...we can explain..." Mirai studdered.

Gohan nodded.

Shin took deep breathes,"Oh...you can...UH? WHY'D YOU BOTH HAVE TO GO AND BREAK THE _ONE_ THING, BESIDES GOKU'S FUSION, THAT CAN SAVE OUR ASSES! YOU JUST PUT THE FATE OF EARTH INTO MORE DIRT!"

Kibito just grit his teeth.

Gohan backed up away from the steaming duo, and chuckled,"Supreme Kai, Kibito, I know how to fix it..."

"How?" Shin shouted,"This is a special sword! You can't just FIX it!"

"Well..." Gohan scratched the back of his head.

_Might as well try..._

"Got any super glue...or duct tape?"

Everyone fell down anime style. Gohan opened his eyes to see the Kai getting up and walking slowly towards him.

Gohan swallowed nervously. He wasn't ready to die yet, and he couldn't fight a Kai. For one thing, he knew he could win, but after everything Supreme had done for him, it wouldn't be right. And he didn't want to piss off Kibito more then he already was. To tell the truth, Gohan feared Kibito. He was just plain scary!

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Shin screamed in pure rage. Viens in his eyes and steam out his ears.

"Why me?" Gohan asked backing away,"What about Mirai! He also broke it!"

"HE'S NEXT! NOW-"

"Stop Kai." Spoke a voice.

Supreme stopped. And looked back to Kibito,"Did you say that?" He asked.

Gohan sighed in relief. Surely Kibito knew that Supreme Kai was doing a wrong thing, and stopped him for it.

Mirai raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"No." Kibito answered.

Shin blinked,"Then did Mirai?" All three looked to him.

Mirai shook his head.

All blinked in confusion.

Goku landed from the air and chuckled at everyone's confusion.

"What's so funny dad?" Gohan asked, frowning slightly.

Goku pointed to the strange being behind Gohan.

Shin looked over his shoulder to see an old man with purple skin, stand in a Kai's uniform. With a small smile.

"Who's that?" Shin asked.

"I don't know, go ask." Mirai said.

Goku smiled and flew back to the tree, and sat in the shade. He leaned against the trunk, and placed his hand behind his head. He still had an important dicision to make.

Gohan frowned. Great, another Kai to tell him the greater good and all that crap. _Oh boy..._

Shin walked around the teenager and stood in front of the Kai look-a-like, and stared.

"May I help you sir? Or our you lost..." He looked closer.

The older looking Kai raised an eyebrow nad clenched his fists,"ARE YOU SUGGESTING I'M OLD?"

"Uh..." Supreme backed up,"No, just. Where did you come from?"

"I think the important question is, where did _you_ come from?" The man replied, smirking.

"What?"

Mirai ran to Shin's side,"Um, I think he means to say, who are you and where did you come from?"

The man crossed his arms,"Finally, someone who _respects_ the old."

"You just told me you _weren't_ old!" The Kai shouted.

"I'm not old! I'm just not young!"

"..." Shin sighed in frusration.

Mirai chuckled.

The man suddenly cracked up, catching everyone's attention.

_Is this a joke? Who is this guy? And why did he interupt us like that? Even though, I was almost attacked..._Gohan thought.

Kibito just watching in amusement.

The purple-skined man then stopped,"Young Kai, you should know who I am."

"You know me?" He asked.

"OF COURSE I DO!" The man coughed,"Just take a good look at me. Same clothes, skin color and hair...I'm a Kai you retard!"

"A Kai?" Shin and Kibito shouted in surprised unison.

"There are two Kais?" Gohan asked from the back.

"Apparently Gohan..." Shin then smiled,"Where'd you come from?"

The older Kai coughed again, and pointed to the broken pieces of the Zeta,"From the sword."

Everyone turned back. Gohan glared at the broken sword that should've been his.

"You came from there?"

"Yep. Been in there for centuries. Came about since 13 generations ago."

"13 GENERATIONS!" Supreme and everyone shouted in surprised unison.

The elder chuckled,"Yep. Thanks to these two idiots that were fighting over the sword, I was set free..." He stretched around,"I have cramps everywhere!"

"So..." Supreme jumped for joy,"You must be my ancester! That means I won't be lonely anymore!"

Kibito growled loudly. Shin looked back and stratched the back of his head,"Well, you are boring sometimes..."

"I'll remember that next time another villian kills every being alive, leaving you _lonely_ again."

"Oh, Kibito..." Shin mumbled,"I know you don't mean it."

"Do I look like I don't mean it...?" He said seriously.

The Kai just turned back to his great ancester,"So, how'd you get stuck in the sword?"

"A story for another time kindergarden Kai. We have work to do with Majin Buu terring up Earth." He began walking, hands behind his back.

"But, we already have a plan. The man by the tree over there suggested Fusion for these two Saiyans. So we're good."

"I'm not doing the Fusion!" Gohan screamed in anger,"I already said no!"

Mirai sighed. _What is happening to you Gohan...?_

Supreme Kai sighed as well,"Um, sorry then. Got any ideas, Great ancester?"

Elder Kai chuckled devilishly, and looked back,"Tons. Follow me. Your 'Fusion' won't be as good as _my_ training..."

Gohan and Mirai looked to each other. Gohan then started after the Kai,"I don't trust this guy, but if it's better then Fusion then count me in."

The young prince smiled slightly. _At least this guy can cheer Gohan up._

**...:::vvv:::...**

_**Hours Later...**_

"Alright, I think your ready." Piccolo said to the panting demi-Saiyans.

Trunks' face brightened,"Really?"

"NO! I STILL THINK YOU BOTH LOOK CRAPPY IN FORM! But, after all your hard, unsuccessful work, we might as well try it out."

The young prince jumped for joy,"Finally!"

Goten quieted down from his heavy breathing, and felt tears well in his eyes. Shimmering orbs in front of Trunks, the embarassment of it. Made him look weak and like he couldn't handle simple Fusion like a man.

No...this will be the end of our friendship...He'll find out and see every thought, feeling and emotion I have for him...He'll see the dream, and the know the secrets I have...He'll hate me...And I know, I'm not insane about this...I guess, tonight is my last happy night with him...I have to do it before he kills me personally...

Piccolo eyed the smaller demi's sad looks, and nodded to him.

Goten could see it, even though he was staring at his feet. Piccolo is just telling him that everything is going to be okay, when it'll turn out to be the opposite.

Suddenly, it turned darker, and the Z Warriors on the Lookout headed to guest rooms. set up a bed on the floor for the two demis. It was rather Ten 0,clock, and the Chibis were tired after a long day of practicing Fusion forms and stances.

Piccolo gave them times to wake and begin the Fusion. They would start at Seven 0,clock sharp. Not a second less or later.

Trunks headed to his pillow and blanket, falling asleep quickly so the night would fly by. But Goten wouldn't fall asleep at all.

He went to his bed, and stared at his crush that was directly a foot away from him. His sleeping face, so calm and gentle. And his chest, coming up and down with every breath, his messy strands of lavender-colored hair that fell in his face, and finally how soft his lips looked...

Goten scooted closer. He could see that under Trunks' blanket, covered rip muscles and beautifully sculpted abs. Goten blushed brightly. Sure, he has seen his friend naked and bare-chested before, but not in _that_ kind of way. His stomach churned and ghave him butterflies. For some odd reason, he felt nervous. Getting so close as to touch his chest now, killed him on the inside.

But, he hated the fact of thinking these things. He just wanted the love and comfort from him, not the muscles.

And, ideas came into play...

When they were little little, Bulma had said that one night, walking by Trunks' room, she caught a glimpse of Goten and Trunks cuddling. They looked to be at peace with each other. Same breathing motions, and they held each other as if the other would break if one let go. It was so cute to the blue-haired woman, she took a picture of it. Goten had seen it, and Trunks told him the story.

Back then, the picture just made them look like really close friends, but now Goten wished Trunks held him like that out of love. The kind of love with kissy kissy stuff.

Goten wanted kissy kissy with Trunks with all his heart. And tonight, he would get it. With Trunks awake or not!

He grabbed the blanket off of him and tossed it to the side. With the big sheets that Popo gave them, Goten could just get comfortable and warm in Trunks' blanket. It was a win-win.

He crawled in with Trunks. Their faces merely inches apart...

Goten stared at his gentle face, and moved his hand out from beneath the sheets. Only once in a life time, could he ever do the things and ideas he wanted to do. And he was going to do it.

Goten moved his hand to Trunks' head, and caressed it. Twirling his fingers in his lavender locks. They were as soft as heaven's clouds...

He shut his eyes savoring the moment. He smiled, he should be happy with the moment like this...

He moved his hand downwards, to the back of his neck. And the brought his other hand, and drew circles on his cheek.

The Chibi then moved his thumb over his lips...

They were the softest yet...

For a final act, doing every action by instinct, he placed his arms around his neck.

He remembered the dream too clearly... Trunksheld his waist, while Goten wrapped his arms around his neck. He felt the need to be the recessive Saiyan, while Trunks was the dominant.

The dream also included every detail of the kiss. How Trunks would run his tongue across Goten's bottom lip, granting entrance. And Goten just barely parted his lips, and the older demi's tongue slipped into his mouth, exploring every bit of it...

Goten blinked a couple of times to stay on task. It would just be a small kiss...

But, the idea of a real kiss, and Trunks waking up in it...

_A small kiss only. Just a quick one that will last seven seconds...Seems long enough, but not too long..._He thought, before he sighed.

_Here I go..._

He moved Trunks' head forward slightly, while Goten shut his eyes as their lips came closer together. Since the older demi's lips were parted, he could use tongue...

But, suddenly he stopped. Tears rolled down his face...

Goten knew why. A little thought came up as to he was about to have his first kiss with Trunks, who has never been kissed before in Goten's standards.

The feeling of Trunks knowing this after they Fuse, also knowing that he wasn't awake to experience his first kiss...

And from Gohan, Gohan said that the first kiss was always the best one out of every kiss you'll ever have in your life. No matter how short the first kiss would be.

Goten stopped, and thought it out. He just wouldn't think about it during Fusion, and Trunks would only look in his mind for the fact why Goten was so angry and sad at all one time. Then, Majin Buu will set in with his mind, or _their_ mind from then on.

"Just...one small one...and I'll forget about it during Fusion tomorrow..." He whispered, then brining Trunks' head forward again.

Their lips met, and Goten instantly felt his heart jump to speeds he could only imagine! They sweet taste of ther lips together, was enough to set him off.

He tightened the kiss. He knew he had to keep it small, but, he was beginning to lose control...

He slipped his tongue in Trunks' mouth. Oh, the heaven Goten was in...

Trunks moaned, causing Goten to stop and open his eyes. Trunks was still sleeping, but apparently was enjoying his kiss that he wasn't concious for. It hurt Goten to know that, and he hated the feeling of being selfish, and knew he'd probably go to hell for it. But, he was willing to risk the price.

He then shut his eyes, and had the urge to go father on. He removed one hand from his neck, and to his sculpted chest. He placed his hand on his, and moved it to his back. He pulled their bodies closer. The feeling was like a hot fire, burning his body in every place imagined.

And by the next day, it'll all be over...

Krillin watched this from afar. He felt bad for the two of them. He knew it as well. Goten was kissing him cause he knew he would never get the chance...And Trunks would never know his first kiss was with Goten...or that he had a first kiss...

_Please, Kami and Dende know they deserve each other. Hopefully Fusion tomorrow with turn out fine when the seperate from Goku's words..._

He turned and walked away. Hoping for a good Fusion.

Goten finally sperated with closed eyes, and moved his head to the crook of Trunks' neck. And slowly, he began falling asleep in his arms.

"Please...don't hate me tomorrow..." He whispered, as he entered sleep...deep, sleep...

**...:::vvv:::...**

Vegeta stood tall on the boulder. From the dream with him and Goku kissing, he had had just enough.

He needed to train to beat Majin Buu before him, Goten, Trunks, Mirai and Gohan.

It was his soul duty to do so. His Saiyan pride only allowed traing, nothing else. It never even wanted a kid, but since he had a brat, might as well love him.

But the real deal was, that by the next day, when the sun rised. The hard-core training to defeat Majin Buu will begin. But, he needed to think...think about impossible things like...

Why he still loved Goku, even after every lie he shouted in the air...?

**...:::vvv:::...**

**Hey! I'm sorry for the lie about this chapter being longer! I was in a rush since I didn't update in a while, and couldn't figure out how to continue this for another 4000 words! Sorry about spell check too! I was too lazy! Bad me!**

**So, thanks again, for the reviews! You keep this story alive and pretty!**

_**Zoey Cruise**_: Thanks! I think having 3 couples in one story instead of one makes it so dramatic and crazy! Hope you like where I left off...! =D

_**cc**_: Thanks! I like Supreme Kai a lot for some odd reason, so I made him act in ways he should've acted. But I'm not Akira Toriyama, so he's just slightly OCC. Oh, and Videl plays a HUGE role in here. She wasn't in this chapter, but in the next one, secret plans are made for two certain demi-Saiyans...*snickering laugher in the distance*

_**ImmortalBella**_: Wow, you review mean't a lot! Glad to know I'm not ruining something! Oh, and the visions will return. Since Goku has heard Vegeta's lies, and thinks they are true, he could choose Earth, and cause Vegeta to disappear forever! And the line Gohan said in the last chapter, I'm confused. Do you mean when Mirai Trunks and Gohan meet for the first time when Trunks went to kill Mecha Freeza? Or when Trunks and Gohan met for the first time, like Mirai Gohan and Mirai Trunks? Not sure, still confused! If you would like to, you could add some info and I'll make a story on it, giving you credit on the idea! Only, if you want to. Or, just let me think of something, I might get an idea. ^-^

_**andrew**_: Yeah, a lot more is to come...!

Favorite DBZ lines!

Goku: Wow! Some party!

Vegeta: He said 'potty' time, not 'party' time!

Trunks: Can't wait to see the wizard!

Goten: Yeah! ...Hey Trunks?

Trunks: Yeah?

Goten: What's a wizard?

Falls into the ocean...

**Well, I had to put some down. I was watching some episodes from the Buu Saga, and I loved some of these forgotten lines!**

**Before I go...if Mirai and Gohan fused, what kind of moves/attacks should this Fusion have? I have a few Japanese ones, and wanna see if any has any idea? All credit will be on you, but I'm out of ideas! Please help a brotha from anotha motha out! ^-~**

**********************~~~~~~~~~~~V~~~~~~~~~~~**********************

**rEVIEW...fOR gOHAN!**

***~V~***


	19. Unloved:Blame Or Bust!

**I know, late again...but so far, and I haven't had any internet source to post this chapter on. My life is getting in the way of my writings...**

**Hopefully, this chapter shall bring your frowns, upside-down! Enjoy the romance...**

**Oh, and a little apology, for all my _other_ couples and late story updates.**

**I am going to dedicate for the next few chapters, an ALL OUT DRAMA PART OF THE STORY, to just MIRAI TRUNKS AND GOHAN!**

**Nothing but them, kind of cool, uh? When Goten and Trunks come back in, it will just at the part it last started off. So, it may seen weird.**

**Wanted to update, so I didn't spell check. I will next time though...**

**I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT-Yaoi, don't like, then don't read this**

**..:::vvv:::...**

"This is _so_ stupid..." Muttered Mirai.

"Exactly. I doubt this is his so called, 'training'." Replied Gohan.

Mirai turned to him and sighed,"You think this is a trick?"

"I know it's a trick. Where am I supposed to find him a magazine?"

"Well that's your problem. I need to get the old guy a dozen apples. I haven't even seen an apple tree on this planet."

Gohan frowned,"Mirai, stop complaining. Your favor is easy. MINES HARD AS HELL! And totally impossible!" He screamed at the lavender-haired prince. His yells echoing afterwards.

Mirai winced. Curse super, sensitive Saiyan hearing.

"Alright smarty, point in the right direction then." He asked dryly.

Gohan then looked to him,"That's your problem. You can actually bring the Kai his apples, while I'm stuck looking for a magazine. Since I know there are none here, I'm going to wait 'til to bring him his thing, then I'll just tell him I couldn't find it. Simple."

"That isn't fair Gohan."

"You know what Mirai," Gohan warned,"Your the one that gets the easy life. I suggest you never say that _I'm never fair._" He begin flying down towards the ground.

Mirai Trunks stayed in flight but growled as Gohan was just going on _break_!

_Damnit Gohan, leaving me alone..._

He sighed.

_I guess I shouldn't be thinking those words...I'm only just lying to myself. I'm probably the one that isn't fair, but I'm _not_ the one that has the easy life. Hopefully, Gohan will learn that sometime. I bet 5 Zeni that Goku, Supreme Kai and Kibito will crack when another one of our famous fights go on after this. Wait until Old Kai sees that..._

Mirai thought as he blasted off.

_If only Gohan could see how sorry I really am, then I'll be able to help him. I mean, he's so different. Completely harsh and seems carefree. I hear his thoughts on Goku, and I can't help but feel bad if Goku heard. Everything he's done, and Gohan has to call him a fucking bastard. I miss old Gohan..._

He sighed depressingly again.

"I miss his laugh...well, the good laugh. And his smile...the way he'd hug me and call me his brother..."

_If I could have my Gohan back, then I would go my entire life without kissing him. But, he has thoughts of killing me! For reasons I don't even know of! Damnit, if I had the oppurtunity to go back to a time where I never met him, to forget all about him, then I'd would surely be happy. 'Cause I know, that Gohan would be..._

**...:::vvv:::...**

"Explain again?"

"Explain what?"

Supreme Kai sighed,"Why sending the two after apples and magazines would help them become stronger?"

Old Kai chuckled,"Well, you can't train on an empty stomach."

Shin and

and Goku fell anime style...

"This isn't a joke, sir! We need to train these two idiots so we can save our asses!" Supreme Kai shouted in rage,"I'M TIRED OF EVERYBODY'S JOKES! I'M TIRED OF GOHAN AND MIRAI'S FIGHTING! AND I'M TIRED OF VEGETA!"

"What does Vegeta have to do with Gohan, Mirai and jokes?" Goku asked.

Shin yanked his head towards Goku, viens popped out. Goku could have sworn he saw steam...

"I...just..._HATE_...him...Get it Goku?" He said calmly.

Kibito chuckled,"I think you're losing it."

Shin turned to him on his side and stood on his tippy toes to get a closer eye view of his assitant,"I think you're right...slap me!"

**SMACK!**

Shin was sent flying to the ground. He face hitting first, before his body finally caught up. Old Kai giggled at the moron's choice.

"That was funny. Do it again Kibito!" He asked still giggling.

Shin groaned and lifted himself up and fell back on his knees,"WHAT THE HELL! I SAID TO SMACK ME, NOT BREAK MY JAW!"

Kibtio smiled inwardly,"You told me to do something so I did it."

"I'll show you..." Shin muttered angerly.

The young Kai hoppped to his feet and looked him in the eye, beads of sweat begin forming on his temples.

He chuckled nervously, yet playfully,"If you weren't so tall, and slightly scary looking, Kibito, I would smack that grin off your face..."

"Alright, alright. Let's focus. Now," Old Kai looked to the others,"Anyone know where my magazine and snack is?"

Goku rubbed his growling stomach,"I don't know, BUT I'M STARVING!"

Shin and Kibito sighed.

"Goku...why would you be thinking about food at a time like _this_?" Shin asked perplexed.

The raven-haired Saiyan perked a quick grin and chuckled,"Well sure! Who isn't hungry?"

"I know _I'm _not!" Old Kai said smiling.

Goku placed his hands on his hips,"See? Everybody's hungry! Just let Mirai bring the apples! Maybe we can bake an apple pie, or have caramel apples!" Goku's mind began filling with many foods, apple related.

Shin sweat dropped,"Goku, apparently I lost my appetite YEARS AGO! AGAIN, THIS ISN'T A JOKE. WHEN THEY RETURN, TRAINING, TRAINING, TRAINING!" He screramed.

Goku and Old Kai just kept grinning,"Let's just wait. They shouldn't be long..." He said nervously,"I can guarentee that when they learn Fusion, they'll beat Majin Buu without even breaking a sweat...!"

Old Kai frowned and crossed his arms,"No Fusion. At least without testing my AWESOME traing out. Plus, my 'Fusion' is better then yours!"

"What? No way! I learned from the Metamors! They Fuse into INCREDIBLE, POWERFUL beings of unspeakable strength!"

"Hey, who's the Kai here?"

"I can be one if I tried!" Goku yelled.

Everyone fell anime style. Goku just looked at them in confusion,"Hey? I can be anyone! See this is my Vegeta...'Kakarot, your stupid. I'll beat you one day!' See? I'm good!"

**...:::vvv:::...**

Gohan landed on a cliffside and sat down, his legs dangling over the edge. He balanced himself with his hands back, and stared into the sky full of many moons, or planets. Gohan couldn't tell.

"Finally, away from Trunks...he's such a bother. I can't stand being arpund that jerk. He makes me feel-well, sick. He's just so sick...And I can remember very clearly too. He used to be the Future Boy Hero! He used to always blush when he was around Bulma, and he was just so sweet and kind. That's the reason I fell in love with him..." He whispered,"But, know he's just trying to get to look like the bad guy...like I don't have it bad enough. I disgraced Piccolo, I hurt my little brother, Goten, I let myself become a Majin in order to fight get a chance to kill hima nd get revenge for breaking my heart...and in all, he's bringing the memories of pain from the past, right in my face..."

"I guess, I'm not the best either...I have been a jerk lately. I'm rude to my father, I yell at everyone and most of all, I don't even appreciate Trunks...I mean, _Mirai_..."

He chuckled as a couple tears fell from his cheek to his lap.

"Maybe, if I never took the time to actually know him, then maybe none of this would have been happening. I just wish I never knew him...I want to forget him, lose him from my mind...and even forget our fun memories from the past..."

_No, I can't say that...I, never knowing him? I think my life would be very different if I never knew him...not fun, that is...I still love that bastard from the bottom of my heart..._

"I just wish he would forget my rudeness and just help me. He seems to think that if he acts like me, I will become friends with him again...Well, hell no. I need comfort, just a hug. Something to tell me he never changed because of me, but _for _me. Then maybe, he'll love me again..."

"Wait! He still does! That's why he kissed me! Oh, wait...he loves Videl, not me..."

Gohan placed his head in his hands in frustration,"Shit..I forgot about her...Man, when Majin Buu is defeated, Mirai will probably ask her out, then marry her, then have kids with her...It is just shouting the events in my face!"

He stood, looking towards the direction Mirai was flying in, which was back to the others,"I guess I'll just ignore him. When the time comes, he'll leave the post and never return again...So for now, I'll break the news to Videl how he loves her, and go back to my life. So I guess I'll just be a jerk to him...he deserves it. Now, to just get him out of my mind for good..."

_But first, I have to know what he thinks and feels about me. If it is love, then I'll just tell him he lost his chance. If it's friendly wise, I'll tell him he lost his chance still. He doesn't deserve me. Even if he did save our asses._

Then Gohan blasted off towards the others.

**...:::vvv:::...**

"Stupid Gohan...leaving me. I can't believe him!" Mirai muttered angerly,"I wish he would just understand that I don't love Videl. I bet _that's_ the reason he's acting crual. But, I have to admit, I'm not the best."

_I wonder if I can prove to him I'm not lying by just acting like I did when he was ten. Maybe, I'll get to see his child side, showing me, he still cares about out friendship!_

"Yes! That's the plan!" Mirai blasted himself faster. He began laughing harshly,"Finally! To sew back the broken thread in this friendship!"

**...:::vvv:::...**

"BOYS! WAKE UP! NOW!" Piccolo screamed loudly towards Goten and Trunks.

Trunks was cuddled to Goten by instinct, holding his body and face close to his. Goten layed with a smile of enjoyment apon his lips. He moved his head closer towards the crook in Trunks' neck, not being bothered by a single sound Piccolo said.

Piccolo's head felt like it was gonna explode at any given moment. He pinched the bridge of his nose, and inhaled deeply.

"FUCKING WAKE UP OR I'LL BEAT YOUR ASS INTO A COMA IF YOU LOVE TO SLEEP SO MUCH!"

This got to Trunks.

His eyes shot open and he went to sit up, before a heavy force on his neck kept him down. Now Goten was awake, and was frowning. He knew it was _time_. He didn't want Trunks to leave his side. Not when he knew that when they fused, all the secrets would be revealed. Even the new one from last night. The pain from Trunks screaming at him in fury for ruining such a great moment in his life, while he was asleep, was too much. Then, the tears came.

Goten began weaping all of a sudden, causing Piccolo to calm down and Trunks to turn to him in bewilderment.

But, he knew the answer. He knew why. He just didn't know when he would stop the emotions. Trunks wasn't the one for emotions, but it hit him at random times. So, having Goten around him, really caused irritation. He hated to admit it, but he would feel his insides burn from his inner rage from every tear or scream that came from him.

Trunks was about to yell at Goten, but he stopped, mouth opened.

From yesterday, Goten had a fit and Piccolo finally showed what he mean't with his warnings. A scar formed over his eye. Coming from the top of his cheek, to the midpoint of his forehead.

Just looked like a deep scratch. Not too wide.

But, just observing the newly fresh wound, told him that thatv wasn't so pleasant. The pain he probably suffered. He was frightened from the Fusion they had to do. Goten didn't do anything wrong. He was just being...Goten. And it only hit Trunks 'til now, that Goten had gone through alot in the past day and a half. He told himself this before, but the feeling of truth from that went away when he figured out Goten was lying to him. Goten wasn't a lier for sure. But, it for important reasons, Trunks guessed.

He missed Gohan. He missed his new father, Goku.

Trunks had even forgotten the whole reason he craved to do the Fusion...

To bring back their friendship. They were still friends, but not the best anymore.

He did recall though, a happy time, when he and Goten had first met...

**...:::vvv:::..._Flashback_...:::vvv:::...**

_"Okay, Chi-Chi, Gohan, bring him in!" Bulma shouted with ecstasy. Chi-Chi walked in her living room, with her eldest._

_Gohan held a small child in his arms. Hair, face and clothing similar to Goku's. The 14 year old placed the child on the floor and smiled._

_Next to this child, sat another child, but was quite different. This one had lavender-colored hair, with icy blue eyes. He craddled a doll that looked like Goku._

_Bulma and Chi-Chi giggled from the children's curious faces._

_"Chi-Chi, isn't it cute? They finally get to see each other! Thank Kami, Vegeta left to train in space! They would have never met!" Bulma said._

_Chi-Chi nodded,"I know! I thought this would never happen! I hope having Goten around will change Trunks."_

_"I agree, Trunks is too much like his father. And thanks to the arrogant ass, he's teaching_

_my son to be like him. Mean, full of hatred! I can't stand it! I hope havong someone as kind-hearted like Goten will change him."_

_Gohan dragged a chair and stared at the silent kids. He looked to his mother with a grinning look._

_"Gohan, dear, watch them please. I'm gonna go talk with Bulma, away from the boys. Make sure they get along"_

_"Right..." Gohan said, his voice trailing away._

_He looked down to the boys and shut his eyes._

_'I wish these two didn't remind me of Older Trunks...'_

_Trunks stared at Goten and hugged the small doll in his arms. He didn't have any friends, beside the doll. And seeing the child look-a-like, bewildered him. He wanted to hug the child, but he was too nervous. He wanted to yell, but he found no strength to do so. This child was mesmerizing. His soft orbs, staring into his with curiousity, his raven hair, so different from what he'd seen, but most of all, his look. Something about this child was causing him to feel warmth inside him. It felt like butterflies, fluttering around in his stomach. It felt...good._

_Goten looked to his brother, who seemed to be wondered off. He whimpered a little. He felt nervous around this strange child, with odd colored hair. He turned back, and then studied his eyes. Such a pretty blue, he thought. He liked his eyes. It reminded him a sunny, clear skies. He didn't know why his mother and brother brought him to a stranghe child, in his own home? But, he did like him, the child gave him a nice feeling in his stomach._

_Finally, Goten grinned 'Son' style, and spoke,"Hi." He said._

_Trunks froze. Then he replied,"Hi..."_

_"What's your name?" Goten asked._

_"T-trunks...you?"_

_The 3 year old giggled,"Goten." He said._

_Trunks smiled slightly. Goten...he liked that name. Hearing the lavender-haired child's name, caused Goten to giggle. It was a weird name, and made him laugh. But he liked it._

_"How old are you...?" Trunks asked hesitantly._

_Goten replied quickly,"Three! And how old are you?"_

_"F-four..."_

_Goten just kept grinning. And soon, silence came in again._

_Goten then spotted the doll in his hands and grinned wider. It looked just like him. He wanted it._

_"Hey, can I have this?" The raven-haired demi-Saiyan asked as he grabbed the doll from Trunks' hands and cuddled it._

_Trunks then changed emotions fast and yanked it back from Goten with a growl,"NO! YOU CAN'T!" He screamed angerly. The doll was his only friend, and he wasn't gonna let some strange kid take it from him._

_Goten stared at Trunks' furious face, and the screams echoed in his mind. Never had he been yelled at, and it hurt._

_Tears trickled down his rosy cheeks, and he began to cry._

_Gohan opened his eyes and looked at both with fear. 'Oh man...Trunks...!'_

_Trunks cuddled the doll with a selfish face and peeked one eye towards the crying child. And without warning, he found himself with two widely, opened eyes, watching Goten. The child's tears caused guilt, something he never felt. He was akways told that he can have wjatever he wanted, and if someone got in the way, beat them up. At first, Trunks felt like it, but he found he couldn't hurt Goten. Something about him was...well, in words he couldn't say..._

_He looked down to the floor and extended the doll towards Goten,"Here...have it Goten..." He said with a soft voice._

_Goten starede at the doll with teary eyes and grabbed it. He then looked to Trunks, who had a sad face. Tears formed in his eyes._

_Goten smiled and hugged Trunks tightly. Trunks froze and then felt how soft Goten's hair really was. And he knew, he did the right thing, and it felt good._

_Trunks hugged back and smiled. Maybe, having a real friend, would be much better. Spending time with the sweet child would be nice. He would like that..._

_Gohan smiled. 'They make a cute couple...' He thought._

**...:::vvv:::..._Flashback End_...:::vvv:::...**

Trunks shook his head from the memory. He drew his attention back to Goten, and smiled. He kneeled down to his friend, and grabbed his hands.

"Goten, I'll help you through this. Just please, stop the crying. It brings back too much." He pleaded, slightly irritated.

Goten looked up to him and shook his head with anger,"Y-you don't...understand!"

Trunks sighed and forced his Chibi up,"Just do this." He ordered. Then, he began to walk out to the center of the Look Out.

Goten watched him start down the stairs and head away without another word. He couldn't believe it, but Trunks seemed different. Telling him to stop crying, it helped him. But being told by the _one_ person he loved, it sucked. It hurt...too.

He wiped the tears on his sleeve and turned towards Piccolo, who just stood, watching the whole thing.

"Don't expect answers from me." He said, arms crossed,"I have no plan to help you guys, besides Fusion perfection."

The Namekian turned to him, peircing eyes,"But I do expect you to do this. Don't let your father down. And besides," He smirked,"Trunks wants to be close to you again. I guarentee no secret will stop it. But, I do have doubt, you do do dirty stuff at night from Krillin's beliefs."

"What?" Goten shrieked in fear,"He s-saw?"

"Of course, I told him to watch you two, and tell me the juicy bits. And that was juicy. I guess it is another reason for you to cry. Trunks will find out no matter what, and I still want you to do Fusion afterwards, alright?" He snarled.

Goten nodded, but with a frown.

"Stop having an attitude, let's go. I just want Majin Buu's ass beat!" He started towards Trunks, and where everyone stood waiting.

_No! I can't go! Piccolo's right! When Trunks finds out, he'll hate me for sure! But...that's the reason why I did it..._Goten thought as he followed after the Namekian.

Trunsk stood, with crossed arms. The memory changed some opinions about his friend, and now, it needed to be supportive. Besides, he can yell at Goten later for keeping secrets from him.

_Look out, Goten, your secrets are mine! And so will be this loss friendship! _Trunks thought.

Goten came to his right side, and sighed. For the first time, the tears never showed. Something deep inside him told him that the Fusion would help rid the stuff off his chest. It will help him become pure again. And secretly, he knew Trunks had a secret or two that he was hiding.

Nobody was perfect.

_Okay, I can do this..._Goten thought nervously, his body shaking and his heart racing. _I just need to not think of the secrets and he would figure them out._

"Alright!" Spoke a loud voice.

Goten recognized it as Piccolo's assertiveness.

"Now, before you start, I must say a few things."

Oh man, I hope he isn't talking about the kiss...

Goten thought, his heart on the verge of leaping out of his chest.

"This Fusion is not just for the good of the Earth," Piccolo continued,"But for yourselfs. Friendship will be resigned again, negative thoughts will be cleared, fighting shall cease, love will beat in your hearts again, support and comfort will take hold, hugs will be recieved, smiles will appear, secrets will be told!"

Goten swallowed what little was in his mouth.

"Your bond will be strong again and will be strengthen tenfold! You both will feel the same emotions, and will lose pride! Tears will be seen during sad times, and laughter will be heard during happy times! Now, you both will return to acting almost like brothers again! You two will be normal, even though, pain will always linger in your minds but, you'll have your old selves again. And if this doesn't happen in both of you, then it was never mean't to be..."

The last part, was said softly, and with a bit of disappointness. This frightened Goten. He swallowed nervously.

Never mean't to be? But, Goten wanted to be with Trunks, yet he didn't. He didn't want grief, to sum it all up. The fact that he wanted to be friends with someone he loved, was strange and confusing.

Well, Goten just wanted love, and no pain.

Trunks looked to see how nervous his friend was.

"Chibi, let's just beat up Buu and get this over with. I really only want to do Fusion to learn your secrets, and to become friends again."

Goten's eyes widened in fear. Just friends? Goten wanted more! These secrets would prevent _that_, and Trunks' goal.

Why bother to run...he knew he had to. He liked his father, but hated him for forcing this apon him. But, Goten thought about it, and if Trunks really would forgive him and try to become friends again, then Goten would accept with a smile.

Even though what Piccolo said still had him worried. He wanted to win Trunks' heart, no matter how long it would take. Even if they were friends. But, Trunks didn't understand. The fact that everyone thought Goten was sweet and innocent caused his anger. Trunks, about to know his secrets, was what caused his anger to swell and get released.

"I also want Fusion, so I can help you. You are hurt from Gohan, and Goku. But, maybe if you opened up, you wouldn't get so worried. Now, I'm forced to look into your mind, and see the secrets." Trunks said, he turned to Goten,"I just hope that after Fusion, we'll be like the things Piccolo described."

Goten frowned and Trunks smirked.

He had no choice, Goten had to do it.

"And besides," Trunks finally finished,"You promised me."

The raven-haired Chibi blinked, and than closed his eyes.

Trunks was right, he did promise. He was gonna start, and he didn't want to watch.

"Begin!"

Trunks powered up, making sure his level was right to Goten's. Goten powered up to his limit.

_I can do this, just don't think of the secrets...Don't think of the secrets! _Goten thought repeatingly.

"Fu..." They began, everyone watching intently.

"Sion!" They came closer. Goten's body felt languished as he thought about the affects afterwards.

"Hah!" Their fingers touched. Then, Goten's mind went blank, along with Trunks', from thinking about the secrets.

Their bodies began to glow, merging together in their last pose.

Piccolo then noticed, how perfect their forms were from how they were practicing. But, was it because they wanted to get it over with, or was Goten better with his eyes closed?

This is strange, their minds were occupied on everything else, rather then the Fusion. I wonder, how will they control the new body with two minds?

Trunks' hair flew up to the sides, and then spiked. Goten's hair flew up, then spiking. His hair looked like Vegeta's.

There bodies merged next. There eyes were closed and their faces came together.

Goten's orange Gi turned yellow, as Trunks' changed to blue. Both Gi belts combined to create a light turquise color. Their Gi formed, changing into a short-sleeved blue and yellow top, showing their chest and abdomen. Their hair then merged, Trunks' spiked hair not changing. It created a Vegeta type hairstyle, but with lavender color to the sides.

Somehow, thoir Gi formed together at the bottom to create, cloud white Gi pants. With ankle bands, the color of their belt.

Two minds formed, and began to come together, sharing everything from secrets to memories.

The new body, opened his eyee slowly. It was Trunks' eye, but Goten's dark brown eye color.

With the Fusion done, the body flashed a blinding light apon Piccolo and everyone in front of him.

_Heh heh heh...This is nice. Good strength, good clothes, good mind..._The body thought.

_The secrets are mine...and so is this friendship. _Trunks said. Even though, the Fusion had nothing involved with it.

**...:::vvv:::...**

A bright, red fruit entered into a man's mouth. He bit down and removed it from his lips.

Gohan watched in digust. _That is sick. _He thought.

Mirai and the rest just sweat dropped.

"So," The raven-haired teen frowned,"How was this training us?" Gohan asked.

Old Kai swallowed, moving his magazine down so he could see the demi-Saiyan,"Well, I'm not gonna say 'cause he didn't bring me my requested item."

"How the hell are you suppose to find a magazine on this empty planet?"

"Looking hard, that's how."

"Ancester, please understand that we NEED to TRAIN them NOW!" Supreme Kai yelled.

Old Kai sighed,"Fine."

Goku smiled,"Finally, now, Gohan and Mirai, please stand side by side as you start the training of Fusion!"

Gohan crossed his arms and looked to Mirai, who had looked to him.

"It won't hurt to tr-"

"I don't care. I want to fight as me, not with _you_."

Mirai was cut off from Gohan.

"Doesn't that seem a little harsh...?" Mirai asked softly. He tried to act like he was talking to the Gohan who just defeated Cell, but it was difficult when he had mixed feelings about Mirai.

Gohan, turned his head away, trying to act very rude to his lavender-haired companion, and responded sourly,"If you _want_ harsh, I can give you it."

Mirai sighed,"Gohan spill it, I know why your suddenly acting the way you did a couple days ago."

"Why? Tell me... _Trunks_!" Gohan looked back.

Mirai grinned small,"Forget it, I probably don't know. But, just to tell you, I still love you."

Gohan growled,"Well, you certainly don't deserve mine!"

"What can I do to make you stop talking to me like this?"

Gohan turned completely around and walked closer,"How about you go away, forever. I just want to forget you!"

Mirai felt the pain in that sentence.

Everyone turned to them.

Old Kai raised a brow at them. _So, it's like that, uh...?_

"Okay, okay. That's enough." Goku said,"Let's just start this Fusion _without_ arguing."

Old Kai frowned,"Wait."

"What?" Goku asked.

"What kind of Fusion do _you_ do?" He glared at the Saiyan, and then smirked.

Goku blinked,"Dancing...Fusion..." He said softly.

"Hmph! My Fusion's better."

"No way! Metamors! Remember?" Goku shouted, trying to prove the Kai wrong.

The elderly Kai held out his hand. Suddenly, two earrings, similar to the ones Gohan and Mirai were wearing, appeared.

Shin, Kibito and Goku stared in awe. Gohan and Mirai found no difference in those to theirs.

"What so great about earrings? I thought we were talking about Fusion?" The raven-haired teenager asked dryly.

Old Kai stomped his foot,"This is _my_ Fusion! It is proved to be stronger the the Metamors' Fusion!"

"Prove it!" Goku placed his hands on his hips.

"Fine! I will!" The Kai turned to Kibito and Supreme Kai,"You two, come here." He smirked.

Gohan watched intently as the Kai told Shin and Kibito to take their earrings off, and to place the new ones on each others opposite ears.

He raised an eye brow, but questioned the Kai. If the Fusion was _stronger_ and _faster_ and less _embarassing_, then he would go with that. He didn't want to, but he still wanted Buu dead. And if something went wrong, Shin would get the punishment for saving him.

Hell would've felt so good at the moment, but Gohan was alive. Death was better then the pain he still felt with Mirai around. He just wanted him gone.

Shin and Kibito looked to each other, each holding an earring.

"Why are you wanting _us _to do this? Get Mirai and Gohan to do this!" Kibito hollered.

Old Kai chuckled,"To give them a demonstration. Plus, I think you'll like this. Better bonds, are to be unfolded in my Potara Fusion."

"Potara?" Goku questioned.

Mirai crossed his arms. _I'd much rather perfer Gohan and I to practice together. Maybe he'll finally relise that he misses the old days, and he'll be the sweet kid he used to be. Or just change his ways, so I can actually call us 'friends'._

Gohan smirked. _Yes, I do perfer this more. Less time to see Mirai's face, the better!_

Shin raised a brow in curiousity,"What will happen when we out these on?"

"FUSION, DUMBASS! Just put them on!" The Kai roared.

Kibito put his earring on his left ear, and Shin put his on his right.

Their bodies began to glow, and started towards each other.

"Is this normal? I can't stop!" Supreme Kai panicked.

Kibito grit his teeth,"I can't move!"

"Stop complaining, once your bodies touch, you will be _permanently_ joined together. Forever!" Old Kai smirked,

Gohan's eyes widened,"What?"

Mirai and Goku blinked.

Shin and Kibito paused, then the anger and fear grew,"P-PERMANENTLY?"

They hit, and their Life Forces changed and swirled together, forming a new being.

Gohan was trembling. Permanently with _Mirai_? He could never handle it!

Forever...he couldn't _stand_ it! It was terrible enough, but this, _this_ was outrageous! Gohan would rather be tortured by Majin Buu for a century then be with _him_ for the rest of his life!

Mirai chuckled nervously. He was right, Goku's Fusion won. He knew Gohan would never do everlasting Fusion, and he would never either. He would probably _always_ feel his pain, and that would be his torture.

The light vanished, and the new body dropped to the ground. He blinked, and then stood straight, he frowned and looked to Old Kai.

"How do you feel?" The Kai asked, hands behind his back.

"Like I'm ready to murder somebody..." He said softly.

Goku ran to the Fusion,"Wait!"

"I'M GOING TO _MURDER _YOU!" His wrath was stronger then his new power, and that was a start.

Goku grasped his arms, and locked the Fusion in place.

"Wait Kibito. I mean...Supreme! Or, uh...Kibito Kai?" The raven-haired savior thought hard on a name.

Old Kai took a step back,"Why me! I just made you stronger!"

"Stronger? STRONGER! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT THE EVERLASTING EFFECT AFTERWARDS! NOW I'M STUCK LIKE THIS...FOR FUCKING EVER!"

Gohan turned his back away and shook his head. _I'm not going to put on an earring to be bonded with _him _for the rest of my life! I can't! And I won't...!_

Mirai noticed the raven-haired teenager, and walked to him. Without thought, he placed his hand on Gohan's shoulder and smiled in comfort,"I'm not going to do his Fusion, for your information. I'd much rather perfer Goku's Fusion."

Gohan was too lost in thought to hear Mirai, but his brain did register his hand on his hand.

He frowned and yanked his body away,"I'm not doing it anyway. I don't want you to Fuse with me. I'd much _rather_ perfer my father Fuse with me. Just go to your horrible Future!" He screamed, turning around to Mirai, who's smile had vanished.

Gohan grit his teeth in rage, but didn't expect Mirai to stand there, and not try to fight back.

"You have absolutely _no_ purpose _here_...!" Gohan whispered in a cold tone.

Mirai frowned,"Goha-"

"Don't _Gohan_ me! I'm tired of this! Too much pressure is being put on me! You have crossed the line on our past friendship. Try as you want, but you already lost me...for good." He finished, trying his hardest to get the information through his past friend's head.

Mirai took a deep breath,"Gohan, please, I'm not trying to win you over with pleasant words. I want our friendship to be brought back again. With no pain, no worries. I don't want to hurt you anymore...I just want to make that promise years ago, disappear forever. So you don't have to keep the hatred on me, from that."

Gohan felt ever nerve in his body want to smack Mirai to hell and back. How _dare _he speak words that the promise mean't nothing, and that Gohan was just using it to put the truth down on Mirai! He needed to now smack the words in his mind.

"Mirai...that promise you made, years ago, is the only thing stopping me from suicide! If it weren't for that promise, keeping the smallest spark in my body alive, I would've been dead before you even arrived!"

Mirai blinked. He didn't know that promise mean't so much to Gohan. If it kept a spark in him, then he still had feelings for him! There was still a chance! Mirai could go without kissing and such, that wasn't the point, all he wanted was Gohan to hug him as a _friend_ again. Comfort, even love him. To have the old days back where they fished and slept together without any worries. If the promise is what is keeping all _that_ from coming back, then Mirai just needed to prove to Gohan how sorry he really was, and then Gohan would relise that the promise didn't hold their past friendship, and forget about, then running to him with open arms and an open heart!

He grinned. All he had to do, was comfort and go his sweetest with Gohan. No matter how much the teenager may want to rip his head off his body.

"And," Gohan continued,"Since you broke the promise, I don't want you around me! You remind too much of...the...promise..." He slowed down, as he noticed Mirai's grin.

Gohan couldn't believe it. Mirai was smiling, at the time Gohan was explaining why his heart was broken. And now, he had another reason why Mirai was the _worst_ person to have as a friend, and to be around. He was done, he couldn't take it anymore.

I hope the world can be saved with Goten and Chibi Trunks, 'cause I am SO through with this crap!

Gohan thought, as he began to walk away. Tears in his eyes.

Mirai, too lost in thought, didn't notice as Gohan began to walk away.

_Friendship, here I co-_

His thoughts were stopped when he noticed Gohan heading away. Head dropped and it seemed like he was giving up.

_No! Not yet! Not now!_

Mirai started towards the raven-haired teenager. _If he goes now, I won't be able to save us!_

Gohan looked forward, and looked back when Mirai stopped right in front of him.

"What do you want? Go away! Get away from me!" He screamed in fury, as he sent a fist flying towards Mirai.

Mirai dodged quick and grabbed his extended arm, and pulled him close. He tightened his hold, then smiled as he found himself hugging Gohan again. Something he hadn't done in a while.

Goku let Kibito Kai go, once he was calmed down. Old Kai took quick breathes,"You could've killed an innocent old man!"

"B-but...you said you _weren't_ old!" The Kai said with an apprehensive sigh.

"I'm _not_. How dare you speak to _me_, your great ancestor, that way!"

Kibi Kai's eye twitched.

Goku chuckled, and turned to his eldest, to see a huge surprise.

"Hey, look Supreme Kai! Gohan and Mirai are making up!" He said with glee.

Kibi Kai crossed his arms,"I'm not Supreme anymore. Thanks to my Great Ancestor!"

Old Kai chuckled,"Just keep blaming me. Your the one who put the earrings on."

The Kai's eye twitched again. _I need a break..._

Old Kai turned to the demi-Saiyans and raised a brow. They weren't making up, Gohan was pissed off as hell. Mirai was forcing him.

Goku cheered, until the screaming came, and one's Chi began rising.

"Mirai! Let go! Now! Or I'll blast the fuck out of you! LET GO!" Gohan struggled in Mirai's grip. He felt so weak, since he was on the verge of crying.

Mirai smiled warmly,"Gohan, calm down. Please. Don't make things so stressful, and just give in...give in..." He kept repeating, softer each time.

Gohan's screams began to chill down, but they were just agonizing to Mirai. To see the pain Gohan was feeling, from his actions...and from the _promise_.

"Just forget the promise." Mirai finally pleaded.

"NEVER!" Gohan shouted, tears streaming down his rosy cheeks. Mirai winced, and sighed.

"Then I guess I have no choice, but to get you to forget and forgive, and to remember."

Gohan raised a brow at him, and Mirai smirked. Then he suddenly took off into the air,and began heading away from the rest.

"Mirai! Seriously! Put me down!"

Mirai just chuckled. It was cute to see Gohan get so angry over nothing.

Goku's eyes widened as Mirai took off with Gohan,"Wait! Boys! The Fusion!"

"Goku." Old Kai said suddenly.

Goku looked to him,"How'd you know my name?"

"I'm a Kai, I know _a lot_. Now listen, let them go."

"What?" Kibito Kai and Goku shouted in unison.

"No way! They better get their asses here now! They need to-"

"I get it." The Elder Kai smiled,"I can sense the teenager doesn't like the pale-haired one. So, I can see that the taller one is going to change that. Just watch, and wait."

"TRAINING!" Kibi Kai kept screaming.

"One hour. Just give them one hour." Old Kai said, as if the younger Kai wasn't there.

Goku nodded,"Alright..." He sighed,"But, then we have to find them."

**...:::vvv:::...**

Mirai landed with Gohan still in his arms, held tightly.

"Let...go...now..." Gohan whimpered, as his stream of tears increased. Mirai was reminding him of WAY too much that happened in the past. It hurt...

"Gohan, give in to it."

"N-never..."

He's never gonna just relax if he keeps telling himself that

Mirai thought hopelessly. _I need to do something more..._

Mirai placed his hand on Gohan's head, and sunk his fingers in his soft, silky raven hair. And began to stroke his head.

Gohan's sobs softened, and quieted down. He relaxed his tense body, and gave in to Mirai's touches.

"See? Not hard. Just relax, so you can tell me everything on why you think you hate me."

So the plan is to first get Gohan to spill and confess his feelings, then the rest will go from there, and then Fusion will finish it off. Time to bring us back together.

Mirai thought with a smile.

The young prince sat down on the grass, with Gohan on his lap. He rested his cheek on Gohan's hair, and closed his eyes.

"I f-fucking hate y-you...Get away f-from m-me..." Gohan sobbed,"W-hy are y-you d-doing t-this...?"

"Reasons...Now, tell me why you hate me."

Gohan frowned. _Why is he suddenly acting like this? It feels good, No! No is doesn't! Y-yes it does...No, I can't give in! He just wants to kiss me...He doesn't care! He never did! If he did, he would've returned sooner than six years!_

"Because," The onyx-eyed teenager started,"You are a bitch, who only cares for himself, and doesn't feel a thing for me...So you decided to just torture me with the six year wait, leaving me to think you would've stayed and help me raise my baby brother! You don't care enough that you kiss Videl right in front of me...You d-don't even know her...Yet, you go and kiss my friend!"

Mirai tried to kept his grin,"Gohan, I care so much...I always have. But I guess I feel so close to you, that I find myself fighting with you. I don't mean to provoke your anger, I just want to help you. And, I kissed Videl 'cause, well, not to prove to you that I was strong, but because I was just angry...I'm sorry..."

Gohan tensed and pushed back on Mirai with his hands, causing the young prince to fall back in a lying down position, while Gohan crawled off and stood himself. He looked down to Mirai in disgust, and then smiled.

Mirai sat himself up and looked up with hurt, and stopped when he was staring at his old friend's grin. It was so perplexing, and made absolutly no sense. He was expecting Gohan to storm off, but there he was, smiling for the first in a very long time.

Mirai blinked several times, before he finally asked why,"Gohan? I thought you were going to leave me."

Gohan chuckled amusingly,"Nope, I have my reasons to stay."

"Really?" Mirai stood, and grinned as well,"Wow, so you forgive me?"

"Nope." He simply said.

Mirai's smile went away,"So, then why are you smiling. I mean, I love to see you happy, but, this isn't like you."

Gohan chuckled some more,"I'm just amused to see how your lies are so close to sounding like the truth, and how it was coming _from the heart_."

Mirai sighed. _There goes the easy part of my plan. I guess I'll have to just try to convince him harder._

"At least," The lavender-haired prince smiled again,"You are smiling. So, shall we start?"

"Start what...?" Gohan asked suspiciously. _I bet he's gonna try and kiss me after what I just said about him! I can't believe it! And for a second, I almost trusted him and believed his words, but I'm glad to know that I told him they were lies._

Mirai clapsed his hands in joy,"Activities! Fun ones!"

"Activities..." Gohan said dumb-founded,"Um, we have a serious threat that is killing our family and friends! And you decide to kidnap me and plan to play games when we should be training to fight! Or should _be _fighting!"

Mirai walked to him and placed his hands on Gohan's shoulders, and grasped tightly,"I know about threats. I've had one throughout my entire life, and I know that people are dying, and all the hope is towards us, but it is because it is _towards_ us, that it will be _their_ end. You aren't even trying to _act_ like you care, because you have _tons_ of pressure on you, and I can feel your uneasiness. I want you to lose your pain, and hold in the passion for fighting this villian, with a smile. I want you to change, for good reasons. You can't fight like this, when you have another problem on your hand...me. I want _you_ to just worry about that promise, and let it go. It is because of this promise I made, that you are using it to hold your pain. Let go, and I _promise, _you'll feel better,and the guilt you have will change to love and compassion. Trust me, just this once."

Gohan stood silently, and blinked. His look softened from s a serious look, to relaxation. Guilt? He had too much...but for it to turn into love, it wasn't possible. He felt guilty for turning to Babidi, and changing his heart. He felt guilty for turning against all his friends and family, who had devoted their life for him, and broke their hearts. He felt guilty for hurting his little brother, and causing him to become depressed, from his father's stories, and causing Goten to change and become, well...him. He wanted Goten happy, and actually, be with Trunks if he liked him. The present Trunks was innocent, he didn't do anything. Gohan just hated him for his name...

Should he let go? No, he shouldn't listen to the cause of his problems. Mirai is telling him to _ignore_ the cries of help, for his own selfish issues, and just play games? Gohan knew, this wasn't like Mirai, to step out of the situation, and just hang around. He was too serious back then. But it seems, he has changed as well.

"So, Mirai started saying,"Long story short, just forget the promise, and the pain will go away. And if your worried about this, then don't. Worrying is the least of your problems. Just do this, and I promise, Earth will be saved, and the villian will be brought to justice. And, if anyone dies, we still have the Dragon Balls. But in order to fight for Goten and Piccolo, you must get angry out of love, not out of promises. Okay?"

Gohan blinked, and he frowned. Old feelings were returning...

"You are going to sacrifice everyone...for me?" Gohan asked softly. The strong feeling of love coming from Mirai's words, are causing Gohan to almost think that his attitude and new personality, look childish and dumb. He should just change, but it would be difficult with Mirai right there...next to him.

Mirai pulled Gohan into a hug,"Of course...you have always been there for me, and were there by my side, to fight. He can understand my feelings, and I understand you. I promise you that by the end of this, not the fight, but just us being together, you'll feel pure again."

Gohan dropped the frown, and a small tugged at the corner of his lips.

Mirai stepped back, letting Gohan go. _Yes! He's relising his mistakes! He's relising how different he has become, and is compromising that he should return to his old self! Making this a fight, worth fighting for...!_

"So, ready to just hang out? To forget the world, and just focus on each other."

Gohan crossed his arms,"Even though you don't mean what I think you mean, it _almost_ sounds like your asking me out."

Mirai blushed,"Well, not really, but you can think of it like that if it helps you forget the promise."

The raven-haired teenager shook his head, and unfolded his arms,"You will have to convince me _harder_, to get me to forget and forgive. You just made another three promises, that I will be making sure, you keep."

"So..is that a yes?"

Gohan frowned then,"Not unless, you make _another_ promise to not touch me. No hugs, no holding hands...you get the idea?"

"Yes!" Mirai rushed, too excited that his plan was working, and Gohan was softening up! Maybe, they would get back together as friends. But not anything more, no matter how much Mirai wanted it. He didn't want to hurt Gohan, but it wouldn't hurt to try and hold his hand, and hold him in his arms...or kiss those soft, plump lips...

"Okay, now, leave me be." Gohan said and turned around, and started walking away.

Mirai paused, and his happiness went down the drain. _What? He's walking away! Just like _that_? I thought he was changing!_

"Gohan! Wait! Where are you going?" Mirai chased after him.

"Away from you. I can't stand seeing you." Gohan jumped into the air, ready to fly away, but was grabbed on by Mirai.

Mirai's weight forced Gohan back to the ground. He landed on his chin, and Mirai was right on top of him.

"No your not! You are staying! You need it!" Mirai hugged his body tight, and kept Gohan to the ground.

Gohan sighed frustratingly,"Get off, Mirai!"

"For you to just leave? No way! Your staying here, with me. Even if I have to _lay_ on you." He smirked, and cuddled Gohan some more.

Gohan blushed at their positions and sighed,"Fine, I'll stay. Only if you GET off!"

Mirai chuckled and rolled off, coming onto his back. He stared into the greenish blue sky, and watched how the clouds stayed in one spot. The planets though, made the scene look as if there were many more moons visible, and that night was on its way.

"Relax Gohan. Forget the fight, for now. Unlock your true self, by forgetting the promise and pain you have done and dealt with. We can train later. But, your always so tense and serious. I get where you're coming from, but not _once_ in my life, did I ever have a chance to just forget the world around me."

Gohan flipped over to his back, and layed on the grass as well,"Why are you doing this now? This isn't like you."

Mirai grinned, and turned his head towards Gohan. There eyes met, and small connections were starting to form,"You're not the only one that has changed. I finally came down to the conclusion that I need a break from terrorizing aliens and androids, and to relax, and force myself to forget that there is a war going on. I wanna spend time with friends, that doesn't involve spending time _fighting_ with them. I never even had a real friend, 'til you came along. I want to just have fun for once, and that's what we did after Cell was defeated, but it all was for entirely different reasons."

"So? Dragging me here, doesn't involve your 'war' opinions. Why involve me? Let me handle my life, and you handle yours." The raven-haired teenager muttered. He stared into the sky as well, but couldn't quite understand all that Mirai was meaning to say. Was it because he really wanted someone close to him, to hang out with? To not think about the new bad guy, and to just have fun...real fun? Mirai had always had threats, that caused him to only focus on the training and fighting part. To lose the real reason to have friends, from his standards.

Gohan did admit, that Mirai never had a girlfriend, or even went to go and just see a movie. And from what he said, _I never even had a real friend, 'til you came along..._, really gave Gohan that warm, fuzzy feeling. One he hadn't had in a long time. It made him feel that hevwas more than just a sparring partner to Mirai. It made him feel he was the first, to finally give Mirai Trunks the dramatic change in his depressed life. It made him feel...special.

Should Gohan forget the promise? Even though, that promise is holding the reason for Gohan to _not_ blast his head off. It did hold tons of painful memories, when Mirai finally left him, and promised to come back in a couple of days. Forgetting wouldn't be so easily, 'cause it would make Gohan look weak, and that his recent temper would look as if it was a ridiculous play he was performing. Gohan wouldn't accept that, especially when everyone was looking to him in such a way, that it made_ him_ look like he was the good guy going bad. It hurt, to see the look on Piccolo's horrified face, when he had discovered Gohan whet Majin, and was fighting Mirai to the _death_! It now is a terrible mistake, Gohan wished he could take back, because it has lead him to the point that Mirai has to _kidnap_ him, to finally show him the mistakes he has made.

Gohan had to ask _it_. Did Mirai ever think about him during his time back in the future? Or was it just another memory, faded into his traumatized mind, to never return...?

"Mirai...?" Gohan asked softly, his earlier anger, vanished. A smile, tugged at the corner of his lips,"Did you ever think about me, during your fight with Cell?"

"In the future? Or at the Cell Games?" Mirai smiled. _I knew this would help. I can feel his anger vanishing._

"Well...both, I guess. I would love to know..." Gohan grinned small, and the feelings of the past were returning. He tried desperately to ignore, but it was so difficult when it felt so good...He didn't to _like_ him like _that_ again. The risk of more pain, wasn't worth it. But, maybe, it Mirai was loyal to his words, it might happen.

Mirai started moving his body closer to Gohan, until their heads almost touched,"Well, if you _wanna _know, I can say, yes. Of couse I was thinking about you at the Cell Games. You were holding your own from what I was told, and even when I was blasted by Cell, dying on the ground with Yamcha and Tien Shinhan, I still thought about you. I guess, I was worried about you, since Cell apparently liked you from all of us, and decided to place to torture on you." He inhaled slowly,"And, of course, I thought about you when I was back in my timeline. I was scared you were going to forget about _me_! I wanted to come back after I had figured out the Androids were dead, but it was an entirely different reason. They were absorbed by Cell, and he was far more powerful then I thought.

"From what, I thought would take a few days, took a few years. I was trying not to be myself killed, yet I wanted to just get it over with. When I would go to attack him, I used your techniques, thinking maybe he had a weak spot with it, since I was running out of options. I one time was pinned down, his foot against my head. He threatened to crush it, but there, I felt your rage, and I thought about how you defeated Cell, and even your laugh. If I would've died right there, I would've never seen you ever again. And suddenly, I could feel my power magnifly, and my hair stood higher then it already was. I became a fully ascended Super Saiyan! Or, A Super Saiyan 2, from Goku's better names. I then punched a hole through Cell's chest and killed him. And finally, I thought I was at peace, but again, you came into my mind, and I relised how long it had been since I left the past. I quickly grabbed my sword, and strapped it on. I had already been charging my Time Machine, so my relief was decreased by a whole bunch. I rushed to the past, and found I came at night. I flew to your house, and saw through your bedroom window, how much you had changed. Your hair, body, and face were just so different from what I had seen you so much as. You looked like the Gohan in my timeline, but, you didn't have any scars on your face. I noticed one thing similar though..." He started finishing slowly.

Mirai stopped at how comforting Gohan's expression was, and how much his dazzling, dark brown eyes were shimmering. He wanted to do it, but he couldn't! It was too much of a risk, to ruin such a great moment. Mirai wanted to kiss him, since he still had a crush on Gohan. Even when he was a child, he always tried to capture Gohan's lips. Whether it was his timeline one, or the beautiful demi-Saiyan next to him. It was when he was thirteen, when Mirai finally was going to confess to , when they were going to fight the Androids for the second time. But, from there, a moment before he spoke the words, _I love you_, to his crush, Gohan knocked him out. There, he was killed. Trunks found his body, and from there, his heart stopped...and so did his hope to live. But, it was his mother who became the miracle and mentioned the change of Mirai seeing Gohan when he was seven. He didn't think that Gohan would be as special, but he turned out to be better.

Mirai finished off Freeza and King Cold, and found himself turning towards the others by accident. He looked to the cute demi-Saiyan in Saiyan armor, and couldn't control himself. He stared for a long minute or two, and finally spoke up. He landed to Goku's destination, and he decided to make himself trust worthy to Gohan. Mirai offered sodas, and found to see that smile he longed for, for a long time. He was impressing Gohan, and his mind wondered off to further opportunities. He young mother interrupted whenever this happened, causing a bright blush to appear on his face. In front of his father was bad enough, but when Gohan noticed, and would chuckle, his day would just be ruined. Gohan had thought it was because Mirai blushed because Bulma thought the 'future boy' was cute. But it was an entirely different story...

Mirai blinked to bring his attention back to his story, and noticed that Gohan's smile was gone. He looked like he was uncomfortable, and Trunks didn't understand why. He quickly finished his trailed off sentence,"You were having a nightmare when I came. The same one from when we took a bath together, and you dozed off."

Gohan nodded and sighed,"You said in your story, that I was different. If I could ask..." He started to trail off, and his eyes shimmered in what almost was tears.

Mirai was worried about this. Gohan was getting emotional, and he was never right when this happened. It wasn't bad, but it was like a strong bond caused Mirai to feel what Gohan was feeling. The pain, the madness...it was too agonizing to know that Gohan held more suffering pain then he needed to.

"Ask what? If your different? Well, of course." Mirai said warmly, with an embracing smile,"You changed when I was gone and I-"

"No not that. I know I changed..." Gohan interrupted, his feelings hurt,"I just need to know why you think I was so different? Am I _that_ hidious?"

Mirai frowned and grasped Gohan's hand with his closest one,"Never! I would never think such a thing! From my opinion, you have better looks than I do! I can't even describe how beautiful you are! I'm surprised that you don't have girls all over you! Hell, maybe even the guys! Your are stunning every time I see you! So now, don't ever think your ugly! It was not true!"

Gohan blinked a couple times, and then he smiled again,"You said I'm beautiful...? So now you think I look like a girl?" He chuckled.

Mirai started shaking and a bright blush came apon his face,"I d-did? I m-mean, sure, I t-think your b-beautiful, b-but not a girl! You d-don't hate m-me b-because of it...right?"

"Of course not. I forgave you so far about the earlier kiss, but it was because if you wanted to show me off, you would've already done it. I just feel special...I never though anyone thought of _me_ like _that_." Gohan didn't squeeze Mirai's hand back, because forgivness with some other stuff, wasn't going to be so easy.

Mirai was just relieved to see that Gohan was having a good time. This was going to end very good...

"I will always think your special, no matter what. I'm just glad your starting to forgive me on some stuff. Hopefully, by the end of this time together, you forget the pain, and bring in the happy."

Gohan closed his eyes, and finally squeezed his hand back. _Just this once, I'll give him what he wants. This plan of his better work out in order for him to completely win me over. But for now, I'll play it cool, and knock off the crappy attitude. I also, need a break from this drama...sleeping with him again, shouldn't be...that bad._

"Thanks..." Gohan moved his body closer to Mirai's so that they were in full contact. Sleep came apon quickly, and Gohan was knocked out.

Mirai sighed and his eyes closed slowly, he might as well get some sleep to, since he hasn't had sleep for a while. He had an idea, to just snuggle up to Gohan, and forget the world was even there, but he couldn't it would ruin so much that he accomplished so far.

Well, all Mirai knew was that Gohan was losing his pain and starting to even maybe forget the promise, Mirai didn't know for sure all he knew was that Gohan was at least starting to put a smile upon his face, one haven't seen for a long time. It bewildered him in so many ways how Gohan was changing so quickly from his vicious terrain as a Mirai, to the kid he knew years ago before he left them broke his heart. He didn't understand completely why he so much pain from that, probably because he was expecting him so much earlier than six years.

In total, Mirai just needed a little break, he had too much thinking for the day.

Maybe this is going easier than I thought,

Mirai thought with a smile, _and maybe we can become friends again or maybe, maybe even something more..._

Sleep entered his mind than he too began dreaming sweet dreams of Gohan…

**…:::vvv:::…**

Piccolo stared at the new body and smirked slowly, "Good… it seems it only took you both one try in order to perfect this Fusion."

Everybody stared in awe at the the duo's new body, and agreed. The Fusion loooked incredible! He had peircing coal black orbs, and an odd hair style; lavender color to the side, and dark brown in the center. His hair also stood tall, and had plenty of spikes, looking just like Vegeta.

A half-cut jacket top, with yellow around the neck and shoulders. Milk white-colored Gi pants, and what looks like Goten's shoes. And of course, his cocky smirk.

"So, Trunten, explain yourself. How does it feel? Or can you both hear me?" Piccolo asked.

The Fusion folded his arms, and closed his eyes,"I'm feeling like kicking someone's ass. And yes, we can hear you."

"We?" The Namekian questioned, now curious,"So you both can hear me? Then why'd you say _'I'm'_?"

"Because, _I'm_ feeling good. _We_ are good. And _we_ are one with the feeling of kicking someone's ass!"

Everybody sweat dropped. Yamcha chuckled,"I agree! Now kick Majin Buu's ass!"

Bulma shook her head.

The Fusion turned to him, and opened his eyes,"Of course, we can do it now." Then he looked back to the Namekian.

Piccolo only stared silently into the Fusion's eyes. The boy stared back, but it was only in curiousity.

He's arrogant, but something's odd about him. It is almost likes he's uncertain about himself. Maybe, it was perfected so easily, from Trunks' desperasion.

Piccolo thought. _I'm thinking, since Goten could have probably sensed something so simple, he went ahead and did it anyway. If any failures occured, Trunks would have been pissed at Goten. This Fusion is surely strong, and a lot like Trunks, but nothing like Goten so far. Goten has to be worried about Trunks seeing his secrets, so I'm guessing he's only in control of the emotions._ _At least, I can ask..._

"Trunks, what is this new name of your and Goten's Fusion?" The Namekian asked.

The Fusion chuckled,"Gotenks...of course..."

_'Gotenks? Hmph, I like that name. Trunks was smart, but, that isn't what I was going to do, now was I. I need to make us cocky, so Piccolo won't notice. This is completely different from the plan, but I guess when this over, we can do it again, once I figure a couple things out...'_

...

Goten looked in each direction in the pitch black, and continued walking forward. He could hear the outside voices speaking to him, but he wasn't the one to answer. Step one was complete, and now, to move on.

So far, Piccolo's thoughts mean the truth. Goten has no control at the moment. He's using his thoughts to move himself, and seperate his soul from joining with Trunks'. If they did come together, he would have to follow along with Trunks, and risk the fact of memory loss. All Goten needed to do, was find control, and he would be able to hear everything, and actually think for himself.

Trunks was already wondering where he was, and was very perplexed at the moment. He wasn't understanding why he had the feeling to find Goten, since he wasn't _with_ him. Trunks was Trunks, and Goten was Goten. Even though, everything Piccolo said in his speech of body once they combine wasn't going to happen, it was only for the good of everyone that it won't ever happen in Fusion.

It was dishonor to Goten, and he didn't want their bond to be fixed with a dance, he wanted Trunks to relise his mistakes, as well as himself, in order to figure out the problems why they should've always been unseperatble.

One of those things to happen, was to get away from Trunks as far as possible during Fusion. Sure, he could see Piccolo, and the black in front of him at the same time, but he needed to be himself. Think for himself, without Trunks knowing.

Goten still wanted to win Trunks' heart, since he loved him very much. But Trunks only wanted friendship, and when he finds out about Goten's love to him, he would never want to see his Chibi for the rest of his life. Goten wanted to be stronger friends, but it was a huge heart-breaker if he were to be left with unconfessed feelings. The pain of never being able to be held in his crush's arms, were enough to cause misty eyes. It was because Trunks was taught that women were annoying, and marriage was stupid.

Trunks even told Goten one time, to never fall in love. He said his father taught him that falling in love made you weak, and do strange things to you, like get the girl fat and pregnant. Then, the parents will have to pay for the expensive wedding. And soon after all that, the girl divorces you, and walks away with the life you wasted on her. And with all the training you skipped in the years, you would've never been able to catch up to the rest.

Goten then chuckled sadly at how Vegeta mentioned one time when he was over at Trunks', that the 'love' law didn't apply with him anymore. Another reason why Vegeta might've liked his father.

From what he was told over the years, never even came to the conclusion of falling in love with a guy...So why now, would Trunks have a reason to hate him if he discovered his secrets?

Tears built in Goten's eyes as he wondered the darkness.

If Trunks ever found out about what the secrets were, and Goten even told him the opposing part of the 'love' law, Trunks would just say love was stupid in the first place and walk away for good.

Goten knew this for fact, Trunks was thinking of things of what the secrets would be. And if Goten liking him was one of them, Trunks would hate him. Goten's only guessing that he'll walk away and never want to see him again.

What Trunks doesn't know about love, was sad. Love was such a beautiful experience, and Trunks needed to know it. If he just stopped and even took the time to ask Goten of his secrets and sins, maybe, he would see the fact that Goten would never do anything to hurt him, if they ever got together.

Getting together would even put their friendship past full max! And yet, he is wasting his time to just be greedy and do what _he_ wants! Trunks still didn't know much about Goten! Even without the secrets!

Tears trickled down Goten's cheek, and he collasped to his knees. He held his head down to the black floor, and bawled his eyes out.

"T-trunks d-doesn't even relise, th-that genders d-don't m-matter when y-you f-fall in l-love...!" He sobbed loudly.

_Instead, he's just deciding to go without the feeling of kisses and family for the rest of his life! He knows I'm in pain, but he's just telling himself to ignore it, since I'm annoying to him at times! I wish he understood me, so I wouldn't have to run away from him...If he gave love a chance, then maybe his eyes would open to a whole new world of comfort and pure happiness, where pride doesn't even have to get involved! He says he loves me in a friendly way, but, he doesn't know what love is...In other words, he just doesn't care..._

"!"

Goten lifted his face and quickly stood. He turned back, and fear grew.

Just faintly, he could feel Trunks' Chi. He figured it out, and he was on a search for his Chibi. Goten had to get away, and fast.

The raven-haired demi-Saiyan concealed his Chi to nothing, and began running in the direction he was first walking in.

He knew none where he was headed, but anywhere away from Trunks was good enough.

_"Oh yeah? Well, come at me fatty! I'd like to see you eat me like you say!"_

Crap, Gotenks was gonna fight Majin Buu, and Trunks needed Goten's part of the actions to help and save their butts from death.

Goten wanted to, because it involved his life too. But, there were so many reasons _not_ to go back with Trunks.

Suddenly, Goten was shot back by a powerful force.

BAM!

He landed a few yards back, and painfully too.

_"Hah! Buu wins! Buu scores!"_

The same sentence, repeated over again and again around Goten.

Goten sat up and rubbed the sore spot on his chin. But, more excruciating pain lingered across his entire body. He winced and grit his teeth tight while he rubbed his back.

He had not only been punched by Majin Buu, painfully, on his chin, he was also forced into something hard, and splintered his spine.

It felt like his back was broke, and his chin, but Goten had to move on.

He stood, but was smacked down. This time though, he screamed in pure ectasy...

His injured eye was punctured from the Majin Buu. Goten placed his hand over it and could feel his tears mix with the pouring blood. This time, Goten could already know that he wouldn't be surprised if he lost full sight in his right eye.

To make it worst, since him and Trunks were fused, Trunks could feel all of Goten's pain. Sonmething Goten couldn't even stop.

Goten could hear so much, on the inside and out. One painful thing like Trunks' screams of agony and curses.

Gotenks was stuck on something hard, from before, but Goten couldn't tell.

Besides from his eye pain, Goten could see the Majin powering a large Ki ball in his hands. No...it couldn't be...

A Kamehameha! Damn Buu was going to take him out with his own signature technique! Goten was too weak to fly away, and he would need Trunks' part in order to...

"Crap...I can't die! But I c-can't go to T-trunks...not now, at least." He murmured to himself.

He stood, and panicked when Majin Buu hit the second "Me" in the technique. And to make it worst, Trunks wasn't that far behind...

Goten felt paranoid, and just started fast forward. He tried to keep from shouting, but his tears showed the pain for him.

He was going to cost his and Trunks' life for the sake of keeping a couple secrets safe...

"Hah!..."

Goten tripped over himself and covered his head as his impacted the floor below him. He clawed his head and brought his knees closer to his chest.

"No! Not yet!" He screamed.

_"No! Not yet!" _Gotenks shouted.

Goten closed his eyes for better acuracy for his Fusion's part in the sight, and could see the smoke below.

Gotenks saved himself, but, with Goten's words...?

It seemed the Fusion was more bonded than what Goten expected. Though he and Trunks were saved, it was just for the moment...

Five minutes left, and Goten had to experience hell with Trunks again...

Goten could see another hit take place, and it wasn't over the land anymore...

He tried to block, but he forgot that he wasn't in control of the actions when he pleased. It just, happened...

BAM!

A smack of pain hit the front of Goten's body. He could feel his hair lift, and a few strands stick to his face.

Goten stood quickly, grasping his throat, but he fell back on his butt. He tried to gasp for air, but his body ignored him.

Somehow, water was gushing around Goten, but from his self-conscious part of mind, it seemed as if there was nothing but air he needed.

Tears were now increasing, and fear and paranoia was all that started to cloud his mind.

Loud ringing covered his area of sound, and his body felt like giving in.

The water was filling in his lungs, and now, Goten would've figured out that he was drowning, even though it _wasn't_ him...

_Why do I feel Trunks coming towards me still...? My Chi is lowered to nothing...he shouldn't be figuring this out..._Goten thought as his body stilled, and his mind shut.

**...:::vvv:::...**

Trunks opened his eyes, and he winced at the pain he felt coming from his lungs. He needed oxygen desperately, but the surface was far from the bottom of the ocean.

The Fusion was over, and he was now stuck on the bottom of the ocean.

His body felt so heavy, but with years of practice, Trunks was able to hold his breath for minutes on. Thanks to his father's training on "All Water planets".

His was saved for now. Majin Buu's Chi was gone, and Trunks felt relief wash all over his body.

But, something was missing. Well, the anger from just moments ago, when Trunks was marching towards Goten, who was trying to conceal his Chi, seemed to vanish. Wait...Goten!

Trunks opened his mouth, releasing the rest of the air in his lungs. He then swallowed more salt water, making things more worse.

_Crap! Dammit Goten! Why'd you leave _me_ to fight Majin Buu? Now, the plan for us to be back together again is failing! You're never going to let our souls fuse at all! Because of this, I'm feeling that shitty feeling about the secrets again! If it is so important, then why won't you show me...It makes no sense..._Trunks thought.

He looked to his side, and his eyes widened in either excitement or surprise.

Goten layed next to him, his mouth open and his eyes closed. The one that Piccolo injured, was more swollen and was still bleeding.

Trunks remembered Goten's pain, and the one of his own. It wasn't as pleasant as he had hoped for.

But, he had more serious issues to contend to. Like, Goten.

Trunks swam to his Chibi's body, and grabbed him bridal style. He headed towards the surface, making it only a minute later.

Trunks coughed roughly when air hit his face. Then, the water finally came out of his lungs.

He shook his head, and brought Goten's head up, so he to would have fresh air.

Trunks headed for land. With his last strength, he controlled his Chi well enough to get his body afloat and out of the soaking ocean.

He soon landed on the rock beach ahead. He layed Goten down, and kneeled down to him.

"It's because of _you_, that we've ended up like this! Chibi, I wish I knew what was going on in your head! But...no! Instead, you decide for yourself, and leave me to take control! I had to think of _everything_! And now, you're either dead or unconscious...!" Tears trickled down Trunks' cheeks,"You're so Kami damn lucky that I care enough to _not_ leave you on the bottom of the Kami damn ocean!" He screamed.

_Sometimes I feel you thinking about the negative stuff about me. I don't understand...I know I do at times, but not as much as you! Maybe, I do love you back! Maybe I don't! But, you think I don't connect my mind with yours without knowing. Well, I guess I do know you, and you would never think I'd be listening in on your voice and thoughts...I feel hurt. Though, I couldn't hear so well with three things going on at the same time, all I dfid manage to get was 'He says he loves me in a friendly way, but, he doesn't know what love is...In other words, he just doesn't care...'_

Trunks placed his hand over Goten's heart, feeling a faint beat,"If I didn't care, then you'd be dead by now. If I didn't care, you would've never had a reason to hide yourself from me. If I didn't care, then I wouldn't have stayed at your side during this entire fight. If I didn't care, then I would've never stood up for you when Gohan hurt you...So, explain! Explain your hatred on me!" He shouted at Goten's lifeless body.

Goten's eyes then began to open, and he turned to Trunks. He still couldn't breathe, but the water suddenly rose in his esophagus and to his mouth. He coughed to the side opposite of Trunks.

The lavender-haired prince watched him with a smile, but the tears wouldn't stop coming.

Goten was also crying, and he looked back to Trunks. He wasn't stupid, like Trunks sometimes calls him, he could hear his words. Apparently, they were wrong about each other.

But, Trunks was changing. He was softer, and was actually crying...

Goten couldn't believe it, but Trunks was still pissed at me. Even though he was feeling empathetic for him. He had to get away. He couldn't be around Trunks! It was too soon. He needed to think about things. And decided his final actions for the rest of the battle with Buu.

Goten sat up and then stood. Trunks stood too.

The prince wanted to hug him, but the earlier anger was rising again...

"Wam!" They heard, before their rock suddenly exploded.

Trunks instinctively grabbed for Goten, and jumped up higher on the cliffside. He landed behind another large rock formation, and let his Chibi go. Goten frowned and wiped his tears.

"Majin Buu's still here! We have to think of something quick, Chibi!" Trunks panicked, and then wiped his tears.

Goten clenched his fists and looked to his feet. _I'm sorry..._He thought, as he suddenly shot into the air, and blasted off. Leaving Trunks behind.

"G-goten?" Trunks watched him fly off, Majin Buu noticing well.

He looked back to the rock and crossed his fingers. He jumped on it and waved his arms to catch Buu's attention if he was going to blast Goten.

"Hey retard! Look at the purple-haired one!" He shouted nervously.

Buu looked to him from the sky, and stopped what Kamehameha he was going to attack Goten with.

Trunks turned towards Goten's distant body, and shook his head while tears trickled down his cheeks again.

Without thought, Trunks took off towards his Chibi.

_Stay away! _Goten thought as he sped faster.

Buu frowned and blasted the cliffside, right in front of Trunks. He stopped to avoid contact, and Trunks flew under the smoke.

The Majin blasted his path again, not allowing him to get away.

Trunks stopped again, and only stared at Goten's vanishing body through the smoke. He turned his head away and clenched his fists.

With Majin Buu stopping him, Trunks wasn't able to chase after his Chibi. He only had one choice left then...go back to the Lookout and suffer the punishments Piccolo has to offer.

_Fine, I'll do it. _Trunks thought, but he looked back to see Goten gone.

He grit his teeth and his eyes flashed teal,"I hate you! I HATE YOU, GOTEN! YOU'RE SO LUCKY I DIDN'T LEAVE _YOU_! I HOPE YOUR LISTENING, BECAUSE I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN!" Trunks shouted, and then broke down crying.

"I h-hate y-you..." He finally finshed, but much softer.

Buu smirked and blasted a strong Ki ball towardss his still target.

Trunks looked to it, and he turned Super, and dodged it. He then blasted a Ki blass to Buu, getting a hit. With the smoke in the Majin's face, Trunks could get away.

The lavender-haired prince flew off towards the Lookout.

Goten clenched his fists and smiled through the pain,"At least Trunks got away...but, everything I _didn't_ want him to do, is happening...He doesn't want to see me...ever. I guess, I'll give him what he wants!" He finished with fury, suddenly changing emotions.

_I never thought Goten would EVER be like this... Good for him! I hope he likes hell! _Trunks thought, and sniffled. _Away from me..._

**...:::vvv:::...**

Mirai sat up, and looked around. He could sense Gohan's energy, but he didn't know where he was. He was asleep for a while...Wait, something was wrong...

The area Mirai was in was West City, but in his timeline! Broken buildings, and the echoes of screaming people.

Mirai shook his head, and only thought it was a bad dream. But when he opened his eyes, it wasn't.

"What is going on? Am I dreaming...because, if I am, I don't like it..." He said.

"Uh, dreaming? Well, I guess you can call it that..." A voice spoke to him.

Mirai turned towards the direction, to see the surprise of his life...

A hazy figure stood smiling at him, one with a scar across his face. Fear flooded through Mirai, yet he was so excited for a strange reason.

He looked closer and the horrifying events from his past came back at him, with one man that caused a part of it...

"Hey." Spoke the man, his body coming into full view.

"G-gohan...?" Mirai asked softly.

"Yes?" He asked, placing his hands on his hips. Then, Gohan chuckled and finished with a smile,"It's nice to see you after 15 years, uh?"

"G-gohan..." Mirai growled, but turned his head away. He couldn't believe the nightmare he was having. It involved the _one_ person he hated. And to make matters worse, it wasn't the Gohan he knew now, it was his old mentor...and self-enemy. He was dead. Dead with angel wings and a bright halo, hovering above his head...

Gohan dropped his smile and headed towards his old student,"What's wrong? Not happy to see me? Well, I'm certainly happy to see you. You've grown so much...and you're so much more powerful then I ever imagined."

"Get out of my dream! I don't want you in my dreams!"

"Dream?" Gohan grinned warmly, and stopped only when he was right in front of Mirai. He grabbed his chin lightly, and moved his head so that his old student's face was looking at his own,"Like I said, you can call it that, but, this was the only time I could actually see you. So, why do you look at me in an angry way?"

"You should damn well know!" Mirai yanked away from Gohan's hold, and placed his back to his old mentor,"Why are you here then...?"

Gohan looked to his feet,"To see and talk to you. And, I don't know...explain."

Tears began building in Mirai's eyes,"Like _I_ said, go away. And, you should know...because _I _can't explain an event _I _wasn't there for! Get it?"

Mirai Gohan understood, and nodded. He then sat down on the rubble, and stared into his reflection from a puddle in front of his feet.

"You know," Gohan spoke softly,"This is the same spot where the Androids killed me."

"And the same spot where I transformed _into_ a Super Saiyan..." Mirai replied sourly.

Gohan closed his eyes,"I know, I know. I get how you're angry at me because I knocked you out, but I knew my death was coming, and you were the last the world had. I had no choice."

"No...choice?" Mirai turned around and stepped in the puddle. Gohan opened his eyes and looked up to him.

The young prince frowned apon his angel-winged mentor,"Your _choice_ caused so much pain to be held inside me! Your death! My feelings! Your beatings!"

"Beatings...what, beatings...?"

Mirai kicked some water onto Gohan,"Your training, to be precise!"

Mirai Gohan didn't bother with the water, and smiled at Trunks,"I don't know what I was thinking years ago...The Androids, and the death of everybody must've gotten to my head, and I was relying on my anger to control my thoughts and actions."

"Bull crap! Mirai shouted in his face. He took a step back, and then sat down.

He wiped his tears, and then stared at his sudden sleeve.

"What the...?" He turned to his clothes, and noticed what he was suddenly wearing. Capsule Corporation t-shirt, and his old jeans.

He then placed his hands on his head, to feel how different his hair style was.

"What did you do?" He asked with a strange 13 year old voice.

Gohan chuckled,"Well, being dead gives you some cool opportunities, uh?"

"I'm 13 again! Wh-why?" He stared at Gohan for the answer.

"Because, it reminds how adorable you used to look. And how it reminds me when I loved you the most."

"Loved?" He frowned again,"You said there was no room for love in war! So what the hell!"

"I'm a little confused? I said that? Because, I don't remember. Can we change the subject from hate to love please."

"Why?" Mirai stood,"I'm also confused! When I was the age you changed me to right now, I had a crush on you! I loved you, and thought of you like a father! But, you never gave _my_ love a chance! And now, you're calling me cute and that you _love_ me! Explain yourself!"

_This is going to be difficult..._Gohan thought.

"Well," The raven-haired man started,"First, calm down. I came to see a smile, not a frown."

Mirai just sat down, and crossed his legs. He placed his hands in his lap, and stared at his reflection in the puddle.

"Good, now, let me explain the past, then you. And after, I wanna talk about something else, something very important. The main reason I came."

The lavender-haired boy nodded.

"Okay, to start off, I always loved you. When my mother and Bulma wanted me to start training you when you were 5, I disagreed, until I thought about the fate of earth if I were somehow killed. I was only 13, so I didn't know how to start it off. I was recently defeated by the Androids, so I was not in the mood to train nicely. And I hadn't had time to ever meet you properly, with the Androids and my father's sickness. So, when I went by Capsule Corp. to get you, I walked in to see you playing with little Goku doll. From there, it hit a nerve how I never had a proper childhood, with Raditz and Freeza messing it up. So right in front of Bulma, I yanked away your doll, and riped the head off for two reasons. One, because it looked like my father, and since he left us alone, I had a grudge against him, and secondly, it was something precious to you, something I never had. Then, you looked to me with huge, teary blue eyes, and started crying. You were so sensitive, and I hated it. You were 5 and still crying, how sickening, I though to myself.

I grabbed you by your hair, and dragged you out. Bulma was in tears, at how different I was becoming. But I didn't relise how much of a jerk I used to be. So, I trained you brutally, and made sure to toughen you up. Every tear I saw, I forced you to swim in the ocean where whirlpools were. Then, you devolped a phobia of water, and that's when things became more difficult. I made sure all your training involved water, and each time I pushed you into the ocean, you cried on your way down. I made sure to not teach you how to fly, until you learned to quit the tears. And finally, you dove into the water, without any tears when you turned 8. From there, you learned to fly, and the first part of your training was complete. You were as strong as your father when he first landed on earth. From there, I went home, and perpared to fight the Androids. You had followed me, and asked where I was going. I said to fight, and then, you tried to stop me. And from the sentence you were trying to speak me out of with, I heard the words 'my friend', and I broke there. I felt a warm fuzziness from those words, so I never fought that day. Only because I spent the rest of the day, training you on how there was no room for love _and_ friends in war."

Mirai's lips quivered, and he sniffled. Gohan, stopped and stared in hurt at the _one_ person he traumatized, and ruined. But, he continued.

"You didn't like it, but you still showed signs of love and friendship. One day, when you were 11, you woke me up with sparklers, and confetti. At first, I didn't understand, but, then I relised it was my 19th birthday. You had a party hat on, and placed a banner in my room. You blew a horn, to get me up. I did, and I was ready to smack you, but then you shoved a cupcake in my face, begore I had a chance hit you. I stared at the messy made chocolate cake, and grabbed it gently. It had a small lit candle, and in icying, it spelled 'Happy B-day Gohan!'. You looked to me with a smile, and then held out a small wrapped box. I set the cupcake down, and grabbed the box. You told me to open it with excitement, so I did. In the box, was silk design, of my dad's Kanji. You told me to put it on my Gi, and I did. Right on my back too. You gave me a hug, and asked if I liked it. With so much that was going on, I didn't have much to say. Instead of thanking you, like I should've, I just pushed you away and walked out of the room. From there, you never showed any more signs of love...But, when I left, I made a vow...

To always protect you, and never let the Androids get to you. I fought them too, that day. I lost, again, but I almost took out #17 when I thought of you. I still, though, trained you roughly, and never put you back into the ocean. Until, that is, when you were 13, and you finally asked your father, or if you had any brothers or sisters. I refused to tell you anything except, that he was proud of you. You were happy, but you were also silent. You seemed ruined on the inside, all because of me. I take full blame now, but years ago, like _I _said, I didn't care. Soon that day, I relised I had feelings for you. Not friendly, or brotherly feelings, I had funny stirrings about you. It seemed I devolped a crush on you, and I was devastated to know that. It meant that I loved you, and I tried so hard to convince myself that love wasn't allowed in war. To rid these feelings, I planned another fight against the Androids. Apparently, a rumor was started, and you ended up with me at a amusement park, ready to fight as well.

I told you to not fight, and in the beginning, you didn't. I obtained the upper hand against Android #17, but soon he starting to get the upper hand on me and that's when you came in. You tried to help me, by fighting Android #18, but she quickly had you in a defenseless spot, and was ready to kill you. When I felt 18's Chi spike, I turned to see you being choked, and ready to be killed. I jumped for you, but Android #17 blasted his blast to stop me. I kicked #18, and she dropped you, but 17's blast hit you. You wre falling, smoke coming off you flesh and clothes. I caught up, and then relised the Androids were about to blow the place up. I tried to get us away, but I ended up stuck, and holding onto you for dear life. I prayed to Kami, even though he was dead, to keep you alive and well, to let me experience the pain. And so, my wish was heard, as I suddenly found myself waking next to you, in Capsule Corp., and noticed I was missing an arm. I was relieved, but also disappointed at how my chances of deafeating the Androids were very slim."

Gohan stopped, and checked on Mirai. He looked up from his feet, to see how much Trunks' face softened. From the part of Gohan having a crush on him, he could sense how perplexed his old student was.

"Why'd you stop? I'm understanding, you can continue." Mirai said.

Gohan nodded. _I'm glad he's finally knowing the truth with his past._

"As I was saying...oh yes! I knew, I would never have a chance, but, that wasn't an answer. The next day, when we were training, I flew to West City with you. I convinced you that we were going to finally put the reign of terror to an end, and you were so happy to fight with me again. Right as I was going to knock you out, I heard you say 'I', and then you fell on the building floor. It looked at you, and I kneeled down. I ruffled your hair, and I smiled. It wasn't smart to start bonding with your unconscious body, right before I was gonna, probably lose my life. I felt tear build in my eyes, but I stopped them from falling...And I took off. My fight didn't last too long, and I soon found myself on the ground. Suddenly I could sense the Androids attack about to strike me, and that's when my tears fell. The first time, since I was a kid...I wanted to kill the Androids, to get revenge for hurting you, but I couldn't...And I only stared at the flashes of death hitting me every second. As it went through my body, all I could think about was you..."

Gohan finished, with a warm grin,"So, now, you know the truth. I'm sorry for hurting you..." He apologized softly.

Mirai looked at him, and grinned as well,"I guess, I forgive you. Only because I'm still having issues with your counterpart."

"I know, that's why I really needed to talk to you."

"That's why? You knew about me and, well, you..." He blushed.

Gohan chuckled,"Don't worry, I won't say anything about you kissing him, or uh, me."

"Gohan! Don't say that!" Mirai turned away, trying to cover his deep blush.

The angel-winged demi-Saiyan just laughed,"I know, but it doesn't bother me. I want you to like the other me. He's so much more different, and cares about you, and isn't afraid to show it."

"I think he hates me..."

"I know that, but, maybe like me, it's just a convinced lie."

Mirai shook his head,"I doubt it. He's tried to kill me once."

Gohan raised an eye brow,"He's just angry at you, he doesn't hate you. And besides, with your comforting, he'll forget that promise soon. Just do what you did with me, make me feel like all my mistakes are stupid, and that life is too short for grudges."

"You think that'll work?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure. But just give him a hug every now and then, and tell him he's special..." He stood, and turned around.

Mirai stood, and suddenly he changed back to his normal self. He didn't care about the change, except that Gohan was going away...again...

"Wait! Where are you going? I thought you wanted to just talk afterwards?" He chased after Gohan.

Gohan looked back, and extended his wings,"I can only stay for a little while, and my time is up."

"B-but not yet!" Mirai grasped his hand with both of his,"This is the first time I've seen you 15 years! I missed you..." Tears trickled down his red face. His sobs were loud, and his sniffles only hurt Gohan.

"Please, Trunks, don't do this...you're making leaving hard for me. I have to go back to Otherworld. And besides, you love the other me. Don't be a traitor..."

"Traitor! I also love you! I missed you! Don't go...not yet..."

"I'm s-sorry...I must..." Gohan stared at him and lifted and flew slowly into the air.

Mirai squeezed Gohan's hand and pleaded with his eyes.

"Trunks, I love you, so much, and it was nice to see you again. But, I have to go..." He squeezed Trunks' hand, and let go. He flew higher into the sky.

Mirai just collasped in tears, and didn't watch as Mirai Gohan flew away.

_But, I love you, and past Gohan...I just want to see you again...No, I need to see my Gohan...And besides, I'll see Mirai Gohan again...I know it..._Mirai thought, as he closed his eyes, and thought about his Gohan. His mind shut, and he was back to dreaming about his sweetheart.

And the entire time, his loving words, echoed in his mind...

**...:::vvv:::...**


	20. Unloved:Behind Blue Eyes

**Hey, thanks to all my reviewers! Also, to _Savory_, for enjoying the story! I greatly appreciate it!**

**Oh, and I did notice some changes Gohan and Mirai Trunks...**

**Gohan=Sweet to Depressed to Angered to now, Softer.**

**Mirai=Serious/Desperate to Sensitive/Angered to now, Relaxed and Cheery...sort of. ^_^**

**So, with what I said last time. Dedicating the next few chapters to Gohan and Mirai. We need more of the main characters, in _this_ story. But, due to the fact that major events are happening to Goten, Trunks, Goku, Vegeta and the Kais, I'm going to place them in the beginning, and maybe end it with them. But for the most part, Gohan and Mirai will rule the next few chapters, the mid part of the chapter though. If things go well, then I'll write an entire chapter to them.**

**Since my late updates are getting on your nerves! =P I know...I know...Bad me! So, um *coughes*, I am pushing my chapters to longer heights! **

**I might even fix up the beginning, and make it a _tad_ bit better. I'm gonna start spell checking my chapters, no matter how lazy I am! I=P**

**So, the moment you've all waited for...the story! ^^**

**Let's begin...=D**

**I don't own Hersheys**! **NO FLAMES!**

**3...:::vvv:::3 = Gohan/Mirai moment in the chapter! ^^**

****I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT-Yaoi, don't like, then don't read this****

**...:::vvv:::...**

"So, explain yourself Trunks...where's your Fusee?" Piccolo asked, arms crossed, and a pissed off frown apon his lips.

Trunks stood, head down. His face was stained with tears streaks, and his fists were tightened.

The Namekian became vexed with the boys' behavior lately, and was tired of getting silent treatments and crappy attitudes. No more nice Mister Piccolo.

He placed his hand on his head, and grasped his scalp, pulling to loose skin with his fingernails to the center of his head. Blood trailed behind as Piccolo clawed pain into Trunks. With every second of slow, suffering grief, Trunks only screamed in his mind. None of the physical harm he was recieving, compared to the pain he was feeling on the inside...with Goten's betrayal. He left him, and if the prince would've been killed by Majin Buu, it was Earth's conclusion. Nothing else could've been done to help cease the danger of Buu's reign of terror. Everyone would become either Hershey's or dust...

But Trunks' mind changed subjects, when Goten and Piccolo's "Punishment", came punching back in his face.

"Can you hear me, brat? I asked where Goten was!"

Trunks kept his gaze on his shoes, and shook his head hesitantly,"If you knew, then you'd take off after him. But, he apparently doesn't _love_ us enough to subsistence us in our fight against Majin Buu." _I don't know anything about, uh? Well, Chibi, I love our friends and my family, but what you can't see is that I don't believe in _true_ love. I never even considered it, so why think such a thing? People change as they grow, and eventually, I'll forget about my dad, and fall in in love...But it seems you also can't see that..._

Piccolo raised a brow, and let his head go,"Where is he? I won't waste my time with him. If he gets himself killed, the only terror I'll be cautioning for will be Chi-Chi. So, tell me what exactly happened..."

Krillin watched and listened in from the entrance to the Lookout. It was such a drama to hear about Mirai Trunks and Gohan, but Goten and Trunks? He never dreamed of such a thing. He wasn't surprised with Goku and Vegeta, since they've always been competitive and fought over stupid things. But, two kids getting so close as to force secrets and tears behind the other's back, and even _kiss_ the other when he's sleeping...It was interesting, and quite sad.

Being best friends since Bulma and Chi-Chi introduced them when they were five, it was so difficult to believe. It seemed this was a reality T.V show, and the main characters were the Saiyans! (Duh! Yeah! =D)

Trunks sobbed loudly,"I can't! It makes these stupid feelings take over me! It wasn't like I forced him. I'm not conjuring these sturrings...I'm actually crying, something so rare to happen..."

The Namekian shook his head,"I'm not asking what's causing your tears, or what you're feeling. I'm asking what happened to Goten, and why he hasn't returned with you. And now that I think about it, I'm not feeling his Power Level so easily. Not much is coming to me. Wherever he is, he's either masking his Chi, or he's dead. So, tell me, because I'm sick of this crap!"

Trunks clenched his jaw, and shut his eyes tightly. His hair swayed as if there was a gengle wind current going upwards. His inner rage was building, like an overfilled dam, all because of Goten's betrayal. If he never went away, and left him, maybe he wouldn't get the screaming treatment from Piccolo.

"Trunks...I'm going to find him, if he's alive, telling from your white knuckles..."

"No!" The young prince commanded.

The Namekian only eyed him in warning. He sharpened his glare, and clenched his teeth,"So spit it out!"

The demi-Saiyan quickly took grasp of Piccolo's cape and yanked him down to his height. His then brought him to his face, and had pure fury burning in his orbs...his teal orbs, though, his hair was only a few seconds away from going blonde.

"Look!" He shouted,"I didn't do crap to deserve this! You are lucky that I even came back _alive_! I was almost toasted by Majin Buu because I didn't have my dumb _Fusee_ at my side to aid my in any kind of fight! Sure, we did fight, but he changed back, and Goten almost drowned! Then he left me! Left me to _die_! He's such a...I can't even put the words down in my mind on how I think about him..." Trunks let Piccolo go and turned his back on him. Krillin wasn't far back from Piccolo.

Yamcha and Bulma watched from behind Krillin, and was bewildered in Trunks' rage and the things he spoke of Goten.

_Wow, who knew Goten and Trunks be anything more worse than friends...and to think, Trunks is talking behind his back..._Krillin thought.

Trunks swallowed the pain in his throat, and a harsh stomach ache began,"Goten doesn't care anymore. If he feels the need to runaway and end his part of the battle with us, then we just picture him dead! A street kill, for better imagination. He's betrayed us! He told me so!"

"That can't be true. That isn't like him!" Piccolo growled,"Surely you're just over exaggerated this! Goten wouldn't leave, and if he did, he would probably only go just to think! Remember, Gohan has trashed a huge hole in his heart, and Goku returning to Otherworld probably did hurt him. With you desperate to find out what his secrets are, and telling it to him, I would imagine the pressure he's dealing with. He's hurt, and I bet he just needed you at you kindest, but you and your father's pride got in the way. I'm not on his side of this; but I am pissed at how he just decided to leave during the most crucial moment, but, he needs a break, even though I totally disagree. When he returns, make sure to not give him any shit about leaving."

Trunks shook his head violently,"I won't be able to deliver the crap to him anyway..."

"Why not? You need him for Fusion."

"Who cares about Fusion. I told him, that our friendship was over...for good. If he comes crying to me, I'll just beat the living-."

"Trunks!" Bulma and Piccolo shouted in unison.

"Nothing will change between us!" Trunks screamed, gripping his head,"I don't care about his dark secrets anymore! I don't care if he's dead! I just to get away from him! He means nothing to me." His face slowly started turning bright red, as tears wielded in his eyes.

His voice became more quiet and he choked on his sobs,"I can't take it! Knowing that maybe _I _drove him off!"

Trunks turned and ran towards the empty rooms.

Piccolo was flaberghasted. The way how Trunks was apalled by Goten, and then taking the blame, was true drama.

Even though, the Namekian would most likely like to stay _out_ of the situation, he'd end up to relapse it some more. He didn't consider it, to talk to Trunks; but the fate of the universe was in his and Goten's hands. The last thing he would love if they ended dying and Goku kicking his ass.

Piccolo's body shook in the fear how easily the saiyan could maim him. Not even Dende could heal the injuries from a Super Saiyan 3...

He blinked to bring his attention back to focus, and headed after Trunks.

**...:::vvv:::...**

Videl paced back and forth. Her stomping feet frightening Yamcha and Roshi away.

She was pissed at two certain demi-saiyans. A type of malice she had never experienced-

Hate, rage, maim...So many more words could describe her feelings;but why point them out when she could just show them.

She was betrayed by her good friend, Gohan. He had attacked Goten and after some thinking, she really wanted to visit him.

He deserved some beating. He was once a sweet, shy kid in her class. He had good grades and he had taught her to fly. She loved him so much for that. Sometimes, she could feel eyes on her, and not in a stalkerish way either.

More like, some guy was checking her out. Most guys would catch sight of her and run away; but instead, Gohan was one that just came closer...

Soon, she started to have a small crush on him. He wasn't one that looked for a girl to have sex with, he was one that just wanted to know her better.

He smiled and gave a big grin to her. It was paradise, to have a friend that loved to be around her. Videl was always excited to see him, and her face would brighten.

She was zestful to be around, says Mister Smartacle and his _smart_ words.

Videl was going to finally get the chance to tell him how she felt, but then _he_ came...Mirai.

Mirai was just like him. Sweet, innocent and was very giving.

Gohan had introduced him and instantly, her feelings went down the drain.

Mirai was different. She liked him, and he seemed to take interest in her. Gohan however, was different as well...

A couple days before the tournament, she had went to visit him, and that's when he changed...

**...:::vvv:::..._Flashback_...:::vvv:::...**

_Gohan paced his room, back and forth. He growling and with ever turn, he screamed in fury. On the other side of the door, stood his concerned little brother._

_Gohan had isolated himself in his room and locked everyone out. Chi-Chi was very worried over her eldest. For a week, he screamed and shouted out 'Trunks' all day. Sometimes, she could hear him cry and sob to himself. It broke her and Goten's hearts to hear his grief._

_Goten though, was forced to sleep on the couch, while his brother overtook his shared room._

_At first, Goten only expected his brother's depression to end after a day or two; but it still continued. He didn't come out for anything. He only came out for food, but that was at two in the morning, while everyone was asleep._

_He missed his isolated brother, and really wanted to bring him out. He tried Vegeta, but the stubborn prince refused to help the 'brat', as it would waste his training time._

_The only method poor Goten could think of, was Videl. Gohan had hung out with her a lot lately. Not just with flying lessons, but they were beginning to devolp a bond. Goten was worried that they_

_would get married and have ten or more kids. But maybe that was all apart of his imagination. To have ten kids? He would be one busy uncle then._

_As the time went by, Goten found himself watching Gohan every night, grabbing an armful of food and heading back up to their room. He would notice tear striekes from the ends of his eye, over his cheek, and continued down his face until it reached under his chin. Goten figured that he_

_had to bring Videl over. And if she couldn't heal him, than his brother would become an emotional reak. So the very next morning, on May 19th, Goten would finally fix Gohan._

_*The Morning After The Next*_

_"Trunks...I...h-hate...you..." Gohan sobbed. It was that day, seven years ago, that Trunks had broken his heart by leaving him with broken promises. And yet another day strolls by that Gohan doesn't remember that horrific day..._

_"Trunks...you...heart-breaking b-bastard..." Gohan continued to mumble into his tear stained pillow that he hugged tightly to his knees._

_I'll fix you. Don't you worry. Goten thought as he walked by his room to see if Gohan was still depressed. _

_Yep. Still depressed as usual..._

_And yet, those depressing words will disappear when his cropped-haired friend cheers him up. Maybe a kiss, or a hug will do the trick. Though, Goten could do those if nessesary, but how awkward it would be when Gohan seemed to mopping over a __guy!_

_Goten stopped and shook his head from the disturbing mind pictures. That was no time to think of Trunks and his brother doing something like kiss! Too creepy..._

_And, how upsetting, since Goten could feel rage from that thought._

_Trunks + Gohan = HELL NO!_

_That was the only math equation to Goten that seemed to make sense to him. Besides, the raven-haired wonder had nothing to worry over since Gohan loved Videl. Videl was like Gohan's cup of hot chocolate. The sweetness of the chocolately powder in warm milk and the fluffy marshmellows that hid the surface from showing Gohan his pain. That was Videl._

_Goten headed for the doorknob and suddenly the door flung open. The little demi-saiyan fell down on a pair of sneakers. He regained all that had happened and looked up to see the cropped-haired savior. He grinned in joy and stood himself up._

_"Sorry, Goten. I didn't know you were going to open the door as well." Videl said._

_Goten shook his head to tell her it was fine, and grabbed her hands,"It's okay! I really need you though!"_

_He bounced in excitement from the surprising kissing scene in his head with his brother and his savior, and started tugging on Videl._

_"What's up with you? Why are you pulling on me?"_

_"Come with me! Please! Gohan's in desperate need for some love!"_

_"What?"_

_Goten stopped jumping and let Videl go,"Wait one second." He quickly paused her and turned towards his room._

_"One for my love I gave to him..." Gohan tossed a dart towards a picture with him and Mirai that he wad pinned to the wall across from his and Goten's bed. The last picture they took together._

_The dart struck Mirai's chest. Gohan chuckled inwardly and picked up another dart from his dresser._

_"Two for the pictures..." He drew his arm back, and shoot it harder than before._

_This time it struck Mirai's arm. Gohan frowned for hitting such a useless limb, one that usually was relaxed across his shoulders._

_"And three, for the crappy promise you told me!" He grabbed three this time, drawing his arm back, and aimed at Mirai's face. He started forward-_

_"Gohan!"_

_Gohan dropped the darts and looked to the door._

_It was Goten._

_Gohan hugged his pillow that was held inbetween his legs and placed his chin in the softness. He stared at the picture, and the anger disappeared._

_"Gohan! Gohan! Open up please!" The little demi-saiyan cried. _

Why can't I just be left alone until the tournament...?_ Gohan thought._

_The banging on the door forced Gohan into the pillow even more._

Kami, make the sound go away..._ He thought miserable._

_Goten ceased hitting the door and stated,"Videl's here."with a sigh._

_Gohan instantly lifted his head and looked towards the door. He then threw the pillow across the room and jumped out of bed._

_He was only half dressed, and hadn't taken a shower in a couple days. His hair was messy and his eyes were puffy and red. He tried to take off the tear marks on his face by licking his hand and wiping it away, but it felt like he was only wiping away the tears that were presently on his face._

Uh-oh!_ Gohan thought in panick._

_He ran to the dresser and pulled out every shirt and tossed it in the air. His brown onyx orbs diolated like the full moon._

Why Videl? Why NOW? _Gohan looked the bathroom and hurried over while grabbing a random shirt from the ground. He slammed the door and got ready as fast as he could._

_Goten stood impatiently at the door, he foot tapping in a rythmic fashion. He crossed his arms and waited to see his invisible brother._

_"Hey Go-" Goten got out before the door was flung open._

_Goten only stared at Gohan. Gohan eyes flicked to his little brother's face, and Goten caught his meaning of fear immediately._

_Gohan feared Videl's wrath. So would he if understood adult language._

_Gohan took a deep breath and ran past him to the first floor. Goten was confused on his brother's expression, but didn't care when the idea flickered into his head._

_'Videl will m__ake Gohan happy and well again.' _

_He chuckled on the next thought. 'You're finally out! I foreshadow your hell with her!'_

_He realized his last thought._

_"I think Trunks is getting into my mind." He said as he turned to look into his room to see the mess of clothes and tissues scattered like stars in the sky. He saw a picture in the far side of their room and walked closer to get a better look. He soon noticed that one of the people on the picture looked like his prideful friend._

_Goten tilted his head to the side and stared at the Trunks look-a-like._

_He wasn't that bad looking..._

**_...:::vvv:::..._**

_Gohan stopped at the door and fixed up his hair. He sighed and turned the knob shakily. He looked at the ground that suddenly turned to feet. He averted his attention up from the feet and to legs and hips. He shut his eyes and found himself checking out his friend. He moved his head up further and opened his eyes to meet with two icy orbs that were slowly turning red._

_His expression changed quickly and he stood up straight. He bent his elbow behind his head and laughed,"I'm sorry, Videl! I was uh-"_

_"In need of some love?"_

_"What...?"_

_Videl growled and gripped Gohan's shirt and brought his down to her eye level,"Goten told me you needed some love? What the hell does that mean?"_

_"I...uh..." Gohan was at lost for words and searched around with his eyes for an answer. He noticed a Cherry Blossom tree past Videl on a hill in the distance._

_"Yes. I need love." He said._

_Videl blinked and let her friend go,"Are you okay? Goten was acting wierd and so are you. I think you are catching something..."_

_"Just betrayal."_

_"What?"_

_Gohan's eyes widened,"Nothing!" _Change the subject! CHANGE THE SUBJECT!

_"So, what brings you here?" He asked with a nervous smile._

_The cropped-haired teen crossed her arms,"To come and see if you could train with me."_

_"Is that all?"_

_Videl raised an eyebrow,"Was that _supposed_ to be all?"_

_The demi-saiyan looked at the tree in the distance and shook his head,"I guess not...why else did you come here?"_

_She smiled,"Well, to just see you. I haven't seen you since I perfected flying..." A slight blush rose to her cheeks as she ran her fingers through her hair._

_Gohan smiled as well,"Oh, well you didn't have to." He looked at her and Mirai slowly started slipping from his mind._

_"Wanna go talk over by that tree?" Gohan asked calmly while pointing at the hill._

_Videl turned around to the tree and looked back, and nodded._

Good. Now the mood will change..._ Gohan thought._

**_..._**

_"So, wanna spar?" Videl asked as she watched Gohan sit against the Cherry Blossom trunk._

_"Wait, can I ask you something. Something important..." He face was serious._

_Wait, what am I doing? I can't ask her about this. I should just spar and get the stupid day over with so I can go back to bed..._

_Videl nodded and sat next to him._

_"So, what's important?" She asked._

_He turned his head towards her and Videl's icy orbs pierced his soul like an arrow into an apple. Gohan opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. The blue he was being mezmorized by reminded him of the lies he was told years ago._

_"Gohan? Are you going to say something or keep your mouth open like an idiot?" She remarked. Gohan shook his head._

_"Yes."_

_"Okay, then say it."_

_He sure is acting weird..._

_The demi-saiyan took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly._

_Okay, here it goes!_

_"Do you know anything about love?" He asked quickly._

_Videl's expression went wide and her heart skipped a beat. She was astonished at the meaning in the question, and relized that Gohan_

_was having issues. Issues with love..._

_Love with, maybe, another girl?_

_Another girl, prettier and smarter than her. Another girl who didn't insult or make him feel like an asshole. Another girl who, maybe, loved him back...?_

_Videl's mind was jumbled with questions and ideas. Questions of a girl and ideas with him._

_Gohan blushed and laughed harshly,"I'm sorry! Am I making you uncomfortable?"_

_She frowned slightly and said,"No."_

_Gohan sighed in relief._

_Good she's not taking it as if I'm crazy! Thanks Dende!_

_"So, do you?" He continued._

_Videl looked to the grass in front of her and watched as the fields moved like waves from the breeze. Cherry Blossoms blew over her and Gohan. They scattered and covered the sky in a romantic way. She could feel her heart leap out of her chest and run towards the sunset to burn away the daring ideas that had been brought forth into her mind._

_Videl blinked and simply said,"Yes."_

_"You do? Great!" Gohan cheered, forgetting the rage that was hitting him like a heart's pulse._

_She lifted her head higher and turned to him,"Uh, I mean, no!"_

_Gohan stopped and came closer,"But you just sai-"_

_"I know what I said!" She shouted angerly. She stood and dusted the pedals of her pants._

_"Let's just spar."_

_"W-wait Videl. I really need to-"_

_"Don't care! Let's just spar."_

_"But, Vide-"_

_She grit her teeth, tears welled in her eyes._

_Love. Anger. Hurt. She couldn't describe the feelings she was enduring._

_Ever since she first found out who Saiyaman really was, she couldn't fight the fact that she liked him. She unmasked his face to be revealed to the horrors and truths of life._

_Life of love. Love she had for him. Love that made her hind herself, her true self..._

_"Videl!" Gohan screamed loudly and he stood and grasped her hand._

_She froze and the breezed ceased. His echoes of anger traveled the valley for miles on. But all she could think about, was the warmness that surrounded her hand._

_A hushed silence rolled in, making the air thin and causing her breathing to become shallow._

_Every since her lessons, Gohan was more depressed than usual. But now, he was a totally different person..._

_"V-videl. Please, just listen." He said calmly, tightening the grasp of her hand._

_Videl nodded, unable to speak._

_Gohan sighed and said again,"Do you know about love?" He pulled her closer, making the space between them smaller._

_"I guess..." She murmured to herself. _This CAN'T be happening!

_Gohan smiled,"Okay. That's good enough." He let her hand go,"How do you handle yourself when someone you love, doesn't love you back? Even if he says it..."_

_"I don't know..." She said slowly, letting the process of the question enter her mind._

_But, what she thought she heard, wasn't exactly it. _

I thought he was in love with a girl! But, if I heard right, Gohan just said 'Even if he says it'..._ She thought._

_Videl's confidence dropped and she lost all faith with him. What was the point of liking someone you know likes someone else. Especially if he likes a guy..._

_"So?"_

_Videl blinked and came back to the situation,"Um..."_

_Gohan sighed,"Okay, so you don't know."_

_"Wait! I have an important question for you!" Videl shouted desperatly._

_Gohan nodded and grinned brightly at her,"What?"_

_"Are you or were you ever in love with a guy?"_

_"..." Gohan's eyes went wide and his face was filled with horror._

CRAP! I just mentioned that a GUY had loved me! And that I loved him! Videl's probably gonna kill me...!

_"Uh...NO! Never!"_

_Videl glared him,"But you just said one did! So stop with the lies...!"_

_"I'm not lying!" He tried to plea with his friend. But it was obvious he did say it._

_She grit her teeth in embarassment. She thought Gohan might have been talking about __her! But he was on a total different trail than her! Now she was curious to see other secrets he was hiding from her..._

_"I bet if I ask Goten, he'll tell me!" She smirked and turned around, ready to fly to Gohan's house._

_Gohan blushed and thought quick. An idea popped in his head and he furrowed his brows, as if frustrated._

_He suddenly grasped Videl's hand as he leap into the air._

_"Let go!" she snarled._

_Gohan only stared intently at her, and he could see behind her blue eyes. Seeing grief._

_"I'll prove it." He simply said. If he kept Mirai a secret from Videl, he would be able to keep his powers a secret. If his powers were a secret, than he could avoid the chances of being ridiculed._

_He tightened his grasp._

_"Then prove it." She said._

_Gohan smirked and jerked her towards him and she tripped forward. She was stopped with a hand on her shoulder, but could feel she was still close._

_A fire flickered into her stomach and her eyes widened. Gohan was looking into her eyes with his piercing, teary, brown orbs._

_Her face turned as red as a beat. Videl couldn't move, her body was paralized from their lips barely moving against the other's._

_Gohan let her hand go and he took a couple steps back,"I hate you! I hate YOU!" He screamed._

_Videl blinked and her gut twisted, giving her a tight pain in her stomach...and in her heart._

_He froze and looked at her. He liked her only as friend, but he could see the pain in her face._

_She loved him..._

_He couldn't take the fact that love was hurting her. He didn't like lying to her. But most of all, he hated the fact that she was even hurt in the first place. Other than Trunks, who _used_ to be a great friend, she was the best person to be around. An awesome friend, Gohan would say._

_And now, he was given her grief he _never_ wanted her to experience. He was done with it. _

_I can't hurt her anymore...Well, anymore than I must've already been doing... He thought._

_"Videl...I'm sorry..." He apologized with tears running down his cheeks,"I wish I could tell you the things you want to hear, but for some odd reason, I..."_

_Videl glared at him with a blush. She too felt like crying, but she was too anger at her friend. He was just making excuses..._

_Gohan ceased and clenched his fist and gripped his hair, pulling hard enough to dig his nails into his scalp. Blood trickled down his temples._

_The silence was death to him, and he wanted to die because of it, but it would just end up following him._

_"But I love someone else..."_

_Videl's tears started to flow then._

**...:::vvv:::...Flashback End...:::vvv:::...**

"Videl?" a voice spoke.

The cropped-haired girl shook her head and remembered the current situation. She looked to the voice and saw Bulma standing with her hands on her hips.

"Are you alright? You were dazed out for quite some time." She said.

Videl nodded and smiled in reassurence to her wellness,"I'm fine." She lied.

"Okay, I'm just checking. I actually came here to tell you that everyone is going to get some rest. You should too."

"Okay, Bulma..." She responded quietly.

Bulma nodded and walked towards the quarters.

Videl's grin dropped and changed into a smear. She clenched her fists and stomped her foot down hard.

_I think Gohan is going to recieve a special surprise that will show him what _I_ feel! _She thought.

**...:::vvv:::...**

"I can't concentrate! Why?" Trunks shouted as he collasped onto a bed.

_Be Goten's guardian? Yeah right! I can hardly keep track of him anyway..._

_All I do is try and keep us hips to hips, but his stupid curiousity drives him off somewhere else, or the fact that we get into a fight and he runs away..._

Trunks jerked himself up with wide eyes,"Goten's not dead, he just ran away..."

_What...the...hell! _Trunks thought.

"What the bloody hell! I almost died because he thought it was nessesary to just get some fresh air and time to himself! I can't believe him!"

The Chibi fell back again and grasped the sheets. He turned over onto his stomach and placed his face into the pillow.

"I'm guessing you're totally pissed off at him?" A husky voice spoke from the doorway.

Trunks lifted his head with a grunt. He looked back and frurrowed his brows, and turned back to the wall in front of his face. He set his chin down and sighed,"Yes."

Piccolo smirked and closed the door. He took a couple steps in and chuckled,"You know what? With all his drama and fighting, I'm starting to figure out everyone's problems. Especially yours."

"Like what?" He asked harshly.

Piccolo frowned at his response. _Little bastard better watch it. _

"Like with Goku and Vegeta, something is going on between them. The same thing happening between you and Goten, who, I guess, is _not_ dead. Because if he were, Chi-Chi would kick my ass. Then yours."

_I hate life right now..._Trunks thought, ignoring Piccolo.

The Namekian smirked and stated, knowing Trunks would listen and question him,"You have a little crush on him!" He laughed.

_I hate li- _Trunks' thought were interupted and his eyes widened,"WHAT?"

The 8-year-old rolled over and jumped off the bed. He ran towards Piccolo and stopped in front of him. He growled and grasped the fabric of the Namekian's cape and pulled him down to his eye level.

"Lier! I would nev-"

"Said the boy who always rags on his best friend, who is always different around you. Who, also, likes you back." Piccolo said with a raised brow nad a smirk.

Trunks grunted and let Piccolo go,"But, that isn't true!" He whined.

The green-colored man crossed his arms,"It is."

The cropped-haired Chibi looked to the ground,"No, it can't be! Because you said that when we do Fusion, we would be able to fix our friendship, and have the ability to get into access with our Fusee's minds! But Goten made me control the Fusion, so I didn't get that bond!"

"For a smart kid, you're not bright."

Trunks gripped his hair and tugged on it,"Said the lier." He smirked as well.

Piccolo dropped his smile and frowned,"Trunks. I never said that you _had_ to be in control to get the bond. That's a way to get a very strong one, but not to just one in all."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say that you both have the bond you devolped when you first met. That's how you know that Goten isn't dead, even he is just only hiding his Ki. You were just expecting something from a fairytale. Yeah, well, no." He chuckled,"If you want to fix stuff up with Goten, after I punish him, then let him come to you, after I punsh him."

Trunks sighed frustratingly,"You said that twice..."

"I know." Piccolo replied back with a grunt. He circld around and walked to the door.

Trunks frowned at him and walked back to the bed.

"Trunks." The Namekian said.

"What?" Trunks looked back to him.

Piccolo looked back to him,"When he does come back, I want you to question him, make him feel terrible. Then, I want you to try and cheer him back up, and say the fighting is ridicules. That's when he'll finally feel comfortable with you. But I want you to confess every single secret to him for Goten to completely get the message. The anger will go away, and you two will be back to your old selfs, before Majin Buu. But, in order to succeed, make sure to give him at least one day to think. So, question him, cheer him, give him time to think about what's happened, then confess. Make yourself look like you're the hurt one. When he sees your true self, he'll want to become the kid that always tried to get you to do immature stuff with him. Another word for that is, love."

Piccolo grinned and exited out of the room.

Trunks blinked and then smirked. _He's right..._

Then he crossed his arms. _Why didn't _I _think of that?_

Behind his blue eyes, was the confidence to bring their old selfs back together.

**...:::vvv:::...**

_"Goten..."_

_"G-goten...come back..."_

_"Please, G-goten...I'm s-sorry..."_

_"I m-miss...you..."_

Chibi Trunks murmured. All that he could was the blackness inside his mind that covered his true feelings for his best friend.

His eyes were shut, but he could feel the grass inbetween his toes. That told him that he was bare footed on a field.

A sound of the winds blowing from the Mt. Paozu, gave him shivers. The chilliness of the frost that crashed into Trunks' bare skin looked as if the air would rather bare snow.

His teeth clattered and his arms embraced his torso. He gripped the fabric of his Gì and wished that he wasn't wearing such clothing in the mountains. Trunks finally opened his eyes and his icy orbs reflected the pink that covered the sky.

Cherry Blossoms hugged the air and surrounded his body. He looked down to see a small patch of grass under him. It only covered a foot from his body before the grass died into rocky earth.

The pedals were blown upward and then started to spiral around the demi-saiyan. Trunks looked up and could see the pink flash blue and green. The Cherry Blossom pedals moved around him as fast as lightning that struck the Earth. It was miraged into distortions of the rainbow before his very eyes.

Trunks let his arms fall and he stood, jaw agaped in awe. The moment was silent and the wind had vanished. All Trunks was enduring was the eye of the storm.

It was magical...romantic...

All that he was conscious for was the thought of _Goten_...

_"G-goten..."_

Trunks murmured absently, then he extended his arm to the twister in front of his eyes and reached with his finger to the flashing colors.

When he touched it, a blinding light bursted out where his finger was. A light that would scornfully blind anyone who caught sight of it. Even if instant.

Trunks' eyes flashed teal and his hair spiked. It stood still on end.

The demi-saiyan removed his hand and Cherry Blossom pedals escaped from the space his finger was in and the flashing colors replaced instantly. A pedal landed on his nose and dew started to suddenly take form.

Trunks grabbed the Cherry Blossom and held it in front of his eyes. His pupils diolated and started to cloud with tears.

He stared intently at the dew and could see movement. He looked closer and could see the reason why his eyes were building up with tears.

In one, little dew drop, was the sight of the past.

The past when Goten and he were training in woods.

Just the very sight of it made Trunks think twice on the mistakes he made. Tears came down his cheeks in an orderly fashion.

Trunks opened his hand up and the pedal fell onto the center of his palm. He blew gently and the pedal flew on the airless sky into the twister. The touch of the pedal caused the tornado of Cherry Blossoms to cease and collaspe where it was.

Since Trunks was in the center, the twister stopped spinning from the top down. Each pedal returned to its pink color and fell within a twirling fashion.

In a short time, a ring of Cherry Blossoms circled Trunks. Trunks smiled at the beauty around him and grabbed another pedal. This time, he held it close to his face, and into another dew drop.

He softly chuckled at his reflection. He lowered it, still keeping it in his sight. Then, in his perifial vision, stood a figure aways in front of him.

Trunks dropped the grin and looked ahead. His mouth fell to the ground in awe at the new sight.

It was _Goten_...

Tears clouded his eyes and his body froze. The Cherry Blossoms where forgotten, and the ugliness of the past hit him like Kí blast.

_"G-goten..."_

Trunks murmured absently. His voice carried with the Cherry Blossom he held on an absent wind current.

It headed towards Goten and landed on his open hand. The black-haired wonder held it in front of him and gently placed his lips on the pedal, kissing it.

Trunks' tears fell from his eyes and his face turned red.

Goten smiled into the kiss and moved the pedal from his lips. He chuckled and blew the Cherry Blossom pedal towards Trunks.

Trunks couldn't move as the pedal landed on his nose. He looked at the dew and could see Goten moving closer to him.

The wind picked up again, and the Cherry Blossoms around him, and the one on his nose blew upward again. Trunks watched the pedal from his nose join the other and come together as the twister of rainbow colors again.

He smiled at the magnificent sight again, and looked forward. Goten was nearly inches from his face.

_"Beauty can be so decieving..."_

Goten whispered as he came closer to Trunks.

Trunks dropped his smile and gave a fearful expression. He couldn't respond or move as Goten's lips brushed against his.

His eyes returned to blue and his hair fell. Then, in a flash that copied the one from the twister, blinded him. He shut his eyes and he could feel the twister close in between them.

The bliss and the Cherry Blossoms that the moment magical. Then, the twister collasped on top of them and was twirling through the hair and clothes. Trunks moaned, and the thousands of pedals carried it like an echo higher and higher into the sky and twister.

Then, the wind picked up speed and Trunks found himself starting to slowly desend into the twister even more. He could feel him seperating from Goten.

Their lips brushed away and he opened his eyes. His Chibi stayed on the ground and waved goodbye as Trunks was being carried further and further into the sky.

_"You said you never wanted to see me again...you said you would rather avoid me than be with me..."_

Goten whispered, but the Cherry Blossom pedal brought his voice to Trunks as Goten's body faded away the higher he was.

The tears returned and Trunks extended his arm towards Goten,"Goten! Please! Don't go! I need you!"

_"You're getting your wish...be happy..."_

His voice got higher,"NO! DON'T LEAVE ME! Please...I l-love _you_!"

_"I thought I did as well, but lies can be mistakened as the truth..."_

"NO! I'm not lying! Please! DON'T GO!" he sobbed.

_"Goodbye...forever..."_

His voice dimmed away as the twister covered Goten up.

Trunks' vision blurried and his sobbs were silenced when the flashes returned. He shut his eyes to avoid the pain from the strong light, and then his mind started to give in to the burning feeling as he was desended higher and higher...

_Forever... Forever... Forever..._

_I can't be away from him forever... Unless..._

_I'm dying..._

"NOOO! GOTEN!" Trunks screamed in the purest agony.

_No..._

...

"Trunks..."

"Trunks..come on..."

...

"_Trunks!_"

The flash returned and Trunks took an exhusting breath with his raw throat.

He jumped up and his eyes shot up, revealing blood shot orbs. He took another breath and slowly, his surroundings took shape. He looked down to see sheets covering his body. He gripped the material as his heart was beating into his chest like the fists you recieved when you trained Vegeta.

Trunks moved his hand and placed it onto his forehead. He was covered in sweat and he could feel tears that had layed still on his face.

_It was all just a dream... _he thought with relief.

Then he remembered the kiss, and all the relief was flushed away. He started to feel twisted on the inside. A knot of fury started to form and Trunks could feel all the hatred from the teasing Chibi.

"Trunks, you're awake. Good." Spoke the familar voice again.

Trunks moved his arm away from his face and turned to the direction where ammited from.

His eyes widened and his dream hit him like a splash of acid. It stung to see the face was was merely inches from his own...

"G-goten..." Trunks murmured absently, then his voice rose,"What...the...HELL!"

He jumped out of the bed and tackled his runaway. He pinned his arms down using one hand, and straddled his waist. Goten growled as Trunks sqeezed his hands with more force every passing second. Then, the lavender-haired demi-saiyan placed his free on Goten's throat, and started to place pressure where his thumb was, digging into his skin and slowly stopping blood from passing through in his vital vein.

"You _bastard_! I swear to Dende that I will personally _kill_ you for leaving me to _die_!" Trunks said scornfully.

Goten's eyes watered,"W-what...do you...mean...?"

Trunks tightened his hold on his hands and throat. The Chibi started to blackout before Trunks let his throat go.

Goten looked at him, trying to process all that happened in the past minute. He could feel his pulse beating in his wrist and found he had shallow breathing.

_What's wrong with him? _Goten thought.

Trunks glared at him for an even 30 seconds before he finally let his hands go; however, he still straddled his waist

Goten grabbed his wrists and started to rub the sore spots,"What _is _wrong with you?" He asked bitterly.

Trunks frowned and memory poured into his conscious mind...

_'When he does come back, I want you to question him, make him feel terrible'_

Goten sat up and frowned into Trunks' face.

Trunks frowned back. Their brows furrowed and they glared intently at each other.

Only mere centimeters apart, Trunks' gut twisted into a knot, like the Cherry Blossom tornado. The dream was so real to him, but apparently, it wasn't a Shōjo manga, where the love _does_ happen.

At the moment, the lavender-haired was staring into the eyes of his crush; from Piccolo's point of view. And Goten was staring right back.

He could feel Goten's hot breath on his lips. The feeling in his stomach was unbareble. Just a couple days before the present, Trunks had a crush on Goten, and stopped. He forgot all about it and just focused on the Fusion. He thought it would be fun; however, Goten's sudden emotion change, caused the fun to go away.

Now, with them eye to eye, azurl to brown onyx, and lavender to black onyx, Trunks was almost _too_ certain that all those things were caused from the crush Goten had on _him_!

It was time, like Piccolo had stated before, to start the cycle of forgivness.

Cycle Of Forgivness

It was simple and _should_ be effective. Well, it's probably Kami speaking those words.

_Okay, I guess with us here and all, I can start. _Trunks thought.

He smirked remorsely and opened his mouth to say his questions, but was ceased when the thump on his shoulders caused his mouth to close.

Goten gripped his shoulders tight and smirked as well. Trunks dropped his and grabbed his fore arms and added pressure.

Goten winced and added pressure to Trunks' shoulders. He winced and tried to add more, but a sudden shout paralized his words from being carried out.

"Stop! I just wanna ask you something. That's the only reason I came here. There's something I cheated myself out of. And I need to gain the role I had been given a day ago!"

Trunks loosened his grip and blinked.

_Role? Cheat? What did that mean?_

"What role?" Trunks asked, but then slapped his mouth.

What am I doing?

Trunks thought. _I should be asking him where he went, and how he survived Buu's blast!_

But it was too late. Goten had given his sigh and had let Trunks go.

"The role of being part of the Fusion." He said.

Trunks grinned mentally, but kept a smear to his face. He sighed and unstraddled Goten's waist and stood to his feet. He fixed his Gí and his belt. He then crossed his arms and watchedas Goten stood up and rubbed his sides.

"I thought you were going to sit on me until the sun came." He muttered.

Trunks' eyes widened,"It isn't _day_?"

Goten looked at him,"No."

The lavender-haired saiyan looked to the dresser next to the bed, and to the clock.

It read 3:28 a.m. Trunks grunted and looked back to his Fusee,"No, seriously. What the hell, Goten!"

Goten frowned,"What? I only came for a simple question. Don't need to yell at me. And besides, everyone's asleep."

"Everyone thinks you're _dead_!"

Goten chuckled absently,"Well, I'm not." He said as his eyes wondered off.

Trunks grabbed his shoulders and shook his violently,"Look! This is ridicules! We've been fighting and fighting and FIGHTING! I think we should just do your dad's Fusion _right_! Then we can kill Mr. Ugly and just get on with our _Lives_!"

He stopped and just tightened his hold,"I'm hurting you...you're hurting me...I just need to get sign that says 'Hey moron, you're ruining your friendship with one of the most BEST people out there'! I feel like you think bad thoughts about me...and frankly, it makes me wanna diue in a ditch because of it. But I always tell myself that you would never do that. Yet, at the same time, I'm calling you terrible things verbally! I can't take it! I just wanna be able to spill out my secrets like we used to! I wanna spar, sleep over, laugh and just have fun with you again, even in times of war with a new enemy...That's all I want."

Goten blinked and nodded with tears. Trunks had tears building in his eyes as well. He let Goten go and grinned small,"Where did you go, and why did you go there?" He asked.

_I guess 2/4 in one, long sentence should be counted_. Trunks thought.

Cycle of Forginess

1 and half of 2 are done.

Goten looked down to his feet and softly sobbed,"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean to runaway and scare everybody. I just wanted some time to myself to think everything that has happened and straighten myself out. I thought, after a couple hours, what we could do to fix out fallen friendship, and patch it back up together..."

On the last words, Goten moved his hands to Trunks' and tangled his fingers with his. Trunks blushed and looked to his hands.

_Patch up_... He thought absently.

Goten wondered his sight back to Trunks',"I thought I forced myself enough to change, but I guess, since you have tears in your eyes, you probably think I'm the worst person ever..."

Trunks shook his head,"I'll find out if you are or not."

Goten's stomach knotted from the remark. He nodded in agreement with the insult.

"How?" Goten asked.

"I'll tell you how, but first tell me." Trunks looked into his eyes with a burning passion,"Where did you go? And how did you escape Buu's Chí blast?"

The dark-haired demi-saiyan responded,"I went to a cave somewhere at Mt. Paozu's, and for Buu, I don't remember getting hit with any kind of Chí blast. Maybe he tried to hit me and he just aimed off. I'm not sure..."

"Oh." Trunks said. _Okay, I guess I'll believe that for now. Until we fuse again, I won't know for sure. _

Goten's tears flooded and he desperately wanted to rest his head on Trunks' shoulder. But, with what has happened, he wasn't sure if that was the smartest idea. Besides, the crush was long gone. He was now thriving on a different source.

Life.

Just the thought of life made him smile. The life was animals, plants and people. It was just a gift and he wanted to honor it. For some odd reason, everytime Goten honored life of any sort, he recieved good Karma, and someone else always recieved a part of that Karma.

Trunks.

Just with his looks, Goten always tells himself, he has a natural gift of life specially picked out just for him. It was something Goten told himself when he was down.

In the cave, Goten had repeated the word 'life' for 2 hours before he finally decided to think of something else. The very idea of Trunks being the better person in every way, made him feel like he was nothing. So it order to keep his friend's special spirit alive, he decided to honor life again. Maybe all the Karma would go to Trunks...maybe.

He sniffled and sobbed the more the thought about it. Then, he felt warm arms wrap its way around his body. He looked up at Trunks and found him smiling with closed eyes.

_Now, to complete 2...cheer him up. And what's better to cheer up my Chibi than to give him a hug. _Trunks thought.

Goten bit his lip and resisted the urge to respond back with his arms. _I wanna hug him back..._

He couldn't, since it was probably a joke of trickery to get him to spill his secrets. The goal was to avoid the subject of secrets...'cause he had too many. And that was the main reason why he even came to the Lookout.

There were other ways to find a person's secrets besides talking or telepathic communication.

_Fusion_...

Trunks hugged tighter, waiting for Goten to hug him back.

Goten's lip bled and finally, he took grasp of his best friend and sqeezed with all his strength. Trunks could hardly breathe, but the feeling was too good.

Now, it was time.

"Goten, what are your secrets?" He asked. _Piccolo never said I _had_ to go in order._

Goten's eyes widened in fear. _Ah man..._

"Um," Goten murmured,"That's why I came here..."

Trunks pulled away and smirked,"You wanna do Fusion?"

Goten pulled back and chuckled,"Yeah. I have some ideas to defeat Buu."

_Kami, I officially love you... _Trunks thought with cheer. _Thanks to this advice, I'm getting Goten back! We're actually talking to each other normally! YES!_

"Ready?" Goten asked aways apart from Trunks, arms pointed in opposite direction.

Trunks blinked and looked back at the time. _3:35..._ Trunks thought.

"It's too late...and I'm still tired. Don't you think we need to rest?"

"And risk me getting killed by Piccolo and my Mother...no thanks." He chuckled.

Trunks chuckled as well. Behind his eyes, had the confidence of getting the friendship back, learning the secrets and maybe getting an extra special award...

_Hello friendship, goodbye hell_. Trunks thought as he performed the Fusion.

_Hello hell, goodbye friendship. _Goten thought as he performed the Fusion.

**3****...:::vvv:::...3**

"So Gohan, this is very relaxing..." Mirai said as he leaned against a shady tree. His arms rested between the trunk of the tree and his head.

A calmed look described Mirai's features. He even had a cute grin.

Gohan sat next to him with his knees tucked under his chins. He _didn't_ have the same look.

He was tired and wasn't in a mood to do anything. He just sat beneath a tree and sulked silently. Mirai turned to him and his expression changed to a worried kind of look.

"Gohan? Are you okay?"

"You aren't." He responded.

Mirai frowned,"What do you mean?"

Gohan looked to him and grunted,"You are _too_ happy. Why aren't you nagging me about the Earth?"

"Am I supposed to?"

"Kind of..."

Mirai sighed and stood to his feet. _I guess, that talk with him, really screwed up his day..._

I wish I hadn't talked to him about my dream, or him talking about

his_ dream! It was stupid, and has started out the time of us together dull._

He stood in front of Gohan and kneeled down. He grabbed his hands and took them into his own. He smiled and Gohan turned his head away.

"Let go, now." He ordered.

Mirai shook his head and jerked Gohan to his feet. Gohan averted his attention to his feet and to the grass. He couldn't _dare_ look into Mirai's eyes.

Behind those icy orbs held the hell that Gohan knew he was capable of. At any moment when his guard would be down, he would strike.

"Hey, Gohan, stop getting so irritated. I'm just as irritated with the past couple days, but I'm not complaining. I'm not evening showing signs that I'm pissed off." Mirai said, trying to cheer Gohan up.

Gohan growled and yanked his hands away,"I don't need your flithy opinion."

Mirai crossed his arms,"Well you just took my opinion just a few minutes ago."

The spiky-haired demi didn't respond. He just took in the silence that was rolling in and dragged it into his mind to filter out the questions and words that was scrambled around his head. If he could, he'd blast Mirai Trunks and fly out of the situation.

Mirai was a _kidnapper_! He was forced against his rights and was taken somewhere secret. A secret area where Mirai could get away with his murder...

Gohan was sure of that; however, with all that has happened since the Tournament, Gohan wouldn't be surprised if his mind was taking over his body with the crazy imagination he had.

And to top it off, Mirai had woke him up with the same nightmare he had had twice now. Then started an entire conversation on how the felt about each other and on the situation...

**_...:::vvv:::...Flashback...:::vvv:::..._**

_"Gohan, you're beautiful...no, handsome. No wait...both."_

_"What?"_

_Sixteen-year-old Gohan stood in the center of a field. Nothing could be seen for miles on. Not a tree or bird in sight. The only thing that was conspicuous thing was the fact that Cherry Blossom pedals covered the sky like a flock a birds. The moment was magical and completely calmed Gohan down._

_The rage was burned away with sunlight that beat down on him like sparring match with Vegeta. The Cherry Blossoms made it romantic, and forced away the fear and stress Gohan had on his soul. He wanted to just fly into the pedals above his head and forget the world, but Mirai stopped him from doing that..._

_"You would never leave me. I know you wouldn't, because you haven't jumped into the world that would permanetly serperate us." Mirai said from an unknown distance._

_Gohan clenched his fists and knew, that wouldn't be a good idea. The idea of never seeing him again..._

_"Come on, beautiful, no handsome. Well, both. Let's go and just live together somewhere near the edge of Earth. Where Goku and Kibito Kai cxan never find us. Just a placxe for ourselves. We can even practice Fusion withy your father's help. We don't need him. Remember, he abandoned you and his second son and wife. What a man he is..."_

_"Don't talk about my Daddy like that!" Gohan jumped into the air and circled during the leap. He landed and with one quick motion, he swifted his arm, sending the Kí that he formed._

_He flew and hit the empty field._

_"You missed by so much..." Mirai spoke again._

_"Shut up!" Gohan screamed back in response. He blasted his energy into the sky, and hit the Cherry Blossom pedals._

_The ones that were hit caught on fire and started towards the Earth. Gohan was soon surrounded by firey pedals._

_"You do look hot..." Mirai remarked._

_Gohan blushed brightly and blasted another one into the sky._

_This time, when he hit more Cherry Blossom pedals, the exploded and Gohan collasped in pain._

_He screamed a scream of the purest agony. He grasped his his chest and tried not to cry. More pedals fell apon him. His clothes started to catch spark from the flicks of fire that brushed against him as the landed._

_Soon, his clothes were searing and being burned away. His memories flooded into his mind and Gohan started to experience the past..._

_Meeting Mirai Trunks after Planet Namek..._

_Training with Piccolo, Goku and Mirai..._

_Fighting Android 19 with Mirai..._

_Training to become Super Saiyan with Mirai in his mind..._

_Fighting Cell with Mirai..._

_Mirai dying..._

_Letting Mirai stay over..._

_Their first kiss..._

_Mirai's promise..._

_Mirai kissing Videl..._

_Getting paired up with Mirai at the Tenka'ichi Budokai..._

_Him turning against his friends and going Majin to kill Mirai..._

_Hurting his little brother..._

_Fighting for the Zeta sword..._

_Him and Mirai being taught Fusion..._

_Mirai kidnapping him..._

_It was so much, and Gohan couldn't stand the overwhelming grief the sinning caused him._

_Soon, his pants were burned off, and then his shirt. And in no time, Gohan was naked on the grass, screaming from the paranormal events ramming him like debris from a hurricane._

_"Hah! It feels good..uh?'_

_Gohan grit his teeth and took a quick breath. _What is going on?

_The pain ceased and Gohan opened his eyes. He was looking a pair of legs. He blinked in confusion and moved up the legs and the chest. He stopped at a pair of evil, icy orbs that showed no mercy._

_I knew he brought me here to torture me in some way... Gohan thought._

_"So, how's it like to have all the pressure and stress off of your shoulders? I bet you can acomplish anything with all the pain burned away?"_

_Gohan tilted his head and moved himself onto his hands and knees. He stared into Mirai's eyes and chuckled nervously._

_Mirai raised his brow and watched him as he stood. Gohan frowned and formed a stance,"I know you, you're just a sicko with flithy purpose. To pursue and beat the living shit out of me until I'm stone cold in my own pool of blood! Just try and get me when I bring all fours!"_

_Mirai laughed harshly. Gohan growled and raised his hand slowly and aimed at his head._

_"Stop laughing..." He frustratingly whispered and blasted a some Chí at Mirai's happy face._

_Mirai senses snapped and he brought his leg up, kicking the Chí into the Cherry Blossoms._

_Gohan's fear rose and his expression was apalling. Mirai smirked at him, and scornfully said,"You try and beat _me_ when you're naked? Hah!"_

_The spiky-haired demi-saiyan raised his brow and looked down at himself. He blushed furiously and fell to the ground. He folded his legs and started ripping grass out of the ground. He tried to cover himself, but failed as Mirai kepty staring at him._

_"See! Sicko!" Gohan shouted in embarrassment._

_Mirai chuckled amusingly and kneeled down. He grabbed Gohan's shoulders and forced him onto his back. He crawled over the black onyx-eyed demi and straddled his waist._

_"Feels good...uh?" He asked._

_Gohan grit his teeth and struggled in Mirai's hold._

_"Just give up." Mirai said," I'm stronger than you in every way. So, trying is useless. Just relax and forget the world around. Learn to ignore the silly things that are happening to you. Even if it involves pain...like now."_

_Gohan's eyes wielded with tears and sobbed softly,"Stop..."_

_"I can't...and I won't..." Mirai whispered into his ear, tickling it with his toungue._

_Gohan's tears came down his cheeks and he finally gave in. He ceased all his struggles._

_Mirai smiled and suddenly, the atmosphere changed._

_The burning pedals around them disappeared and the sky changed to a sun set type of aura. Orange and pink and yellow hugged the sky like the times Mirai hugged him._

_Gohan smiled at the Cherry Blossoms in his view. The world was beautiful, and the fact that he was recieving hell during one of the most magical moments, was disastering._

_Mirai nodded in agreement with Gohan's thought and let his shoulders go. Slowly, he sat up and moved his legs so he was comfortable on Gohan's groin. He extended his arm towards the sky, and powered a large Kí ball in his palm._

_Gohan starred intently at the growing ball and then watched as he blasted it into the sky. When it hit a patch of Cherry Blossoms, it exploded and the pedals were affected._

_Cherry Blossom pedals started to fall around them, making the moment even more magnificent. Gohan giggled and watched as one landed on his nose. He grinned and grabbed it off his face. He made a fist._

_Mirai grabbed his fist with hand. Gohan frowned. Then he grabbed Gohan's shoulder and gingerly pulled him up. Gohan was too close to Mirai and tried to lay back down, but Mirai kept him up._

_"Don't fight it. You know it's beautiful." Mirai said._

_Gohan nodded but didn't smile, until Mirai rested his forehead against his. Gohan blushed._

_"M-mir-"_

_"Don't talk. Just...relax..." Mirai said, gently closing his eyes._

_Gohan inhaled and closed his eyes. Then, a sharp pain struck his chest and he let out a scream._

_Gohan couldn't open his eyes, or breathe. He could feel Mirai was gone, but not the Cherry Blossom in his fist._

_He squeezed with all his strength._

_"I'm fortified from your screams for help. Give up and just RELAX!"_

_Gohan peeked open his eye, and only saw the fist..._

...

_**To be contiuned...Part 2 'Behind Blue Eyes'**_

**...:::vvv:::...**

**Thanks 'Danke' for reading Part 1, Part 2 to come on Sunday 5/6/2012! ^-^**

**Thanks to _Savory _for reviewing! Join the CLUB!**

**"After I'm done with you Truffles, you won't be able to tell up from down!"**

**Majuub-DBGT**

**$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%REVIEW...FOR GOHAN...%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$**


End file.
